Hollywood Rivalries
by Her Name Is Erika
Summary: [COMPLETE!] A new girl comes to Pacific Coast Academy. Romances, friendships, and rivalries are formed. Who knew being a teenager was so hard? It's only about to get harder from here...
1. V is for Vanessa, Vendetta & Maybe Venom

**Hey all! This is actually my second "Zoey 101" story. I needed a break from "The Power of Love". This idea came to me while I was dreaming, then I woke up and wondered…"What If?" So here it is. For the sake of this story, Lola doesn't exist, and Dana never left, but they're at Brenner. The story will be written in the OC's POV, except for some parts. So enjoy… This OC will be based on me, just so you know. She has my personality, speech etc…**

**Disclaimer: This is a poem I heard someone use as a disclaimer so I don't own this either. Roses are red, Violets are blue. I no own. So you no sue. Basically I'm trying to say, I don't own anything that has to do with _Zoey 101_. This goes for the rest of the story.**

**

* * *

**

**Title: **Hollywood Rivalries

**By: **Tears On My Pillow

**Summary: **When a new girl comes to PCA, everyone befriends her, but when she sees Logan again, all of her wounds are ripped open. Who can save her? Will she ever find love?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: V is for Vanessa, Vendetta, and Maybe Venom**

I stepped out of my black stretch limo. Ah, the benefits of being rich. I smirked as I flipped my long wavy braids off my shoulder. They tumble nicely, and go down my back. So, this was the infamous PCA, huh. Well, it's pretty big. I might as well walk around, since I'm going to be spending the rest of the year here. Man, will my best friend be surprised to see me.

What's my name you may ask?

Vanessa Stevens or as I was known back in New York…"Naughty 'Nessa". Everyone just calls me 'Nessa for short though. I hate it when people are formal, but considering my mother's job, I travel a lot and I'm used to it. Yeah, my parents are divorced, but my dad is pretty loaded as well. I'm cool with both parents, but my dad's in California now, so yeah. You know the rest, and the whole sha-bang.

If you've heard of James and Natalie Stevens, then you're with the program. Good for you! You've been watching _Entertainment Tonight_ and you've also been reading your _Cosmo Girl_, then there's television…and those dreaded tabloids! God, I'll kill the person who invented those.

I have my schedule and where I'll be crashing in. I believe it's in Brenner Hall, room 101. Oh well. I'll figure it out. Right now, I just want to check out this place. I walked until I bumped into a brunette.

"I'm sorry," I said in my most polite voice. I wasn't exactly known for being polite, but what do you expect? The claws will come out after I've settled in a little.

"That's ok," the brunette replied in an unusually peppy voice. "You're new, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

The girl screamed, like she was supposed to be happy or something. Damn, I'm surprised I haven't gone deaf. That scream can wake the dead, literally. She stuck out her head, and just to be polite I took it and shook it. She had the biggest grins on her face. It took up almost half of her face. It's like she's on all-time sugar high. Where is it coming from?

"I'm Nicole. Welcome to PCA. I love PCA. Don't you love PCA? I think it's awesome. Don't you think it's awesome?"

As I said before, she's on a sugar buzz! I'm tired from carrying my stuff around, even though it's not a lot. Right now, I'm wearing a black top with a giant red glittery lip print going across the bust. I have a denim skirt that shows off my legs, and it hugs my figure nicely if I do say so myself. For footwear, I have black stilettos with strings that wrap around my calves. I have all the standard makeup and a new French manicure/pedicure. My shades are now propped nicely on top of my head. Nicole seems nice though. I know she'll start growing on me sooner or later.

"What's your name?" she asked me. It's a miracle. It's the shortest thing she's said to me.

"Vanessa. Vanessa Stevens," I replied dryly.

"Oooh…what a pretty name."

"Yeah, um, it's pretty all right," I told Nicole. That girl is fascinated by the weirdest things.

"Ooo...come on! I want you to meet my friends," Nicole squealed happily as she pulled me along. May I remind you, I'm wearing five-inch stilettos and carrying stuff? Who am I to refuse? So I tagged along.

"Friends?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mhm. Chase, Zoey, Michael, Logan and Dana," she smiled as she listed her friends. Wait, Danger Cruz goes here? I knew it! Now it'll be like old times back like back in New York. God, I miss that place. But wait! Logan—as in Logan Reese—goes here as well? Now it'll be bittersweet. I've got some unfinished business to settle with that boy. This was going to be an interesting year. I think I'm starting to get blisters on my feet from the stilettos. I'll give them away later, and change into a nice pair of black flip-flops. Thank God, we're at Nicole's table now.

"Guys! This is Vanessa. She's new," Nicole squealed with delight.

I heard a familiar voice and the source of the voice looked up to yell at Nicole, "Nicole, shut up or I'll—"

Remember when I said my best friend would be surprised when she saw me? Dana looked up and looked at me.

"Vanessa? Vanessa Stevens?"

I laughed, "Well, I don't think you know another person by that name. Hey Dana."

She got up and hugged me, and I hugged her back. She was the best friend I was telling you guys about. Dana and I go way back. We grew up in diapers, literally. We ran things and put together we were an unstoppable team. We had both brains and brawn, and we were hot to boot. We still are, but then we split up. I moved away, because my mother's job and the whole divorce thing and she got sent to PCA in the eighth grade. So we had a lot of catching up to do. We pulled away and we smirked at each other.

"I guess Naughty 'Nessa's at PCA, huh?" she questioned playfully with a familiar smirk.

I answered, "Yep, Danger Cruz and Naughty 'Nessa are back, baby."

We did our old handshake and laughed. She pulled up a seat beside her, and I sat. I had to get these stilettos off my feet when we got to the dorm. Four other teens looked confused, so Dana introduced me to them. I told her I already met Nicole.

"Ok, 'Nessa. From left to right, we have Chase Matthews," she introduced as she gestured a bushy-haired boy with green eyes almost like mine. He was adorable. The kind of cute-ness that made you say "aww" and made you want to pinch his cheeks. **(A/N: I think Sean Flynn's cute, ok? So sue me! Can you say cutie?)**

"Hey. Welcome to PCA, Vanessa. Hope you like it here," Chase said with a friendly grin.

"Next is Zoey Brooks," Dana pointed to a petite blonde. She smiled.

"Welcome to PCA, Vanessa," said Zoey. I silently thanked her by smiling.

"This is Quinn Pensky, 'Nessa," Dana waved over to a brunette girl that had braids and glasses. I could tell she was smart and had a high IQ.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Quinn smiled as she shook my hand.

"Pleasure's all mine." I replied.

"Ok, next we have Michael Barrett," Dana explained as she gestured to an African-American boy. I was African-American too. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. I don't know, but he made me feel different. He was cute. Almost dateable. I could feel myself turning red. I think I like him. I'm not sure yet, but he's cool. I'd definitely like to get to know him better.

"Hey Vanessa. PCA's cool. You'll like it," he assured me, still smiling that cute smile.

"I'm sure I will." Michael and I shook hands, and I took my seat between Dana and Chase.

Soon I was laughing with them. We told them a couple stories about Dana and me. Like, that time we had a dance-off in front of the entire sixth grade. It was a draw, because we were equally good. I know I could still dance because I had been training but Dana looked like she still had it in her. Note to self: Challenge her again. It was so cool. It didn't take a genius to know Chase and Zoey liked each other. My guess is that they're really tight. Like best friends or something. Anyway, these stilettos were killing me so I pulled them off.

"Anyone wear a size 6?" I asked. Chase and Michael looked confused. They're guys. What do you expect? Nicole piped up.

"I do!"

"In shoes, she means," Zoey corrected. She couldn't help but laugh at her friend's confusion.

"Ohhh," said Nicole. Like she thought of some giant idea. Or discovered something like gold.

I held up a pair of black leather stilettos, and slipped on black flip-flops instead. Ah, those felt good.

"I think I wear a size 6, Vanessa," Zoey said. I gave the black leather stilettos to her and she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Don't worry about it, Zoey. You can have them. It's cool. I know you'll find something hot to wear with them," I told her, smiling.

"Thanks."

I was curious to find out what they did at this school. I've made friends already. I'm too good. If I was going to stay here I might make friends, right?

"So, what else do you around here?" I asked, out of curiosity.

Chase replied, "Well, we have the drama club. We have sports, softball, baseball, basketball and every other sport can think of. Even cheerleading but I wonder if it's a sport."

"Cool. Are there tryouts now?" I asked. I need a way to work out, besides the gym.

"Yeah, you play?" Zoey asked, quite surprised.

Dana laughed, "Can she play? Hey, 'Nessa, remember when we single-handily beat five guys in basketball? I think you'd be awesome on the team."

I laughed reminiscing with her, "Yeah, I remember. Thanks Dana."

She shrugged, "Only a fact."

Michael spoke, "If you play, 'Nessa, how about a game? Guys against girls. Then we could go over to our dorm, and you know, chill, right Chase?"

"That would be cool with me." Chase said.

I smirked, "Name the time and the place. We'll be there, Mike."

He replied, with mock cockiness, "You got it." We shook on it.

Dana's face looked annoyed. When I looked beside her I know why. HE was there. Logan was flirting with Dana. It seemed like a habitual thing. Poor girl. Zoey looked annoyed too, as did Nicole and Quinn. Chase and Michael rolled their eyes.

"I thought I could smell something foul coming this way," I heard Dana mutter. Logan was being his egotistical self.

"Wanna make out?" Logan asked flirtatiously. He slid his arm around her. This is why they called her Danger Cruz. I bet they still do.

"You have 5 seconds to get your arm off of me before you officially become a woman, Reese!"

That was the Dana I knew and loved.

Logan got the message and moved only inches away. That doesn't mean he wasn't persistent. He shot Dana a couple of flirty looks which in turn made Dana roll her eyes. God, I was about to rip his head off. Let's just say that the Reeses and Stevens's are not on good terms right now. They never were.

"Nice meeting you, Vanessa. I have to tend to something in my lab if you don't mind," Quinn announced. She waved to everyone and walked away. For once in my life, I was actually scared of knowing. I turned my attention on Logan. Nicole just _had_ to blow my cover.

"Hey Logan! Did you meet the new girl?" Nicole asked.

Logan looked annoyed, "If she's hot, then fine. If not, don't bother me!"

That tears it!

I snuck up behind him, and stood behind him. I put a finger on my lips, telling everyone to be quiet. Chase and Michael nodded, and Zoey and Nicole winked at each other. Logan was still oblivious. Excellent, my plan was working. Dana kind of knew what I was doing because she saw me from the corner of her eye, but no one knew what my connection to Logan was yet. I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Guess who?" I said, from behind.

Logan turned around and paled. He was in utter shock from the look of his face and he had wide eyes, but that's what I wanted. I crossed my arms, angrily, and my black flip-flop tapped impatiently.

"V-Vanessa S-Stevens?" Logan managed to squeak out. "This can't be happening!"

Aww, he hasn't seen me in a year and all he can say is my name? Well, he stutters it, but whatever. Asshole. I glared at him.

He was still gaping at me, after about what seemed like an eternity, he finally talks. He actually sounds scared. It's not like him to be that way. He's always had this 'I'm-Logan-Reese-so-you-will-cower-before-me-and-kiss-my-feet' mentality. I guess you know that I had a bit of a mean streak by now. I still _have_ a mean streak, but when it comes to Logan Reese, it's full blown. He's just so…ugh! It's like I have this monster inside of me when I see him. I want to just hurt him.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Logan asked half-surprised/half angry. Chase, Zoey, Nicole, Michael and even Dana looked at me weirdly. I guess I should tell Dana first, since she's my best friend. I gave the five of them a look that said 'I'll tell you later' and they nodded in understanding, although they were a bit confused.

"Yeah, what a greeting! I'm going here, dumbass!" I retorted. "After all the crap you pulled you're asking me what I'm doing here. Great."

Yeah, still the same jerk, not to different from a year ago. I wanted to cry as I looked at him but I couldn't. Instead, all of my pain was channelled to anger.

The girls all glared at him now, and he knew he was dead. Chase and Michael were now looking at Logan weirdly, but they were confused as to why we were standing and yelling at each other.

"What the hell, Vanessa! Are you stalking me?" Logan sneered. My hands balled into fists and he had 5 seconds to get out of my face.

I narrowed my misty green eyes at him. I get them from my mother's side. "You have five seconds to get out of my face, Reese!"

He smirked like I was kidding. See what I mean. Jerk. Always will be. My blood began to boil. I can feel my face turning red. I have a medium brown complexion so in order to see redness appearing, I'd have to be pretty mad. Now was definitely one of those times.

"Or what?"

Ok, now he was testing me. Did we really want to get this? Like honestly?

"Or this!"

_SMACK!_

Yeah, I slapped him. He grabbed his cheek, which I bet now is throbbing like a bitch, but he deserved it. That was only the beginning of the end. Chase, Michael, Zoey, Nicole and even Dana had wide eyes. We were slowly attracting attention from other students but I didn't care. He looked me straight in the eyes. Like I was scared. Oh, God…hide me. Have I incurred the wrath of the great Logan Reese? (It's called sarcasm, people!)

"I should've done that last year, Logan!"

He finally spoke and he growled at me, "Just because your name is Stevens, doesn't mean I'm scared of you!"

"You should be!" I said, and I elbowed him in the gut for good measure. He crumpled to the ground. Oops, I don't know my own strength. Yeah, right! I totally meant to do that. He looked up at me, and regained his composure. We threw each other the meanest stares we could. Pfft! Like he really can intimidate me. I laugh! Ha! See, I told you I laugh...

My voice was filled with venom. I even scared myself while speaking, but as I said, Logan brings out the evil in me, also known as my dark side. He has that effect on me. He talked with as much venom, as soon were eye-to-eye. I saw Nicole hide behind Chase as Logan and I stared at each other with all hate we have for each other! From where she was standing, it was pretty nerve-wrecking, but it was Nicole, so whatever. I was too busy glaring at Logan, maybe if I glare hard enough, he'll erupt into flames.

"Bring it on, _Stevens_," he said in a dangerously low voice.

I narrowed my eyes, "You're going down, _Reese_. Hard."

We both growled at each other, and we stalked off in opposite directions, leaving Chase, Michael, Dana and Nicole confused. I stormed over Brenner. Don't worry! I know where it is… Yeah, Zoey was confused too. As I walked it was quiet. Screw where Logan went. I hope he went to the beach to drown. The remaining people probably left too, but I'll see them later though.

The Stevens/Reese battle was always in Hollywood, but now it was at PCA. Someone was going to pay…Dearly…

'Naughty Nessa's on the loose…

**

* * *

**

**A/N: There's the first chapter of my story. Read and review. I told you in the author's note above, I pretty much behave the way Vanessa does. Oh. Em. Gee. Ooo, the battle is going to be intense! I'm hoping I can write the next one in Logan's POV. I'll only update if I get at least 10-15 reviews. So, review, review, review!**

**--Tears On My Pillow.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Plotting Reese's Revenge.**


	2. Plotting Reese's Revenge

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter. Thanks for your reviews, they make me smile. Anyways here's Chapter 2. It'll go back and forth between Logan and Vanessa's POV. Maybe I'll put a bit of Michael, Chase, Zoey, Nicole and Dana in there. I don't know. So enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Title: **Hollywood Rivalries

**By: **Tears On My Pillow

**Summary: **When a new girl comes to PCA, everyone befriends her, but when she sees Logan again, all of her wounds are ripped open. Who can save her? Will she ever find love?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Plotting Reese's Revenge**

Where the hell did Vanessa come from? Seriously. I was scared, yeah, but that doesn't mean she has to know that. If you're last name is Stevens, then you are on thin ice with me. Great, my cheek hurts. I'm still wondering how she could reappear out of nowhere. She was hot the last time I saw her but today…wow… she is beautiful. I know, I know, words like beautiful and gorgeous aren't in my line of words, but it's a fact. How the hell does she manage to reappear like that?

You know what? Forget her. If she wants a battle then she's got one. She has two disadvantages against her already. She's a girl, and her last name is Stevens. So, yeah, she's coming down off of her little pedestal. It was a year ago, like, come on. Does she really have to hold a grudge? Doesn't matter because Vanessa's going down, so take that! Two can be evil, you know. Time to unleash my inner Reese. Yeah, it's Logan season.

I found myself at the beach, which is weird. I sat down on the sand, and the air actually felt good. I need to think and process everything. I know, that everyone was confused or lost, or maybe both, but they'll know in due time. Or maybe never. I don't know. This is more than some fight between friends. This is a matter of family honour. The Reeses always come out on top. My dad's a director and TV producer, and my mom is a world-renowned artist. So ha!

The Reeses and Stevens have been fighting since I could remember. Now we're in on the action, not that I'm complaining. I was thinking really hard on how to pay Vanessa back. The ultimate way to make that she-devil suffer. Dana's evil, which I find kinda hot, and a turn-on, but Vanessa is beyond evil, almost satanic. I'm out of pranks for now, but something will come up. My leg started to vibrate and "River Below" by Billy Talent came from my pant leg. I pulled my cell phone out, and Chase's name flashed. Whatever, let the voicemail take it. I'm kind of busy here.

Why does everything have to suck? It's Friday night. I'm supposed to be the jerk I'm known for and wreak havoc, but no! _She_ comes along.

What happens last summer stays in last summer. That's it. End of discussion.

I'm officially bored. I'll just see what Chase wants but he'll probably just bitch about how he wants to tell Zoey, but he doesn't want to risk ruining their friendship blah blah blah…I've heard it all before, but then again, it's not like I have anything better to do.

I got up and headed back to my dorm. Whatever the guys want, I pretty don't care anymore. It's all about my battle plans now…

**

* * *

**

Vanessa is nice, but note to self: Never get her mad. It could be painful.

That was freaky, though. Honestly. What are the odds of her knowing both Dana and Logan? I like her. No, not like that. My heart will always belong to Zoey. We were walking to our dorm when Michael and I were talking. Once again, he was encouraging me to tell Zoey how I felt about her. I love her. I'm not denying that, but I've made this far being her best friend. What if I ruin it all? I'd rather be her best friend than be known as nothing to her at all. I like the sound of thinking about if and when and I ever have a relationship with Zoey.

Zoey's boyfriend.

Chase's girlfriend.

That would make my day. Oh, right, Michael's talking. Maybe I should listen instead of zoning out.

"Man, why don't you just tell her?" he asked me again. I'm starting to get tired of this question, but Mike is my best guy friend and I know he cares. Logan is in-between.

I sighed and ran a hand through my head of hair, "I don't know. What if she doesn't feel the same way? It'll be weird, afterwards."

"It'll be okay, man. I know for a fact that Logan and Zoey are constantly at each other's throats and I know it would never work between them. You just gotta do what you gotta do. Or twisted fate will do all the work, but hang tight, alright?

"Yeah. Thanks, roomie."

"No problem."

What Mike said was partly true. I involuntarily shuddered as I thought of Zoey and Logan. There was so much drama with the play. Even using Dustin, sick as he was, to sabotage Logan's pillow didn't work. The pillow fell on me and I slept on it, and got sick, so that just backfired, therefore I didn't get to kiss her. Zoey can't stand Logan so this gives me an ounce of hope. Fate better work for me this time. We finally got to the dorm, and I flopped on my bed and Michael sat across from me. I knew something was up with him the moment he saw Vanessa.

"Dude, what do you think of Vanessa?"

Michael looked at me like I was crazy. He shifted nervously, before replying. I smiled at him, because it's the same nervousness I get when I'm around Zoey. So, yeah, something's up.

He shrugged it off. "She's iight."

I raised an eyebrow, staring at him. He knew he was being stared at. Something's up with him. I know it is. I'm not an idiot.

"What?"

I said, "You're lying."

Michael rolled his eyes, and closed the dorm door shut. I raised an eyebrow for the second time that day. He even proceeded to lock the door. He sighed, and threw his hands up in the air. Like I was right or something.

"Ok, fine. Vanessa's cool," He said at last.

"Come on, Mike. I know there's more. We're best buds. You know how long I've whined to you and Logan…ok, mostly you, about Zoey? Just say it. Lay it on the line," I urged. Hopefully this will make him crack under this pressure.

"Man, you're right. I like Vanessa. More than a friend. She's so fun to be with, and she is beautiful. She plays ball too, man. She's perfect in every way, shape and form. She's so beautiful, everything for the way her braids bounce up and down and her laugh right to her walk. She has the perfect body shape, and smile. Oh my God. Dude, she has the nicest eyes I've seen. The perfect balance of green and grey," Michael explained. He was in love alright. Now he knew how I felt with Zoey. "She's beautiful inside and out. Besides, anyone who can bitch-slap Logan like that is a keeper in my books."

"My eyes are green though," I joked.

"Ok, yeah, fine, but you're a dude," he replied with a small laugh. "You don't count."

We laughed for a while, and we both flopped on our beds. I decided to break the silence.

"You really love her, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah."

Something confused me. Why did Michael have to lock the door before telling me? I made a mental note to ask him later.

"Well, you know, Dana and Vanessa are best friends, right?" I started explaining.

"Ok, but I'm not following you," Michael replied confusedly. Yeah, I'm having trouble trying to follow myself as well, but let's just hope this idea works.

"Just listen. I'll talk to Zoey, who is friends with Dana, who will in turn, talk to Vanessa. Get it?"

Michael looked confused and he snapped his fingers like he got me. "Yeah, I get it, but whatever Logan did must've set her off big time."

"Yeah," I nodded agreeing. Speaking of Logan, what the hell was he? Michael and I were still confused as to the run-in after school with Dana and Logan. I'd better call him. I pulled out my cell, and dialled Logan's number.

I'm calling Logan," I explained. I knew Michael was going to ask.

"Oh," is what Michael simply said as he stood up to get a Blix out of Logan's mini-freezer.

I got ringing as I drew imaginary circles on my bed's blanket.

One ring…

Two rings…

Three rings…

Four things…

Finally I got his voice, but it wasn't actually his voice. It was his voicemail. Figures.

_You've reached the one and only Logan Reese. I'm not here because I'm doing something quite awesome, but if my schedule permits, consider yourself lucky if I call you back. _

BEEP!

"Dude! Where are you? Get your butt back here. I need to know what happened with you and Vanessa anyways. So call me back."

I flipped the cover of my phone, signalling I had hung up. It was six and Friday night. What could we do? Maybe go over to Brenner. I know, I know. It was one of my lame attempts to go see Zoey again, but we were bored. Maybe this could break the ice. Michael came back and it was quiet for a while. He happily drank his Blix and me, well…I decided to check my e-mail and check if anyone from PCA e-mailed me anything for our advice column. Yes, and by _ours_, I mean my advice column with Logan.

I grabbed my laptop. Michael was munching on potato chips by now. Weird addiction. I flipped it open and was about to check my first e-mail and a ring came up. I got an instant message from Zoey, and decided to type back. I'd be crazy not to. I mean, it's Zoey for crying out loud.

**ZoeyB101**: Hey Chase.

**Chase32**: Hey Zo. What's up?

**ZoeyB101**: Nothing' really. It's Friday night, and we're completely and utterly bored.

**Chase32**: Lol. Join the club. Logan's not the dorm though.

**ZoeyB101**: Seriously?

**Chase32**: Yeah, I just called him.

**ZoeyB101**: What a coincidence. Vanessa's not here, either. Uh-oh…

**Chase32**: Well, it's probably nothing. She's new, rite? So she's probably exploring. PCA's big enough. It's not like they'll run into each other.

**ZoeyB101**: True, but what if?

**Chase32**: Zo, relax. You're worrying too much anyways. Nothing will happen between those two.

**ZoeyB101**: Thanks, Chase :) You always know what to say to make me feel better. That's why you're my best friend.

**Chase32**: That's me. The best friend. Zoey?

**ZoeyB101**: Yeah?

**Chase32**: Wanna do something? Like you know, all seven of us?

**ZoeyB101**: Ok, how about you, Michael, and Logan swing by. Truth or Dare sound good?

**Chase32**: Ok, but Truth or Dare?

**ZoeyB101**: Oh, come on. It'll be fun. Oops, Vanessa just walked in.

**Chase32**: She's staying with you guys?

**ZoeyB101**: Yeah, so there are two bunk beds. Nicole and I are taking one because Dana hates Nicole's hair dryer, and her and Dana are taking one. Yeah, so it's a party. I still want to know what happened, and where Logan comes in though.

**Chase32**: Don't we all? Well, speak of the devil.

**ZoeyB101**: Huh?

**Chase32**: Logan just stepped in.

**ZoeyB101**: Odd. He and Vanessa stepped in at the same.

**Chase32**: Don't worry, Zo. Nothing happened, ok?

**ZoeyB101**: Ok, gotta go. See you in a half hour.

**Chase32**: Half an hour sounds good :)

**ZoeyB101**: Bye.

**Chase32**: Bye Zoey.

**ZoeyB101** has signed off.

**Chase32** has signed off.

I sighed and closed the laptop. Why can't I just tell her? God, I was so close. Oh, well. Maybe, as Michael said, fate will work for us because I know he wants to hook up with Vanessa just as bad. Michael and both looked up to find Logan.

"Where were you, man?" I asked.

"Out." Logan replied simply shrugging.

"Dude, what is your deal? How the hell do you know Vanessa anyway?" Michael asked. Ok, more like interrogated, but whatever. I need to know the answer to this question too.

Logan climbed on his top bunk, and sighed. I was quite perplexed until he answered.

"Forget it," came the muffled response, since he was laying face-down. I just hope he wasn't suffocating himself.

I crossed my arms and replied, "I'm afraid I can't forget it, Logan."

He turned over to face me and glared at me through narrowed eyes.

"Um, why can't we just forget this Vanessa business?" Logan asked, with an undertone of sarcasm. "It's not important."

Michael spoke up, "Oh, so she slapped you and then elbowed you in the gut for the hell of it, right?"

Man, just shut up. I'm busy here," Logan snapped. Someone got their boxers in a bunch.

"Ok, but we're going over to Brenner in like, I don't know, 30 minutes," I informed him. I looked over at Michael and his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. I winked at him so he knew what I was talking about. He got it, and nodded. It was silent for about five seconds, and then—

"YOU WHAT?" was all that Logan could say, ok, yell.

But that was the truth. All Logan could do was glare at me. His face read a mix of 'you've got to be kidding me' with 'I'm going to kill you'. I shrugged and ignore the heat of Logan's glare by going to go change. Michael slowly got up as well, and Logan was left alone.

I know we were going to face Logan's wrath later, but I was going to see Zoey, and Michael was going to see Vanessa.

Fate…work your magic!

**

* * *

**

Remind me to kill Chase and then hide the body later.

What the hell was he was thinking? Great, I'm going to meet the devil herself. I'm sorry for what happened but seriously, Brenner was one of the last places I want to go tonight. It's Friday night and I'm bored. Maybe if I go, something will happen.

She hates me. Vanessa hates me, but I hate her for coming to PCA. I thought I was rid of her and out of nowhere, BAM! Our families hate each other, also. Trust me when I tell you that Vanessa is as loaded as I am. She started it though. Vanessa waged a war, and she got one. Now that she's here, it's World War 3.

Maybe I can use this to my advantage. I smirked as I thought about it some more. This was going to fun.

Vanessa.

Vanessa Stevens.

Vanessa Nadine Stevens.

Why does that name haunt me? I feel mad. Why did she have to come here in the first place? Everything was great. I had the entire female population after me, and I had my boys, annoying as they may be. I have every girl but the girl I truly want, not Vanessa, though. I want Dana. I need her. Stubborn as she may be, I love her for it. Vanessa was supposed to be a scar, something of my past, but she comes back and now she's more a wide, open sore. Or a slow healing scab.

"Scars" by Papa Roach popped into my head. I've been listening to that song lately. Maybe this was a sign. I don't know, but I hear the song over and over.

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And my scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel _

It's funny how my enemy can taunt me so much without realizing it. Why do I even bother? I can't crack now, because that's what she wants. Logan Reese doesn't crack under any circumstances whatsoever!

_Drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
I'm pissed cause you came around  
Why don't you just go home  
Cause you channel all your pain  
And I can't help you fix yourself  
You're making me insane  
All I can say is _

I'm beyond mad that she had to come here. I kicked the wall, as I lay on my bed. Out of all of the boarding schools in America, why this one of all places? She did this to torment me, well, newsflash; I'm NOT scared of you, Vanessa, so give me your best shot!

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_

I couldn't help but think how similar she and Dana were. It would be creepy if they actually knew each other, but they didn't. I laughed a small laugh at the stupid thought, and went to change, so I could go to Brenner. I wasn't going to stay in the dorm alone, anyways. So, I changed.

20 minutes later…

We were all changed to go. Chase being his goody-goody self _asked_ us if we were ready to go. I swear. He and Zoey deserve each other. Chase is just too much of a wimp to say anything. Why would we ask? I didn't put on my nice clothes for nothing.

You guys ready," Chase asked. He was bursting to see his _beloved_ Zoey.

"Yeah," Michael replied.

"Yeah, whatever," I coolly answered back. Ready or not, here I come.

Sorry to break it to you but your fate has been sealed, 'Nessa. I smirked as I walked over to room 101. All hell was about to break loose.

**

* * *

**

**That was Chapter 2. The song used was "Scars" by Papa Roach. This song isn't mine. Please review. They make smile. Thanks!**

**--Tears On My Pillow **


	3. Two Sides To Every Story

**A/N: Oh my God. I'm sorry for taking so longer in updating my stories. To tell you the truth, I'm up to my eyeballs with studying. It's at the end of the year, and then DUN! DUN! DUN! The dreaded exams. Yeah, so things are crazy for me now. Enough about my sad, sordid life…on to my reviewers. And then the story. A big part of the story is about to be revealed. This chapter is rated mature, so if you're mature, and can handle it, then by all means go ahead, but if you're immature don't complain because I didn't put a gun to your head and make you read it. Sorry if I seem harsh, but I was supposed to go to the movies with my "significant other" and now I can't! Stupid homework! **

_

* * *

_

**missy: Thanks for reviewing. You rock :D**

**Ashley: shh, don't run it for everyone else. LOL. I'm sure we really can get along :P**

**cookiecreme007license2kill: Thanks for reviewing both stories. I'll try my best to update _The Power of Love _since I left you on a cliff-hanger. I'll post Chapter 25 when things settle down and I have time on my hands, but sorry to say, that won't happen any time soon :( Oh, but on a good note, I loved your HSM story, even though I haven't seen it yet. The actual movie, I mean :D. Thanks for reviewing.**

**larabaybee: Thank you for reviewing. I'm flattered you think I'm a good writer, so are you. I love _Goodbyes and Hellos_. Seriously, I want to know what Ryan will do to Dana. Hopefully it's Logan to the rescue! LOL!**

**mangoskin: Well, it's might be Logan/Vanessa. It might not. Who knows? As of right now, the pairings are a surprise, so hopefully you'll keep reading.**

**Chapter 3: Two Sides to Every Story **

_

* * *

_

Logan Reese.

The Vanessa Stevens dictionary defines Logan Reese as rude, inept, self-centred, selfish, egotistical, and the like.

Call me bitter. Call me a bitch. I don't care.

After what I've been through you wouldn't blame me. Love. One word that can either make you feel like the luckiest person in the world, or want to take a dozen sleeping pills and head off into the great unknown.

I walked into Brenner and didn't have to walk very far because Room 101 was the first door I saw. I walked in and the dorm was split in half. Like a pink and purple bomb exploded on one side, and the other half was black, red with a touch of silver. There were posters on the walls. Everything from Jesse McCartney to Green Day and Shakira. I took a bottom bunk on the "dark" half. I unloaded my suitcase and placed everything into the closet in an organized fashion. I don't like messing with other people's stuff. Dana, Nicole, and Zoey were already there. I grabbed a top and low-rider jeans, ready to change when a voice stopped me. Soon my bottom bunk had Vanessa Stevens written all over it, but not literally. It had my special essence to it.

"Vanessa?" Zoey asked me, looking up from her magazine.

"Yeah, Zoey?"

"I know it's none of my business, but why do you hate Logan so much?"

I didn't want to talk about this, but I didn't want to seem like a bitch to Zoey, because truth be told, I liked her, "Please, Zoey? Can we not talk about this?"

Dana looked up, and pulled an ear phone out of her ears and stared at me with a classic Dana Cruz 'oh-please' look.

"Day, don't look at me like that," I warned. I knew when she looked at people like that. Dana was getting riled up. She's my best friend, and top of that, duh!

"Oh, come on. It's _you_, 'Nessa. When do you ever say please? What happened between you and Logan?"

I remained quiet for a couple minutes. Dana knew something was wrong and Zoey and Nicole also looked worried. I didn't want to talk about it, honestly. My vision became blurry for a split second before anger took those tears away. The fire appeared in my eyes and I told, no, _declared _to them, I wasn't going to have them mention Logan Reese again.

"Dana! Please!" I snapped. I didn't mean to, but it just sort of came out. She glared at me and then rolled her eyes at me. Great, she was mad at me. I'm not even at PCA a day, and I have someone mad at me. Good job.

"Vanessa?" Zoey spoke again. "We understand if you don't want to talk now, but I'm sorry you had to take Logan's crap. He does pull a lot of crap, you know."

"Me too, I totally agree with Zo!" Nicole chirped up, agreeing with Zoey. She was smiling and gave me a hug. I told you, she'd start growing on me. I smiled and hugged her back. We pulled away.

Silence lingered in the air before Nicole's high-pitched voice sliced through it. Should I really be surprised?

"Hey! How about we all go to Sushi Rox? The new delivery guy is _such_ a hottie!" Nicole squealed, while clapping her hands together.

"Yeah, sounds good," Zoey said, lightly tossing her magazine on her pink and purple bed. "Dana, you wanna come?"

"Not like I have anything better to do," Dana replied, icily, wile she shot me one more glare. Ok, that's it! I have to tell her. Logan. I can handle being mad at me, because the feeling is mutual, but never Dana. Our friendship was too deep for that.

Zoey turned to me and smiled, "Hey Vanessa? You wanna join us? We can give a tour of the campus and stuff."

I shrugged and shook my head no, "Thanks for the offer, Zoey, but I think I'll pass this time."

"Ok, I understand."

Soon Zoey, Nicole, and Dana were ready to go. Zoey and Nicole left, but for some reason Dana stayed behind.

"DANA!" Nicole yelled down the hall. "Hurry up!"

"Shut up, Nicole, or I'll shut you up!" Dana yelled back. She slammed the door. I sat on the edge on my bed while she eyed me. Then something strange happened. She sat down beside me, her brown eyes boring into me. I nervously chewed on my bottom lip. I knew I was ruining my lip gloss but cosmetics were the least of my problems.

"Nessa? How long have we known each other?" Dana asked, bluntly.

"Like since we were a year old," I replied, kind of confused she would ask such a question. Why was my heart breath so fast? Why did I feel like I was going to pass out any minute? Ok, keep it together.

Dana raised an eyebrow, "So, what's bugging you?"

Ok, Dana was my best friend. I was going to tell her everything, but I was only telling her because I knew I could trust her and she was like a sister to me.

I sighed. Everything would be laid out on the table now.

_

* * *

_

I stared my best friend of 15 years in the eye. Usually, Vanessa's eyes had so much control, so much fire in them. Now, they were icy…and yeah, she changed. I wanted to what Logan, aka the jerk, did to her, but how do they know each other?

She looked up at me, and her eyes were a glassy green. That's what I loved about her eyes. They changed colour depending on the light, and her mood. Right now, they were a piercing green.

"Come on, 'Nessa! It can't be that bad," I said, growing impatient. I crossed my arms.

Vanessa spoke again, "You know my mom is a supermodel and I don't see her much, right? And my dad is a TV producer/movie director." **(A/N: That was a big hint!)**

Yeah, I knew that part. Her parents were rich, and so were mine. My mom is a lawyer. Ever heard of the law firm _Cruz & Bentley_? Yeah, that's hers. I think my dad is a philanthropist, but to this day, I still don't know what that is, nor do I give a rat's ass. Ok, enough about my life. It's not that interesting, anyway.

"Yeah, you told me this before. Vanessa. It really can't be bad."

"Oh, yeah. Well, it only gets worse."

She explained the full story, "I know Logan because we met on the set of the movies our dad's movies. They were both directing and producing the same movie, and we met…"

I wasn't following but decided to listen. If Logan did what I think he did, then he was SO dead!

"Well, we dated. We were officially boyfriend and girlfriend. We decided to go public with it. Then it happened…" Vanessa looked down, and her voice was emotionless.

I grew angry, "TELL ME! WHAT THE HELL DID LOGAN DO TO YOU?"

"Fine! HE CHEATED ON ME!"

Silence fell over the room. I stared at my friend in disbelief. Logan—and Vanessa. What the hell? I couldn't breathe and suddenly I felt claustrophobic. Why I did care so much? It's like I liked Logan or anything. Sure, we argued a lot, but he dated my best friend? WHAT KIND OF FUCKTARD DID THAT? Like, honestly! Oh, wait, unfortunately, I couldn't yell at Logan because he didn't know that I and his ex-girlfriend had history.

But…what? What the fuck?

"What? Logan cheated on you!" I asked, angrily.

"Yes..." she nodded, and sounding like she was about to cry.

"'Nessa? Why the hell are you crying over _him_? Any guy that does that isn't worth it!"

She had two trails of black going down her face. She had ruined her eyeliner, and her mascara, but I was flippin' mad. She laughed a cold, bitter laugh, and the way she said my name…Damn, I don't want to admit, but it sent chills up my spine, though I couldn't show it.

"Dana…I'm past the tears of sadness stage. He slept with another girl, like, twenty minutes after he slept with me. We were at the premiere of the movie. That night, we had a few drinks, but Logan and I weren't totally drunk, but we were making out and yeah, one thing led to another and yeah, we had sex, Dana. He was my first," she explained, wiping her tears. "There's a reason why I'm here. One sole purpose. Revenge."

"Pig." I muttered under my breath. Who sleeps with two different girls in less than an hour? Oh, yeah, Logan Reese. Why was I so angry? Maybe because Logan used Vanessa as a fuck buddy, and then robbed her in the first place. Typical. Why do I care about Logan, though? I cannot, I will not, fall for Logan. I just can't. Even after what he did to my best friend. Vanessa is like a sister to me.

I'll die before I fall in love with that—LOSER! No way Jose! Not happening! Not now. Not ever! I, Dana Cruz, do NOT fall for scum. I can't be blamed if I do, though. Hypothetically speaking. He's just right in the right places—whoa, stop right there! As if on cue, Vanessa read my mind.

"You're fighting with your feelings, Day. I'm telling you this in total confidence. Don't tell the others. Especially Nicole. If you like Logan, go for it, because I know you can handle him. You can't be weak with Logan Reese. Ok?"

I could only nod. You know what? I need to go clear my head. This is too much. And you say I like Logan, I WILL throttle you!

"I'm out, ok 'Nessa. I just have to, you know, think about stuff…" I couldn't really finish my sentence or yell or do anything. I hugged her, and she hugged me back. We even did old handshake.

"Later, chica," she said, as I left the dorm.

"Right back at you, chica," I replied. I laughed a little because she hadn't called me that in like forever. The tension was stronger this time and I couldn't take it anymore. I opened the door, slamming it behind me and ran.

I just ran. I didn't know where I was going. I didn't care. I just ran.

Can someone answer me this question? If I haven't fallen for Logan, why is my vision all blurry, and why does my face feel wet, and why do I feel like I'm going die any second now?

I pushed all of those questions out of my head, for I don't like Logan. I NEVER WILL!

I ran.

_

* * *

_

Dana left.

Logan did this to me. He caused me pain. I gave him to the ultimate gift of a girl. My virginity! I wasn't crying anymore, but I just sat on my bed, and hugged my knees. I just stared into space and soon my mind wandered to that ill-fated night.

Memories…Gotta love them. Do you sense the sarcasm?

_

* * *

_

_One year ago…_

_I stood fixing my hair in my dad's director's office. It was the premiere of the movie my dad, James Stevens, and Malcolm Reese had made together. I was psyched but not because of the movie. I had extensions in. Sexy ringlets that went down my back and it complimented my black and sliver gown nicely. It was a halter dress, and there was space in the back, and it went down all the way to my lower back. I had silver stilettos on. I was putting on my eyeliner. The black around my eyes made the colour in my eyes pop. _

_My diamond drop earrings were putting on, and I was applying coloured lip gloss and some eye shadow, mascara. My look was complete, but I was surprised to feel a pair of strong arms around my waist. I smiled because I knew who those rather sexy arms belonged to. _

_A pair of lips made contact made contact with my neck, and I giggled a little. I figured it would be cruel to let the boy suffer, and I let him have a little taste. I turned around to face my boyfriend, yes, you read correctly, BOYFRIEND…_

_I turned around and he was smirking sexily at me. My boyfriend's dad made this movie along with my father. Yeah, Malcolm made this movie too, and I'm dating his son, Logan. We made them do it. Our families have been fighting with each other for some unknown reason, but our fathers flipped out when they found out we were secretly dating. He had his arms around my waist. _

_He pulled me away and eyed me up and down. _

"_Well, you like?" I asked, spinning around._

_Logan replied with a wink, "Let's just say, it'll be hard for me to keep my hands off you tonight."_

"_Oohh…you're dirty," I laughed, playfully smacking him on the arm. He laughed._

"_You know you like it."_

_Logan held out his arm for me to take. I smiled I gladly took it. As we were walking, Logan had a moment of sincerity. He didn't smirk this time._

"_Vanessa, you look stunning tonight. I mean it. I love you."_

_I kissed him on the lips, "I love you too, and you look quite sexy yourself."_

_We arrived to the grand ballroom, and were soon greeted by our fathers. Since we were dating, they had to get along for our sakes. Mr. Reese and my dad came and we planted fake smiles on our faces. _

"_Vanessa, you're looking beautiful this evening," Mr. Reese said. I nodded and smiled as a thank you. He turned to his son, who has holding my hand. _

"_Logan," Mr. Reese said. "You're looking sharp."_

"_Dad," Logan replied, giving my hand a light squeeze. "Yeah, thanks."_

_My father spoke, "Honey, you look lovely tonight. Your mother sends her love," my dad said, kissing me on the cheek. He spoke to my boyfriend. He sounded so fake, but at least that's in my opinion._

"_You're looking well, Logan," my dad said blandly. I gave him a warning look that told him to be nice. He caught it and sighed. "Enjoy yourselves."_

"_Thanks, you too," Logan said to my father. There was a moment of silence. Was it me or was the place heating up? I broke the silence. This party was kind of bland, since it was the adults having fun and there was oldie music. What kind of DJ did our fathers hire? They sucked. The only thing good was the champagne going around. There was a crowd of teenagers hanging around the walls. This was sad._

"_Um, with all due respect, this party, um, stinks." I pointed out. Logan knew where I was going with this._

"_Yeah, like who planned this?" Logan asked, his eyes darting from his father to mine. _

"_We both did, son. James and I figured it was classy so classic theme," Mr. Reese explained, shifting nervously. _

"_Yeah, and besides you can still dance to Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. Right?" my dad defended, trying to do the Robot. Logan and I suppressed our laughs. Mr. Reese tried to join in by trying to do the Running Man. That's when Logan and I broke out laughing. We laughed so hard, and I had to wipe the tears attempting to fall. Logan and I tried to keep our sides from splitting, but it wasn't working. We look up to see our dad's arguing over who was the best dancer. _

"_See, James! I'm the best dancer. They're obviously laughing at you. I'm the one with the fancy footwork," Mr. Reese interjected. "The Reeses have always been exceptional dancers."_

"_Not you," Logan muttered under his breath. "You're genes must be faulty, because I can dance fine."_

_It's true. Boy, could Logan Reese move. I was a pretty good dancer myself. I could do every style…break dancing, popping, crumping…I could do any style as well as other styles but hip-hop was and is still is my favourite. Logan was fit…ok, ripped, and together we dominated the dance floor. _

"_I'm afraid you're wrong, Malcolm. It is I who has the dance moves. Where do you think Vanessa got them? I assure you, my daughter is a dancing machine. She inherited them from me!"_

_I whispered in Logan's ear, "He's right about one thing. I can dance, but I didn't get those moves, if that's what they are, from my dad." _

_Logan laughed, "How about we salvage what's left this party? Then, we can show them how it's done." _

_His brown eyes twinkled with a familiar spark. One filled with lust and desire. "Then we get some alone time?"_

_I replied, "I'd love that." _

_I put two fingers in my mouth and blew. A whistle-like sound rang out and the fathers turned to face us. _

"_We're going to fix this, and then show you what dancing is really about," Logan stated, matter-of-factly._

"_Yeah," I agreed. "Starting with the music."_

"_Vanessa, you wouldn't," my dad said, narrowing my eyes at me. I flipped my hair off my shoulders and shot him a smirk. _

"_Watch me. Come on, Logan," I said, pulling my boyfriend along. We left leaving the two grown men speechless. _

_We walked across the empty dance floor, weaving our way through some socializing adults, sipping champagne. We made it to DJ Booth, and he seemed to know why we were there. _

"_Excuse, we'd like a request," I asked, being nice. Do you know how hard that was for me? _

_The DJ looked at us and shook his head no. Logan and I looked at each other, then at the guy in front of us. If we knew the power behind our last names, he would be shaking in his rather cheap shoes._

"_Sorry, I only accept requests from Mr. Reese and Mr. Stevens. What they say goes."_

"_I'm sorry, but do you have any idea who we are?" Logan asked, crossing his arms, angrily. I was ready to deck this guy, and I would have if I wasn't in a $5000 gown. _

"_Nope, nor do I care," the DJ replied. What a snob! Okay, Logan and I were snobs too, but at least we had a reason. We were Hollywood royalty, and we were filthy, stinkin' rich!_

"_Oh my God, where are our manners?" I asked, in a sickly sweet voice. I turned to Logan._

"_You're right, baby. God, beautiful and smart, we didn't introduce ourselves," Logan agreed, sarcastically smiling at the disk jockey._

"_We're Vanessa Stevens and Logan Reese, you know, son and daughter of James Stevens and Malcolm Reese," Logan explained. "And you are?"_

_The DJ stared at us, and paled, then nervously rubbed the back of his neck. _

"_Now that we've been acquainted, give us the request. NOW," I demanded in a dangerously low tone._

_Logan whispered, "Nice touch."_

"_Oh, I am, like so sorry, what song would like to hear?" the DJ asked, his voice quivering. Who ever said that we couldn't snap our fingers and get whatever we wanted was on crack._

"_Ok, um, some Missy Elliot and Nelly Furtado would be good, and then some Panic! At the Disco, Billy Talent and some Pussycat Dolls, Shakira…" I started. "What else would you like, Logan? I ran out of people to name."_

"_Ok, um, some Papa Roach, Green Day, oh, man, my favourite, Avenged Sevenfold!" _

_I looked at him, "You listen to Avenged Sevenfold?"_

_He shrugged, "Of course…when I'm feeling evil. It sets the mood."_

"_I know. I have my evil moments as well. They're perfect," I replied, smiling at him. "Speaking of evil, can I have some Evanescence in there? They're dark."_

_Logan nodded and turned to me, "For the end, I would like James Blunt…the song 'You're Beautiful'_

_I knew what he meant, and blushed. _

"_Got all of that?" Logan asked, glaring at the DJ. _

"_Yes, Mr. Reese…Ms. Stevens," the DJ replied, nervously. That's right...that's the reaction I was going for. "Have a good night." _

"_Good," I said, smirking at him. "And believe me, we will."_

_Just then some coloured lights went off, and "Work It" blared on the speakers. This was one of my favourite songs. I absolutely loved this song. _

"_Oh my God. I love this song!" I yelled to Logan, over the music. _

"_Wanna dance…then make out?" he yelled back. "This song is cool. Missy's awesome!"_

"_Yeah!" _

_I pulled Logan on to the dance floor, slowly flooding with kids our age. The adults looked steamed, but I didn't care. My dress was long and my heels were killing me, so I threw them off and my dress was at knee level because I wanted to dance, so tied that way. I guess I was dancing barefoot. Oh, well. _

**_Is it worth it, let me work it  
I put my thing down, flip it and reverse it  
("I put my thing down, flip and reverse it" - backwards 2X)  
If you got a big elephant, let me search ya  
To find out how hard I gotta work ya  
("I put my thing down, flip and reverse it" - backwards 2X) _**

_I told you, Logan and I dominated the dance floor. Soon he let me go, and I began pop and lock, and crump and the same time. In minutes, Logan joined me again, and the others teens cleared the floor. They were cheering our names. It was a rush. We were dancing together again, and I left Logan alone and he began to break dance like it was a piece of cake. _

_**I'd like to get to know ya, so I can show ya  
Put the pussy on ya, like I told ya  
Gimme all your numbers so I can phone ya  
Your girl acting stank than call me ov-ah  
Not on the bed, lay me on your sofa  
Call before you come, I need to shave my cho-cha  
You do or you don't or you will or you won't cha  
Go downtown and eat it like a vul-cha  
See my hips and my tips don'tcha  
See my ass and my lips don'tcha  
Lost a few pounds in my whiffs for ya  
This the kinda beat that go wa-ta-ta  
Ra-ta-ta-ta, ta-ta-ta-ta-ta  
Sex me so good I say blah-blah-blah  
Work it! I need a glass of wat-ah  
Boy oh boy its good to know ya**_

"_LOGAN! VANESSA!" the crowd around us cheered. Our dad's came and watched with champagne glasses in their hands. Their jaw dropped. _

"_You ready, Vanessa? Follow me!"_

"_Baby! I was born ready," I replied Logan._

_Soon we were dancing in synch. We did every hip-hop move possible. Logan even had a little trick. I made me laugh a little, as I stopped dancing and let my boyfriend have the dance floor. He danced and placed his hand over his chest, and made it look like his heart was beating out of his chest_** (A/NYou guys know what trick I'm talking about, right?)**

**_If you're a fly gyal, get your nails done  
Get a pedicure, get your hair did  
Boy lift it up, lets make a toast-ah  
Lets get drunk, its gon bring us clos-ah  
Don't I look like a Halle Berry post-ah?  
See dem Belvedere playin tricks on ya  
Girlfriend wanna be like me nev-ah  
You won't find a bitch that's even bett-ah  
I make it hot as Las Vegas weath-ah  
Listen up close while I take you backwards  
("Watch the way Missy like to take it backwards" - backwards)  
I'm not a prostitute but I can give you whatchu want  
I love your braids and your mouth full of funk  
Love the way my ass ba-bump ba-bump bump  
Keep your eyes on my ba-bump ba-bump bump  
And think you can handle this ga-donk ga-donk donk  
Take my thong off and my ass go boom  
Cut the lights off so you see what I can do_**

_**Boys, boys, all type of boys  
Black, white, Puerto Rican, Chinese boys  
? thanga thang? thanga thang  
Girls, girls, get that cash  
If its 9 to 5 or shakin ya ass  
Ain't no shame ladies, do your thang  
Just make sure you ahead of tha game **_

Just cause I got a lot of fame sup-ah  
Prince couldn't get me change my name papa  
Kunta Kinte, enslave a game, no sir  
Picture black sayin, "Oh yessuh massa"  
Picture Lil' Kim dating a pastor  
Minute man, big men can outlast ya  
Who is the best? I don't have to ask ya  
When I come out, you won't even matt-ah  
Why you act dumb like ughhh, duh  
So you act dumb like ughhh, duh  
And the drummer boy go pa-rum pa-pum pum  
Give ya some some some of this Cinnabon

_The song faded out, and a new song played. We walked over to the grown men, known as our fathers, and smirked but we were breathing fairly hard._

"_And that…is how you (puff) dance," I said, being the smart-ass I knew I was. Logan and I took their champagnes, downed it, and gave it back empty. I wasn't drunk, but I was feeling a little light-headed. I wanted to dance some more. _

"_Touch It (Remix)" blared loudly on the speakers. Thank God, for surround sound. Logan turned to me. _

"_I'm going to sit this one out, ok?"_

"_Ok," I yelled and kissed on the cheek._

**_Touch it - bring it - babe - watch it -  
turn it - leave it - stop - format it _**

_I ran onto the floor again, and I pooped and locked, like crazy. Everyone cleared the floor, and watched me go. Okay, I admit. The champagne had some influence, but I wasn't drunk. I didn't want to be some part of a teenage statis- statis- …ok, forget that, but I wasn't drunk! I was on fire! Yeah, Go 'Nessa…it's your birthday! _

_Ok, time for some crump! Aw, yeah. You can't handle that! HAHAHA! _

_**Aiy yo Swizz (It ain't over) we done created another epidemic for the streets nigga  
Just when y'all thought it was safe to poke your head out again, let's go!  
I know you thought we was finished, Flipmode bitch!  
(G-Unit!) Yeah! Streetsweepers!  
REMIX We Bout' Ta Do It Again! REMIX We Bout' Ta Do It Again! REMIX  
Aiy yo just imagine if they cut the lights off in the club**_

_I'm on fire, now bitch! Yeah, watch and learn. This is how you do the Robot, dad! I began doing the robot and then the Running Man. I'm so not wasted. Oh, yeah, here's come the crump. Yeah, back it up…Nessa! _

"_VANESSA! VANESSA! VANESSA!"_

_Yeah, that's right. Cheer my name! You'll be seeing this face! Back it up, Vanessa! _

_**Grrrrrrrrr  
(Get low X) Anything it's took, it's gone be a breakdown  
Come through like "hmmm, what I'm goon take now?"  
Whatever the fuck I want, trust me dog  
It gets ugly even when it comes to the hunt (TURN IT UP)  
NIGGAZ LIKE TO STUNT, YOU WANNA TO FRONT  
I'MA HIT YOU AND YOUR MAN  
AND IMA HIT YOU WHERE YOU STAND (WHAT)  
NIGGAZ AIN'T BUILT FOR NOTHIN BUT FRONTIN  
COME THROUGH, FAGGOTS HIT THE SECURITY FRONTIN (Get Low X)  
Get that do, What that do? How that do?  
Fuck you faggot, I shot at you  
And what? You and you mans butt, you in your man's truck  
But your chance is up, not get up (TURN IT UP!)  
YOU KNOW HOW THAT SHIT GOES, LET THAT SHIT GO  
AIN'T NOTHIN CHANGE, BEEN THE SAME FROM THE GETGO (WHAT)  
GET UP OUT THAT WHIP YO, I AIN'T GON' TELL YOU AGAIN  
FUCK IT, SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND**_

_You know what? I'm break dancing. I began doing the Harlem Shake, and blew some imaginary dust off my shoulder, and I looked sexy doing it. In five minutes, I was full on breaking. _

_**Touch it- bring it - babe - watch it -  
turn it - leave it - stop - format it **_

_The song faded out, and I stopped breathing heavily again. I waved a hand in front of me, and sighed deeply. The crowd cheered and I blew kisses to the crowd. Logan took my hand and we walked off the dance floor. I untied my dress so it fell again, and I carried my heels and we walked—_

_

* * *

_

I shook myself out of that flashback. I didn't want to think about it anymore. Truth be told, that was the best night of my life. Why did Logan have to be so idiotic? He just had to break my heart. He probably thought I was easy… Yeah, that's it.

He's a soulless freak that is incapable of feeling and emotions. Damn Logan! I'm glad I told Dana, though. I won't however, let my past deter her from being happy. The only person I want miserable is my oh so "saintly" ex. Haha! Saintly my ass! I crack myself up!

I told her everything. I know she was trying to be a good friend to me, but my gut feeling says she couldn't take it. She'll come around, I hope. I want her to be happy with Logan, even if it _is_ him. I know Dana swears up and down, she doesn't like him, but I don't buy it. I just didn't say anything because it would start an argument. Trust me when I say, Dana can argue. Her mom is a lawyer, obviously. Well, I was new to PCA. Who was I going to go see?

Chase?

No, probably too busy whining over Zoey. I have a short fuse right now and I don't have the time to hear it right now. I think Chase is great, but hook up with the girl for crying out loud!

Michael?

I told you I liked him, but no. Maybe later. He's cool though, I'd lay off dating for a while because I need to heal first. But I love Michael. He's great.

Zoey?

Nah, I just saw her.

Nicole?

Oh, God. Help us all. She'll babble me to death, but I do think she's friendly, though. She's just, um, what's a nice way of putting it? Alert. There, I think that fits.

Dana?

Just saw her like 5 seconds ago, and I live with her.

Logan?

I laughed at this though. Yeah, right. Whereabouts are unknown to me, and I could care less. He can go choke on a starfish or a hermit crab. I wish a random crab would pinch his ass.

That leaves Quinn…yeah, she was a bit on the awkward side, but I wanted to get to know her better.

I got off my bed and I changed into a black t-shirt that said in white letters, "Got Vanessa?" I pulled on some white jeans, put on a bit of eyeliner and eye shadow, with a touch of lip gloss. I put black sandals, and I was off to find Quinn. Something told me I was in for a surprise.

As I was leaving my dorm, I could hear the clinging of metal, coming from Room 102, and assumed it was most likely Quinn, working on a weird invention. I let out an involuntary shudder. My curiously outweighed my fear and I let my curiosity get the better of me. The door was already unlocked so I let myself in. Hey, I'm not the sunniest person around but I know what privacy is, even though it's Quinn…and she kind of freaks me out. She was standing over a table, holding tubes with different coloured liquids. She looked hard at work, like she was almost done with a new invention.

"There! My new Quinnvention is complete!" Quinn said happily. Hey, if I had owned rights to Dolce & Gabana and became John Gotti's wife, I'd be happy too. Hmm, Vanessa Gotti… That has a nice ring to it. I snapped out of it, and turned my attention to Quinn, who was now doing a little happy dance. She's not bad of a dancer for a science freak. She has the body for it. She saw me, and instantly stopped, clearly embarrassed.

"Oh. Hey Vanessa. I didn't, um, see you come in. I'm sorry about the little charade. Please accept my humblest apologies," Quinn said to me, kind of blushing. Or I think that's was she was doing.

I laughed, and smiled. God, I haven't smiled since… ok, I need to stop thinking about that. I'll deal with it later.

"It's cool, Quinn," I smiled at her. This was the start of a beautiful friendship.

"So? What do you got there, Quinn?" I asked, rocking on my heels. She pulled me over a table with a sheet covering the surprise she had created. It was like a brainchild to her.

"You're just in time! This is my new Quinninvention…" she explained, as I watched rip the sheet off and smiled with pride. My eyes went wide, and then an idea popped into my head. You know because I was smirking quite evilly…

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Clifhanger! What's Vanessa planning and what does Quinn's invention have to do with it? Next Chapter might be in Dana's POV, and Vanessa's POV, with a bit of everyone in there. I don't know, but I'd like to hear your ideas/comments. **

**REVIEW!**


	4. So Real These Voices In My Head

**A/N: Here's chapter 4, guys! Thanks for reviewing this story as well as _The Power of Love_. I need more ideas so send me your comments for this story or my other one. Input would be greatly appreciated. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: So Real These Voices In My Head**

I ran.

I don't why the hell I ran, but I did and strangely I have no regrets. Why should I care Vanessa and Logan screwed each other and were in a relationship? Why should it matter to me if they were in a high profile relationship? It's not like I like Logan, anyway. He's a jerk, a sexist pig, and thinks—no knows—every girl will come running to him when he snaps his fingers.

How can I love Logan—wait! Did I just use the "L" word? Oh, shit.

Why are there tears, rolling down my face if I don't care? Damn, allergies! They're making my eyes water. I'm getting this really nasty feeling in the pit of my stomach, and my mouth tastes like blood. No! I'm not jealous! As I said before: Why do I care? I'm storming around PCA in a blind rage. Good, now they know Danger Cruz is back and everything is everything is cool. I swear, anyone that dares glance my way is dead. Everything is back to normal. Back to normal. What's normal, honestly.

I need to stop thinking about the stupidest things, like Logan and Vanessa—ok, stop it! I hope I'm close to Sushi Rox because if not, there will be bloodshed.

Ooo, that sounded like I was on PMS. Do I care? No, not really. As I made my way to Sushi Rox, Vanessa's three words ring in my head over and over.

_Logan cheated on me…Logan cheated on me…Logan cheated me…_

Stupid thoughts. I wanna stop thinking for a while. Now, I can because I see Nicole waving me over and screaming my name like a wild banshee. Better go sit down so I can shut her up. I wonder what Nicole has to say this time. Oh, that's a dumb question. What _doesn't_ she have to say?

Nicole and Zoey were sitting together. Figures. I finally got to god-awful table. Ok, it's not hideous but I don't want to be here. Why am I in this mood again? Right, I know why but it has nothing…absolutely to do with Logan. Nothing at all. Anyone wanna contradict me and tell me different? Yeah, that what I thought…

Great, Nicole. Thank you for interrupting my thought processes. You wouldn't know because thinking at all is rare for you. Don't try it…you might hurt yourself and end up with a brain haemorrhage or maybe a brain aneurysm. Oh, well. I don't care. Zoey spoke and greeted me.

"Hey Dana."

"Hey, Zo," I replied back. I only did because I didn't want Zoey and Nicole on my nerves. Only Nicole would enter with a topic that was completely random. Grr!

"Ohmigosh! Zoey! Dana! I think the new delivery guy just winked at me! Ohmigosh! I can't believe he winked at me!"

"That's great, Nicole," Zoey replied, while taking a sip of her water. I just rolled my eyes, once more. Did I mention how much I don't want to be here? Nothing works more than false hope.

"Ever think that maybe he has some sort of facial twitch and you're just in his line of vision? It _is_ possible, but no, because he decided to waste his valuable time winking at you," I explained, with every bit of sarcasm weaving through my words. Nicole, obviously, didn't get it, and assumed I was being serious. Wow, every day she hits a new level of stupidity.

Nicole's face lit up, "You think so, Dana?"

"Uh, let me actually think about that…No!"

Zoey looked up and started yelling at ME! ME! What the hell did I do? Now the blonde "angel" herself has the guts to get all in my face. All I did was tell Nicole the truth. Oh, fuck this!

"Dana! Lay off Nicole! I understand something's bugging you but can we just go five minutes without you trying to rip Nicole's head off?"

Ok, that's it. She's dead. Zoey has 5 seconds to get out of my face…

_Five…_

Zoey's still going on and on about how I shouldn't be so nasty toward Nicole. My hands are instinctively balled into fists.

_Four…_

The blood underneath my skin begins to boil. I'm turning a deep shade of crimson. If only Zoey knew the day I've had…

_Three…_

Ok, in about two seconds she'll be acquainted with Latina inside of me. Fine, in my family you're very temperamental…

_Two…_

Is she going? Seriously, she better get out of my face or I'll be the reason behind Chase's heartbreak. NO, I would never think of Chase like that!

_One…_

"Where the hell do you get off yelling at me or telling me what to do, Brooks?" I yelled, causing some other students to stop eating and stare at our table.

I snapped quite loudly, "WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? YOU NEVER SEEN SOMEONE YELL BEFORE?"

They all stopped staring immediately and focused on their tables.

"What's your problem, Dana? You weren't with Nicole and me when we came, and now you come back angrier than usual. I know you and Vanessa had a talk, so what happened? Did she tell you why she hates Logan so much?" Zoey asked. I didn't want to talk about it. You know, that really gross feeling I had the pit of my stomach before; it's back ten times worse. Why did my heart just beat a thousand times faster when Logan's name was mentioned? Ok, I _really_ don't want to be here.

"Nothing. Forget it," I muttered.

"Come on Dana. It can't be all bad—" Nicole started.

"I SAID FORGET IT OKAY! I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT ANYMORE!" Great, I was back to yelling again. Zoey looked at me, her eyes worried, but she dare not question me.

"Ok, Dana. We won't ask about it anymore," Zoey said, softly. I could tell she was worried, but I had my own crap to deal with.

Why was I mad, really? Honestly, I didn't know this time. Could it be because of what Logan did to my best friend? Yeah, that's why and if you say it's not…I'll slug you. I have fists and pretty long nails and I'm not afraid to use them! Don't even try to make assumptions on who I like, because it sure as isn't Logan! Although—NO!

I don't fall for lowlifes like that!

Argh! I need to stop fighting with myself. I want to go back to my dorm or something. I was going to leave with or without them.

"I'm leaving. I don't feel like eating. I'm not gonna stop you if you want to back to the dorm if you want to, but just stay out of my way, and we'll be good. Move!" I announced to my other roommates, shoving past them to get out of Sushi Rox to get out.

I turned on my heel, and walked off, leaving Nicole and Zoey there. I just had to fix things…like thought-wise. How could one person mess me up so bad? Oh, and for your information, I feel kind of queasy. Maybe it's the fish. Yeah, those dreaded creatures. Too much raw fish for my taste. I got to my dorm finally. I heard weird noises coming from Quinn's room, but I don't want to know what she's doing in there. I have a headache the size of Mount Everest. As I slowly made my way to my bed, I found a note on black paper written with silver pen:

_Dana, Zoey, Nicole—_

_Gone exploring. I should be back later, or something. See you ladies later, and then we can have a girls night out or something…I don't know._

_PS. Dana, remember what we talked about. Please don't tell the others, at least not yet. Thanks for being my best friend, just like back in NY. Ok, I'm rambling. I have a campus calling my name, so I'm outtie._

_--Love 'Nessa._

I put the note down and lay down on my bed, thinking. Just what I needed. A couple voices of my subconscious torturing and taunting me before I can get some peace and quiet, also known as, some sleep.

**Don't fight them, Dana. You love Logan so bad it hurts. **

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block the voices out, but they only came faster. I hated this so much. Shut up, you damn voices.

**You would give anything to feel Logan's lips against yours. **

No! I don't! I hate Logan! HATE HIM! HATE HIM! The voice laughed as if I was a 5-year-old, who was so naïve. I hugged my knees as my eyes remained squeezed shut. My stomach twisted into knots and my heart beat so fast, I thought it was going to stop, and I would die right there. Maybe I should have.

**You have such a need for Logan Reese, such lust, such desire…you can't handle it. Admit it. Face the one thing you can't stand the most. **

I opened my eyes as tears leaked out. Angry tears. The voices were right. The damn voices were right! I do want Logan, more than anything.

I guess Juliet was right…

My only love sprung from my only hate. That's right, I love Logan.

I, Dana Cruz, loves Logan Reese…and I hate myself for it.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! That was fun to write, honestly. It was fun writing in Dana's POV. Please note that in Chapter 2 I ended with the guys coming over to Brenner. That's still happening but I wanted to write about the events leading up to that part in the story. Just needed to clear that up so you guys weren't confused. Ok, anyway. I won't be updating till the end of June so, yeah, I hope this chapter will keep you guys entertained until then. **

**I know it doesn't seem like nothing now, but drama does lie ahead. Trust me… The next chapter will probably be Zoey's POV with everyone thrown in.**

**You guys know the drill! Drop me some reviews…I'll be your best friend if you do :)**

**--Tears On My Pillow (Erika x3) **


	5. I've Got the Friday Night Blues

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter. You guys are amazing and I can't wait to put this up :) Chapter 5 will start now! Once again, thank you.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: I've Got the Friday Night Blues**

Well, that was fun dealing with Dana. Why is she so mad anyway? I like Vanessa. I mean, she's so cool, and she's incredibly pretty but I have a lot of questions. I was with Nicole, but she was too busy, ogling the new delivery guy from afar. That was happening until she turned back with a look. Her face looked she had swallowed a toad.

"Ew," Nicole said, as she wrinkled her nose. I guess she found something wrong with her dream delivery guy.

"What's up, Nicole?" I asked. Nicole was very weird girl sometimes, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Ewww. Turns the new delivery guy isn't such a hottie anymore," she replied, still having that grossed out look on.

"Why? What's wrong with him? He looks, um, pretty decent, right?" I said, trying to reason. Someone that was cute. My best friend, Chase. Whoops. Did I just say that? Well, I can think my best friend is good looking, right? It's not a crime or anything. I'm not going to say Chase is ugly, because he's not. He does have nice eyes, however. Okay, I've said too much. Back to Nicole and her man troubles.

"Um, Zo. He has a unibrow! A unibrow! I think those are gross, don't you?" Nicole questioned me in a high-pitched voice. Unlike Dana, I'm used to Nicole's squealing.

"Yeah," I simply replied. It was quiet until I remembered what I was supposed to be doing. I slapped a hand to my forehead. Mr. Bender had told me to update my blog, so I needed to get to Room 101 now. Whether or not, the delivery guy had a unibrow.

"Nicole. We got to go back to dorm. I need to do something for school," I told her.

"Aw, do we have to go?" Nicole asked, sadly. Sometimes I wondered if Nicole was really 5 years old.

I nodded my head yes, and she smiled. We left Sushi Rox, making our way to Brenner Hall. We walked in silence, but my mind was far from silent. What shady past did Logan and Vanessa have? What made Dana so streamed after she came back? Why did I just describe Chase as cute? I mean, sure, he was pretty good-looking and we're best friends. There's no problem with that. It's not illegal or anything. I guess I needed to sort out my feelings. Like this morning, we were playing footsies under the table. I quite enjoyed playing with Chase's ankles, and I know he enjoyed playing with mine, but that's what really good friends do right? RIGHT?

We finally got to the dorm, but my guess is either Dana was trying to slash her wrists without me and Nicole knowing, or she was sleeping. I opened the dorm door quietly and Nicole and I slipped in as quietly as possible. If we wanted to live, then that's what had to be done. Yeah, Dana was sleeping.

Nicole climbed onto her bed and took out a magazine of _Cosmo Girl_. Trust me when I say that we get issues coming in every month, and they're all for Nicole. Dana and I are more into _Seventeen_. We all have favourite magazines. For example, Chase and Michael love _Sports Illustrated_, Nicole worships _Cosmo_ and _J-14_, Dana and I are into _Seventeen_…and Logan, he loves _Playboy_, _Maxim_, and anything with Pamela Anderson. He even said so. We asked him what we would do if Pamela Anderson were with him for a night. He said:

_I would tear her up! Let's just say…she'll be having my children in 9 months. Her rack is HOT! I would love to nuzzle my head in there. With Tommy Lee out of the picture, she'll need lot of Logan Reese TLC. _

End quote.

Anyway, I walked and found a note on the dresser. It was on black paper with silver pen. It said:

_Dana, Zoey, Nicole—_

_Gone exploring. I should be back later, or something. See you ladies later, and then we can have a girl's night out or something…I don't know._

_PS. Dana, remember what we talked about. Please don't tell the others, at least not yet. Thanks for being my best friend, just like back in NY. Ok, I'm rambling. I have a campus calling my name, so I'm outtie._

_--Love 'Nessa._

Ok, so what was so bad that Vanessa didn't want us to know? More questions filled my mind. I've been asking and pondering a lot of those lately, huh? Well, maybe when Vanessa comes back I can ask her, but right now. I must get to that laptop to update my blog. It's been a while. I grabbed my laptop and opened it. I signed on to Instant Messenging first. I really needed to talk to Chase, and maybe we could all do something because it's Friday Night. Dana was sleeping, and Nicole seemed engrossed by some personality test.

Oh, what a coincidence. Chase was on. Um, is it just me or can anyone hear a heartbeat? I'm the only that can hear it…oh, wait, it's mine. Every time I mentioned Chase, my heart beat faster and faster. What's wrong with me? I typed a simple hello to him, and things just fell into place from there.

**ZoeyB101**: Hey Chase.

**Chase32**: Hey Zo. What's up?

**ZoeyB101**: Nothing' really. It's Friday night, and we're completely and utterly bored.

**Chase32**: Lol. Join the club. Logan's not the dorm though.

**ZoeyB101**: Seriously?

**Chase32**: Yeah, I just called him.

**ZoeyB101**: What a coincidence. Vanessa's not here, either. Uh-oh…

**Chase32**: Well, it's probably nothing. She's new, rite? So she's probably exploring. PCA's big enough. It's not like they'll run into each other.

**ZoeyB101**: True, but what if?

**Chase32**: Zo, relax. You're worrying too much anyways. Nothing will happen between those two.

**ZoeyB101**: Thanks, Chase :) You always know what to say to make me feel better. That's why you're my best friend.

**Chase32**: That's me. The best friend. Zoey?

**ZoeyB101**: Yeah?

**Chase32**: Wanna do something? Like you know all seven of us?

**ZoeyB101**: Ok, how about you, Michael, and Logan swing by. Truth or Dare sound good?

**Chase32**: Ok, but Truth or Dare?

**ZoeyB101**: Oh, come on. It'll be fun. Oops, Vanessa just walked in.

**Chase32**: She's staying with you guys?

**ZoeyB101**: Yeah, so there are two bunk beds. Nicole and I are taking one because Dana hates Nicole's hair dryer, and her and Dana are taking one. Yeah, so it's a party. I still want to know what happened, and where Logan comes in though.

**Chase32**: Don't we all? Well, speak of the devil.

**ZoeyB101**: Huh?

**Chase32**: Logan just stepped in.

**ZoeyB101**: Odd. He and Vanessa stepped in at the same.

**Chase32**: Don't worry, Zo. Nothing happened, ok?

**ZoeyB101**: Ok, gotta go. See you in a half hour.

**Chase32**: Half an hour sounds good :)

**ZoeyB101**: Bye.

**Chase32**: Bye Zoey.

I signed out and closed the laptop. That actually felt good, I mean, it's always good to talk to Chase, but this time…I don't know. It was different. Not bad different, just good different. I looked up to find Vanessa looking up at me. I wonder where Vanessa went all this time, but she's back. I have this motherly thing…I still want to know where she went. What if she ran into Logan or something?

**

* * *

**

I came back from Quinn's dorm with a little spring in my steps. I clutched the small bottle of special shampoo Quinn gave me. I got to our dorm and found Zoey on her laptop; talking to someone…I bet someone $5 she was talking to Chase. What is with PCA girls and not admitting their crushes? I shouldn't talk either because I'm at PCA to stay and umm, yeah… I like someone, ok? There, you got it out of me! Now, shut up so I can go back to interrogating Zoey!

I closed the door, and walked in. Dana was sleeping, and Nicole was reading a magazine, nice. Zoey looked up, sensing my eyes on her, and she closed the laptop.

"Hey Zoey," I greeted. What? I can't be nice now. I'm just in a good mood.

"Hey," she replied, smiling. Okay, what did Chase say to her? "Where have you been?"

Nicole saw me too and greeted me in her Nicole-like way. "Hi Vanessa! How do you like PCA so far?"

I said to Nicole, "It's great." Nicole let a small squeal and went back to flipping through her magazine.

"Quinn's place. She's pretty cool, once you get to know her," I explained.

"So, what's the bottle for?"

I didn't want to tell her at least just yet. "Let's just say, I have something planned. My hunch is Logan ran out of shampoo."

"Oh, ok," Zoey said. "Why do you hate Logan anyway?"

My eyes glazed over and were glassy. I clenched my fists, really tight. I didn't want to talk about it. Bastard. I zoned out after that and I was kind of thankful I did, as my mind wandered off to my "adventure" with Quinn.

**

* * *

**

"_This is my new Quinnvention, Vanessa," Quinn announced quite proudly. I just wanted to see what it was. _

_She smiled at me, and ripped the white sheet off. She revealed a large bottle of looked like to be shampoo. How the hell was I going to get Logan back with a bottle of shampoo? What the hell? I swallowed my pride. I subconsciously put my hand on my hip. _

"_Shampoo, Quinn?" I asked, cocking one of my perfectly done eyebrows. Why was she smiling? There was nothing special about a simple bottle of shampoo. Geeze!_

"_Not just any type of shampoo," she said, with a hint of mystery in her voice. _

"_Okay, so what does it do?" _

_She cleared her throat and explained, "This shampoo washes hair really well. I mean, squeaky clean, but you only need a drop of this stuff. If you use more than a drop, it turns your hair like a really bad colour, like hot pink. This shampoo is so powerful, you won't have dandruff or lice for a whole year…but remember, use only a drop! No more. No less."_

"_Oh. Cool," I said after hearing Quinn's rather lengthy explanation. Hot pink, huh? That gave me an idea. "Umm, Quinn, can I have a sample of your shampoo. I'll be careful. I promise."_

"_Sure. I was going to ask you to be the first to test it anyway," Quinn told me, beaming. I smiled at her._

"_Then I'd be honoured," I said, as she poured some of the goo into a medium-sized bottle. She opened her mouth to say something, but I smiled and interrupted her, "I know. I know. One drop, and if I accidentally use too much and my hair turns an unusual colour, pour olive on my hair and leave it in for about 6 hours."_

_When I was done speaking, Quinn was left dumbfounded. Was it something I said? _

"_How did you know that?" Quinn asked me. I shrugged like it was nothing._

"_Two words Quinn. Molecular. Composition."_

_She gasped, "Oh my God. I'm surprised I didn't think of that before. I'll have to write that down. Thanks."_

_I smiled. God, I do that a lot around Quinn. I do share her love for science, but Quinn takes it to the max. Unlike everyone else, I can handle it, "Yeah, sure. Uh-oh. I'd better go. If you need anymore help, I'm in 101...next door, ok?"_

_She nodded in acknowledgment and returned to her working area. I made my way to leave but I wondered if Quinn wanted a break from science and, you know, just chill with the gang tonight. I mean it was Friday night, right?_

"_Hey, Quinn?"_

"_Hmmm?" she replied, looking up from her workbench._

_I suggested, "How about forgetting about science and just hanging out tonight, and just hanging out with Zoey and the crew? It'll be fun…"_

"_Oh, you're nice for inviting me, but unfortunately, I'm a bit swamped in here. Maybe another time?"_

"_Sure," I replied, with a hug. I was out the door with a new plan and a quite a cool friend…or a new one. However you put it…but the guys underestimated Quinn too much. _

_As for my plan, it was genius. I closed Quinn's door, and kicked my heels._

**

* * *

**

I snapped out of the flashback, mainly because of the sound of snapping fingers. Why was Zoey so determined to know what happened between Logan and me? Once, I was satisfied with the amount of torture he had endured, I'd stop being a bitch towards him. Until then…I wasn't letting up, and I know Logan and his monster-sized ego like I knew which nail polish matched perfectly with my eyes and complexion. He wasn't going to let himself by shown up by a girl. Now I know why, the Reeses are like acid to us. They're pompous, arrogant fuckers! Sorry, I just get foul-mouthed, when angered.

"Vanessa?" Zoey asked. I knew she really cared, but I needed her out of my hair for now, at least. "What happened?"

I sighed as I threw my sandals somewhere and climbed onto the bed above the sleeping Dana, "Everybody will know when the time is right, ok? It's Friday night. I want to do something fun, not talk about Logan, ok? Can we change the subject?"

I heard Dana stirring, and she woke up. She climbed to find me at home and in my bed. She slapped me a high-five and I scooted over so she could sit with me. Zoey and Nicole sat on Nicole's bunk.

"Hey Dana," Nicole chirped up. "Did you have a good nap? I had a good read—"

Dana cut her off, "A. There was no reading involved. Just looking at posters and B. No, but I'm awake, right?"

Nicole shrugged. Dana was right. Nicole didn't look-like the reading type. Call me retarded, I wanted to braid Nicole's hair so bad. Zoey had a nervous glint in her eye, and she was fiddling with her fingers. What did she do?

"Umm, 'Nessa? Remember when you said you wanted to do something fun? And you didn't want to talk about Logan anymore?"

"Yeah, so?" I replied, trying to understand what she did. I stared at her, hard. I don't know where I got it, but I have this uncanny ability to read people. I gasped and my eyes widened.

"Zo, what did you do?" Nicole asked. Even she wasn't that stupid.

"You invited the guys over here, didn't you?" I said, trying to remain calm. I was about to snap any minute.

"Yeah…" Zoey admitted.

Nicole said to Zoey, "We all know that you want to see Chase, and I have no problem with Michael, but why?"

"Ok. First of all, Chase and I are only _friends_. Get that straight! And um, I do not like Chase! It's Friday. I want them over here. This is my dorm too, you know!" Zoey defended. If she was so adamant about not like Chase, why was she blushing so hard?

"Great. Just great. Just shoot me now, will you?" I muttered, sarcastically. Dana wasn't too happy about it either. She practically yelled, making the three of us jump. I almost fell of my bunk. Thank God for my great balance.

"WELL, EXCUSE ME WHILE I PUKE!" Dana barked. She got up and stormed over to the bathroom. Dana took a swing at the door and it slammed closed with a great boom!

I flopped over on my side. Stupid Zoey. God, I want to kill her now, but wait, if I give the "magic" shampoo to Logan, and he uses it, because he's stupid like that, his hair will be messed up and I'll have my revenge. I know Zoey loves Chase, but why does her crush on the guy has to make everyone else suffer? Why? I hate this. What a crappy first day I'm having!

Zoey tried to cheer me up. It wasn't working, "Come on, Vanessa. It'll be fun. You may strongly dislike Logan—"

I interrupted, "_Strongly dislike_ is an understatement."

"Ok, fine. You may _hate_ Logan, but Chase and Michael are nice. Try to behave, or restrain yourself from trying to beat the crap out of Logan. Trust us, me especially, it's not easily done. Please?" she pleaded. She gave me the puppy eyes. Hey! I invented those. They're copyrighted! I can sue her for using the puppy eyes. I sighed deeply, and lay facedown into my pillow.

"Ok, fine," came the muffled reply. Strangely enough, she understood me.

"Thanks, 'Nessa," she said, patting me on the back.

She and Nicole left to get changed, Dana barricaded herself in the bathroom…at least I think that what she did.

I hate this.

Chase is easy-to-talk-to type. Like, I could tell him anything, so I've made up my mind. He'll be the first _guy_ to know. Michael…wow. He's fun and laid-back. He's so hot, so that's a bonus.

Logan, however…don't get me started…

I slowly climbed out of my bed and went into the closet. I was going to wear something casual but hot at the same time. I wasn't going to let Michael see me like this. I guess I should undo my braids. Yeah, I have no extensions in. I just decided to braid my hair, so all this hair is real, and it's long. Hmm, what would Michael like?

Whoops. Umm, forget that last sentence! That will be cut out, right?

RIGHT?

Anyways, ready or not, Logan. Here I come…

Once again, I repeat: What a crappy first day I'm having!

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Chapter 5 is now out! I'm tired andI only have 14 reviews…so I'll make you a deal…**

**25 reviews…and then I update…and I'm pretty sure you want to know what happens next after I left you with a cliffhanger. **

**I'm not sure who's POV to write in next, so tell me in your reviews. Should it be Chase, Logan, Michael, Zoey, Dana, or Nicole's POV? Tell me so!**

**What will happen when Logan and Vanessa's personalities clash? **

**Stay tuned…and drop them reviews!**

**--Tears On My Pillow x3**


	6. Confused and Hating It

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews I received for the next chapter. I know there was nothing there, but in this chapter, drama, drama, and more drama. For all of the Michael fans, he does have a big part in this chapter and as well, as the next. It will be pretty long. There is a blossoming love triangle, or maybe a love square. I only got 3 reviews for Chapter 5, but it's ok. It's better than nothing, so my love for the readers remains the same.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Confused and Hating It**

Getting ready for this type of thing isn't as easy as it looks. Nicole was panicking over what to wear. Only one day, I have to deal with her fashion problems. Lucky me. She ran to me holding up twp tops and two skirts. Can't she see I'm putting on eyeliner? If I become blind because I accidentally stab my retinas, she'll become blind with my fist crashing into her corneas. More high-pitched screaming.

"Which one, Nessa? This top or this top? I'm confused with to what to wear. What if I dress horrible, then I look terrible, and guys won't want me, and if guys won't marry me, I don't have kids, and if I don't have kids, I'll be a lonely old lady with 27 cats!"

"Nicole! Calm down," I shouted, slightly, grabbing her shoulders. "Wear the pink halter top with the white mini. Light makeup, ok?"

She nodded and let out a small squeal. Nicole gushed to Zoey about my great fashion sense. No surprise, there. My mom was a supermodel and now she's the director of the world's fastest growing modelling agency, En Vogue Models.

"Vanessa has great fashion sense! I think she does! Don't you, Zo?" Nicole gushed mindlessly. Sometimes I wondered if Nicole had an off button hidden somewhere.

"Yeah, she's awesome," Zoey replied, giving me 'I-like-Nicole-and-all-but-help-me' look. I only shrugged. Zoey was wearing a black tank exposing a bit of her stomach and some 'Daisy Duke' shorts. It looked cute, and if she was trying to give Chase a heart attack, she would definitely succeed. She swears she doesn't like him, I see differently, and so can everyone else at PCA.

Finally I'm done putting on my eyeliner. My eyes are these amazing shade of green. Almost like Chase's but his are lighter than mine. The only difference is that mine has flecks of grey in them. I'm only part African-American. Let's go back to the Stevens family tree, shall we? You don't care, you say? Tough!

Okay, my dad is half African-American. He's also half Cherokee. I have some Native in me too. My mother is also half African-American. She's part also part Irish. So, big ups to St. Patrick! That's where I got her eyes from. My grandmother also has the green eyes.

For some reason, I feel the Irish blood in me acting up, and I'm in a green mood. I put some green hoops in my ears. Did I mention I have a belly button piercing? I guess not. Anyone wanna guess the colour of the stud? Yeah, it's actually one of those double stud piercings, but the studs inside are green. A stud lies on the top of my left ear too. I have a green top that says, "The hottest chicks are IRISH ONES" and it has a glittery four-leaf clovers. It exposes least 6 inches of flesh so my piercing is noticeable, and I do sport killer abs. My hair is straightened a tumbles down my back, so I decided to curl it, so it's done in loose curls, and it frames my faces perfectly. I have side bangs too. I'm wearing jean short shorts, like Zoey. Yeah, like I'm really going to walk around in my panties…although I look damn hot in them!

We're all changed but where's Dana? She probably in the bathroom, but she's been in there for a while. She was pretty mad so I'm going to check if she's okay.

"Hey, um, anyone know how long Dana's been in there?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, but I hope she's okay," Zoey replied.

I went over to the bathroom, and I knocked. I hope, honestly that Dana was okay. She was my best friend, but was what I told her was too much? I laughed at this thought. This is Dana we're talking about. The girl that gave Jimmy Klassen a black eye in the third grade for not letting her play baseball because she was a girl.

I knocked again. This time the door opened and an arm yanked me in. What the hell? The door was closed behind me, and I was face-to-face with Dana.

**

* * *

**

Vanessa's the only one I can trust now. She's actually seen me cry before. What she told me made mad, though.

Logan's an ass.

I hate myself for loving him. I'm Dana Cruz! I DON'T fall in love with people like or similar to Logan Reese. What am I? On crack? I'm sitting on the floor, angry! Pissed off as hell! Damn it! All because of Zoey's infatuation—NO!—obsession with Chase. Everyone suffers for it! How could Logan do such a thing? She's my best friend. Vanessa's rich but she's not a snob, and she's not spoiled. Vanessa got down on the floor, and threw her arm around me. It was silent for about 30 seconds.

Remember the voices that came before I was able to sleep? They stopped by for another visit. I hate them! They're almost as bad as getting your period! Correction, they're worse, because your period goes away in about 5 days. I'm not sure how long the voices will stay in my subconscious, and this fact makes me madder.

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there_

Fuck Logan because I hate him for capturing my heart.

Fuck Zoey because—well, just because. I can't deal with her! It was her stupid idea, inviting the guys over here anyways.

Fuck everything!

_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you loving you  
I won't let you pull me down _

Hunting you I can smell you - alive  
Your heart pounding in my head

**You love Logan, sweetheart. Get over it! You'll never be rid of him. He continues to haunt you without realizing it.**

Shut up! Don't ever call me, sweetheart again! Do you hear me? Damn them for being right. He continues to haunt me and he doesn't even know what the hell he's doing.

Idiot.

Great voice number 2. I'm pretty sure I can hear Vanessa trying to call me. Trying to reach out to me and snap me out of it, but it's not working. I'm trapped in my own subconscious, and I'm arguing with myself. The voice laughs, mocking me.

**I believe YOU are the idiot, Dana. You like having Logan flirt with you. As I said before, you will always have Logan on your mind 24/7. Does it hurt, Dana? Does it hurt knowing he had sex with your best friend? Don't you wish it were you? Don't you wish you could feel Logan's body against yours?**

_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me, raping me, watching me_

How dare the voice call me an idiot? Vanessa's trying to call me, again. She's screaming my name now. Sorry, I want to answer you, but my goddamned mouth isn't working! Argh! What the hell! The next four words caused my tear ducts to go on overload. Usually, those things are desert dry, but it's pushed me over the edge. Each word getting louder…

_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you... loving you  
I won't let you pull me down_

**YOU. LOVE. LOGAN. REESE.**

I broke down, and punched the ceramic tile floor with every sob that came out. Vanessa wrapped me in her arms and let me cry. Fucking voices were right! They always are!

"God, I love him…I love him!" I sobbed, as more tears fell.

"Shh. Dana, it'll be okay," Vanessa soothed, as she hugged me. I let more tears fall.

Logan's voice rang over and over in my head. The three words that would annoy me and excite me at the same time.

_Wanna make out…Wanna make out…Wanna make out… Wanna make out…_

No! Stop it! I won't let Logan Reese ruin my life, but I won't let him be a part of it either. I stopped sobbing and Vanessa sat with me. We've always been there for each other. I was always for her when her parents divorced and I think she is just returning the favour, trying to help me with whatever crisis I was going through. I wasn't even sure myself.

"Dana. You okay, hun?" Vanessa asked worriedly. Her eyes. Those emerald eyes had so much concern in them.

"Yeah…"

She wiped my tears away, but she raised an eyebrow. "You're lying, Day. Something's up. What's eating you?"

I told her I was fine! What more did she want? I sighed. I was going to tell her, because she gathered up the courage to tell me her shit, right? Okay, here goes.

**

* * *

**

I waited for her to say something. Anything. At least, I would know she wasn't brain-dead. I thought I heard her mutter something along the lines of "love", but I didn't catch it.

"Dana, speak up," I said, looking kind of confused.

"I said, I love Logan…" she said, slightly louder, "and I'm not supposed to."

I was quiet for about a minute. I twirled a lock of my curly hair around my finger. I didn't know what to say. Did it bother her that Logan and I had a "thing" a while back? If it did, it wasn't supposed to. Logan is the one that decided to ruin things, so I broke it off, but I'm still bitter. I'm not playing the victim at all. I have reasons for being the way I am. I just want Mr. I-Think-I'm-All-That to suffer a little—ok, a lot. An eye for an eye, right?

"Well, what makes you think you're not supposed to love him?" I asked.

"For one, it's Logan, 'Nessa. He's a jerk. I've always hated him, but the more I hate him, the deeper in love I fall. I can't understand it. You've known me forever. I don't fall in love, Vanessa, and even if I do…it's not with chauvinistic pigs like Logan. You guys had a…thing, anyways. I'm extremely pissed off about he did to you. I bet he didn't even know the name of the bimbo, he slept with anyway, and even that doesn't faze me because—"

I finished, "You love him?"

"Yes," she confirmed, putting her hands in her hands, "What the hell is wrong with me, Vanessa?"

I laughed, "Dana, just because Logan and I had a thing, that doesn't mean I came here to win him back. I came back to get revenge on the bastard. I won't let my past stop you from being happy. If you want to be with him, go for it. I just don't want to see you hurt. You're like the sister I never had. I know you can handle little dicks, like Logan Reese, so go for it. Besides, I kind of... maybe…like someone else."

Dana had a smirk on her face, "Who?"

I opened the bathroom door a little crack and Zoey and Nicole were still pre-occupied. Thank God. I closed it, again.

"Ok, I'll tell you but you are sworn to secrecy, Cruz!" I sternly, but playfully, warned.

"Yeah, yeah, I won't tell a soul. Now who's the lucky dude?"

I blushed, "Michael."

"You like Michael?"

I hushed her down. God help us all if Nicole hears, "Shhh, do you want Nicole to hear? And yes! I like him."

She shrugged, "Yeah, it'll be around campus by tomorrow morning."

"Why do you think I got dressed like this?" I asked, gesturing up and down at my outfit.

She shook head at me, laughing, "Same old Stevens. When did you get the belly button piercing done? It looks hot."

I answered, "Oh this? About 6 months ago. It hurt for about a day, but it was no big. Yeah, I'm flexing my Irish roots, today."

"Yeah, remember you're also black and Cherokee."

I smiled, and rolled my eyes, "Of, course. Now let's get you cleaned up."

"Yes, Mom," Dana said, sarcastically.

We linked arms and walked out of the bathroom. It was just like old times. Just the way we both wanted it.

**

* * *

**

We walked out of the bathroom and Zoey and Nicole gave us confused looks. What were they staring at? Vanessa and I looked at each other, and we did our old handshake. No matter how many years we've been apart, that handshake never gets old. I walked over to the counter and put on my eyeliner and some lip gloss. I think I'm starting to get tired of the curly-haired look. I took Nicole's hair straightner, and straightened my own hair. Took me a while but I did it. If she complains, she can bite me.

I just grabbed the first thing that came to my closet. A black tank that said 'Like What U See?' in big white letters going across the bust and caprice. Black ones, of course. What colour did you think I was going to wear? Pink? Sorry, that's Nicole's department and I dare not venture there. Not on my life! Nicole always has had a problem with me wearing dark colours. Today isn't any different.

"Do you always have to wear black, Dana?" Nicole asked, while wrinkling up her nose in disgust.

"Yeah, do you always have to ogle every guy you see? Like I don't know…unibrow wearing delivery guys?" I spat back angrily. Nicole turned to Zoey. Wuss! Can't even fight her own battles.

"See, Zo! Even_ Dana_ noticed the gross unibrow," whined Nicole. Vanessa changed the subject. Thank God.

"So, Zoey? Why did you do this to us, again?" she asked. She knew why, but watching Zoey get all flustered was hilarious! "Maybe because of a certain green-eyed bushy-haired boy?"

"Uh, no," Zoey replied, uncertainly. Oh, come on. Who is she trying to fool here?

"Liar," I muttered under my breath.

"Alright, Day. Your hair looks sexy," Vanessa told me. "Right back at you, Nessa."

Zoey spoke up, "So, what game are we playing anyways?"

"Me! Me! Me! I know one! SPIN THE BOTTLE" Nicole screamed.

I was rubbing my temples in an effort to restrain myself from strangling Nicole. Seriously. Luckily, Vanessa came prepared. She fetched an empty bottle from the closet. It was clean and thank God for that too, because I wouldn't want to touch that. I still don't want to play but complaining won't get you anywhere. No one said anything about pouting, though.

I sat there and pouted until the guys got here. What fun, I'm having…

NOT!

**

* * *

**

Yes! I'm going over to see Vanessa! Thank you, God. I think I'm in love. Ok, my breath is minty fresh. There's a reason for that, actually. Chase and I downed all of the breath mints while walking. I'm sorry, I'm nervous, so is Chase. Sometimes I wonder if that boy will ever tell her. Something will happen, though. My gut feeling says so.

Logan has some secret big secret, and I'm determined to get it out of him, or it'll come out by itself.

Damn, I've got it bad for Vanessa. She's so beautiful and she's got something so exotic about her. They always say foreign girls are exotic but she's pretty much American and she looks exotic to me, anyway. Maybe it's the amazing green eyes and the laid-back personality. We're both like that, and we both love basketball. Need I say more? The laid-back part, yeah. My eyes are simply brown. I don't want to brag, but I can dance, you know. Yeah, I'm definitely in love. That's my future wife, right there.

Vanessa Barrett.

Vanessa Stevens-Barrett.

Vanessa Barrett-Stevens.

The walk to Brenner Hall was amazingly silent. I say this, because Logan hasn't made one smart-ass remark. Either he's deep in thought like I am, and I know Chase is, or he's broken and ran out of pick-up lines. Chase seems content and I'm cool with it.

Wait, Logan…thought…Nah!

**

* * *

**

I'm walking over to Brenner. I'm going to see Zoey. The girl I'm in love with. I ate 10 breath mints on way here. Michael downed some too. Logan probably thinks we're retards now. Don't laugh, but I choked on my breath mints. Well, I told you not to laugh! It's not my fault I have terrible gag reflexes. Or maybe I'm nervous. Or a bit of both.

I'm going to see Zoey. It's Friday. I hope something happens, than I'll kill Michael for feeding me this crap about fate making things happen, then once I get that out of my system, we'll be best friends all over again. See, I'm smart. I've got everything planned. You know how many times I've hurt myself because of Zoey?

Last year, she walked by me while I was riding on my bike, and I collided head-on into the flagpole. I don't quite remember, but it did hurt. Again, with the bike and the bad luck. This year, I rode my bike down a flight of steps.

Yeah, my bike is cursed but I'm happy with it. See, I ride, Logan's skateboards and surfs, and Michael's happy with rollerblades. We only use those if we're like super late to class.

Ok, we're getting off-topic here. Back to Zoey. Wow, where do I start. We're best friends. I'd do anything for her. I love her. There! I said it! She's just so…I don't know. Honest. Pure. She's easy on the eyes too. She's beautiful, too. Her smile just lights up the room. Okay, I'm being corny, but it's the truth. I'll love her till the day I die. It's like she as made for me. Geeze, the whole school already groups the two of us together. It's annoying sometimes…but I like it, when they do that.

Chase and Zoey this…

Zoey and Chase that…

The perfect song pops into my head. It's actually _Story of the Year_.

_Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you _

As years go by  
I race the clock with you  
But if you died right now  
You know that I'd die too  
I'd die too

It's actually Logan's CD, but I "borrowed" it. Logan loves _All-American Rejects_, I love any type of rock. For some reason, I'm into heavy metal, like _Avenged Sevenfold_, and maybe a bit of _Iron Maiden_. Sometimes, if I'm mellow, some _Linkin Park _and _Billy Talent_. They're old, but hey, they're cool. I like them. Michael loves rap, everything from _Eminem_ to _T.I._ but his absolute favourite is _Chamillionare_. _Ridin' Dirty_ is his ringtone actually.

The three of us found a cool band. Fort Minor. It's actually rap and rock. We love them! We have them as our alarm clock, so sometimes Michael wakes up rapping to it, and he's not that bad. I can play almost all of their songs on the guitar. I love playing _Red To Black_. Sometimes Michael joins in and raps, and if Logan isn't in a jerky mood, he'll join too and sing. He doesn't totally suck. I know. Shocker. I have Logan on tape singing to Panic! At Disco, but don't tell him that. I'll use it for blackmail later. What? I can't be sneaky and underhanded once in a while? Well, Logan and I are like their number one fans, so what can you do? Michael swears he doesn't like them, but I've heard things…

Great, I've rambled. Oh, shit! We're here. We're actually standing in front of Room 101. I've been in this room so many times, why am I freaked out now? Oh, right. The love of my life is behind that door.

**

* * *

**

Only Chase and Michael would be worried about something like a girl. Am I worried? Hell, no. I mean, look at me. I 'm hot, sexy, adorable and I have PCA's female population wrapped my rather sexy pinkie. I'm not worried about a thing, but I am keeping my guard up. Vanessa Stevens is an evil, evil girl. Incredibly sexy, but evil. I'm ready for anything she has to dish out because I know everything about her. Everything from her conniving mind to every inch of her body. When I say every inch, I MEAN every inch.

Ok, she's a piece of ass! Then again, I don't do encores, but Vanessa knows what she's doing. Like, _really_ knows what she's doing. She reminds me of Dana. They almost have similar personalities. She can't blame me for everything that happened. We were both high as a kite, and drunk out of our minds. What was the other girl's name anyway? Was it Tammy? No, maybe it was Tanya. I don't know, but that was good sex, I tell ya.

I hate that Vanessa's at PCA, but I like fighting with her. It's all in the family. The Reeses will win, however. I can tell with she's pissed because her eyes change shades. Damn those sexy eyes for being green and captivating. I mean, Dana's brown are the sexy and mysterious shade of brown, but as along as Vanessa doesn't wear eyeliner, I'm good. Ok, we're here, and Michael can stop humming Panic! At the Disco. Michael hates them.

Yeah, right.

You know what would funny? If Vanessa and Dana were like best friends or something. I laughed at this thought. Chase and Michael looked me weirdly, but at least my gag reflexes work. Who chokes on breath mints? Oh, yeah, Chase does. All because of Zoey. Puh-lease! She's not that great. She's too sugary for me. Dana, on the other hand…

They weren't kidding when they said Latin girls were spicy, but those Irish eyes… Ew, I'm not talking about Chase's. I don't swing that way. I'm talking about Vanessa's…if she wears eyeliner, then I'm screwed. Do I want her back? I mean, I cheated on her, but I like Dana! DANA! My conscience comes back. You see why I keep that locked up? Why isn't my conscience, as in my sense of right and wrong, dead yet? I thought I killed it with lying and scheming I do daily. But no! It chooses to show up…great.

**You seem to be confused there, Logan. Told you, you can't get rid of me so easily. **

Shut up… Being cocky is my thing. Who the hell said anything about being confused? I know exactly where my priorities lie, and I'm not confused. I want Dana, not Vanessa! End of discussion Butt out!

**Did you like it? The way Vanessa kissed you that night…and the sex. Come on, admit it. That was the best sex of your life!**

And you wonder why I keep this thing locked up. If I hear that song again, I'll kill someone. I love Nelly Furtado and all, but no more_ Promiscuous Girl_! I have my reason for hating that song, don't ask. I snapped myself out of it, but does anyone hear a thumping noise. It sounds like a heartbeat. Well, can someone turn it down! Oh, wait. It's mine. I knocked on the door.

Please no eyeliner. Please no eyeliner. Please no eyeliner.

The door opened and the hot enemy herself stands there. OH. MY. GOD. It's worse than eyeliner. That's right, she's tormenting me. She did this to torment me…and unfortunately for me, it's working.

Hi Chase. Hey, Mike," she greeted, smiling. I can't say anything. Must…resist…sex…charms…

Vanessa looked at me with a smirk that said, "Resistance is futile."

She wears this tank, and she has abs almost as ripped as mine! When did she get so ripped? All that dancing did something for her, I guess. We locked eyes, and her green eyes have this glint in them. It's like we're playing cat and mouse with only our eyes. I look down and she has these jean short shorts. She has these legs…oh, man. My heartbeat gets louder. Can anyone else hear this? Just say yes, so I know I'm not going crazy.

Snap out of it, Reese! No fraternizing with the enemy! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I love Nicole right now! Oh, God…no. Not like that. Are you kidding me? If it wasn't for Nicole's incessant screaming, Vanessa would've taken me down.

"YAY!" SPIN THE BOTTLE!"

We went back to arguing. It was the only way to save myself. I haven't gone soft, so cram it!

"You going to come in, and stop me checking me out or what?" Vanessa asked, sarcastically. Ok, time for the smart-ass comments to come in.

"Excuse me, but you were checking _me_ out," I sneered back. Yes! Now, who's the mouse?

She rolled her eyes, "If you remember correctly, my days of doing that are over. Or are you too wasted to realize that?" **(A/N: Ooo, need some ice for that burn, Logan?)**

"Oh, get over it! You were wasted too—" I yelled, before she cut me off. Oh, she's all riled up now. Bring it on. I'm ready for anything…hot as you may be.

"BULLSHIT! At least I was sober enough to know what I was doing!" she shouted.

Oh, she got me there, but I'm not letting her know that.

"I tried apologizing, Vanessa. Honestly, I did, " I said, slightly frustrated. Is she on that time of the month again?

"Like you hell you did, Logan! You know what? Sometimes saying 'sorry' doesn't cut it. It just doesn't, at least, not after something like that. Look, we have a guy vs. girl basketball game tomorrow. We'll settle it there. You and Michael against me and Dana. Just come in, please? I don't want to talk about it anymore," Vanessa said, a little more softly. We have a game tomorrow? I wasn't told of this game, but whatever, I'll play.

She walked off and sat next to Michael. I came in and sat next to Dana. Usually, I'd be in the flirting mood, but damn…I am confused. Why does my conscience always have to be right?

Am I really that confused?

Do I really want to redeem myself but winning Vanessa back? Or do I love Dana?

I always know what I want and I usually go for it, but do I know what I want? I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Logan? You okay, man?" Chase asked. I know I'm a jerk to him, but he's still concerned. I feel claustrophobic.

Too many decisions.

Too many questions run through this handsome head of mine, and I'm trapped.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I, Logan Reese, am confused and hating it. Hear that, conscience! I'm confused! What, now?

_Can somebody please just explain to me  
What happened to the way that we always said we'd be  
Right now I dunno why I push through the pain that I got through  
And I'm losin' hope, give me one reason not to_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Wow, that was intense…even for me, and I'm the authour. The drama unfolds…**

**As it stands, Logan doesn't know who has his heart yet. There's a love square too. Michael/Vanessa/Dana/Logan. About time there was one with Michael involved.**

**Next chapter will begin with Michael and Vanessa's POV, with everyone in the mix. I might do some Nicole too. I haven't done her either. I planned a different ending for this chapter, but this ending works. I've got half of _The Power of Love_ done and _Eternally Yours_ done, so expect those updates in the next seven to ten days.**

**All of the songs used or mentioned don't belong to me.**

**Continue to read, and keep those reviews coming in.**

**--Tears On My Pillow (Erika x3)**


	7. It's Raining Hotties

**A/N: Here's Chapter 7 of _Hollywood Rivalries_. Nothing's really happening in my life. Be sure to check out my other story, _Eternally Yours_. Thank you for reading and reviewing the last chapter, and be sure to enjoy this one as well. In this story, they're around 16. Just needed to clear that up.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: It's Raining Hotties**

What a loser.

He stands there, gawking at me and then accuses of checking him out? God, he's so infuriating! It amazes mebeyond belief, seriously. I hope to God, Dana knows what she's doing. I really do. But then again, Dana doesn't take crap from anyone. I'm sitting next to Michael. My heart's thumping like crazy. This feeling is familiar. It's the same way I used to feel about Logan. The only thing I feel when I associate myself with the jerk that is, Logan Reese, is my lunch trying to make its way out of my stomach and on to my dorm carpet. I'm happy with where I'm sitting. Away from Logan, and beside Michael. I've only been here a day but I feel like he's "the one". He's so laidback and we both love basketball, and I'm pretty good. So, here's the seating arrangement: Chase and Zoey and their hitting it off pretty good. No duh! Then Nicole, Dana, Logan, me, and Michael. Hey, I'm cool with where I'm sitting. Logan decided to talk first. Out of all the voices out there, why do I have to hear his?

"Ok, and since I'm incredibly sexy, I'll go first!"

I glared, and it took all of my strength not to smack him into next week, "Hold up! Who died and made _you_ king?"

"Nobody made me king, but I'm glad you finally glad you acknowledge that, _Stevens_," Logan said, with an undertone of sarcasm. Oh, so now we're back to last names I stared at him, anger flaming in my eyes. It's crap like that, that set me off. Logan still pulls this kind of shit, and expects to get away with it. I've had it up to _here_.

"Say that again, and see if I don't shove my foot up your ass, _Reese!_" I threatened, my hands, balling into fists.

"Oh, I'm shaking. Really, I am."

"You wanna try me? How lucky do you feel?" I asked menacingly, standing up. By this time, we were all stand up. Logan's face twisted into a scowl. He doesn't scare me, and actually has the balls to stand up to me. Nice.

"What are you going to do?" Logan taunted. "Hit me?"

I smirked, and then drew back my fist, "Gladly."

Gasps were heard. I apparently punched Logan and sent him back a couple inches. Logan, just like everyone else, was surprised. He looked at me, and we were back to yelling. We forgot there were other people in the room, but fuck it! It's about that they knew why I hated Logan so much. There's a valid reason.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU NEED TO STOP PLAYING THE VITCIM BECAUSE YOU'RE A BITCH! A VINDICTIVE BITCH!"

"Logan, stop while you're behind!" Chase half-yelled/half-pleaded.

"No! I'm going to get this off my chest! It's been one whole year!"

The vein in my head is starting to pulsate terribly. I'm about to strangle him. Kill him. I don't care if I go to jail. I have money. I will bail myself out! Another voice stepped in. Son of a bitch! Doesn't matter because Logan's mom and my mom hate each other too. It just so happens that they're both in France right now. My mom's trying to take up the fashion district, and Leighanne Reese is trying to dominate the artistic district. Do you see how that clashes?

Vanessa Stevens vs. Logan Reese

Natalie Stevens vs. Leighanne Reese

James Stevens vs. Malcolm Reese.

Marissa Stevens vs. Thomas Reese.

Yeah, you guys get the picture. Thomas and Marissa are our older brother and sister. Anyways, back to yelling at Logan. I dare him to say it. Dana cut me off…and _this_ is the guy she loves?

"Don't ever talk to my best friend like that?_ Ever_."

"Look, Cruz, you just met her. How could she be your best friend?"

Chase put a hand on his shoulder, "I know, you're not smart, but I know you're not _that _stupid…"

"Will someone tell me how Dana and Vanessa know each other?" Logan asked, impatiently. He was still mad, I hit him. Nicole giggled. Even she knows. Now that's sad.

"'Nessa and Dana are known each other since they were like a year old!"

Logan's eyes darted from me to Dana. What's wrong Logan? Are you scared yet? Your ex-girlfriend and your sorta-crush are best friends. The blood rushed to Logan's face, and his jaw dropped.

I swear, Reese…touch me, and wish you never born. I'll make sure of it.

**

* * *

**

Dana and Vanessa…

WHAT THE HELL!

Why didn't anyone tell me? Ok, I'm going to continue to egg this girl on. She has an amazing arm though. That's beside the point. I'm going to make her wish, she never hit me. If only Tommy were here, but then she'd get Marissa, and it would be this vicious cycle. I like vicious cycles…

We're both steamed, now. Vanessa's eyes are now a piercing green and she has the look of murder in them. She needs to get it over this, seriously. I won't accept that this whole mess was my fault, even though I know deep down it is. You know what? Forget it.

"It doesn't matter because—" and she slaps me. I'd be lying if I said that was soft, because it was one of the hardest slaps I have received, since Dana. I looked back at her, and I lost control. That's it. End of story.

"Fuck. You!"

Vanessa retorted, "Remember, you did that already and then had the audacity to sleep with some other blonde bimbo!"

There was silence, as if everything was frozen in time. And then…

"Dude! That was—Of, all the things I thought you would—THAT'S LOW!" Michael yelled.

"You've hit a whole new low, man," Chase said, agreeing. Ok, he shouldn't even talk because I know for a fact he has dirty dreams about Zoey. I wouldn't be surprised if he got a boner from her justsitting next to him.

"Tell me this, Logan! DID YOU KNOW HER NAME?" Vanessa screamed at me. "Well, I'm waiting…"

I really didn't know what to say. Truth is, I was drunk and all I remember the sound of shattering glass and Vanessa standing there. Knowing how she is, she attacked the girl I slept with first and then attacked me, saying how she hated me, and howit was over. I stood there, not knowing what to say. Her eyes had so much pain in them…they were glazed over, from the unshed tears. Or I think that's what they were.

"I thought so, Logan…I thought so…"

"Well, you have a lot of explaining to do." Dana said, glaring at me. Usually, I find those glares sexy, but I'm slightly frightened.

"Chase, Zoey, Nicole…could you go over to the guys' dorm for a while?"

Zoey tried to defend herself, "But—"

"BUT NOTHING! JUST LEAVE, PLEASE! I PROMISE I'LL TELL YOU GUYS LATER BUT JUST LEAVE PLEASE!"

"Uh, okay. I'll just take a walk. Chase and Zoey can go," Nicole suggested.

Dana sighed, exasperated, "I don't care. Just leave!"

"Ok, ok, fine! Come on, Chase," Zoey instructed, pulling Chase by the arm. Zoey glared, while Chase shook his sadly, and Nicole…well, I don't care…about her reaction. Boy-crazy sugarfreak! They left…but I shouldn't be thanking God yet.

Four people were left, and Chase said we were going to play _Truth or Dare_…

Yeah, right.

So, they're Vanessa, who's slapped and/or hit me three times since she got here. Dana, who I sort of love…I'm not sure yet…and Michael, well, he hates me…Since when do I care what people think?

Oh well,I'm not about to start now.

**

* * *

**

It took everything not to punch Logan out right there. I knew he could do some stupid shit, but this takes the cake. Honestly. Vanessa doesn't deserve to be treated that way. That was downright, low, man. Just downright. I've lost most of the respect I had for Logan. I know he's a jerk and an ass, but this—wow. This just set me off. I'm trying so hard, not to get mad. Yeah, I'm not mad…I'm furious! Vanessa's looking off into the window. Wonder what she was thinking right now.

"Why'd you do it, dude?" I asked my voice in monotone.

"Leave it alone, ok? Stay out of it. This doesn't involve you!" Logan shouted, getting in my face. Seriously, I'm only trying to help but get out of my face.

"I'm only trying to help, but get out of my face or someone's getting hurt. Seriously."

"Is that a threat, _Barrett_?" Logan asked, sizing me up. Since when are we on to last name basis? Fine, if he wants it that way.

"No, it's a promise, _Reese_," I retorted. Luckily, Vanessa came between us because if she didn't I would've messed up Richie Rich's face. "You know what? Forget you…you're not worth my time."

I had something to say to Logan before I left. He had to get this through this abnormally fat head, once and all.

"You're dead to me. Dead to me," I said, in a cold voice. I didn't even bother to look at him. I couldn't. "You'll get what you deserve soon enough."

I stalked over to the door and opened it, slamming it behind me. I wanted to be anywhere but here.

Anywhere but here, because it kills me to see Vanessa cry.

Why? Because I love her.

**

* * *

**

I didn't want to listen to anything Logan had to say anymore. I'm not the type to cry so easily but when it involves someone playing with my heart or my emotions, that's a different story. Yeah, you're probably sitting there thinking:

'Why can't she just forget and move on?'

Well, the truth is I want to, honestly I do, but I can't. After that night, I just blocked myself from the world of dating. It shattered me, let me tell you. You know how you feel, when he guy you gave your heart and virginity to cheats on you? You feel like crap. That's how Logan made me feel. He may swear up and down, that he didn't mean it, but it's a fact.

What's that blonde slut got on me? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. No offence to Zoey, I love her. Chase and Zoey would make a good couple. Cute, actually.

If only, he knew how many times I've cried. My dad's nice and everything but it's not about the money. I want someone that can love me. Someone that won't date me because my father told them to.

I don't want to be known as _James Stevens' daughter_…or _second-in-line _to the Stevens' fortune. I want to be known as just Vanessa. I stared out of the window and my vision gets cloudy. Dana's yelling at Logan by now, but I can't hear a thing. A single tear drop out from my eye. Damnit! Stop crying…

I toughened up the best I could, and wiped away a tear away. No one could see me cry. I grab a pair of flip flops, lime green ones and I headed to the door. I can't stand to be in the same room as Logan, and the thought of it makes my stomach churn, uneasily. I placed my hand on the doorknob, and a voice stopped me.

"Nessa, wait!" Dana said, trying to get me to stay. I turned around. There was no point in hiding it now.

"I can't, Dana. I gotta go…" I said, looking directly at Logan. I was surprised at how weak my voice sounded, but whatever.

I opened the door to leave, and go after Michael, but before I left, I had two words to say to my ex.

"Screw you, Logan," I said, as a small tear rolled out of my eye. "Dana, I hope you know what you're doing."

I walked out of my dorm. If I didn't care, then why did it hurt so badly? I wiped away my tears before they destroyed my eyeliner and went off in search of Michael. I had to find out something.

Did he just defend me as a friend or did he do because he liked me back?

So many unanswered questions run through my head, but if the question 'Do I like Michael Barrett?' popped up, the answer would be…yes.

I like Michael.

I walked around until I spotted a figure sitting in the girl lounge.

I ran hoping it was Michael.

**

* * *

**

I was walking with Chase and Zoey. Oh my gosh! Was it ever crazy? Logan and Vanessa went out and then Logan used her. That's totally like Logan times like, a million. That's just wrong, and Vanessa is such a pretty girl, beautiful, likesuper model pretty.

"Logan is such a bastard!" Zoey yelled. Oh my gosh. I don't think I've ever heard Zoey curse in public before, but I agree with her.

"I know!"

"God, and I have to live with the guy. So much for _Truth or Dare_," Chase said, disappointed. He so wanted to kiss Zoey. I bet if I weren't here, he would do it right now. Sometimes Zoey is so clueless, and she's smarter than me! Ugh!

"Honestly, that was low, even for Logan. Like…wow."

Zoey agreed with Chase, again, "Yeah, but then again. It's been almost three years, don't you think he's capable of doing that?"

"Yeah, totally," I said, agreeing. "Just last week, Logan tried to hit on Ashley Parker. You know what she did?"

"What?" Chase asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Poured cold slushie down his shirt. It was hilarious. You guys would've laughed until you peed yourselves," I told them, giggling a little.

"Aw, darn! We're never around for these things, Zo," Chase whined, pretending to be sad about missing Logan getting bombarded with cold drinks.

"Yeah," Zoey laughed.

"Hey, you guys," I said. "I'm gonna go get a slushie. I think that's where all the cute guys are."

"Standing right here…" Chase said. Zoey rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Chase, we think you're adorable. Cute as a button. Right, Nicole?"

"Yeah, you're cute—OH MY GOD! I think I just saw my future husband!" I squealed, happily. I waved goodbye to Zoey and Chase and ran to the smoothie stand.

OH. MY. GOD.

It's hottie heaven! No, you don't understand. There's cute guys everywhere. I went to sit ona stool and applied some of my lip gloss. The girl at the counter saw me, and smiled. I think her name was Lindsey or something…Oh. My. God. That guy just winked at me, and I waved back. This may be the start of a beautiful relationship…I think.

"May I help you?" Lindsey asked.

"Um, one banana-strawberry smoothie," I said, politely. Oh, God. I never, ever want to leave this place. Am I really dead?

"That'll be 4.50, please."

"Ok," and I pulled out 4 dollars from my purse. I got my smoothie and smiled. Hey, it's called being nice. I may not be smart, but I know what nice is. I'm not Quinn, but I'm not as dumb as a—a…forget it—

I was sipping on my smoothie when a voice caused me to look up. It was so deep and so sexy, like Brad Pitt or Orlando Bloom sexy…not really, but it's pretty close…

"Excuse me? Is someone sitting here?" the voice said. I told you it was hot! Now to see who has that voice…

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So a lot happened, right? I told you there would be drama involved. Review, review, review. Pretty please. I haven't been getting a lot, and that doesn't really want to make me write…**

**Once again, review. **

**Don't worry. I have big plans for Nicole.**

**Next chapter begins with Michael and Vanessa, then Chase and Zoey…so it'll be fun. Yeah, there will be plenty of Dana/Logan…It gets heated and tempers flare. Who is Nicole's mystery boy?**

**NEXT CHAPTER TITLE: Catch Me When I Fall.**


	8. Catch Me When I Fall Pt 1

**A/N: Thank you for the steady flow of reviews I got for the last chapter. It made me smile, and because I'm in a good mood I'll give you Chapter 8. Thanks and keep read and reviewing.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Catch Me When I Fall (Part 1)**

I looked up. Oh my God! He is soo cute! Like not even Orlando Bloom or Leonardo DiCaprio cute. He has these amazing blue eyes! Did I tell you how blue they are? He had the cutest brown hair too. And Logan thinks _he's_ hot? Beat that, Logan. Well, Logan's cute but he's a really big jerk…like mega sized, so it cancels out. Someone pinch me! Oh God, he's smiling at me. I smiled back, and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"No one's sitting here! You can totally sit here," I replied, sipping on my smoothie.

He sat down on the stool next to me, and ordered his Mango Explosion smoothie. That voice makes me just melt…

We didn't say anything and then he turned to me. Oh, God, those eyes. I'd better not stare in them to long or I'll get blubbery and all stuttery.

"Hey, I'm Stanley Crowe, but just Stan Crowe for short," he said, smiling and showed his straight, perfect teeth. "What's your name?"

"I'm Nicole Bristow. Are you new because you look new. I've never seen you around before," I said, sipping my smoothie. He laughed and sipped his too.

"Yeah, I'm new. I just transferred from Boston. I think I'm in Branford Hall, Room 33 **(A/N: The guys are in room 32, so Stan is next door. I thought I needed to clear that up. We'll just say that Stan gets a room to himself. Ok? Ok.)**

"Oh, that's so cool. I'm in Brenner, Room 101. Oh, these smoothies are awesome. Don't you think?"

He did that laugh that made me weak in the knees, "Yeah, the best."

We were done our smoothie and we talked for a while. He is so number one on my cute lip chart. He's not moving from that spot. Not ever. He makes my heart beats really fast and he had the cutest smiles. He's fun too. Not like that Nicholas guy. Never again. I can't stand the guy. Stupid Nicholas.

I'm in love.

Nicole Crowe.

Nicole Bristow-Crowe

Mrs. Nicole Crowe

Mrs. Nicole Bristow-Crowe

Mrs. Stanley Crowe.

Yeah, it really is love.

* * *

Nicole is so interesting. Unlike any other girl I've met. She's sweet, energetic, and she has a cute personality. Nicole is incredibly pretty, and she has this little giggle thing. I find it quite attractive. We were getting ready to leave, so we threw our smoothies away and we were walking. I get a whole room to myself this year. Is that cool or what? I think I should ask Nicole out like on a date. Please, make her say yes...please… 

"So, Nicole? It's Friday night. We should do something. You know, get to know each other," I said, as my lame attempt of asking Nicole out.

"Ohmigosh! Sure, I'd totally love to," she answered, hugging me.

I was surprised at first, but wrapped my arms around her, gently and hugged her back. She's so adorable when she does that. Damn it, stop blushing, Crowe! We pulled away, and she smiled at each other.

"So, what do wanna do?" she asked me.

I shrugged and smiled, "I don't know. Curfew isn't until midnight on Fridays, right? So I was thinking dancing and hanging out. I know a place."

"That is so cool, Stan. I'll meet you in the girl's lounge in a bit," Nicole said, with a cute smile.

"Ok, give me her arm and a pen?" I asked, bashfully. God, I'm such a softie.

She gave her arm and her pen. I didn't know she was ticklish, because she was giggling the entire time I was writing my number on her arm. It made me laugh a little too.

_555-7826_

_Stanley Crowe_

_xoxox_

I gave her the pen back, and we walked and talked for a while. I found out we both like the _Black Eyed Peas_, so I'm thinking next time we go to one of their concerts. I had to go to my dorm to unpack. I shoved my hands in my pockets.

"So I guess we're here, right?"

"Yeah," Nicole said, in a happy-go-lucky tone, "but it's okay because I'll see you later."

"Ok," I replied.

"I'll see you later. Bye Stan," Nicole said, throwing her arms around me for the second time. I really got to stop with the blushing.

I hugged her back. "See you later. Bye Nicole.

We pulled away again, as much as I didn't want to. She waved as she walked and I waved back. I walked back to my room. You know, the one I got all to myself. I've only met Nicole a day, and I think I love her.

Mrs. Nicole Crowe

Mrs. Stanley Crowe

Nicole Bristow-Crowe

Nicole Crowe-Bristow

That has a nice ring to it. I think I'm in love.

Yeah, I've got it bad for Nicole…

* * *

What the hell is up with me? I'm usually the one stopping a fight, not getting into one. That's just how Logan is. He brings out the worst in everyone, even Chase (especially when Logan tries to flirt with Zoey, then you see the green-eyed monster in a literal sense as well), but I mean it. I love Vanessa and would do anything for her. I didn't leave because I wanted to. No way in hell did I want or was I going to leave Vanessa with…Logan. He's the world's biggest asshole in the world, and trust me. Dana's taking care of him right now. 

Two things will happen.

A. Dana will either dismember him and then will call us to help bury the remains.

B. He's getting yelled at.

God, I never want to see Vanessa cry like that. Tears make her more beautiful than she already is, but it makes me mad to know that Logan caused them. My thoughts were interrupted by a voice heard above me. It was beautiful… I looked up and Vanessa was there. She sat next to me. I'm sorry, but she is FINE… Logan's an idiot for letting this go, but it's all good because she'll be all mine for the taking. Hey, I don't sound like Logan there.

"Hey, stranger," I greeted her, smiling.

"Hey yourself, Mike," she replied, smiling back. I love the way she says my name. Oh, wait. She has more to say. "Oh, you know you didn't have to defend me...back there."

"'Nessa, I'm cool with it. I know I didn't need to but I wanted to. Nobody should have to go through that. You're a good person and I know it hurt, but hey. You win some. You lose some. You're beautiful inside and out, and anyone who doesn't see it is crazy. You have a good heart so don't let anyone tell you any different."

Oh, man. Thank God, I have dark skin or she would've seen me blush. No, wait. I don't blush. Chase blushes when he's all over Zoey. I wish they'd hook up already. Logan blushes when he's all argumentative with Dana, and we catch it, but I, Michael Barrett, under any circumstances do not blush.

My cheeks feel warm but it's not blushing…it's not.

Vanessa threw her arms around me and hugged me. I was taken aback but I hugged her back just as tightly, and I hesitantly pulled away.

"Thanks. Really Mike. That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me," she said, affectionately tapping my knee.

"Well, you know…you know how I do," I said, trying to play it off. I meant every word I said though. I love her. Yes, I sound like Chase. I got to stop doing that.

We both chilled out on the bean bags beside each other. God, she has nice legs.

* * *

Seriously, where has Michael been all my life? 

He said the sweetest things to me today, and it made my day. I don't know what came over me, but I hugged him, and he hugged back! Now we're getting somewhere. Michael has the best hug. It made me feel safe. Like nothing bad could ever hurt me. For now, I was going to forget about Logan. Besides, forget the shampoo, I have a new game plan in store for our jerk. Dana's taking of him right now. Yeah, still the same from New York. It's great.

"So?" Michael asked, breaking the silence between us.

"So?" I repeated, giggling a little. Oh, God. I had a Nicole moment. That will never happen again.

"Tell me about yourself. Favourite colour, sports team, movie, TV show and food," Michael playfully rattled off.

"Ok," I started laughing a little, "Came from new York. Dad's a movie director just like Logan's…mom was a supermodel, Natalie Stevens."

"Ah, I see where you get your good looks from," Michael pointed out. If I didn't know better, I'd think he were coming on to me. I liked it. I smiled.

"You're just the charmer, aren't you Michael," I asked with one of my flirty smiles.

"Maybe I am," Michael said, laughing a little. "You know how I roll…"

Yeah, we were flirting. It was fun. He's cute when he's blushing. Yeah, I noticed.

"As for favourites," I continued, "my answer in that order would be: Blue and black, Miami Heat, _Underworld: Evolution and Ultraviolet_, Chappelle Show all the way and food would be pizza. How about you? Same question."

"Well, I came from the ATL, Georgia. Mom's a school teacher. Dad's a doctor, and my answers in that order would be: silver, L.A Lakers, _Date Movie_, I also like Dave Chappelle, and food would be potato chips," Michael answered.

"Well," I started, "you know the Lakers would lose to the Heat…"

"Oh, yeah. How?" Michael playfully smiled, and raised an eyebrow.

"Two words, man: SHAQ ATTACK."

He rolled his eyes as we argued, only in good fun, "Oh, please. Without Shaq, the Heat are gone."

I retorted, "Yeah, just like you guys were without Kobe, and lost. BURN!"

I laughed. "Now, now, Mike. Don't pout."

"Man, I am not pouting. L.A Lakers will kill the Heat on the upcoming game. Wanna bet?"

I raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Sure. The loser has to do what the winner say all day? I like a nice foot rub after the game."

"Girl, you're on," Michael betted, holding out his hand to shake. I shook it, and a smile tingle went up my spine. His hands are soft for a guy. Does he use lotion?

"Vanessa?" Michael asked.

"Hmm?" I replied.

"Wanna do something. Curfew isn't till midnight, and it's only seven right now…so you know…you don't have to if you want to—"

I laughed a little bit. "Mike, it's cool. I'd like to go out with you tonight. What did you have in mind?"

He turned to face me and those brown eyes seemed to light up. "I was thinking clubbing. You know, I got a few moves…"

"Cool. I know a place. So I'll see you in a bit. I can tear up the dance floor, you know," I said smirking.

"We'll just have to see, won't we?"

I feigned being surprised. "Is that a challenge, Michael?"

He stuck his tongue out at me. "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't."

"Well," I laughed, "I'm going to go freshen up a bit before we go. We'll meet up here, ok? Wait, I'll give you my number."

He gave me his arm and I wrote on his forearm.

_555-2587_

'_Nessa Stevens_

_x3 Call me, Mike LOL_

"Cool," Michael said, after I put the pen on the lounge table. "Now, it's your turn."

I gave him my palm, "Just to warn you, I'm ticklish."

"Oh, really, it's even more fun, then."

He began to write on my palm and I couldn't help but laugh. It was very ticklish. Oh, God. Michael, stop it. You're tickling me! Haha! After seven numbers and a name, the tickles seized. I looked at my palm.

_555-3268_

_Michael Barrett_

_:D Call me, 'Nessa! You'd better LOL! _

_

* * *

_

God, is Vanessa ever fun! I only made that bet to be closer to her. Only she does know it yet. I hope she likes me back. Oh, snap, I'd better go get some of the good clothes on. I just challenged her to a dance-off.

Cool. Vanessa's voice is sounding again. Man, I never get tired of that.

"I'll see you in a bit, ok Mike?"

I nodded, smiling, "Yeah, you too."

This time, it was I who hugged her, and she hugged me back. We pulled away, smiling at each other. She's such a great person and that, people, is my future wife, and the mother of my children. There's nothing wrong with planning ahead, so there!

She waved at me and turned to walk away. I watched her walk away until she was no longer in sight. Isn't life just great?

Now to raid my closet to look fresh for 'Nessa…

Where has Vanessa Stevens been all my life?

* * *

Again I ask: Where has Michael Barrett been all my life?

As I walked back to Brenner, I can't help but feel in my heart of heart that Michael is the one for me. He makes me laugh when I need it. He hugged me again! His hugs feel great.

Yeah, he is definitely "the one". I hope so. I really do.

That is my future husband and the man my kids will call "Daddy." It'll be great. I love Michael so much. I've only met for a day, and I have these great feelings of love for him already. It's like a sign.

Anyway I'm off to fix myself for Mike…

Clubbing should be fun, tonight.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for the long update.**

**Any spelling or grammatical errors I make, I'm sorry. It's 1:00 am. I'm dead tired. Next chapter will be the couples you've been waiting for. Dana and Logan. Chase and Zoey. We also got to meet a new character. Stan Crowe. **

**Part Two is coming up really soon. Sit tight, and please review and maybe give me a rubber duck or two LOL. If you don't review, my army of sock puppet are coming after you.**

**So, review. Pretty please?**

**---Tears On My Pillow **


	9. Catch Me When I Fall Pt 2

**A/N: Here's Chapter 9 of _Hollywood Rivalries_. I've decided that this will be my main project, so I'll be updating this story a lot. Ok, I'm rambling. Here you go people. I have an hour before_ Big Brother: All Stars_ starts, so let's get the show on the road. Oh, yeah, and thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

**Chapter 9: Catch Me When I Fall (Part 2) **

I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I'm Logan Reese. I know what I want and I go for it, but damn! I'm so frustrated. Dana's glaring at me some more. No surprise. The silence is very precious because I know once Dana gets started, it'll never be silent again. Ok, it'll be silent after I'm dead. Let's just say that. Bring it on, Cruz. I'm ready for anything you can dish out. I can take it.

She's not yelling at me. Dana sat across from me, and we locked eyes, and then she turned away from me.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?" I asked. Sure, I could be cocky, but I wasn't up for it. I know. It shocks me too.

She looked up with anger, flaming in her eyes. The same flicker of anger Vanessa got after she saw me with the blonde. Why can't I remember her name? Oh, yeah. I was drunk and naked.

"Seriously, Logan. I don't have the time for your stupidness right now," Dana warned. I could tell she was trying to keep her cool. Pfft. Yeah, right. She'll be yelling at me in like, I don't know, a minute…

I sighed deeply. I was frustrated. It's kind of hard when your ex re-appears and stirs up everything. I was just fine, being the jerk and pissing everyone off. But NO! What does Vanessa do? She wrecks my life!

UGH!

"Well, why'd you do it, Logan? On second thought forget it because this is exactly how you are! You bounce from one girl to the next!"

Ok, now we're yelling at each other and we're standing up. Dana has her famous 'I'm-gonna-kill-you' glares on. I'm not taking this laying down. Literally or figuratively.

"Dana, you weren't there! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! ALL YOU'VE HEARD IS VANESSA'S SIDE! YOU CHOSE TO LISTEN TO VANESSA—" I spat out angrily. No one gets me. I may act like a jerk, but me being hot is no act. I really am sexy. I'm just a complex person.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Oh, well, please enlighten me. Please tell me why you decided to be _that_ much of a jerk to my _best friend_."

"Fine, sit, because this may take a while." I said, traces of anger running through my system. I'm really trying to remain cool, but Dana isn't making it any easier.

* * *

Bullshit!

I don't get it. How could I love him? What the hell is wrong with me? I'll tell you what's wrong with me. Fear. The only other four letter word I hate besides _love_. I'm scared. Wow, Danger Cruz just admitted fear. I'm scared of getting hurt. Logan's the only one that breaks down my walls. I hate him for it.

I crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at him. He yelled at me, and I didn't drown him so that must count for something. Nope, it's just dumb luck. Lucky I didn't knee him when I had the chance. Alert the press. Logan Reese can still multiply.

"Fine, sit, because this may take a while." Logan said, still kind of angry. Aren't we all? I'm pissed as hell right now, and if he pulls the same stunt again…I'll shove my foot so far up his ass he'll— GRRR! God, he just so…ugh!

"This'll be rich," I muttered sarcastically. Logan turned and looked at me. His eyes had this hurt look in them.

"You know what? Forget it. You won't listen because too busy being self-righteous. So, I'm leaving, Cruz! Have a nice life!" Logan said, turning on his heel to leave. I know the details were gory but I wanted to know anyway.

"WHY'D YOU DO IT?" I yelled, before Logan walked out. He turned around. No annoying smirk on his face. Nothing. He looked like the guilt was eating him up but then again it's Logan. He's one of those 'Wham! Bam! Thank you ma'am' type of guys. I will not fall prey to that. Nuh-uh. No way. Logan looked at me like I was crazy, and then that smirk which I loathe and love so much appeared. What have I done?

"Aww, you do want me," Logan said, with one of those smirks on. I put my Danger Cruz face back on.

"Don't push it, pretty boy, and if you don't start talking, that face won't be pretty for much longer," I threatened, narrowing my eyes.

"So, you admit it, then. You think my face is pretty, sexy, and everything similar…"

I thought it was but am I going to admit it? Hell no! Who do you think I am, Nicole? That girl has a spaz attack for every guy she sees. She needs help. That's it.

I balled my hand into a fist, "Talk or die. It's your choice, Reese."

"Hey, hey now. You know I like it rough," Logan drawled out, that smirk never leaving his face. I rolled my eyes, and I was smiling on the inside. We locked eyes, and Logan's eyes were these mysterious shade of brown. I try to tear my eyes away, but I can't. I hate the effect Logan has on me.

"Ok, Logan. Look. This is the only time I will ever to be _this_ civil toward you, so just tell me, please," I asked, in a pleading but serious tone.

He sighed. "Ok, fine."

* * *

I haven't told anyone in a year, and I'm ready to confess now. I've come to an epiphany—that's the word, right? I don't know. Maybe talking would help. I get this messed up feeling in my stomach, but I think it's something I ate. Either that or guilt. No, I'm going with the first option.

"You sure you want to hear—everything?" I asked, hoping to make a break for it. I needed to sort things out first.

"Logan, just spare me the disclaimer and talk already!" Dana yelled, exasperated. Hey, this is my past here. It would be kind of hard, so she should cut me some slack. She's getting pissed. Damn, she's sexy when angry. She's beautiful when she smiles, as well. Those dimples…

"Ok, ok. Vanessa and I were boyfriend and girlfriend. I know she told you that part. Anyway, both of our families are the other's competition. Our fathers made and produced a movie together, and it was the premiere party. After dancing we got a little tipsy."

Dana didn't say anything, but her raised eyebrow said 'Yeah, right. You practically got drunk off your ass.' I hate it when she does that, because it's true.

I sighed, "Ok, fine. We were both drunk out of our minds, you happy?"

"No, but keep going," she replied. Ok, bitter much?

I rolled my eyes, "Fine."

* * *

_Vanessa and I are so not drunk. If I was, I would have remembered why we were here. Goddamn, she is hot in that dress. We drank at least 8 glasses of champagne before making out. We broke away, breathless. No! Why did she stop? She excites me all at once. A very small amount of girls do that to me. She pulled away, again after we made out some more. _

_**Am I throwin you off?  
Nope**_

_**Didn't think so**_

"_I want you, Logan. All of you," she replied, in a sexy but husky voice. This made my eyes widen, and I smirked. She didn't to have to tell me twice._

"_Come on," I said, as I pulled her along, and we ran. We ran away from our fathers. I still don't get why they hate each other. But hey, I'm about to get me some Vanessa Stevens lovin'. Don't get me wrong, though. I really and truly do love her. I knew where my father's production office was. _

_**How you doin' young lady  
That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy  
You don't haveta play about the joke  
I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke**_

_We got in, and Vanessa took the key away from me, locked the door behind her, smirking. I smirked back. I walked to her, as she wagged the key in my face._

"_You want it, Logan? Come get it," she taunted as she dropped the key down her dress. Before she could say anything, I captured her lips on mine. She kissed me back, arms snaked from my neck and I ran my hands through her hair. She walked backwards over to the extra large couch, without breaking the kiss. It was big enough for two of us, and we had lots of room. Promiscuous Girl played in the background. We sat down, and kissed._

_**Looking for a girl that'll treat you right  
You lookin' for her in the day time with the light  
You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night**_

_She unbuttoned my shirt, and loosened my tie, while sending kisses to my neck. I unzipped her gown, and I lay her down. I climbed on top of her, and kissed her neck. _

"_Logan…" _

"_You sure you want this?" I asked, though I was kind of dazed. She nodded, and we did it. Yeah, we had sex. Two teenagers. In my Dad's office. Naked, and the only one thing covering us was a single white sheet. _

_**You expect me to let you just let you hit it  
But will you still respect me if you get it**_

_Soon, it was just me, Vanessa and a single white sheet. _

"_That was…amazing," Vanessa finally said, breathless. I laughed, while I pulled her close and I played with her hair. She rested her head on my chest. _

_**All I can do is try, gimme one chance  
What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand**_

**_I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent _**

"_You were great yourself, baby," I said, kissing her on the forehead._

_She laughed a little, with a cheeky smile on her face, "Damn straight I was."_

"_You know I love you, and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, right?" I asked. She brought her head up so that I was looking up at her. Her eyes were so green…so exotic…I was hoping for a round two. She smiled, dimples and all. _

"_Yeah, I know, hun. It goes both ways. I love you too, Logan," she told me. I kissed her and she kissed me back._

**_You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute _**

_**Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want**_

_**Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?**_

_We pulled away, and snuggled. _

"_So, no round two?" I asked, smiling._

"_Nope," and she stuck her tongue out at me._

_I pretended to be hurt, "Tease."_

"_And you know you like it," Vanessa replied, using my line. She smirked. _

"_Hey! That's my line."_

"_Tough," she answered, with that sexy smirk._

_**Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need**_

_**Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
Are you ready?**_

"There's more, Dana," I cautioned, and this time I was dead serious. No 'wanna make out' lines. Nothing.

"Ok," was the only thing she could say. I wouldn't blame her, if I were the one in her position.

"Vanessa left to go get something. Keep in mind that I'm partly drunk here, not as strong as before but whatever, I'm pretty wasted. I know I slept with another girl. I can't say when or what I did because it happened in such a blur. I remembered waking up next to a blonde. A really hot blonde. I know I slept with another girl because it was a blonde. I still remember the sound of shattering glass. I remember getting a hickey. It wasn't from Vanessa because she doesn't give hickies, or not ones that large. That's why I came back this year and I had a hickey on my neck there. I had just broken up with my girlfriend, as I told you guys. Basically, standard break up procedure. Vanessa came in and mauled the other girl. She gave the other girl and bloody nose, and a broken jaw. Then she turned on me, and tackled me to the ground, and we fought. Well, more like her trying to kill me, and me trying to escape. So that's it. End of story," I explained. Dana was quiet through the entire thing. I tried to search her eyes for something. Anything.

"Dana…say something. Anything. Can you at least threaten my life or yell at me, call me a jerk…I don't care," I asked, actually concerned.

* * *

My head was filled with so many questions. Some of the questions, I knew the answer to, others I didn't. I needed clarity here. Lots of it.

"Dana…say something. Anything. Can you at least threaten my life or yell at me, call me a jerk…I don't care," Logan asked, actually concerned. I don't know how to deal with my feelings anymore. Tears blur my vision, and I blink them away, but I can't. This is suppressed fear in action…

_I hate you, I love you  
I just can't remember to forget you  
Who are you, who needs you?_

_You make me feel alive, I die, so high  
I'm crawling on the ground  
I have found I can fly_

I stood up and turned away from Logan before I could let him see me cry. God, am I really this weak? He stood up, and he touched my shoulder. I'm surprised, I haven't tore his arm off yet. A single rolled out of my eye. I'm scared. Not of dating Logan, but I'm scared of heartbreak. I can't be played. I won't allow it! I spent my whole life watching my mother be played by my dad. Before I came to PCA, my boyfriend fucked me over by getting someone else pregnant. Don't worry, I handled him. Six weeks of having your jaws wired shut, and your arm in a sling never hurt anyone.

"Logan. Don't touch me. Just don't," I said, with a normal voice, but tears still leaked out. I made no effort to hide them this time. I looked at him.

_One of these days it all comes together  
One of those days that goes on forever_

"Dana, what's wrong?" What? He thinks I'm cold and heartless. I wanted to push him away, but I couldn't. Why? Because if he leaves, it'll hurt, but if Logan stays, it'll still hurt. So it's a lose-lose situation. My voice started to shake a little, and he looked at me in genuine concern. Why can't he just leave me alone? I know why. It's because I don't want him to…and the pain resides both ways. I hate love.

"I can't…" I muttered, with my eyes getting glassy. Ignoring my warning to not touch me, he stepped closer to me, and used his thumb to wipe a tear away. His touch felt like refreshing, but I knew if I let him, it would poison me.

_Think I sound crazy? Maybe, whatever  
What's it all about?_

Logan raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean you can't?"

He's looking really confused. I'll just come out and say it. It won't matter anyway.

"This…" I replied. Wow, that sounded weak. "I can't set myself for heartbreak again. I've been fucked over too many times, Logan, I can't."

"Dana, just tell me…"

"Fine," I said, angrily as the tears rolled down my face. "I can't set myself up for a broken heart, Logan. I've been screwed over too many times for this. I thought I was fine, until you just had to waltz in, and break down my defences. All the walls I spent all my life building came down, all because of you—," I started, explaining choking on my own sobs. More tears. How I hated those tears.

_It's about life, it's about fun  
It's over before it has begun  
It's about you, it's about me  
It's about everything between and I say  
I'm saying goodbye to you, I say hi to you with no clue  
It's about time that I  
Make up my mind_

Logan inched closer to me, and I looked down as my eyes were fascinated by the black painted colour of my toenails. He put a finger under my chin, and our eyes connected. His eyes were full of worry.

"Dana, what are you trying to tell me?" Logan asked, softly. I turned away, and walked away from him. I felt him, grab my wrist. Not rough, but hard enough to get my attention. It was now or never. It's not like it would matter anyway. I just wanted to tell him for the sake of my sanity, or it would eat me alive. I hate Logan Reese for having this much control over me. It's not supposed to be this way. All of this, because of Zoey, and her stupid _Truth or Dare_ game…

_It's simple, confusing, the truth is I'm winning but I'm losing  
And pulling and pushing, won't do me any good  
It could, it should  
I'm honest to myself that the truth is I lied_

"I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU, I LOVE YOU, IDIOT!" I yelled angrily. This caused him to jump and I looked away. I didn't care about his reaction. My sanity was saved.

_One of these days it all comes together  
One of those days that goes on forever  
Think I sound crazy? Maybe, whatever  
What's it all about?_

My heart and my head felt lighter. I needed clarity before, and now clarity has arrived. I love Logan. That's my clarity, right there.

_It's about life, it's about fun  
It's over before it has begun  
It's about you, it's about me  
It's about everything between and I say  
I'm saying goodbye to you, I say hi to you with no clue  
It's about time that I  
Make up my mind_

* * *

What did she just say?

Did she just say she loved me? All that arguing, yelling…

I'm in a state of shock. It took 5 seconds to process everything. I looked at her and she looked at me…oh my god. I can't believe this. I love her, too.

I know what I needed to do. Make things right with Vanessa, and win Dana back.

"Dana, I like you—no, love you too, but I want to sort things out. I think it'd be better for both of us," I suggested. Wow, did I just say something smart?

She smiled, "Yeah, whatever."

I walked over and kissed her on the cheek, and I still have my teeth. It's a miracle.

We held hands, and smirked at each other. It was our thing. You know, the love/hate thing, "Wanna do something? It's Friday night and curfew isn't till midnight."

"Clubbing, and I'll meet you in the girl's lounge in an hour," Dana said, and were still holding hands.

"Cool," I answered. "I'll see you later. I know a place we could go."

She kissed me on the cheek and I walked out. Wait? Does that mean we're going out? Nah, we're just friends with benefits. Really good benefits. Oh, shit. It takes me really long to get ready. I'm straight, but looking this hot takes time. One day, I'll cut Chase's hair in his sleep. That bush is starting to bug me! Off of to the dorm I go...

* * *

He smirked that sexy smirk, before walking out to get ready.

So, he loves me too. We're not going out, just friends that hold hands and kiss. Friends with benefits. My hair is still straight, and I've destroyed my eyeliner. I'm going all black. As I before if Nicole whines, and bitches, she can bite me. Hard. I think I'll get Vanessa to streak my hair black too. She's cool like that.

I feel so much better, but I've got to maintain my tough girl image. I'm sure Logan wants to keep his rep too. Ok, gotta get ready for the dance floor. I've wasted 4 minutes of my precious time talking so now, shut up and let me get prepared.

I found a black strapless dress that gives off a lot of cleavage. Nice, black lace-up boots.

Now, shoo! I have a thing to get ready for. Tonight should be fun, but interesting as well. Chase and Zoey are probably making out on the beach, but maybe not. Chase still has told her…

Boys and their testosterone…

_

* * *

_

**A/N: And I'll stop right there. Next chapter will be all about Chase and Zoey. All the CZ fans should be cheering right now. **

**Gotta show love to the DL fans though. **

**Next chapter will be exciting more drama. So, send those reviews if you want it. No, Dana and Logan aren't dating. They've just made their feelings known to each other, that's all. All songs used arent mine!**

**Until we meet again,**

**--Erika…**

**PS. Please review. My rubber duck Mr. Quakers says so (nods) **

**P.P.S Happy Belated Birthday to Sean Flynn! Yay! He's 17 (squeals)...ok, I needed to get that out...**


	10. Twins & Sunset Kisses

**A/N: Here's Chapter 10. Enjoy and continue to review. I'm kind of sad because I only got 4 reviews. So this chapter will be kinda short. Sorry. Review if you want longer chapters. Oh, and in this chapter they could all drive and have licenses. So enjoy…**

**Big thanks to the people that did review. You guys are the loyal readers…:D. You guys never cease to amaze me. Every time I put a new chapter a quote from a character goes up. It's Chase's turn… (cheers from various Chase fans, including myself…WOOT!)**

* * *

"_You know when I was little, I thought babies came from aliens?"_

_-Chase (School Dance)_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Twins & Sunsets Kisses**

Zoey and I are playing _Would You Rather_…again. I think that's become our signature game. Why can't I just tell her? So stressed, but it's funny how I can laugh with Zoey. We're best friends, and she's so easy going. Yeah, I love her, but what if she doesn't feel the same way? You know what that will do to me? It'll destroy me. Thankfully Logan and Michael aren't here. They'd tell me to stop freaking out.

I bet you that Logan's body is getting dismembered right now. Dana's the only one that can do that, and those glares are scary…

Michael is probably making Vanessa feel better, and they're all chummy. I looked up into the sky as we walked. It was a beautiful mix, of orange, pink, and some streaks of purple. I wonder if she could go to the beach to watch the sunset with me. Not a date…just two friends hanging out on a beach. Oh, well. Better than nothing. Ok, I'm going to risk it and tell her. I'm crossing my fingers.

"Zoey?"

"Yeah, Chase?" she replied, looking up at me with a warm smile and brown eyes to match.

Just say it! I'm hoping I can get my mouth to work, "Uh, I was wondering if you, um, want to go to the beach with me. It's okay if you don't want to. We can just order sushi and watch a movie and if you don't want to do that, I got homework—

"Chase!" she yelled, laughing. "I don't want you to pass out on me because you didn't breathe that whole time. I'd love to go to the beach with you, and watch the sunset with you."

"May I escort you to the beach, m'lady?" I asked, extending my arm for her to take. She laughed, knowing I was only kidding. She took my arm.

"You may," she giggled, flashing me one of her signature smiles. I smiled back. "Come on."

We walked to the beach. I never want Zoey to let go of my arm again. I sighed happliy, inwardly.

* * *

Chase is the best friend ever. I blushed as I took his arm. Sometimes I wonder if I do like him. But I already know the answer. I do like Chase—no scratch that—I love Chase. There, I confessed…I, Zoey Brooks love Chase Matthews. There's only one problem, I don't if he likes me back. I'd be so embarrassed if he didn't. I'll not to think about that, but I enjoy Chase's company. I continued to link around with my best friend…who I apparently have a crush on.

"So, since we're walking to the beach. Tell me about your life back in Boston, Chase," I suggested.

He smiled, "Only if you tell me about yours in Louisiana."

"Deal, but you go first. I asked first."

"Ok," he started, "well, my mom's a psychiatrist, and my dad is a veterinarian, so either way they're both addressed Dr. Matthews. It's weird…at least for me. As for brothers and sisters, my sister, Lily is 10, and my brother Brent is my age, exactly in fact."

"Wait, how can that possible unless…you have a twin brother?" I asked, surprised. Not bad surprised. Good surprised.

"Yeah," Chase nodded, "he's home. I needed a break from being a twin. Don't get me wrong, Zo. I love my brother, and I needed individuality for a while, you know? That's why I came to PCA. Being a twin does have its perks, though. Believe me. I miss them, but this summer is the _National Twin Convention._ Michael, Dana and I agreed to meet up there this year."

I was shocked. Michael and Dana were twins too? Wow, now I've heard everything.

"Michael and Dana _both_ have a twin?"

He laughed, "Yeah, a twin sister named Angela, and Dana has a sister named Mercedes. We're the younger ones, though. By a whole three and a half minutes. Well, Michael and I anyway. Dana's the older twin by like two minutes."

"That is so cool. So are you and Brent identical or fraternal?"

"Identical, only he likes to spike his hair. That was how our mother could tell us apart, and it kind of just stuck."

I laughed, "Well, I like your bushy hair."

"Thanks," Chase said, with a small smile. He's adorable when he does that.

"I know you've told me before but, what are your favourite books, sports team, colour, movie, TV show, and food?"

He chuckled, "Ok, fine, I'll tell you. In that order would be _Catcher in the Rye_ by J.D Salinger, _Boston Celtics_ and the _Red Sox_, green, it's a tie between _Final Destination 3_, _Stay Alive_, and _The Sixth Sense."_

I playfully hit him on the shoulder, "Too many horror movies are bad for you. They may cause nightmares."

We linked arms, still goofing off. He shrugged, with a smile, "What can I say? I'm a horror movie junkie. My favourite show on TV, _House_ hands down, and I love California Rolls. Logan can do the perfect impersonation of the kid that has the ability to see dead people. It's hilarious and creepy at the time. One time, me and Michael were sleeping and Logan thought it was funny to say 'I see dead people' in the dark."

"What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"It's not what he said…it's how he said it…scarier than the actually movie," he said, with a shudder. "He can do Darth Vader too."

"Well, that's Logan for you," I said, with a smile and shrug.

"Ok, your turn," Chase said, still linking arms with me.

"Ok, my mom is a city councillor in Baton Rouge, so Mardi Gras is crazy. Logan would love it. My dad is a dentist. Anyways, favourites in no particular order are _Memoirs of A Geisha_ and _Lord of the Flies_, _Houston Rockets_ and _Chicago Cubs_, purple, _A Walk To Remember_, food would have to be anything edible…but I love fries. My guilty pleasure. As for as TV shows, go…_Days of Our Lives_," I told Chase. He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Girls…and their soaps."

"Oh, please. Like you don't have a sneak peek in the girls' lounge when Nicole and I watch," I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Me, never…"

I was going to test him. If he knew about I was talking about, then he was so busted!

"Ok, fine," I replied, "but I think Shawn and Belle having a baby together is fated. I mean, they're meant to be together, although I feel bad for Mimi and Phillip."

"Yeah," he replied, nodding. "Sammi needs to stop getting herself into trouble. She's bound to tell Austin sooner or later, even though for some reason she's told E.J. How stupid do they think we are? Carrie and Austin love each other so much, and so do Lucas and Sammi. Carrie was totally hoping Austin was her groom at the wedding, instead of Lucas. I can't stand Kate, however. She rubs me the wrong way, and Lexie is just her pawn. I think Lucas and Sammi should get back together for Will's sake. Wow, Patrick being the father of Hope's baby. That's messed up. Although, Hope and Bo are married, I would much prefer Billie and Bo together for some reason, but I don't like Chelsea drooling over that Max dude…and you caught me, and didn't bother to stop me…You tricked me, Zoey."

I let go off his arm, as much as I didn't want to. "You're so BUSTED!"

He put his hands up in mock surrender, "Ok, fine. You caught me. I've only seen like…a couple episodes anyway."

"A couple?" I questioned, with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok, fine. More than a couple…"

"Because of your male pride, we'll make this our own secret," I promised, trying to stifle a giggle.

"Thanks," he said, as his eyes got a mischievous glint in them, and he smirked. We were at the beach on the sand now, "but you tricked me."

"And what are you going to do about it?" I retorted, playfully.

"I don't know, but you are so dead, Brooks," he answered, laughing a little.

I stuck out my tongue and took off running along the beach.

"Gotta catch me to kill me, Matthews!"

* * *

I laughed and took off running after Zoey. We ran as the waves crashed, and I caught up to her, picking her up by the waist. If only she'd become my girlfriend. After five minutes of giggles and tickles. I was tickling her, by the way. I'm ticklish but by my feet. We flopped lazily on our backs, trying to catch our breaths.

I sat up, propped up by my elbows, while she sat up cross-legged. The wind blew around us as we faced the sunset. It was starting.

"Chase, it's starting," she told me, pointing.

"Yeah," I replied, smiling. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

The sunset was beautiful like her. We watched as the sun dipped low into the sky. The sky looked amazing. Then it was over, as the sun disappeared and the sky started to change colour. It reminded me of a chameleon. Don't mind me. I'm just weird like that.

Another reminder hit me. Just like the sky, feelings can change as well. I had to tell Zoey once and for all. I couldn't spend all year not knowing. I was going to go insane. I didn't nearly give myself a concussion for nothing. Stupid poles…

"Uh, Zo?"

"What's up, Chase?" she replied, looking down at me while I was on my back propped up by my elbows. Her eyes registered so much concern. My stomach was in knots. What happened here was going to make or break me.

"I have…something to, uh, tell you," I stammered, tripping over my words. Damn, nerves.

"Ok. What is it?"

I took a deep breath, "You know we've been best friends for two years. I didn't know why girls were allowed at PCA, but I know why now."

"Why?" she asked, looking me straight in the eyes.

_Baby baby don't you ever let go  
More and more until we both overflow  
Got a feeling that my heart's never known  
I found love_

"Because I became your friend and I have nothing but the highest respect for you. There's something else I have for you. I had this feeling since the first day I met you. You were that pink top, and blue skirt, and I thought you looked…beautiful. You still are, Zo. Your personality is so bright, and whenever I freak about stuff, you're always there to make me feel better. I hate it when you're upset, and will always try to make you feel better, but somewhere in this long speech…I'm trying to you tell you I love you, Zoey. I love you, and I always will. I'll understand if you don't want to be friends anymore. I'm just going to go, and I'll leave you alone," I explained, standing to leave. I made her hate me…I can't face her.

_Tender kisses and I'm floating on air  
You can have me anytime, anywhere  
When you need me I will always be there  
I found love_

* * *

Oh. My. God.

That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I've been waiting so long to hear that. A tear of joy rolled down my cheek. What? Where is he going? I have to tell him, I like him back. I stood as he did, and grabbed his wrist.

"Chase, wait!" I said, wiping my tears away with my free hand. He looked at me. "Just hear me out, ok?"

I took his hands in mine, and my brown eyes mirrored his green ones. I've never realized it before but they were beautiful. He looked away from me again, and blushed.

"Ok, Zoey," he said, looking at the ground.

_And our love goes round and round  
Way up high, a joy ride  
We can touch the stars above  
We found love_

"Chase, just look at me," I pleaded. He did as he was told. "I have something to say too."

I took a deep breath and began, "Ever since you crashed your bike into that pole, I was drawn to you. I didn't know what it was at first, and it scared me to death, not knowing. I had to know. You're my shoulder to cry on. You're always there when I need you. If there was such thing as a 'Best Friend of the Year' award, you'd win it for sure. I can tell you anything. We share each other's deepest secrets and I feel special, knowing you trusted me, of all people with them. We became friends and we hung out more and more, and I knew what I felt for you. One thing and one thing only, Chase."

Chase asked, "What?"

"Love," I simply said. God, it felt like a huge burden was lifted off of my shoulders. It was killing me, keeping this on the inside.

Chase stood there shocked for about a minute, and then he did something that shocked me.

He kissed me.

_And our love was heaven sent  
From the day we first met  
We've got something they can't touch  
We found love _

* * *

HELL YEAH! SHE LIKES ME BACK! YES! ZOEY LIKES ME BACK! WOOHOO! YES!

The biggest grin came on my face, and I felt like kicking my heels, although I didn't so I did only thing my brain told me to do. I kissed her. She's kissing me back. We're making out on a beach! Zoey snaked her arms around my neck, and I pulled her closer to me. My hand rested on her cheek. Her skin was so soft. My dream was becoming a reality. If this was a dream, I'd never wanted to wake up again.

I pinched myself. Nope, no dream! It was REAL!

We finally pulled away, and smiled. I needed to do this right.

I got down on one knee, as if I was proposing to her…which I hope to do, as I held her hand. She giggled. I know I was being cheesy, but whatever. I loved her, and that was all that mattered.

"Would you Zoey Brooks do me the honour of becoming my official girlfriend?"

She looked at me. "Duh!"

And I stood up, and we hugged.

"So since you're my girlfriend now…wanna go out tonight? Curfew isn't till midnight," I said, as we walked back with interlaced fingers.

"We can go dancing. Come on. It'll be fun," she suggested, giving puppy eyes. "Please."

_Loving you is like a taste of heaven  
Wanna gaze into your eyes forever  
Run away and spend our lives together  
I've found love  
Baby baby_

Ok, I can dance. I'm just humble about it. Logan on the hand…I'm sure you know already. Sure, why not?

"Does the Moonwalk count?" I joked, as we were at our the dorms. We were still holding hands.

"Yes, Chase. So does the Running Man and the Robot…" Zoey replied, kissing me on the cheek. "Maybe the Electric Slide, even."

"Ok, sure. Sounds fun."

We kissed on the lips again! I could seriously get used to this…

"I've got to go shower and get changed, but meet me in the girls' lounge in an hour, ok?"

_All it takes is one touch  
And immediately I feel a rush  
Baby boy, too much is never enough  
I found love_

I nodded, and we kissed. We pulled away, but we hadn't let go of each other yet.

"I love you Zoey," I said to her.

"I love you, too, Chase," Zoey replied, smiling. Her eyes twinkled.

I sighed as we pulled away. I walked into Branford. I have a girlfriend! YES! I let out a big whoop and kicked my heels, happily.

Isn't life great?

_And our love goes round and round  
Way up high, a joy ride  
We can touch the stars above  
We found love  
And our love was heaven sent  
From the day we first met  
We've got something they can't touch  
We found love_

* * *

**A/N: There's Chapter 10. **

**Review lots, please? Off to bed, I go… Nite nite… If you review a lot, I'll give you a nice long one.**

**Next chapter will be Zoey's POV. Song used was "Joy Ride" by Mariah Carey. Not mine,**

**--Love Tears On My Pillow.**


	11. Doctor Matthews?

**A/N: Here's Chapter 11 of _Hollywood Rivalries_. I hope you like. I only got 4 reviews. I'm getting depressed, so I think I might put this on hold, until my review counts go up. Sorry. Here's Chapter 11. Hope you enjoy it. If I start cursing in the story, it's purely out of anger. I'm in a bad mood today. Parents…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Doctor Matthews?**

I walked into my room. Aw, man. Can you believe this? I have a girlfriend. Michael was already there, and he noticed my grin. Guess things worked out with Vanessa, just like things worked out with Zoey. My lips are still kind of tingly from her lips on mine. My hand is still warm from Zoey holding it. She tastes like…mmm, mango. I guess it's her lip gloss.

"Hey, Mike," I greeted, giving my best friend a high-five.

"Chase! Hey…"

"So…how did it go with Vanessa?" I asked, playfully nudging him. He grinned.

"Aw, man," Michael started. "It was awesome. We talked…you know, just chilling…she hugged me! Oh, my God. I love her. That's my future wife. We have a date tonight."

I raised an eyebrow, "I think you and Vanessa would make an awesome couple, but it'll be a while before she becomes Mrs. Michael Barrett."

"Look who's talking. I know you want Zoey to become Mrs. Chase Matthews like that. You'll probably run to Vegas and get married…elope of something. Uh-oh…I don't like that face you have on. That's your That-Doesn't-Seem-Like-A-Bad-Idea-Face," Michael said. I laughed.

Michael knows me too well. Elopement doesn't seem like a bad idea. I can't do it for two reasons. One, my parents will kill me, and so will Zoey's. Two, instead of planning two weddings, there will be two funerals. I wonder if a shotgun wedding would be good. No, maybe not. I don't want to be riddled with lead, and be known as the human pencil.

Michael squinted at me, "Dude, are you wearing lip gloss?"

Uh oh. I wiped the mango-flavoured lip gloss with the back of my hand. I didn't want to, although it would be weird to walk around with shiny lips.

"Uh, no," I said, attempting to dispose of the last remnants of lip gloss. "Me, never."

Michael raised an eyebrow, "That wouldn't happen unless…YOU AND ZOEY KISSED!"

"Yeah," I said, nodding. "It happened on the beach. I finally told her…and we're official. We have a date too. Weird, huh? We're going dancing."

"Yeah…wait. You dance?"

I told you I can dance but I'm very humble about it. How weird is that? I can fall off my bike, more times than I count, but give me music and my feet and I'm good to go.

"Hey, it was Zoey's idea," I defended, putting my hands in the air. "Where are you and Vanessa off to?"

"Dancing. She challenged me. We made a bet on the upcoming with the _Miami Heat_ and the _Lakers_. We all know who will win though."

"Yeah, and it's not the Lakers," I teased. Michael pretended being hurt.

"Dude! You support the Heat?"

I laughed, "Oh, God no. Neither will win, because we all know the Celtics will destroy the both of you. We're Irish and we have leprechauns."

Michael said changing the subject, "Did you know Vanessa was part Irish? She's part Black, and part Native."

Oh, wow. I didn't know Vanessa was Irish. I could kind of tell but I wasn't sure. Nice. Now, every time I whistle the Irish National Anthem, she won't think I'm crazy. Oh, man. I only have 45 minutes to meet Zoey in the girls lounge. Michael was going to ask why I was ransacking my closet. I know he was, and sure enough he did.

"Whoa, there, slow down. Why are tearing through our closet like a rabid raccoon?" Michael asked me. Yes! I found a shirt and my black baggy jeans. Brent gave them to me for our birthday last summer and a new set of guitar picks. I gave him a new set of drum sticks, and painted his drum set. Black with red stripes. I looked up at Michael. One rule with me.

Never. Mention. Raccoons.

Bad memories.

"I have 45 minutes to meet Zoey in the girls' lounge! That's why! Mike, toss me that bottle of cologne!" I instructed, picking up the clothes I was going to wear. Michael tossed the bottle of cologne to me.

He slapped a hand to his forehead, "Shit! I have to meet 'Nessa in 45 minutes too. Wait up."

"Ok," I nodded agreeing to wait for him, and I ran into the bathroom to change. Something told me tonight was interesting. Oh, wait. Logan and Michael were mad at each other. I've left them alone. Oh, well. Not my problem.

As for as I'm concerned, they can suck eggs! I've got a date with Zoey. I moon walked in the bathroom, and then began to change.

**

* * *

**

My life is great. I've got a date with the lovely Vanessa, even though Logan screwed her over.

I was already changed into jean baggy pants. I had a black dress shirt that was untucked and the collar undone. I was wearing my Black Air Jordans. This is actually my first time wearing them so, yeah. It's a special occasion. They're shiny. I know, it's weird for me to notice that.

Well, remember when I said that my life was great. I take that back. Why? You may ask. Logan, himself, is right there. And yes, I'm still mad at him. He needs to know that he can't screw every girl over. Women aren't possessions to be toyed with, but if I tell Logan that, I'll be wasting my breath. I'll try to remain civil if I can. He strutted in smirking. Ok, be cool, Barrett. Play it civil.

"What are you changed for?" Logan asked me, raising an eyebrow. Okay, I'm going to stick to one worded answers, because if I talk anymore I'll snap.

"Date," I answered. "With Vanessa. Now are we done playing 21 Questions or what? Because I have to meet her in 45 minutes with Chase in the girls' lounge."

So much for one worded answers.

"Really? So Matthews and Brooks are official, huh?"

I sighed in annoyance, "Logan, seriously. Shut up. I'm just going to tell you straight up, ok? I'm not in the mood for you or your crap, so just leave me alone, man."

He turned around to glare at me. Once again I say: So much for one worded answers. Oh, yeah. I'm scared. It's sarcasm. And this is the guy that constantly mutters Dana's name in his sleep. Mmm Hmm. Very terrifying.

"Dude, what is your deal?" Logan asked. Was the guy dropped on his head as a child? I have no patience for Logan, and the only thing keeping me from shoving Logan out of the window is the fact that Vanessa may like me back, and we have a chance.

"Look Logan. We're roommates, right? Listen, just because I live with you and I have to see you more times I wanna, doesn't mean I'm a great fan of yours. I'm going dancing, so I'll try to be cool with you, but doesn't mean I like you…at least not right now."

"Well, I have a date with Dana too," Logan said, stupidly. "We're going dancing."

"Um, congratulations, I think…" was my response. Whoop-de-freakin'-doo! I really don't care, but whatever. So Dana didn't murder him after all. He's lucky, but not really, because if he pushes me far enough, I'll kill him in his sleep. If he's going the same place as Chase and I, then God hates me. The Big Guy upstairs downright hates me! Logan asked me a question that shocked me.

"Do you like Vanessa?" Logan asked, with a smirk. He was hoping to get a one-up on me. No. Not happening. I turned and glared before sighing. I couldn't answer, at least not to Logan. He's such an ass, and it amazes me beyond belief on how Dana can handle him.

"Tell Chase, I'll be in the girl's lounge," I said, without looking at him. I opened the door, not aware of how hard I slammed it.

The world is unfair, but like the other 6 billion people living on Earth, I have to dish it out and live on it, therefore making myself vulnerable to heartbreak, sadness, sorrow, and any other shit life has to offer…

**

* * *

**

I come out of the bathroom and is it just me or did the air get thicker?

No, it did. It's called Tension. I sniff myself one final time and come out of the bathroom. What happened while I was gone? Michael and Logan got into an argument because I leave seeing Michael, and come out seeing Logan. Okay, I need some explanations. My mind isn't able to process anything right now.

"Um, hey Logan," I greeted awkwardly.

He looked up at me, "Oh hey. So you and Brooks are official now, huh?"

"Yeah. It happened on the beach like an hour ago," I explained. I didn't have time to tell him the whole story. "Ok, where's Mike?"

"Girl's lounge," he told me, shortly. He did to provoke Michael, and I have a few questions to ask him myself.

"Ok, can I ask you something?"

He shrugged. Whether or not, he said yes, I asked anyway. I had to know. I leaned on the bed frame. I couldn't sit because I didn't want my clothes to wrinkle so easily.

"I promise, I won't judge you but why would you do something like that? I mean, it was kinda low, man," I asked, careful of my words.

He sighed, "I don't know, and now I'm kind of confused. Confused, I know I slept with that other girl but I don't remember it. Everything happened in such a blur. What I'm about to tell you DOES NOT leave this room, understood?"

"Ok, it doesn't leave this room. I have time before I can go meet Zoey for our dancing date."

"Wait, you dance?" Logan asked.

"It was Zoey's idea. I'm just going along with it. She's my girlfriend. Let me guess, you're going dancing with Dana?"

"Yeah," was all he said.

"Ok, Logan. I'm all ears," I reassured. "We can go to the lounge together after."

He continued, "I'm pissed off because Vanessa just had to come to PCA! I mean, is this some kind of divine punishment? Vanessa's not that great, Chase. I can tell you that."

I looked at him. Ok, now the paranoia was setting in. What was Logan on? Didn't every American citizen have the right to an education? Logan should have known that his past would come back to bite him in the ass. It was bound to happen sooner or later. My eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"Vanessa's pretty great, you know. The girls love her, and Michael and I are cool with her," I told him, folding my arms. I wasn't going to tell Logan that Michael had a thing for Vanessa. He would kill me and no way am I being pulled into this mess!

"You don't know her like I do, and besides I don't get why Michael's mad. It doesn't involve him!" Logan told me, exasperated. I swear, I feel like _Dr. Matthews_. Maybe I should take up psychology. Vanessa really is a good person but she has the little problem that is her temper. I can't believe I'm saying this but her temper surpasses Dana's. I see the look of death Vanessa gives Logan. She would kill him, if she had the chance. If I were Logan, I'd be scared. Okay, I have to be careful now. I may be risking my safety and well-being, but…wait, why am I risking my butt again?

I'm such a pushover…

I pinched the bridge my nose and breathed in deeply before talking to Logan again, "Okay. Think of it this way: If someone did that to Dana, an ex-boyfriend…and you found out, how would you feel? Put yourself in Mike's shoes for a minute."

He seemed to be processing everything I said. Wow, if he's listening then he's really desperate. Either that, or he's just humouring me. Yeah, he's humouring me.

He finally answered, "I'd kill him if that bastard did that to Dana."

Oh, now where getting somewhere! I should really become a shrink. I'm pretty damn good!

"And why would you do that?" I asked, hoping I'd get the answer I was hoping for.

"…Because…oh," Logan replied, before trailing off. I think the grey matter underneath was making a connection. If not, he was probably wondering if he lathered and repeated when washing his hair this morning. "You're saying…he…"

I nodded. Ok, I'm officially a pushover.

**

* * *

**

MICHAEL LOVES VANESSA!

There are always these stupid love sayings. I never got them, but now I do, corny as they may be…

What am I thinking? I just told Dana I loved her. I do, but there's a question burning in the back of my head. God, love is complicated. Why did I let myself fall in love? I mean, I was fine flirting because it was a one day thing. Talking to Chase really helped. I hate to admit this, but he may a knack at being a shrink, and Dr. Matthews sounds good, but not as great as _Dr. Reese_. I can't have it both ways. Oops, I'm thinking out loud again, because Chase raised his eyebrow and said, "Can't have what both ways?"

"The girls," I answered. How retarded did that sound…

"Logan, sometimes I don't get you, but explain," Chase said, smiling a little. There is nothing to smile about, unless he's thinking about nailing Zoey. Then _every guy_ would smile at that thought.

"Ok, well I don't know. I feel weird. Like really bad."

"Dude. It's called guilt," Chase explained. "You feel bad and you have this sudden urge to talk to Vanessa and fix everything or you won't be able to live with yourself."

It's creepy how he knows that. Maybe trying to tell Zoey gave him that experience. I don't know. I don't know what happened when I saw Vanessa for the first time, but it's like all these past memories came along, and they hit me. _Hard_.

I sighed and talked some more, "I don't know, man. I saw Vanessa for the first time last year. She was hot, but when I saw her today, I don't know what it is, but it scared the hell out of me. You know how that saying goes… 'You don't know what you have until it's gone.'"

Chase cut me off, "I know what you're getting at and NO! You know Michael will fight you for Vanessa! We're friends but I'm not letting you ruin his chance with her. I'm not judging you and I'm not being a pushover but seriously, Logan…no, you had your chance with Vanessa. Yeah, sure you want Vanessa back to make things right, but you're forgetting DANA! You know, Danger Cruz! I know, she will not take this sitting down. They're best friends. They've been that way for about 90 percent of their lives, man. If you respect their friendship, you won't do this!"

"Are you done?" I asked in annoyance.

"Yeah, I needed to get this out of my system," Chase said, exhaling deeply.

"Good, because maybe a part of me does want Vanessa back. I can handle Dana. I love her, so I can handle her."

Chase looked at me, with a disgusted look on his face. What is he doing getting mad? I'm ready for anything Michael can dish out. She was mine first, right? But then Dana…but I do want Vanessa back.

If my last name is Reese, I can have anything. Anything meaning both girls…

**

* * *

**

You know what? Forget being a shrink. I'll be a best-selling authour by the time I'm 25. Less stress that way.

I am utterly repulsed by Logan right now. How do I get myself into these situations? I am pissed off by now, and I'm glaring right now.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Forget all that shit I said about guilt. You have none. Women aren't objects, Logan! Tell me how the hell 'loving' someone means 'handling' them?" I asked, using air quotes.

If he brings up Glenn Davis, then it's on…it is SO on!

"Look whose talking. You had to steal Zoey's answers to the personality test—"

Ok, IT'S ON!

"Listen, I knew what I wanted. I knew I wanted Zoey. You, on the hand, have no clue what you want. Fine, play both Vanessa and Dana; it'll blow up in your face Logan! This is why Vanessa hates you, because you think you can have everything without you ever being caught! Listen, I'm going to see my _girlfriend _and I'm going to enjoy my dance date, but if you think this sick, twisted plan will work, then you, my friend, are truly a moron. You've had some messed up plans…like the bear with a webcam…the Jet X thing…but this… this takes the cake," I said, as my temper rose. I've never been _this_ mad before. "Just like your past has come to slap you, literally. This little game you're playing will end, badly."

I stalked out, slamming the door behind me. I'm going to calm down and meet Zoey. I'm going to enjoy my date. Yeah, right. Like that's going to happen. Logan is so infuriating! Forget being a shrink!

Add another name to the list of people after Logan Reese: Chase Matthews.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Here's Chapter 11 for you guys. I might not update for a while because of the review count is kind of low. So, if you want a new chapter, you gotta review a lot. Then I'll be happy and it'll give me the motivation to write. I'll be blunt. This chapter was hard to write. I could've done it sooner but I didn't feel like it and I just updated _Eternally Yours_, so check out that!**

**So, there's drama between the guys. Chase is actually all for Michael/Vanessa but once again, Logan's being an ass, so Chase is FURIOUS! **

**So, both Chase & Michael are mad at Logan…and Logan wants Vanessa back (gasp)! But he's forgetting Dana… THE DRAMA CONTINUES NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Next chapter will be Logan's POV, and maybe we'll hear from some of the girls too.**

**So…**

**REVIEW!**

**-Erika. **


	12. Gone Clubbin'

**A/N: Here's Chapter 12 of Hollywood Rivalries. I'm in the middle of writing another chapter for another story… but I decided to write up this chapter. So enjoy! Some of it will be in Logan's POV. Thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter. I agree with chichicutie24 and Stripysockz completely. Logan's a moron, and Chase is hilarious when trying to psychoanalyze Logan. I was laughing out when I was reading it over. Ok, on with the story. Oh, and Logan will have a dream sequence in this chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 12: Gone Clubbin'**

So what if I want Vanessa back? I have my reasons…I just have to try again, just to get her to trust me at least. To this day, I still don't know why the Stevens and Reeses are fighting, but whatever. As long as I remain hot and sexy, and the ladies want me…and I know they do, everything's cool on my end.

I love Dana too, though. She's fiery, and doesn't crap from anyone. I love her because I think she's the only girl I _can't _get so easily. Yeah, so you think I'm calling Vanessa easy, right?

Wrong.

She was hard-to-get too. I don't know what happened, but even underneath all of the fighting me and Vanessa did…I saw her at the quad today, and damn…

She was just hot last year, but it's amazing what one year could do. You want proof, look at me, but then again, I was always hot. Every year, I just get hotter…and apparently so did Vanessa. All these feelings just came back, and made me love her all over again. I couldn't control them, and I hate it… I don't know when they came back. Maybe somewhere between…the _Truth or Dare_ game we were supposed to be playing and when I told Dana everything. That's the sad truth… she caught me. Hook, line and sinker…

I love them both. Which one do I stay with? Then there's Michael…

I actually thought about it a lot after Chase left, and trust me; I've never seen him that mad. EVER. For a split second, it actually scared me. You see in cartoons when you have a problem there's the angel and devil thing sitting on your shoulder. Yeah, I'm having that moment now. Ok, I'm tired from thinking.

I have time for a quick nap. I have 35 minutes to meet Dana. I think I can sleep for 15 minutes. Besides, if I run to the girls lounge it'll take a minute, right?

I climbed on to my top bunk and closed my eyes…

I think I'm dreaming.

* * *

_Okay, I woke up and I'm in my dorm. Strange…I don't think so because that's where I fell asleep. I'm just confused. _

"_I love Dana…but I'm still in love with my ex. What the hell do I do now," I asked in frustration. I angrily kicked a bedpost. Oh, nice. I'm talking to myself. _

"_Well, maybe I can help," a voice said. Why does that voice sound so familiar? Ok, this dream sucks. That's because it's MY voice. What the hell?_

"_Who said that?"_

"_Maybe if you turn around, it'll help," the voice retorted. I whipped around and my jaw dropped. It's like looking at a really creepy mirror, and usually mirrors love me. _

_I'm looking at myself… but this guy's dressed in all black. Now that I think about it…I look hot in black, but then again, I look good in anything. _

"_Who are you?" I asked. _

"_I'm your conscience…at least the one that makes you do the stupid things only to have it blow up in your face later. But hey, you look manage to look good. Ok, how do I put this? You know how everyone has a good and bad side?"_

_I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't. What a weird dream. I only nodded._

"_I'm your bad side," he said with a light shrug. Um, I want to wake up now, but I can't._

_I finally found my voice, "So, the bear with the webcam… that was actually you who put that idea in my head?"_

"_Yeah… but goody-goody Zoey caught on… but hey. It was fun. Zoey is hot though."_

"_Yeah…" I agreed, smirking and gazing upwards in fond memory. "It was priceless, but one, Chase would murder you and two, why are you in my dream?"_

"_And since when do you care?"_

_Ok, he made a good point. "True."_

"_Ok, here's the thing, Logan," 'Evil' Me started explaining while he put his arm around me. "Vanessa was your ex. Yeah, you screwed up, but listen, forget Michael. So what if he has a thing for Vanessa? I wouldn't blame him. I mean, look at her… You have to go for what was yours. You have the money. Sweep her off her feet…again. Dana's sexy, yes, but Vanessa was yours first. Or you could just have both at a time…"_

_Another voice that sounded like mine was heard, "Ok, that has got to be the dumbest advice ever."_

_I turned and see another me standing there…only he has a white t-shirt, and blue jeans, and he had one of those gold halo things on his head. Now there are two versions of me running around. I'm freaked out now. A pinch would help. Damn, doesn't work. _

"_Ok, now who are you?" I asked, slightly frustrated. My eyes darted between the both of them. My head hurts. _

"_You mean you don't remember?" _

"_Uh, no. Yeah, I'm asking questions for the hell of it," I said, sarcastically. _

"_Now I know why I left…you wouldn't listen to me! I'm your 'Good' side. You know, the one that told NOT to give the girls the teddy bear with the webcam…but do you listen NO!"_

_I raised an eyebrow in confusion. Oh, I get it._

_He pulled me away, and looked straight in the eyes. _

"_Will just listen to me this one time? Vanessa was your ex-girlfriend, but she's happy. She's moved on, and so have you. You just told Dana you loved her, and I know deep down you know you still love Dana. Set things right with Vanessa and maybe she won't hate you. Hey, you may be friends. I know she doesn't hate you…she's just bitter. She needs time to heal, Logan. You may be even become friends. Don't mess things up for yourself…like you always do," the Good Me explained. "You know I'm right. And you have to work things out with Chase and Michael. You and I both know you like to screw things up for yourself."_

"_Hey! I resent that—" I started, but was cut off by my Evil side._

"_Oh, cry me a river," Evil Me said, rolling his eyes. "Look, yeah so Logan loves Dana. He also loves Vanessa, and Logan dated her first. Michael likes her, but so what?"_

"_You are a selfish little…ugh! Anyway, I know who'll end with whom, so it'll be fine in the end," the Good Me said, patting me on the back. I smiled._

"_Can you tell me?" I asked. At least I'll have a heads up. "I'll have a little heads-up."_

_He shook his head, "No, because He would have my head."_

"_Who?"_

_He pointed up, "The Big Guy upstairs…and I get my wings tomorrow, so yeah."_

"_Oh," I replied._

"_Oh, please. You can't tell him, because you don't know," the Evil Me snickered. Oh, wow. Now I'm really confused. I really have to wake up now. I have a date with Dana, right?_

"_You know what? I'm this close to shoving your pitchfork up your—" he took a deep breath, and regained his composure, and turned to me. He looked exactly like me. If he were real, he could pass for my twin, and we could go to the National Twin Convention in Twinsburg, but whatever. "Logan, just listen to what I said…please? Talk to Vanessa but let Michael be happy. Aw man, I have a date. Dana's gonna be ticked! Remember, other's people's happiness! Be selfless!"_

"_Wait, Dana's up there?" I asked just as Good Logan was about to go._

"_Yeah, but not the side that likes to hit you. She'll get mad if I'm late. I hate when she's mad at me. Later Logan," and he was gone._

"_Okay, now that that whipped chump is gone. Listen to me. These are my final words: go after what's yours. It's your family motto for crying out loud!"_

_I couldn't say anything, but on second thought, I'll take this one to Twinsburg. He is so bad-ass! He's right about some stuff, but I'll think about all of that later. Then I'll know what to do. I only nodded._

_You know I just realized?_

_I look hot in black and white!_

"_Oh, God. I'd better go. Duty calls," my dark side said groaning. I decided to pry a little. _

"_Which is?"_

"_I got at least 10 makeout sessions…and I have a night alone with the lovely Dana," he told me, smirking. Oh, so that's where I get it from. _

"_Nice…" I complimented, high fiving him. "Wait, you have a Dana too. Oh, wait the aggressive Dana."_

"_Oh, I know. She's fun when aggressive… I gotta go, but you'll be waking up…in 3 …2… 1"_

* * *

"AHHHHH!"

Damn, that was a messed up dream. My breathing was uneven and my heart was pumping soloud.

I looked at the clock. Five minutes to meet Dana! Shit, I overslept. You know what? Forget deciding between Vanessa and Dana. I jumped off my top bunk, literally, and stuffed my car keys in my pockets. Yes, I have a car and a license. I put my cell in my pocket too. My dad got the car for me after I got my license and turned 16. Ok, time to run…

But I mean, look at me; that's not a problem. I'll show these ladies really how to dance.

I ran out of my dorm across the quad on my way to the girls lounge, but I have a question running through my mind like me running for my date.

Was that really a dream?

* * *

I'm in my dorm by myself getting myself ready for my date with Nicole. I got this big dorm to myself, so I'm content. I already unpacked, and decorated.

Lots of people have told me that when I wear any shade of blue, it brings out my eye colour. My eyes are these cool shade of blue, but with flecks of green in them. So I hope Nicole likes me back…but I never rush her into something she didn't want to do. We could be friends for now (if that's what she wants. It's all up to Nicole)

I'll tell you a bit about myself. Name is Stanley Crowe. I have an older sister, Anita who's 21, and I have a younger brother Jeffrey. He's 10. So, I'm the middle child, and I'm 16. I was born and raised in Boston, Massachusetts, and I'm proud to say that it's the Celtics all the way. My best friend was Chase Matthews… but I moved away from Boston to LA, but after a year I wanted to come back to Boston, so I did. The West Coast is okay…at least there's a lot of surfing to get done, right? I'll be going to school here, so I might as well enjoy it.

My mom is an accountant, and my dad is a brain surgeon. Yeah, so we make steady income. It's an okay life for me.

Ok, I'm done. I have a black t-shirt, but over it I'm wearing a blue shirt with flames and dragons on it, which I left unbuttoned. I have blue jeans which are baggy by the way. I grabbed my car keys and my cell phone. Yes, I can drive.

Tonight should be fun. What Nicole doesn't know is that Chase and I can break dance… professionally. We just choose not to make a hobby out of it.

Ok, I'm off to the girls' lounge. I passed it on the way over here and I have a photographic memory so I know where it is.

* * *

I was tearing through my closet for my date with Logan.

I can't believe I told him I loved him, and he told me he loved me. I'm not telling Vanessa, Nicole and Zoey yet. I'll never hear the end of it. Yeah, the perfect outfit. A black strapless dress that stopped just above the knees, and black high heeled boots which are about knee high. Just then, Nicole burst into the room. Oh, great. In five seconds, she'll tell me which guy she saw.

"Ohmigosh! Dana! You'll never guess which hottie I saw at the smoothie stand. There were like a ton of them!" Nicole squealed happily. What did I do to deserve this? Really what?

"Um, I don't know. The delivery guy at Sushi," I answered, in a bored tone. Nicole wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Eww! No! His name is Stan Crowe. He's so hot, and sweet, and hot, and did I tell you how nice is eyes are. He's also very nice and—"

"NICOLE!" I screamed, cutting her off. I don't how time to listen to Miss Motormouth babble on and on. If we do, no one will be going anywhere. "That's nice but I have to go get dressed for my date."

I got my dress and boots, and turned to walk to the bathroom when Nicole stopped me. I was a minute away from punching her out, you know.

"Who's your date with?" Nicole asked me.

"None of your business," I answered with a death glance. Nicole gave me a pleading look. God, she's been hanging around Zoey too long. "Fine, it's with Logan. You happy?"

I walked off to go change.

Tonight should be interesting.

* * *

So I totally have a date with Stan, and Dana and Logan are going out on a date. That's not weird at all. I can't believe I got Stan's number! I hope he likes me back. I know I have a habit of moving on to guys too quickly after they've said no but I think Stan is like "the one". He makes me heart and my stomach feel really funny and I like it when he hugs me. It makes feel good…and he smells good too.

I feel in a purple mood, so I grab the coolest dress I can find. I hope Stan likes it. I wore a light purple dress with the end stopping at my ankle, but it was at an angle and it was ruffled at the end. It shows off my lower back, but it had silver sparkles. I'm wearing these purple sandals with purple flowers on them.

I finished with a set of purple drop earrings. I just finished putting one in. I turned around.

Oh, Vanessa's here.

* * *

Oh, wow. Nicole looks beautiful. I walked in because I had my date with Michael to prepare for, but it looked like she needed help with her earrings so I helped her.

"Nicole, you look great. You have a date or something?"

"Yeah," she answered with the biggest smile on her smile. "I met someone, and we're going dancing tonight. His name is Stan Crowe."

"Come on. I'll do your makeup, and then I have to get dressed, because I have a date too. Dancing."

"Oh, really?" she asked. Her voice had, I don't know, some mystery to it.

"Yes," I replied, nodding slightly.

"With who? Come on, spill! Please…" Nicole asked, as she hopped up and down a little from the excitement. I think Nicole is starting to grow on me. I don't know.

"Ok, fine. I have a date with Michael, ok?"

"Aww. You totally like him, 'Nessa. I can tell. It's obvious as Zoey liking Chase," squealed Nicole. "You guys would make an awesome couple! So would me and Stan…and Chase and Zoey. Dana and Logan too…"

Couple?

I hadn't thought that far ahead. It would be cool if he was my boyfriend. I was starting to do her hair and make-up. She looked up as I did her eyeliner. Yeah, it's not impossible, because I love Michael. I know it's only been a day but it just feels right with him. I did her lip gloss, and her eye shadow. She still kept going, but I was kind of not listening but I would only nod and talk occasionally. I put Nicole's brunette hair into a neat half up-do, and some hair fell in front of her face, and framed it perfectly. It went nicely with the light purple eye shadow and the pink lip gloss I put on her.

The tied hair was put in a bun that I held in place with two black chopsticks, while the remaining hair fell and flowed nicely down her back. For hair decorations, I put a big silver butterfly clip in her hair that sparkled.

"And you're done," I said, finally. Nicole looked in the mirror, and squealed. We hugged, and I pulled away. "You like it."

"Yeah, totally! I totally love it!"

"And so do I," another voice said. We both turned around to see Zoey walking in with the biggest smile on her face. Something happened with that girl.

* * *

I walked in to see Nicole's hair and makeup done. It looked awesome. My guess is Vanessa did that. Well, she did a great job. I walked over to my closet to pick something to wear. So did Vanessa. Nicole sat on her bed. Wonder where Dana went?

"Hey, any of you know where Dana went?" I asked, hoping one of them would give me an answer.

Nicole answered, "Oh, she went to change for her date with Logan."

We both shrugged and said 'ok'. I couldn't keep it in anymore. Chase was my boyfriend! I was his girlfriend!

"Chase and I are DATING!" I blurted. Nicole screamed in happiness and hugged, careful not ruinher makeup.

A voice said, "I think I speak for everyone when I say 'About Time'"

We all whipped our heads around to see Dana. She looked amazing! She had all black on and this strapless dress with black knee high boots. Vanessa and Dana hugged, and she walked over to us and sat down, on my bed, crossing her legs. I was confused though. What did she mean 'about time'?

"Congrats, Zo," Vanessa said, changing. "Even I could tell Chase liked you."

"True, I mean he crashed into a pole while waving to you…"

Vanessa was shocked and raised an eyebrow, "Wait. He did that."

Dana and Nicole nodded.

"Wow. Chase must be on top on the moon now. Where did the magic happen?" Vanessa asked.

"On the beach when we were watching the sunset," I replied, finding a black and pink dress to wear. It had small spaghetti straps and a pink flower. I decided to wear my hair down. Maybe some black sandals. "So Vanessa? You have a date too?"

"Yeah," replied Vanessa. She was going through her stuff too, which was a lot considering she was as rich as Logan. "With Michael."

"Cute," I replied. Room 101 was silent, until we were all dressed like 30 minutes later. We had 15 minutes to meet Logan, Michael, Chase and Nicole's date Stan. He seemed like a nice guy.

Apparently we were all going to the same club, so it should be fun, but interesting for us all.

* * *

So I decided to go for the ghetto look. It was street, but sexy. I had a black crop top, which showed off my stomach (I told you I have killer abs as well) and my piercing. Yes, I'm very blessed in the chest area. I wear an _almost_ D-sized bra. Yeah, I'm proud of my body, and I like to show it off. Anyway, I was wearing a black crop top, and black low rider jeans, with a rhinestone studded belt, and one of those electronic belt clips. Mine said in capital letters, "IT'S RUDE TO STARE. LOOK WHAT YOU SEE?" So my lower back was shown as well.

I had silver hoops in my ears, and thick black eyeliner. My makeup was almost ass dark as Dana's. The colour in my eyes were almost haunting. A bright green and I had sparkly dark green eye shadow, it made my eyes brighten more. My lips were done a glossy dark red. It almost made Dana and I look gothic, compared to Zoey and Nicole. I guess it's because of all of the black we wore. It's always been that way for us, but I dress according to my mood. Tonight, I was feeling a bit evil, so was Dana because we threw evil identical smirks at each other. I finished the look with a cropped denim jacket. I wore these black point-toed boots that clicked as I walked. They fit over my jeans, so they looked like shoes. I had to comfortable to dance because I _knew_ I was going to be doing a lot of dancing.

My hair was in loose curls and long so they fell and framed my face. We grabbed our purses, and our car keys. We all have cars. Dana has a sleek black viper, Nicole has a pink Hummer, Zoey has a blue convertible and me, a silver Lamborghini with 24-inch rims on the wheels. It also has the doors that open up instead of across. The vertical ones.

We got our cell phones too.

"Ok, let's go, ladies," Zoey said, as we prepared to leave them dorm. "We all look hot!"

We walked to the girls' lounge in sync, as our hips swayed. Our shoes clicking as we walked. Yeah, all eyes were on us…

The guys were going to have heart attacks…

The confidence and anticipation grew with every sexy step we took to the lounge…

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so there's Chapter 12. To be honest, I'm not really satisfied with this chapter, but at least I gave you something to read, right? I'm honestly not happy with it, but I liked writing Logan's dream sequence. With Good Logan and Evil Logan…hehe, even I think I did a crap job on it…**

**I promised drama in this chapter but I just want everyone to mellow out and have fun in the club scenes, you know? So, Chase and Stan know each other. What'll happen when they see each other? Read the next chapter…**

**What'll happen when the guys see the girls all dressed up?**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Karaoke and Gettin' Crunk.**

**Read and Review, please! I need your support to keep this story going.**

**--Erika **


	13. Missing Halos & Angel Wings

**A/N: Here's Chapter 13 of _Hollywood Rivalries_. School is going to start soon. Ugh… Class of 2007! WHOOO! Ok, I'm done. Some of the story will be in Chase and Michael's POV, maybe Dana and Vanessa too. I'll see if there are any other POVs I can fit in. Anyway… Enjoy. Any songs mentioned in this chapter are not mine, duh! Thanks for reviewing Chapter 12. **

**This chapter goes out to Rachelle Williams. Hope you like!**

**Oh, and check out my newest story, _Rock-A-Bye Chase_. Read and review that one too. Thanks…ok, on with story!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Missing Halos and Angel Wings**

I walked into the girl's lounge, slightly calmer than when I dealt with Logan, and I saw Michael there. Michael looked deep in thought. I walked over to him as I was thinking of my own life. For some reason, my mind wandered back to Boston, back home. There was my mom and dad. Then there was my twin brother, and little sister, Lily. What were doing at this rime? Brent was probably setting firecrackers off without me. Good times back in Massachusetts.

Yeah, with the Celtics and Red Sox…

My best friend was Stan Crowe, but he moved to L.A, the year I was sent to PCA and I haven't seen him since. He has an older sister, Anita. I had a crush on her (when I was like, 9. Let it go.), and he also has a younger brother named Jeffrey (whose the same ago as Lily.) Lily was Jeffrey's "girlfriend" and vice versa… It's funny really since they were like 5. Kids…

"Hey, man," I said, greeting Michael. He looked up at me. "You looked deep in thought. What's up?"

"Oh, hey Chase. Nothing, really. It's cool," he told me. I knew it was about Logan and Vanessa but I wouldn't question him. "You think she likes me back?"

I answered, patting my friend on the back, "You never know, dude. Just don't take two years."

Michael laughed lightly.

"Come on. Just forget about Logan for tonight, and let's have a good time. Besides, Vanessa's _your_ date, not Logan's. We'll have a good at the _National Twin Convention_. Come on, they have cookies to the size of your head!"

"Honestly, what's with you and freakishly large cookies?" Michael asked, shaking his head.

I shot back, "Well, what's with you and potato chips?"

"Touché."

I laughed, "Come on. It'll be the three of us this summer. You, me and Dana."

"I'll be there. Angela's coming, and Brent's going, right?"

"Yeah…" I answered, "and Dana said she would be bringing Mercedes, so it'll be fun."

We slapped hands.

"You made me feel better. Thanks Chase," Michael said, gratefully.

I shrugged, "That's me… the 'Make-Everyone-Feel-Better' guy."

We all turned around and Logan was coming. I could feel Michael tense up, but I chose to stay out of this one.

"Dude, just relax. It's only for one night. You can back to wanting to rip Logan's head off tomorrow," I whispered to Michael.

He nodded and muttered, "Fine."

Logan came over to us. Oh, we are so happy he's here. Can you sense the sarcasm?

Well, I hope Michael can swallow his pride, especially when he learns Logan is after Vanessa. I know for a fact, Michael would murder Logan if he could. Michael and I agreed to bite our tongues and at least stay cool with Logan… at least till tomorrow.

"Hey Logan," I said, plastering a huge grin on my face.

"Hey," he replied, shortly. Oh, great… just what I need. More tension. Mike hasn't said a word, and it's starting to freak me out a little bit. "So you and Brooks, huh?"

"Yeah. It happened on the beach…I guess we're all going to the same club, huh?" I questioned. Hey, at least I'm trying here. Michael! I know you're not mute! SAY SOMETHING!

Michael and Logan nodded. Okay, now I know Michael isn't paraplegic or quadriplegic. I had a question, though.

"Whose car are we taking?"

Logan gave me one of those 'oh-please' smirks. Yeah, just because he had a red Ferrari. Yeah, we all have cars now, since we have licenses. Michael has a gold Convertible with the craziest rims. It's pretty cool actually. Me, I have a black Mercedes Benz. That car is like my baby, and I love it as much as I love Zoey. It was a birthday present for my parents. Brent has a car too. It's a black '68 Mustang, but he updated it to look 2006. My brother is a bit of a visionary…

"Mine, of course…" Logan said, with a smirk.

Michael spoke up, "How about we do this? We each take our dates in our own cars…"

Yeah, so he's still a tad annoyed. Logan shrugged and I nodded. I was about to speak when I heard a familiar voice. One I hadn't heard, in like forever.

"Chase Matthews?"

**

* * *

**

Yeah, so I made it to the lounge for my date with Nicole…

So this is the girls lounge right. I'm in Brenner Hall. See, I told you… the photographic memory never fails me. I was about to sit down and wait when I saw a familiar bush of hair. It couldn't be him… or wasn't it? He was talking to two other guys. So I walked up behind him. I know the other two had confused faces on. Oh, well.

"Chase Matthews?" I questioned. He turned around, and he had this confused face on. "Do you know who I am?"

"I don't think so… you sound familiar but I don't think so."

"Chase, you dork…" I said, laughing. "It's me! Stan…Stan Crowe from Boston, remember?"

Chase's face changed as he searched my face, then he got the biggest grin on his face, and his green eyes lit up.

"Dude! How have you been?" he asked, with excitement as we did our guy hug. "Aw, man. It's been too long. What are you doing here at PCA?"

I chuckled, "Oh God, it's been too long. Brent still around?"

Chase nodded, "Yeah. Lily still talks about her "boyfriend". How's Jeff anyway?"

"Still cool, I guess. He still remembers Lily. Weird, eh? Anyway, we moved back to our house in Boston. So we still live across from each other," I told him, with a small smile. "So, any girls in your life? And it better not be my sister."

He playfully hit me on the arm, "We were like nine. Let it go, man…and yes, I have a girlfriend that took me two years to finally get."

Yeah, still the same shy Chase.

"Oh, do tell," I urged, mysteriously. He laughed.

"In fact, she should be down in a minute. Oh, God. These are my friends/roommates Michael and Logan," Chase told me, introducing to two other guys.

"Hey," and we did our guy greetings. "'Sup?"

"Nothing much?" the one named Michael said. He was pretty cool. The other… Logan, I think, seemed full of himself but whatever.

"So Stan you go here?" Chase asked.

"Yeah," I replied, nodding.

Michael interjected, "That's cool. So you and Chase go way back?"

"Yeah…" I asked, playfully ruffling his hair. "Dude, you really need to cut this thing."

I can tell I was going to like Michael. He seemed so down-to-earth and Logan was starting to grow on me, but he seemed full of himself. He was cool, nonetheless. It would take some getting used to him.

"Thank you. I've been trying to cut it. You're lucky you're a light sleeper," Logan said, smirking. "Zoey might be turned on by it, or else she would have been all over me."

Ok, ego much?

I know I'm good-looking but I'm just modest about it. So, Chase's girlfriend's name is Zoey. Cool.

"Gee, thanks," Chase replied, sending Logan daggers with his eyes. If looks could kill, Logan would have died by now, and I should know. He turned to me. "So, which room are you in?"

"Um, I'm in Branford Hall, Room 33."

"No way! You're like next door to us?" Chase asked, surprised. "Cool, we're in Room 32, so we'll come check out the dorm…if you're roommates are okay with it."

I laughed, "Ok, but I'm by myself. You guys can come any time. I've already unpacked and stuff, so sure."

"So Stan, any girls for you?" Chase asked me.

"Well, I had a girlfriend. Chelsea, but she was way too clingy, so I broke it off… but I met someone, and I actually have a date with her tonight. I got her number and everything. She's unlike any other girl I've met. I like her a lot, man."

"So who's the lucky girl?" he asked again, playfully nudging me.

"Nicole. Nicole Bristow."

"Nicole?" Logan questioned, with a raised eyebrow. "Brunette Nicole?"

Yeah, Nicole has pretty brown hair. Thank God for giving me this awesome photographic memory. I will treasure that hair forever. Ok, am I really that lovesick? Yeah, I am. It's a curse…

"Mhm," I replied nodding. I—"

OH. MY. GOD. My eyes widened and I thought my eyes were going to pop out of my head! Please tell me I'm not seeing things, because I see four hot-looking girls walking our way. I can feel my cheeks burning up, because I can't take my eyes off of Nicole. She looks…wow. My heart is beating a mile a minute. Am I still standing? Oh, right…I'm breathing and my lungs work.

"Uh, guys?"

"What's up, Stan?" Michael asked, his eyebrow furrowed in confusion.

"I suggest you all turn your attention ahead…" I advised, pointing ahead. Logan looked at me like I was crazy. Hey, I don't blame him. If I were him, I'd think I was crazy too.

"What can possibly—" he started, somewhat obnoxiously, but he saw what I was looking at and his jaw dropped.

"Oh…" Chase started.

Michael eventually found his voice, "My…"

"GOD!" Yes, that was Logan.

Oh, my God…is exactly what we were all thinking. Nicole smiled as she kinda ran to hug me. She's so adorable, seriously.

"Stan!"

"Hey Nicole," I replied, smiling. I hugged and she hugged back. I pulled away, and looked at the light purple dress she was wearing. Purple suits her nicely. "You look…wow."

I couldn't even find the words to describe it. "Wow" was the word in my vocabulary at the time.

She smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah, you look perfect," and she squealed, hugging me again. Oh, shit. I'm blushing…again. Not even Chelsea could do that to me. I think Nicole may be the one.

**

* * *

**

OH MY FREAKING GOD!

Okay, play it cool, Reese. My eyes darted between the four of them. Considering Chase is Zoey's boyfriend, he is probably throwing a conniption right now. Oh man. They all look hot, but Vanessa and Dana are in the middle.

Like both of them look drop dead sexy! How lucky am I? Actually, this wasn't luck at all. It was my rugged handsome looks and right now, it's taking all the self-control I have not to grab the both of them, and I work out. You know I can. I fucked Vanessa once, and godamnit, I can do it again!

Like Dana has this black strapless dress and it's giving me a very good view, and has these hot boots that go up to her knees, and her makeup is awesome, and her hair is _straight_. I want to just skip the whole date, and make out with Dana right here, maybe even more. Right here. Right now. And there's then Vanessa…

I don't care if she's my ex-girlfriend. She is a piece of ass!

She has this belly top thing, with sexy black jeans and she has the legs for them. I'm still wondering when she got so ripped. I mean. She has abs now! Almost as rock hard as mine… I remembered that one time she surprised me in the shower. We made out right there! When the opportunity to make out knocks, you know I will sure as hell open it.

Oh, wow. She got her belly button pierced. I so didn't know that, but it makes her even sexier. It's like their hips are swaying in slow motion to torture us.

It's like a band-aid. The slower you rip it off…the more it kills.

That's how it feels, and I hate it because I'm torn between two girls I might even love (I know. Shocker. Threw me for a loop too), and I don't know what the hell to do, but tonight my attention will on Dana (I hope).

She came up to me, as she put her arms around my neck, smirking. Sure, I wanted to start fresh with Vanessa, but my top priority is Dana.

"Hey sexy," I said, kissing her. She kissed back, but she pulled away.

"You don't look too bad yourself," Dana said, playfully hitting me. So far, she hasn't kneed me in the family jewels. Point one for the Loganator!

"Yeah, I can dance better too," I teased. I love getting her all worked up.

Dana rolled her eyes, "Oh, please. I told you last year at that retarded dance last year, and I'll tell you again. I've got _way_ more moves than you."

I smirked, "So is that a challenge?"

"I don't know is it… because if it is, I'll totally kick your ass!"

"Ok, then you're on, Cruz. Deal?" I betted, holding out my hand.

"Deal," and we shook on it. I pulled her into a hug, and wrapped my arms around her.

I whispered something in her ear, "You look absolutely amazing tonight, Dana."

We pulled away, and she smiled… a genuine smile.

"Yeah, you too, Logan."

Whoa, we were just nice… to each other. Too bad I'm after Vanessa, and I love Dana… and UGH! It's just too complicated right now.

Tonight, I'm with Dana. I'll figure everything out tomorrow.

**

* * *

**

Breathe in, breathe out… breathe in, breath out…

Zoey looks amazing. All that's missing is a halo and wings, but those are probably hidden somewhere. What did I do to deserve her? Sometimes, I feel like I don't deserve her, but two whole years and I'm her boyfriend. She's amazing in every way, shape, and form.

In all honesty, they all amazing, but I can't take my eyes off Zoey. Black and pink suit her nicely, no scratch that—perfectly! That flower on her dress makes her radiate more.

"Dude, are you as nervous as I am?" I whispered to Stan.

"Yes. The blonde one your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, and she looks…beautiful."

Yeah. Crashing into that pole was totally worth it. This year, riding my bike down a flight of steps again totally worth it. I remember what she said afterwards. Yeah, Nicole was there too, but this is about Zoey right now…

Who just happens to be MY GIRLFRIEND.

**

* * *

**

"_Are you okay?" she asked, helping me up for the second year in a row. _

_I dusted myself off, "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Steps…"_

_She smiled, "So is this how we going to start every school year?"_

_I shrugged, and Nicole came up, joining Zoey. _

"_Hey. You went flying. That was awesome!" Nicole chirped up. _

"_Yes, it's fun to see Chase hurt himself. After dinner, I'll be stumbling and falling off a cliff so, make sure to get front row seats," I replied, sarcastically with a smile. _

**(A/N: This is an actual scene, so I don't own this. We'll say that Dana was already at their dorm when this happened. Remember, Lola isn't in this story. I can tolerate her now, but I much prefer Dana. Sorry if it's not accurate enough.)**

**

* * *

**

I was interrupted when Zoey hugged me. I hugged back of course. I'd be crazy not to. I took a deep breath, and I pulled a "Logan". I kissed her, and she kissed back. We were full on making out. Oh, God. Zoey… My hands remained at her waist, as she ran her hands through my unruly mass of hair. Yeah, and Logan wanted to cut this? No way in hell!

Ok, we're not even innocently kissing anymore. We're frenching each other… Oh, man. She is an awesome kisser, but hey, I'm not so bad myself. Ok, I can't breathe anymore. Damn, these stupid things called lungs.

I pulled away, "Whoa."

Zoey laughed, "Whoa yourself. You cleaned up good, Chase."

"Oh, this? I just picked this out of my closet, but you on the other look amazing. I would describe it but I'm afraid I'll need to get a thesaurus for more adjectives."

"Aw, you're sweet," and Zoey kissed me on the cheek. I hugged her again and kissed her hair.

"I love you, Chase."

I love you too. It goes both ways, Zo," I replied and kissed her again.

**

* * *

**

Oh my God.

Vanessa looks FINE! I hugged her, and she smiled hugging me. She smelled like strawberries. I pulled away, and held her at arm's length. We decided to flirt again. I really hope she likes me back.

"You are just a piece of eye candy, aren't you?" Vanessa said, giggling. "You still have to own up to your part of your challenge."

"Oh, you are so on, 'Nessa," I replied, flirtatiously. "And yes, the Lakers will crush the Heat."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Mike. You can talk the talk, but can you back it up?" Vanessa asked, challenging me.

"Yeah, and I'll back it up on the dance floor tonight."

"You're on," Vanessa replied, as we walked up in the middle of the lounge.

We all met up in the middle of the lounge. Typical. Logan and Dana smirking at each other, Chase and Zoey holding hands and now Chase can sleep better. Nicole and Stan getting chummy. I think Stan has a thing for Nicole, and vice versa. Then there's Vanessa and I. I think if Vanessa and I was a couple (which I hope soon); we could like knock Chase and Zoey out for winning the cutest couple vote.

Chase introduced Stan to Zoey and Dana, "Stan, this is my girlfriend Zoey Brooks, and my friend and kick-ass basketball player, Dana Cruz."

"Hey Stan," Zoey said with a friendly smile. Dana smiled a small smile and nodded.

"See! This is my date! Told you he was awesome," Nicole squealed, happily. Stan laughed.

"That's me… Stan, the awesome date," he said with a smile. "It's honestly cool to meet you guys… especially you Nicole."

I saw Nicole blush, "You too. It was nice meeting you too…"

I knew it! Stan has it bad for NICOLE! They're going to be the next Chase and Zoey.

Zoey and Chase have that "cute" factor. You know, the boy and girl-next-door, while Vanessa and I would be like the ultimate ghetto/street couple. I'm psyched because of my date, but Chase, Dana, and I are going to be chilling with each other over summer break. Ah, the perks being a twin…

"Dana?"

"Yeah?"

"You're going to _National Twin Convention_ with me and Chase, right?"

She smirked, "If you're gonna drag me there and make me bring Mercedes, then you guys are gonna have to come to _Twin Canyon_ too. Chase brings Brent, and you bring Angela."

I sighed and turned to Chase, "Hey. You up for Twin Canyon too?"

He nodded, "Sure, why not?"

Vanessa seemed surprised, "Mike, you have a twin sister?"

"Yeah, but I'm the younger, so is Chase, but he had a twin brother," I replied. "Any siblings?"

"Yeah…big sister Marissa. She's like 21. Man, it's sucks being the youngest."

Chase and Logan nodded.

"Yeah, I have an older brother, Tommy," said Logan, as his hands were still interlocked with Dana's.

"Not me. I'm a middle kid," Stan said, laughing. Zoey laughed with him.

"Ha! Being he oldest is the best, right Dana?"

"Yep," Dana replied. "Let's go clubbing. I wanna leave before Coco comes here. Freaking monster…"

We all shuddered, while Vanessa and Stan had confused looks on their faces. I guess Vanessa didn't know who her DA was.

"Um, who's Coco?" Vanessa asked us with a raised eyebrow. She crossed her arms. Stan shared the same confusion.

"Coco's, our DA…unfortunately," Dana told Vanessa. She looked at Stan. "She's allergic to teenage boys and never, ever, disturb her when she's watching Leno. She'll kill you."

"Thanks, uh, for the heads-up," he replied with a nervous smile. Good. Now he's scared like the rest of us.

"Ok, let's go!" Nicole said, in a perky tone. Sometimes I wonder if she's always like that, or was she drugged. I'm not being mean about it… but confused.

We all agreed and walked out of the parking lot. Somewhere in between, I think Vanessa slipped her hand into mine. I like it, and I don't ever want this elated feeling to go away. Yeah, so I love Vanessa. What's your point?

We all got to the school parking lot until the eight of us stop looking at each other. There were eight cars parked in the following order: a dark blue Lincoln Navigator, a gold Convertible which was mine, the Benz…that's Chase's, the red Ferrari that belonged to Logan, a black Viper, a pink Hummer…that had to be Nicole's, another Convertible that was blue… probably Zoey's and a silver Lamborghini. Wow, that's a hell of a car. Whoa…24-inch rims!

It's Vanessa's.

She must've been reading my mind because she asked, "Who goes in what car with their date?"

Yeah, we're basically all confused here.

**

* * *

**

**Yeah, that was from Michael's POV, with everyone thrown in. **

**Please review, I'm giving up bed for this story. So review…**

**Who's POV should I do next? Vanessa, Zoey, Nicole, Dana, Logan, Chase, Stan or Michael? Tell me in your reviews.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Erika **


	14. Burning California Rubber

**A/N: Here's Chapter 14 of _Hollywood Rivalries_. Hope you enjoy it. I'm trying to get some stories updated before school starts. Sorry if it's short. The first part will be in Vanessa's POV, and maybe some of it will be in Logan and Chase's POV. I might add more POVs depending on the situation. I don't know, but thanks for the 8 reviews. I think I'll add a Chase/Vanessa friendship moment in here somewhere. Remember Vanessa is only based on my characteristics… I look nothing like her. Trust me.**

**This chapter is dedicated to chichicutie. Thanks for the awesome idea!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Burning California Rubber**

_They see me rollin  
They hatin  
Patrolling they tryin to catch me ridin dirty_

Hmm… how I hate confusion. Eight cars and 4 dates. Oh, I got an idea. Haha! I'm so smart. Logan and I did this all the time. It'll be more fun with more people. I smirked. Oh, and might I point out that Michael is still holding my hand. I'm calm on the inside but I'm screaming for freaking joy here! You have no idea!

"Uh-oh, Vanessa has her idea face…" Dana pointed out with a laugh. Logan looked too.

"Yeah, that's definitely her idea face. Ok, what's going on in that head of yours, Stevens?" Logan asked, smirking. "It's bound to be good, and if it is…I want in."

"Ok, fine. How about a little street race to the club? The streets are totally quiet and we don't have to be at PCA for 4 whole hours, but we can come back at 11."

"Why?" Nicole asked, innocently. I hate corrupting that girl but she's bound to get drunk soon. If not now, later. Apparently Logan knew where I was going at.

_Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty_

"Anyone ever done shots before?" I asked, mischievously. "Except Logan and Dana…"

The person I was least expecting to answer did. My mouth fell open, seriously.

"Um, I have…" Chase admitted, shyly. Huh? This is Chase Matthews we're talking about. The all-around boy-next-door, not alcohol consumer. The rest of us had wide eyes, except Stan… hmm…

"Are you serious?" I asked, in genuine surprise.

He nodded, but quickly recovered, "Only because it was dare, right _Stan_?"

"Let it go… it was a while back. My parents weren't home and we were bored. It wasn't my entire fault. Brent was there too, you know," Stan defended, bursting into laughter. "Besides the shots weren't a lot…they were like six…"

"Teen! Sixteen shots of tequila," Chase added. "I woke up with a hangover the size of Texas."

"Ok, you are definitely doing shots with us," I laughed as I draped an arm around Chase. We all laughed. I turned to Logan and Dana. Whoa, when did I start getting all chummy with my ex-boyfriend? Oh, well. I might as well, since we're all going out together and all. Just for one night. "Logan, Dana, you in?"

_My music so loud  
I'm swangin  
They hopin that they gon catch me ridin dirty_

"You know I am," Dana answered, smirking.

"I'm game, if you can handle it…" Logan taunted. "Mike, you in?"

Michael shrugged, "Sure. I'm cool with it."

Ok, the only three left are Zoey, Nicole and Stan. Nicole is okay, but not the drinking type. Zoey is too much of a good girl to drink. I remember this one time; Dana came over to my house (which is really a mansion) but whatever… Anyway, we drank so much vodka (which we thought was water) that Dana threw up on the teachers' foot. I was so drunk I passed out. Good times In New York…

_Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty_

"Well, Stan?" Chase asked, as he raised an eyebrow at his old friend, "You in or what?… and this time if I get hung over, you're going down with me, buddy!"

"Ok, ok." Stan agreed, laughing. Zoey spoke up.

"There's something wrong here."

"Oh, yeah. That's right. Go ahead and ruin our fun, will you Brooks?" Logan said, sarcastically.

"It's called underage drinking, you guys. You'll wake up with massive hangovers. All of you!"

_Police think they can see me lean  
I'm tint so it ain't easy to be seen  
When you see me ride by they can see the glean  
And my shine on the deck and the TV screen_

"Yeah," Nicole said, agreeing.

"Ok, ok…" I said, trying to find a solution. "You two don't have to drink. We'll need someone to stay sober so they can cover for us."

"Come on Zoey, you can remind us of how stupid we were being tomorrow, and I promise, when we're all hung over, you and Nicole can rub it in, okay?" I said, assuring the two. "…and Zoey and Nicole can yell at Chase and Stan for being dumb, and listening to me."

_Ride with a new chick, she like hold up  
Next to the playstation controller is a full clip and my pistola  
Turn a jacker into a coma  
Girl you ain't know, I'm crazy like Krayzie Bone  
Just tryin to bone ain't tryin to have no babies  
Rock clean itself so I pull in ladies_

"Yeah," Chase said absent-mindedly. His face changed. "Wait—what?"

"You are cruel, Vanessa," Stan joked. I smirked.

Zoey and Nicole now smiled. I think they liked the idea of making Chase's and Stan's hangovers worse, "Ok, that seems like a good idea."

"Am I going to race against you guys and kick your ass, or just stand here?" Logan asked, obnoxiously. Oh, he was so losing.

"You are so losing, Logan!" Zoey said.

_Laws of patrolling you know they hate me  
Music turned all the way up until the maximum  
I can speak for some niggas tryin to jack for some  
But we packin somethin that we have and um will have a nigga locked up in the maximum  
Security cell, I'm grippin oak  
Music loud and tippin slow_

"Ok, Pretty Boy. You asked for it," Dana said, getting into her Viper. We all took her lead. We all agreed this was an individual race. So, Chase was in his Benz, with Zoey in her Convertible, Nicole hopped into her pink Hummer, while Stan got into the navy Lincoln Navigator. That was a nice car by the way. Logan smirked, and sauntered over to his red Ferrari, Michael got into his gold Convertible. God, his rims are really cool.

We all know whose car will win. That's right. The Lamborghini.

We all started our engines.

I shouted over the roaring engines. Our cars were lined up in this order: Michael, me, Dana, Logan, Stan, Chase, Zoey, and Nicole.

"ON YOUR MARK…" I shouted over the roaring engines.

"GET SET…" Dana said after me. Last was Logan.

"GO!"

_Twist and twistin like hit this dough  
Pull up from behind and is in his throat  
Windows down gotta stop pollution  
CDs change niggas like who is that producing?  
This the Play-N-Skillz when we out and cruisin  
Got warrants in every city except Houston but I'm still ain't losin_

I hit the gas pedal, and zoomed off. I could actually hear my wheels screeching. I know the way to the club. I so got this race. I put on my shades, as the wind ran through my hair.

The adrenaline was at an all-time high. Logan, Dana, and I are like neck-in-neck right now, but Chase and Zoey are picking up speed… with Michael gaining speed as well. I could've sworn I saw Logan pop a wheelie…

Oh no, he didn't.

_They see me rollin  
They hatin  
Patrolling they tryin to catch me ridin dirty_

Stan just cut in front of me, and I just a pink blur (Nicole's hummer), zoom past Dana from the corner of my eye. Ok, that's it. Stan's on my list.

He's not getting far. I'll make sure of it…

_Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty_

* * *

Pfft, like they seriously win.

Dana, Vanessa and I are like tied right now. Sorry ladies, _tied _isn't good enough. Crap, I have Michael on my left side. Ok, I have to admit Vanessa's car is hot. By the looks of it, her rims are about 24 inches. I look in front of me. Zoey just…

She…

That's it! She's on my radar. Ouch, cut off by your own boyfriend. Chase managed to get in front of her. Go Chase! No girls are winning this thing. Sure, it's individual, but as long as no girls win this thing, I'm good. So we're in this order: Dana, Nicole, Stan, Vanessa, Chase, Zoey, me, and Michael. What the fuck?

I'm next-to-last! No, that doesn't work with me. Not when we have Nicole in SECOND place! I hit the gas pedal, and cut past Zoey. Ha! One down. 5 to go. I hit the gas pedal again. Chase and I are like at the same speed, but Michael managed to go in front of Vanessa. Typical. He likes her…but then again so do I.

Ok, I'm with Dana.

Dana.

I'm with Dana Cruz tonight. Shit, it's like Vanessa gets this twisted pleasure from tormenting me. Yeah, there's her "revenge", but I have the feeling she's not done. Not even close. We're all getting drunk tonight anyway. By "we" I mean, Dana, Vanessa, me of course, Michael, and get ready for it.

Chase and Stan are even in. Yeah, it threw me for a loop too. Chase doing shots? I'll see it when I believe it.

_My music so loud  
I'm swangin  
They hopin that they gon catch me ridin dirty _

So, here's the order of things now: Dana, Nicole… oh wait, not anymore. Vanessa just cut by her. So it's Dana, Vanessa, Nicole, Michael, me, Chase, Zoey, and Stan…

I can see the club the lights now. Zoey is an evil, evil little girl. Wanna know why? Because she just moved from being Chase to in front of me and behind Michael. Ok, I'm not playing nice anymore.

I'll kill everyone and try to get in front of even Dana, if I have to.

_Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty _

* * *

Ha, take that, Reese!

_I been drinkin and smokin holdin shit cause a brother can't focus  
I gotta get to home 'fore the po po's scope this big ol Excursion swerving all up in the curve man  
Nigga been sippin on that Hennessey and the gin again is in again we in the wind  
Doin a hundred while I puff on the blunt  
And rollin another one up, we livin like we ain't givin a fuck  
I got a revolver in my right hand, 40 oz on my lap freezing my balls  
Roll a nigga tree, green leaves and all  
Comin pretty deep, me and my do-jo_

One thing you need to remember: Never ever mess with a Cruz.

The club lights are getting brighter, as our eight cars got bigger and closer. Vanessa's on my tail, and I know she's letting me stay first because we can rub it in together. Nicole's in third. How the hell did that happen… oops, not anymore. Chase is behind Vanessa now. I like the order now. I'm really good friends with Chase now, so it's all good. Vanessa likes Chase. No, not like that.

Vanessa likes Michael, ok? 'Kay. Glad we straightened that out.

_I gotta get back to backstreets  
Wanted by the six pound and I got heat glock glock shots to the block we creep creep  
Pop Pop hope cops don't see me, on a low key  
With no regards for the law we dodge em like fuck em all  
But I won't get caught up and brought up on charges for none of y'all  
Keep a gun in car, and a blunt to spark, but well if you want, nigga you poppin dark  
Ready or not we bust shots off in the air Krayzie Bone and Chamillionaire_

That's the thing about having a black car. It's good when dark, because they can disappear on you. Chase and I are smart…because we have black cars! Losers… Ok, now Michael is behind Chase, because he cut in front of Zoey. Take that, goody-goody!

Logan's pissed off…

So you know what he does?

He does this sharp U-turn, and lands behind Chase. I know he wants my spot, but he can't have it… I smirked to myself, knowing how badly he's fuming right now.

This is it…

I hit the gas pedal one last time; Vanessa and Chase follow my lead. Haha! It's like _Survivor_. We have this like road alliance. It's the three of us to the end… or at until this race is over. We pulled into the club parking lot…

It was over. That means…

I WON! Yes! Take that, Logan! YEAHHH!

We parked in the order we won in. So it was me, Vanessa, Chase, Logan, Michael, Zoey, Nicole… seriously, those two didn't mind being parked together. Lastly, Stan. I swear Nicole likes him, and he likes her back. They're gonna be just like Chase and Zoey. Oh, goody! We walked out of our cars, not before locking them up. I mean, if someone even touched my car…I'd kick their ass.

_They see me rollin  
They hatin  
Patrolling they tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
My music so loud  
I'm swangin  
They hopin that they gon catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty_

Vanessa and I hugged tightly.

"You totally kicked ass, Dana!"

"You too… not bad for second place…"

"I think we broke the sound barrier," Chase said with a small smile. He came to us, holding Zoey. "I still manage to land third place."

_Do what you thinkin so, I tried to let you go  
Turn up a blink of light and I swang it slower  
A nigga upset for sure cause they think they know that they catchin me with plenty of the drink and dro  
So they get behind me tryin to check my tags, look at my rearview and they smilin  
Thinkin they'll catch me on the wrong well keep tryin  
Cause they denyin is racial profiling  
Houston, TX you can check my tags  
Pull me over try to check my slab  
Glove compartment gotta get my cash  
Cause the crooked cops try to come up fast_

Logan rolled his eyes, "Pfft! That race was dumb, anyway."

"Uh-huh…only because you didn't win it," Michael retorted. Okay, what's eating him? Something's pissing Michael off.

"Neither did you…"

Michael burned him, "Sure, I didn't, but Dana did, and she's a girl…"

I glared, "Excuse me?"

"Ok, um, a girl with the craziest driving, and…" Michael defended, trying to save himself. "Well, you get it. Congrats, Dana."

I raised an eyebrow, "Uh, thanks."

Where did Logan and Vanessa go? I turned to see them, standing a couple feet off. I hope to God, Logan isn't playing me, because if he is, I will kick his ass! I guess Michael was thinking the same thing because he looked like he was going to kill Logan any second now…

* * *

_And been a baller that I am I talk to them, giving a damn bout not feeling my attitude  
When they realize I ain't even ridin dirty bet you'll be leavin with an even madder mood  
I'mma laugh at you then I'mma have to cruise I'm in number two on some more DJ Screw  
You can't arrest me plus you can't sue_

Logan asked if he wanted to talk to me. I wonder what he wants…because if it's about last year, I'm not having it. I'm not letting him ruin my date.

"What is it, Logan?" I asked. "Don't you have Dana to be with?"

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, and his eyes met mine, "Well, yes, and you have Michael to be with, but I wanted to talk to you, you know, alone."

_  
This a message to the laws tellin them WE HATE YOU  
I can't be touched or tell 'em that they shoulda known  
Tippin' down, sittin' crooked on my chrome  
Bookin' my phone, tryin' to find a chick I wanna bone  
Like they couldn't stop me I'mma 'bout to pull up at your home and it's on _

"Ok. I'm listening," I said, as I crossed my arms, purse still in hand. I took of my glasses, and put them on my head. It sounds serious. "Logan, say something. You're starting to scare me, and you all of people know, I don't scare easily."

"I'm sorry, 'Nessa. I know you won't believe me, but I'm truly sorry," he started. What? No! He can't do this. I won't let him.

"Logan…no…" I started to say, my face livid. "I don't want to talk about this."

"But you know we'll have to, eventually—"

"Exactly! _Eventually_ being the key word! We can't talk about this now… maybe tomorrow and next week, but not now," I said, cutting him off. Logan opened her mouth to speak, but I wouldn't let him. "Ok, you want to talk, we'll talk. Meet me on the beach at 6am…if I'm not hung over. We'll talk there, ok?"

He laughed. I missed hearing his laugh, "Ok, if I'm not hung over either."

"Ok," I said, taking a deep breath. "I'm going to go to Michael now."

I turned on my heel and walked away, and stopped when he called my name, "Vanessa?"

I turned around, "Yeah, Logan?"

"You look great," he told me with a genuine smile, not a smirk.

"Yeah, uh, you do too…" I smiled a little as I walked away.

* * *

Ok, so she blew me off…

I watched as she walked away. She really did look great, but I can't have her. I have Dana, and she has Michael. I can tell Michael's mad at me, but I'll deal with him later.

I walked a little after she left. I had to talk to her. She was my girlfriend… now, ex-girlfriend, and our families hate each other. I need closure on this die, and hopefully we'll let this thing go…

Maybe, or it can haunt me forever.

Maybe there was a shred of hope…

Ok, now the mushy moment is over. Shut up, and let me show these people how to dance.

I really do think, and hope that there is a shred of hope somewhere…

* * *

**A/N: Now the drama unravels…**

**Yeah, so there's your Chapter 14. Hope you enjoy very much. There was the race, and when they actually get to the club. I have something planned for next chapter. It'll make your jaw drop, seriously. I'm going to add some drama to this story. I have something tragic planned for Chase in later chapters. So stay tuned. **

**The song was during the race scene was "Ridin'" by Chamillionaire. Ok, review lots, people! I can tell you that the next chapter will be intense. I'm already writing it…**

**Which story do you want me to update?**

**Clash of the Secrets**

**Love's Power: Rediscovered**

**Eternally Yours**

**Rock-a-Bye, Chase.**

**Tell me in your reviews! Thank you for reading…**

**REVIEW, please?**

**--Erika**


	15. I’m In Heaven When You Kiss Me

**A/N: Here's Chapter 15 of _Hollywood Rivalries_. Thanks for reviewing the last chapter. Here's the actual club scene and someone sings, and if you're lucky, I might put in Logan and Vanessa's talk, I don't know, but there will be fun times for our Brenner girls. The boys… what will happen to them? Let's read on, shall we? I don't own the song "Lady Marmalade" by Patti LaBelle but performed by Missy Elliot, Pink, Christina Aguilera, Mya, and Lil' Kim or "We Run This" by Missy Elliot… Enjoy, and thank you for sticking to this story.**

**Oh, and the aftermath of the club outing will be Chapter 16. Sorry, but I hope you think this chapter is just as good.**

"_Oh, so you've somehow managed to overlook my terrible personality and hideous face…"_

_--Chase (Bad Girl) _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: I'm In Heaven When You Kiss Me**

Dana, Nicole, Vanessa and I linked arms as we walked into the club with the guys but I had an awesome idea, for us girls. It would be a surprise for the guys.

"You guys! I have the coolest idea ever," I said, with a smile. Chase, Logan, Michael and Stan, Dana, Vanessa and Nicole all looked at me.

"Well, what is it?" Chase asked.

"Well, you boys can't know… but you guys will like it. I promise," I told them, smirking slightly.

"Ok, so what do we have to do? Because I'm pretty much game for anything," replied Vanessa.

"Cool," I said, and then turn to the guys. "Turn around. You'll ruin the surprise…"

"Do we have to?" Stan asked. Boys are so freaking different. Ugh! I raised an eyebrow. Chase placed a hand on his friends' shoulder.

"Dude. Do what she says… It's bound to be good, and she's my girlfriend, so yeah."

"Thank you, and that is why you're my boyfriend…" I said, and gave him a peck on the cheek. Logan obviously had to destroy the mood as always.

"Can we get on with this 'surprise'?" Logan asked, in a usual obnoxious voice and he used air quotes too. Yes, these are my friends. "I have girls to out-dance.

"Shut up, Logan," Dana snapped. No surprise there.

I rolled my eyes, "I second that."

I turned back to the girls and Vanessa said, "Zoey… I wanna get my dancing going, so what is it?"

"You'll dance," I said to her. "… and sing too. Who knows the song 'Lady Marmalade'?"

"Oooh! I loved that song!" Nicole squealed happily, and then she sang with a voice I never knew Nicole had. It blew the three of us away. Seriously. "Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir…"

Our jaws dropped. Well, mine and Vanessa's anyway. I know Dana was just as surprised. We all looked at Nicole.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No… that was great, Nicole… your singing…" Vanessa spoke for the three of us. "I'm in. I'll sing too."

"Great… how about you Dana?"

"Whatever… but I'm not singing… I'm rapping."

What? I didn't even know Dana was a rapper, apparently. She shrugged lightly.

"Ok, it's settled, then…" I concluded.

The guys turned to us, as we walked in. We walked into the club, as it was so cool. This was the hottest teenage club out here. Logan told us it was called _The Mixer _and apparently a lot of kids from PCA were here. It had multicoloured lights and lasers, and drink trays going… and the biggest dance floor I'd ever seen. There was some music going.

"Whoa, that's a big dance floor…" I said, holding Chase's hand.

"You're telling me…" replied Chase. Okay, so it was Logan and Dana… Nicole and Stan… me and Chase, but where were Michael and Vanessa? "Um, has anyone seen Michael and Vanessa anywhere?"

We all looked for them, until we saw a soul train line, and heard faint cheering. Chase grabbed my hand, as the six of us went weaving through the crowd of kids, cheering. It was then I saw what they were cheering about. Michael and Vanessa cleared the dance floor…

Never in my life have I seen someone move the way Vanessa and Michael did…

I pulled Dana close to me so I could talk to her, "Did you know she could move like that?"

"Yeah," Dana answered, coolly. "I've known her since we were babies… why wouldn't I?"

Vanessa was a dancing machine, and Michael had a lot of explaining to do. He didn't tell us he could dance like that.

**

* * *

**

Alright…Go Michael!

I'm his best friend. Why doesn't he tell us these things? And Vanessa… whoa… Oh my God! Is she break-dancing? Michael is… oh my God… he's doing the Worm! I pulled Logan close so I could talk to him. Now, Michael's popping. That, in my opinion, is the hardest one to do. I should know because I starting taking tap dancing when I was four, and stopped when I was nine. Then at ten, I took hip-hop and haven't stopped since, and I'm sixteen right now… so you do the math. No one knows about that.

Not even Zoey.

"Dude."

"Yeah?"

"Did you know she could do that?" I asked.

"Um, yeah… I dated her, and went to several VIP parties together so, yeah…"

Only Logan would make a stupid comment like that. Green isn't a good colour on him either. I know he wants Vanessa back, but Michael's not going to get hurt, because of Logan's selfish needs. Michael and Vanessa are happy, and I've never seen him so carefree. If Logan pulls anything…

I swear to God, he'll be in trouble…

**

* * *

**

Oh my God! This is my JAM! I love this song. It was starting and I pulled Michael onto the floor with me. Truth be told, he can DANCE! Then again, so can I…

_My style can't be duplicated or recycled  
This chick is a sick individual_

_Sick tape vol. 2  
Believe it_

_Ho… Ho…_

_Let me switch up the game_

Michael and I danced together, as they music played. Then we spilt up. He can pop… so that what he did. I crumped! I know why I wore these clothes for a reason, because once I hit that dance floor, I never stop. I'm addicted. A crowd was cheering, and I only danced more. If I died and went to heaven, this would be my picture of heaven. Non-stop dancing, and I'll be one happy angel…

Go Michael! Do that Running Man!

_I drink that cognac  
Step back cause I might put it on ya  
I go deep so deep till you sleep  
Count sheep wake you from fucking all week  
You don't to have to show ya  
How freakish I act when I'm not sober  
Whut up & tow up sho nuff  
I ain't scared to take it off (tell the freak to take it off)_

Ok, now that crowd is getting bigger. I don't care. I'm having an awesome time with Michael and that's all that mattered. Logan is the last thing on my mind right now. I feel so free with Michael. I want to be with him… I really do.

_Tipsy & I feel good (feel good)  
Black dudes got big woods  
Into I do it I dun it  
If you really really want it then nigga stop frontin  
Boy you know im your type (your type)  
5'2 and wear my jeans real tight  
My curves they swerve so superb  
My word's my word and I came to slurr it_

**

* * *

**

'Nessa wasn't kidding when she said she could dance. I'm having a great time with her.

_We run this (run this)  
We run this (run this)  
We run this (run this)  
Oh, oh, oh,  
It don't matter where you from it's where you at  
And if you came to freak-a-leak you better bring your hat  
East coast, west coast, down south  
Represent your coast_

A crowd was starting to form around us, and we danced like it was just the two of us. I pop n' locked for a while, and faint cheering could be heard. I'm on a roll.

_Yea we run it  
Yea we run it  
Y'all don't want it  
Cause my coast run it  
Oh  
We run this shit  
We run this shit _

The music faded out as we stepped off the dance floor. I was beat by this time. See, that's why I can eat all those chips and never gain weight because I dance too, and play ball.

"You were amazing," Vanessa told me. I smiled, shrugging.

"I told ya so… and besides you weren't too bad yourself," I said. She took my hand. Oh God, someone pinch me! Vanessa has the most amazing hands ever…

"Not too bad? I was awesome and you know it, Mr. Barrett," she teased, still holding my hand.

I played along, "That may be so, but I still won our little bet, so there… Miss. Stevens."

"No, you didn't…"

"Yes, I did…"

"Did not!"

"Did so!" I argued back in good fun.

"Ok, fine. It was a draw…deal?" she said, trying to make us come to an agreement.

"Ok, ok. It was a deal…" I relented, and then I laughed under my breath. "…even though I killed you out there."

"Shut up, Michael…" she said, giggling, and we went to find our friends. The first person to talk was Stan.

**

* * *

**

So we were greeted by Chase, Logan, Stan, Dana, Zoey, and Nicole. Why are they looking at us like we had three heads each?

"I didn't think you guys could move like that. Seriously," Stan finally said. Michael and I smiled at each other before smiling at them.

"Well, I guess some people are entitled to secrets, every now and then…" I replied. "…but the only people that knew I loved to dance were, of course, Dana and Logan…"

"Oh, Vanessa! Dana! Nicole! We need to get ready for our surprise!" Zoey said, causing me to remember.

"Oooh… I love surprises!" Nicole replied in her own Nicole-like way. Then she frowned, as if trying to think. "What is it, again?"

Dana rolled her eyes, most likely annoyed, and whispered in Nicole's ear what we were doing again. Nicole nodded excitedly. I knew this was going to be good because Zoey had a great voice from what I heard. Dana has like a voice mix between Pink and Mariah Carey, and she can rap on top of that. Nicole…wow. She sounds like Whitney Houston to me, at least. Me, I had a voice that sounded like Christina Aguilera. I know how powerful my voice is because I broke glass with it, hitting a high note. That's how you tell the difference between cheap and expensive glass.

We were about to go get ready when we heard a familiar voice behind us.

"Hey guys…"

We turned around and there stood Quinn. She looked good, and she wasn't wearing glasses this time. She wore a long sleeved tank with really flared sleeves that sort of fanned out, and a nice blue flowery skirt, and some black wedged sandals… and her hair was worn down. Quinn even put on some makeup, even some lip-gloss.

"Hey Quinn," I greeted, hugging her. Zoey and Nicole followed, and even Dana gave her a one-armed hug. "How did you get here, anyway?"

"It wasn't far from PCA… so I walked," she explained, lightly.

Chase was the guy first to speak, "Wow, Quinn. You look… nice."

"Yeah, totally cute!" Nicole squealed, linking arms with Quinn.

I said, "You look hot, but I thought you said you couldn't come…"

"Well, I was finished my experiments early and decided to come… that is, if the offer still stands…"

"You can hang with us, Quinn, but where are your glasses?" Zoey asked, as we all noticed that she wasn't bespectacled. Whoa, I just used a big word. I guess, that dictionary thing even worked. Even Logan noticed her makeover.

"Wow, Quinn… you cleaned up. Any hotter and I might consider making out with you," he told Quinn with one of his stupid smirks. Chase and Dana rolled their eyes, Stan, Nicole and Zoey all raised their eyebrows, while Michael and I glared.

"Ok, but I don't know whether to be flattered or repulsed… but I'm most likely repulsed…"

Wow, even that shut Logan up. Dana smirked, and the rest of us, minus Logan, high-fived her. Logan sets himself up to be burned so I don't know he's annoyed.

"Now to answer why I'm not wearing glasses, that's because I'm wearing contact lenses," Quinn answered. Then her eyes caught Stan. "Oh, I don't think I've met you before. Quinn Pensky."

"Stan Crowe," he said, shaking her hand. I saw her whisper something in Nicole's ear, and Nicole giggled. We all whispered to Quinn about what we were planning and she nodded.

"Quinn, you in?"

"Sure," she said, nodding. I turned to the boys.

"Sorry boys…we gotta get ready…"

"Ready for what?" Chase asked.

"Sorry, but that's for us to know and for you to find out… I promise you'll like it though," Zoey assured her boyfriend, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I only have one word for that: Awww! I wish Michael and I were like that…

"It better worth it…" Logan whined.

"One, shut up and stop whining… and two, it is," Dana said, annoyed, and the five of us all walked off in the direction of the stage…

**

* * *

**

Whatever the girls are planning, it better be good. Who knew Quinn could clean up? Even though I'm kind of stuck in the love department…which has NEVER happened before with my ridiculously good looks, and irresistible charm, Quinn looks hot. Not as Dana and Vanessa, but still hot. Why can't it be easier? How about a girl with both of them combined? Like a girl with Dana's feisty attitude, Vanessa's way of being a smart-ass… and both of them can fight so that'll stay. Dana's face, but with Vanessa's lips and green eyes.

Ok, I'm stuck. I didn't have the time to think because music and a nudge from Chase brought me out of my thoughts. I kinda glad he did or I would go insane, but he doesn't have to know that.

"Now what?" I asked. I hated being interrupted either way.

"Look…" Stan replied, pointing ahead. I did… and what the hell? There were five girls on stage, and…

"Are they gonna do what I think they gonna do?" I asked, slightly surprised.

"I think so, man," Michael replied, and the four of us all walked up between kids to get a better look. They all swayed in sync, and snapped their fingers to the rhythm. There was from left to right: Zoey, Nicole, Quinn, Vanessa and finally Dana.

The track started.

_Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas _

Then they all sang in sync, and they didn't sound awful at all. It was actually pretty good. I'm good at everything I've ever tried, so I can sing too. I have to burn that tape Chase has of me singing to _Panic! At The Disco_. He thinks I don't know about that…

Quinn started first, _"He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh."_

They all sang again. Who knew Quinn sounded so good? _"Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi"_

Zoey sang after Quinn and Chase whistled, _"He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak  
Yeah."_

Zoey wasn't that bad, either. Show of hands: How many think is Chase imagining Zoey in nothing but a bikini? Yeah. Thought so.

They all sang the chorus. A bunch of the guys from PCA (including us four) were rocking out. Vanessa and Dana even did a little dance together, _"Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade _

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi"

Zoey, Nicole, Quinn danced together… and then Dana did something that floored all of us. She and Vanessa took front stage… and they rapped. Dana started, _"Yea yea uh  
He come through with the money and the garter bags  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes." _

"_5 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case the meaning of expensive taste  
If you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Real Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now," _rapped Vanessa. She and Zoey danced together. I'm totally floored right now. I don't care about Chase and Michael although I know they're throwing fits. Great, now Stan joins in…why? Because his _beloved_ Nicole is up.

Dana, Vanessa, Zoey, Quinn sang, "_Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade..."_

Is it normal for something so big to come out of someone so small? So that's why she has a motor mouth, _"Hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
Color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more."_

Nicole held that note too.

Vanessa and Nicole sang, _"Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5."_

"_Sleepin' the grey flannel life," _Dana sang. I like her voice. It's sexy and husky, but I like Vanessa's too. Her's is deep.

You'll get why I say Vanessa's voice is deep, but it's also powerful. I think she can like break glass with that bad boy.

"_But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more,"_ she sang, as her voice got more powerful with every syllable. I think I heard a glass shatter. Yep, a glass broke. Actually three did.

Quinn and Zoey sang, but Quinn held the note at the end and Zoey jumped in, _"Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade."_

They all sang, and by the time the whole place was going crazy, _"Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)"_

Dana was like the self-proclaimed rapper. She said their names as they sang, "Vanessa…"

Vanessa held a note again, _"oh Leaeaa Oh" _

"Logan"

"Yeah?"

"Was it me or did glass just shatter?" Chase asked.

"Glass," I replied, quickly.

We went back to watching the girls dance and now the song was ending.

"Quinn…"

Who knew someone so nerdy could sing so well? "_Lady Marmalade…"_

"Nicole…"

Nicole sang, "_Yeeahhh…_"

"Go Zoey!" Dana sang, as she danced, which I found a turn-on.

"_Oh Oh oooo,"_ Zoey sang, as she held a note. Chase whistled, loudly, with Stan joining in. What the hell… Yeah, Michael and I joined in. We're 4 whistling boys. If you saw 5 sexy, yes, I even meant Quinn, on stage, then you'd do the exact same thing. On top of that, we're guys. What do you expect?

Dana rapped finally, _"Stingrays baby… (baby)  
Moulin Rouge… (0h)  
Dana Cruz here…_

Here's come the big finale, as they all sang. It was a powerful finish. Seriously.

"_Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah…"_

It was silent, and then… the loudest clapping you ever heard. Guess who was clapping the loudest?

Yeah, there's your clue, and if still don't know…then you make Nicole look like Einstein. Ok, clue number 2: Hottest guy at PCA.

**

* * *

**

We joined hands, and bowed…

We walked off stage, and we waved to some guys from PCA, until we got to Chase, Logan, Michael, and Stan.

"Well? How were we?" I asked, innocently. I wasn't expecting the kiss Chase gave me. I think Vanessa, Quinn, Nicole, Dana, and I paralysed him to death with our singing. I did kiss back however. Once again, Chase's kisses were nothing short of amazing. He pulled away. "I think in that kiss, you said, 'that was amazing… and oh my god! You need to do that again. You're still the best kisser and I love you.' Am I right, Chase?"

"Yes," Chase replied, as a grin formed on his face.

"Good, because I love you too," I replied, hugging him. He hugged me back. I don't ever want to apart from Chase's arms again. Two years is long enough.

**

* * *

**

"Hey Stan!" I said hugging my date. I hoped he'd be my boyfriend. He'd totally qualify as a boyfriend.

"Hi Nicole," Stan replied, and ohmigosh! He hugged me back. I pulled away, staring into the blues of his eyes. They were so pretty! "You were amazing out there…"

I feel my cheeks get warm. Am I blushing? I can't be blushing. I'm totally blushing!

"Thanks…"

We stood there. I could feel Stan staring at me, and I blushed harder. I would have been screaming and jumping and down from the compliment because Stan said he liked my singing, and I know I can sing but Stan said he liked it, but you know what he did?

Do you really wanna know?

HE KISSED ME! OH MY GOD! STAN KISSED ME!

I've died and gone to heaven.

And you know what…I kissed him right back. I'd be crazy not to. A cute boy (Stan)… plus me…yes, there will be kissing!

**

* * *

**

I walked over to Michael.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself," he replied. He's adorable with that smile of his. "You rocked it out there, 'Nessa."

He gave me a kiss on the cheek, and gave me a half-smile. I smiled back. I swear I think I feel my cheeks burning. Damn, I'm blushing. His brown eyes met mine, and I melted in them. I subconsciously found myself, drawing nearer to Michael. The distance between us was getting narrow with each passing second. Michael took my hands in his, as a tingle went up my spine.

"Michael," I managed to get out, my voice was barely a whisper. Our eyes fluttered closed… and bang! His lips met mine. You know what I did…

I kissed him back… and I liked it. The feeling of adrenaline as I felt his hands on my waist, and the pressure of his lips against mine…

The feel of his safe arms around me, and my arms around his neck…

My heart beating as fast as ever as my tongue mingled with his…

I liked it all…

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This was my favourite chapter to write so far.**

**We'll get Dana and Logan next chapter, I just wanted to focus on Michael/Vanessa because frankly they're my favourite pairing to write about. I've been wanting to do that for a while now… make Michael and Vanessa kiss… but are they together now? Who knows? Oh, wait… I'm the authour. I do, but you don't. MUHAHAHA! **

**I just feel like a Logan/Dana mood, so I didn't write about them, but for all of the DL fans, there will be a lot next chapter. It'll be as long as this one, and maybe Logan and Vanessa's talk. **

**Since I have school coming up, I've decided that I will only update on the weekends. I know, you guys love my stories, but school work comes first. Sorry. Thanks so much for sticking to this story, but sadly, this is my least popular story to date. **

**So please review…**

**Recommended Story: _Picture Perfect_ by chichicutie. That story is DEEP! The end of Chapter 4 was sad. I almost cried. Another one to read is _Discovering Us_ and _Guidance Counselling_ by Hopeless Romantic 86. Those stories rock too! **

**You want to read for of my stuff… click on my profile link, and scroll down. All of my stories are listed there, with their hyperlinks. So click and read on!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**--Erika **


	16. Dirty Dancing

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Here's Chapter 16 of _Hollywood Rivalries_. I was swamped with school and stuff, but here you go. Sorry if this chapter kinda sucks. I just updated _Clash of the Secrets, _so check that out. Thanks. Ok, on with the story. We're starting with Nicole and Stan because they're not getting enough story time, so yeah… here we go.**

**I don't own "Crushed" by Rosette and "Give It Up to Me" by Sean Paul f. Keyshia Cole.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Dirty Dancing**

I pulled away after I realized what I did. Yeah, I kissed Nicole Bristow. It's only been a day, but you know what, kissing her felt so right. She looked at me with big brown eyes and a dazed look on her face. Maybe I was being selfish.

Oh God. What if she hates me? I've really fucked up this time…

"Nicole, I'm so sorry," I apologized, blushing slightly. "I shouldn't have kissed you…"

Her brown eyes filled with confusion as she touched my arm, "Stan?"

I sighed heavily. I may have ruined the one chance at happiness. Chelsea was my girl, yeah, but she was really clingy, and she wasn't fun to be around. Three and a half whole years of my life wasted. Even Chase thought she was annoying. In fact, they hated each other. Nicole was the opposite of Chelsea. She was a happy person, and she made me feel so carefree. The truth was…

I loved Nicole… a lot.

She probably wanted to tell me she didn't want to be around me anymore. I wouldn't blame her, even though it would hurt like hell for like, I don't know, forever.

"Yeah, Nicole?" I answered, avoiding eye contact with her. I made her hate me. Get ready for it. Here it comes.

"Don't be sorry…" she said, as my eyes eventually locked with hers. What? "Don't be sorry, Stan… because I liked it a lot. I liked kissing you…"

A grin grew on my face, "Seriously Nicole?"

"Uh huh," she replied, nodding enthusiastically. Oh my God. If this is a dream, I never wanna wake up again!

I had one more question, "Um, Nicole?"

"Yes, Stan?"

"Uh, Nicole… willyoubemygirlfriend?"

"Huh?" Nicole questioned a confused look crossed her face, and her face changed into a thinking face. She's cute when she's confused. Then the biggest smile grew on her face. I think she understood me. "YES! Ohmigosh! Yes, of course I'll be your girlfriend!"

"W-what? You will?" I asked. I had to make sure I wasn't hearing things.

"Yes, silly!" Nicole said with a giggle. Then she frowned. "Unless, you don't like me because that would so be suckish and—"

"No, no…" I cut her off, laughing. "That's not it at all! In fact, I like you a lot."

"Yay!" she squealed, as I wrapped my arms around her in a hug. I want to remember Nicole's scent forever. She put her arms around my neck, as I placed my arms around her waist. I leaned in and we kissed.

The pressure of her lips against mine felt awesome. It was short but the best kiss of my life. We parted, and rested our foreheads against each other.

Nicole's eyes twinkled happily, as I took her hand in mine…

"I love you, Nicole…"

She answered, "I love you too, Stan."

I pulled her into a hug.

Somewhere deep down, I vowed never to hurt Nicole. I promise to never hurt Nicole. I love Nicole, and anyone that hurts her… deals with me.

I swear it.

We smiled as I interlocked my fingers with Nicole's.

* * *

Oh my God. Michael kissed me. He's an awesome kisser.

I pulled away, and we still were holding hands. We stared into each other's eyes. I've been waiting for this from the first time I met him. He feels so right. So perfect.

"So, what does this mean?" I asked, my eyes never leaving Michael's.

"I don't know, but I do know one thing. I like you, Vanessa… a lot. Kissing you felt so great. You're a great person, and so much more… I want to be with you. I guess I'm trying to say… I love you," Michael explained, averting his eyes.

I held his hands, and he looked up.

"Michael, I don't know what to say. I like you, Mike. A lot, in fact. I felt, like I was walking on air when you kissed me. I know we've only known each other for a day, but I feel like I've known you forever. I guess what I'm trying to say is that… I love you too, Michael. I love you," I said, as a grin grew. Then I frowned. Damn, I hate my past. I closed my eyes, as tears started to build up. "…but I don't want to hurt you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did."

"What? What are you taking about?" he asked, soothingly.

I took a deep breath, "There are a lot of things I need to sort out first. I'm scared, Michael. I can't set myself for heartbreak. Logan did it to me once… I can't go through it again. It's been about a year and half, and I've been scared ever since."

"Vanessa…"

God, I hate doing this to him. He pulled me into a hug instead. I wrapped my arms around him, and whispered in his ear, "I do love you, though. Please don't hate me."

He pulled away, looking me in the eyes. I could feel Michael's eyes boring into my soul, and gently placed a finger underneath my chin. I looked up at him, and I could feel my eyes brimming over with tears. I think Michael knew because he wiped one away with his thumb.

"Listen, I can never hate you. It's cool that you want to sort things out. I'm okay with that, ok? Just promise that when you get everything sorted out… you can become my girl, aight?" Michael said, with the trademark smile that made me melt in the first place.

"Promise," I replied, nodding. "I promise Michael."

I hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek. _Crushed_ by Rosette came on. It was the perfect song for at least four people right now. Chase and Zoey because he waited two years to tell Zoey how he felt. Then there's Michael and me. We really told each how we felt. Now things are great between us. I know, though…I'll never be happy unless I really tell Logan what's on my mind. Then I'll be happy with Michael…

_I told myself today was gonna be the day  
No more excuses 'cuz I knew exactly what to say  
Was gonna make my play but just like yesterday  
My mind erased and I let the moment slip away  
Another night got me sitting here all on my own_

"Wanna dance?" Michael asked as he extended his hand. I smiled, and gladly took it. Chase and Zoey were going on to the dance floor too. I caught Nicole holding Stan's hand, as he slipped an arm around her waist. They were going to dance too.

"Sure. I'd love too…"

We walked onto the dance floor, as the slow music started. He put his hands on my waist, and I put my arms around his neck, as we swayed to the music and danced extremely close to each other. I closed my eyes, as I inhaled his scent. I never want to forget it.

I never wanted to forget Michael. Not now. Not ever.

* * *

_Picking up the phone,  
But I can't get past the dial tone  
Rocking my brain  
Going insane  
Again and again  
I can't keep going this way _

I watched as Michael danced with Vanessa. It's not supposed to be bothering me, but it does. I'm with Dana, damnit! Why is Vanessa doing this to me? A part of me still lies with Vanessa, and I hate that it has to be like that. I liked this song. I know…big surprise. I love Dana Cruz… I think. Right? I shook Vanessa out of my head, and smirked at Dana. I'm with her. Dana. Dana. Dana.

"What are you smirking at, Reese?"

"It appears you owe me a dance, Cruz," I replied, still smirking. I extended my hand to her. She rolled her eyes, and took my hand.

"Whatever. You're lucky I actually this song, Reese," she said, with a smirk, and we walked on to the dance floor. She put her arms around my neck, as I placed my hands on her waist, and we swayed along to the music. The rest of the dance was silent… which is a weird surprise because when it comes to Dana and I… there's no such thing as silence.

Speaking of silence, why can't my head do the same damn thing and shut the hell up?

My eyes averted to Vanessa…

Oh, right. That's why.

* * *

_CRUSHED,  
By the sweetest lips I've never kissed  
And your fingertips and the warmest touch I've always missed  
CRUSHED,  
By the softest hands I've never held  
Probably never tell,  
You're the strongest love that I've ever felt _

I refuse to get hurt. I'm trying to act like something isn't up with Logan. He's been weird ever since he talked to Vanessa. Wonder what that is about. There's no way in hell I'll let Logan Reese or any other man for that matter play me. No one will play Dana Cruz. I can't do that again… because next time my heart won't be just broken.

It'll be shattered.

So I pray Logan isn't screwing me over… because if he is, God help him. God help them all.

_CRUSHED,  
That I haven't ever let you know  
How it always goes  
Cuz I lose my nerve whenever you get close _

They don't call me Danger Cruz for nothing.

* * *

I watched as the four couples dance together. They all seemed so happy, and it brought tears to my eyes, but I blinked them away because if I cry, I wouldn't be able to cease… and besides, I don't want to cause myself excessive dehydration.

I dumped Mark.

The reason… he was kissing some other girl. He tried to explain, but I wouldn't hear of it. I guess I wasn't good enough, and some times I find myself thinking that maybe it's true.

I thought we'd be molecularly compatible for a lifetime. Usually I'm never wrong, but I'm forgetting that this isn't another one of my Quinnventions. Who would want me? I'm way different from my friends. Zoey has Chase. Dana has Logan, although they do bicker a lot. Nicole has Stan… and Vanessa has Michael.

I'm quite fond of Vanessa. She doesn't think I'm weird, and she was the first to _willingly _befriend me. I trust her completely.

Can I trust the male species? I'm not sure. I came tonight thinking I was going to have fun. I've given up my glasses. I've been wearing them since I was 5. I thought they'd make me fit in. Instead, they've made me the odd one out. Tears blur my vision, until I feel someone tap my shoulder.

I sighed sadly, as I turned around. Probably someone else wanting to tell me what I freak I am. I'm used to it.

_And so I'm left,  
Short of breath  
With that heavy feeling in my chest  
Baby I'm so crushed_

"Can I help you?" I asked to the unknown person. It was a guy. He had dirty blonde hair, and soft hazel eyes that were hidden behind stylish black glasses. He was cute, but what did he want with me anyway? I felt a tear slip down my cheek.

He touched my shoulder, and I flinched, "I'm sorry, but why are you crying? I didn't mean to upset you."

I wiped it away, "No, you didn't upset me at all. It's just that… you wouldn't comprehend my situation anyway."

"Well, I'm sorry about whatever bothering you, and I won't force you to tell me, seeing as we just met, but I saw you and your friends up there, and just wanted to say that you sang beautifully," the stranger said, smiling. I blushed, signifying shyness.

"Thank you. That's really considerate of you…" I said, looking down at my sandals.

"I'm Matt by the way. Matt Keller," he said extending his hand, with a soft smile. I looked up, and took his hand, shaking it to be polite.

"Quinn. Quinn Pensky."

"That's a unique name. I like it," Matt told me. This guy is too good to be true. It appears he had a sense of humour too. "My parents got too lazy to make up a cool name, so I'm just stuck with Matthew Albert Keller. Can't complain though."

I laughed a little.

"So, I was wondering if you want to dance with me…" he asked. I blushed again.

"Sure… That would be nice."

We walked on to the dance floor and he placed his hands on my waist, and put my arms around his neck. We talked a little, as we danced…and he was an exceptional dancer.

I said, "So do you attend PCA?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I do. Tell me about yourself…"

"Well, I don't know if I should. I don't want to scare you off…"

"Quinn. It's ok," he urged, kindly. "I'll tell you if you tell me, ok?"

"Ok," I started, "I'm from Seattle. I'm an only child, and in my spare time…I like to um, invent things. My favourite subject is biology, and a bit of chemistry."

_So I told myself that tomorrow's gonna be the day  
And I keep on telling myself that I'm gonna find a way  
And I won't be afraid just like yesterday _

"Really? Because I'm not freaked out at all. I'm from Denver, Colorado. I'm the youngest child with two older sisters, Penny and Haylie. It's a small world because I love to invent too. My favourite subject is physics and I like a bit of biology and chemistry."

I smiled. We were so much alike.

"We're so much alike, Matt," I told him. He nodded and smiled.

"Not only do you sing beautifully, Quinn. You dance beautifully as well," Matt told me, as he pulled me closer to him. My cheeks were emblazed with crimson again.

I might be enamoured with Matt. He feels so right, even better than Mark Delfiggalo. Mark is my past. I liked having Matt's arms around me. His muscular form giving me some sort of re-assurance.

_Won't walk away never gonna let another chance slip away  
Cuz' I gotta know which ever way it's gonna go  
Rest my heart and soul  
Cuz' there can never be no more  
Rocking my brain_

Yes, it's inconclusive.

I'm clearly falling for Matthew.

I continued to dance with him. I never want this moment to cease.

_Going insane  
Again and again  
I won't keep going this way_

* * *

I like Quinn, and not just as a friend either. She's simply the girl for me. I haven't had that much luck with girls. I always end up getting hurt. Everyone thinks I'm weird for liking to invent contraptions… but it seems that Quinn and I are kindred spirits, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

_CRUSHED,  
By the sweetest lips I've never kissed  
And your fingertips and the warmest touch I've always missed  
CRUSHED,  
By the softest hands I've never held  
Probably never tell,  
You're the strongest love that I've ever felt. _

"Quinn?" I asked, as her hips swayed with the rhythm.

She looked at me, her brown eyes twinkling, "Yes, Matt?"

"What dorm are you staying in? You know, so we can get acquainted with each other better," I asked, staring her in the eyes.

"Oh, I'm in Brenner Hall, room 102," she answered, smiling. "And you?"

"Oh, I'm in Branford Hall, Room 38." I answered back.

"Good. I look forward to get re-aquatinted with you, Matt," she said. I love the way she says my name. It sounds corny, but it's a fact. You know, how I love facts.

I nodded yes, "Likewise."

_CRUSHED,  
That I haven't ever let you know  
How it always goes  
Cuz I lose my nerve whenever you get close  
And so I'm left,  
Short of breath  
With that heavy feeling in my chest  
Baby I'm so crushed_

We continued dancing. I liked having Quinn in my arms.

_Crushing I'm so into you, don't know what I'm going to do.  
Gotta find a way to you (and I wanna stress that I always missed)  
(Crushed)_

Am I falling for her? Even though I just met her a couple minutes ago…

_Crushing I'm so into you, don't know what I'm going to do.  
Gotta find a way to you. (and I wanna stress that I always missed)  
(Crushed)_

I look at the beauty that was Quinn in my arms. I blushed, and hoped she didn't notice.

Yeah, it's true.

I'm finding myself falling for Quinn Pensky.

_Crushing I'm so into you, don't know what I'm going to do.  
Gotta find a way to you (strongest love I ever felt)  
(Crushed)  
Crushing I'm so into you, don't know what I'm going to do.  
Gotta find a way to you._

She put her head on my shoulder, and I had no objection whatsoever.

Holy Albert Einstein! I'm falling for Quinn… and I enjoy it very much.

_And so I'm left, short-of-breath  
With that heavy feeling in my chest  
Baby I'm so  
Cruuuushed _

The music faded and I let go of her, as reluctant as I was to do so.

"That's was amazing, Matt," Quinn said, finally, as we walked off to the dance floor side by side, along with the other pairs on the floor.

"I agree." I replied. What kind of line was that? Another fast song came on.

"Would like to dance? I don't listen to this song very often…but I do find it very entertaining." Quinn suggested.

"I'd like that very much," I replied, as she took my hand, and led me back on to the dance floor. This song entertains me too.

* * *

Zoey and I finished dancing. She's amazing as always. I don't know what I did to deserve her. Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve her, seriously. I walked off with Zoey, as she interlocked her fingers with mine.

"Chase, you were amazing," Zoey said, kissing me on the lips. I'll never get tired of that. If this is all one dream, and Michael and Logan think of waking me up, I will punch them out! I pinched myself to make sure. Nope, it was one hundred percent real.

I pulled away and held her, "You too, Zo. I love you."

"I love you too."

We walked until we were met by Dana, Logan, Vanessa, Michael, and then Nicole and Stan, but where was Quinn? Probably off by herself somewhere. Oh well. Michael found me and pulled me in so he could talk to me.

"Dude! You'll never guess what happened?"

"What?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Vanessa kissed me, man!"

No way! Absolutely no way! Wow…

"Nice… I'm happy for you! Wait…"

"What, Chase?"

"Was it a kiss on the cheek, on the lips, or on the lips with tongue?" I questioned. I read it in one of Zoey's magazines somewhere.

"Number 3. With tongue, man. Vanessa is an awesome kisser," he told me. I'm happy for Michael.

"Once again: nice job!" I congratulated him, high fiving him. "Go for her…"

"Thanks. I will," and we separated, as I went to Zoey, and Michael and Vanessa held hands. I know there was more, but I'll get the long version from him in the morning. It's almost 11 now. Eleven oh five, I think.

_Get out my head and into the bed girl...  
Cause you done know, plottin' out the fantasy...  
Hey baby girl and it's you a the key...yo...me go so then._

I, for one, am all clubbed out.

Then when I think I've seen everything. I see Quinn and some mystery dude… literally steaming up the dance floor.

I tapped Zoey, "Hey Zoey. Look."

Zoey looked at what I was looking at, and I thought her eyes would fall out of her head.

"Chase? Is that Quinn?" she asked me. Hey, I'm just as shocked as she is.

"I'm pretty sure that's Quinn grinding against an unknown guy…"

"What's his name?" Zoey asked me.

"No clue, whatsoever…" I told my girlfriend, shrugging.

She alerted everyone else. Cool, Nicole and Stan are official. I know that because they've been holding hands and kissing for half of the night. I'll get the story tomorrow. Right now… I didn't know what Quinn was capable of. Actually I did, but I didn't know she was capable of THAT.

"You guys, look!" she said, getting Dana, Logan, Michael, Nicole, Stan, Vanessa and Michael's attention."

* * *

I was hanging out with Dana, oh yeah and everyone else… when I heard Zoey's voice. What could Miss Perfect want now?

"You guys…look!" she said, directing our attention to the dance floor. Whoa! Is it… Quinn? And whose the mystery dude getting all touchy-feely with her?

"Quinn?" Nicole asked.

"Go Quinn," Vanessa said, coolly. "I give the girl props…"

"About time she got over that salami-wielding dork!" Dana retorted. She rolled her eyes. Quinn is definitely on my make-out waiting list.

"Well, well, well, looks like she broke loose…" I pointed out smirking.

"You think?" Vanessa said with sarcasm. So it's things like her smart-ass charm that make me so torn between them…and they're best friends. This sucks. I'm the school player, and I shouldn't care… but I do have a soul, you know. Sometimes I wish I didn't though… then maybe it wouldn't hurt so badly.

"Wow, Quinn got over Mark so quickly," Zoey pointed out. Well, obviously… or she wouldn't be feeling up this dude.

It's interesting to watch really.

* * *

_From you look inna me eye gal I see she you want me  
When you gonna give it up to me  
Because you body enticing you makin' me horny  
When you gonna give it up to me  
Well if a no today girl then a must be tomorrow  
When you fulfill my fantasy  
Because you know I give you lovin' straight like an arrow  
When you gonna give it up to me_

The music played as Quinn and I got on the dance floor. I liked the feel of her body against mine, her hips swaying in a quite seductive manner. Her brunette locks cascaded around her like sheets of Belgian chocolate. I danced against her, as she teased me. I teased her back. All in good flirting fun.

_So back it up deh...So pack it up yeah  
Cause I wanna be the man that's really gonna have it up and mack it up and  
Slap it up yeah...So what is up yeah...You know you got the sinting inna me pants a develop and a swell up and  
Double up yeah...So gimmie the work yeah cause if you no gimme the work the blue balls a erupt yeah..  
So rev it up deh gal gwaan try you luck deh cause when you stir it up you know me haffi measure up yeah_

I think I love Quinn. She's so fun to be with. I loved the way she moved. So carefree. She's too good to be true. I loved the friction between us, in a literal sense as well. We were the only ones on the floor. Quinn and I must be that good then. I loved a bit of Sean Paul, every now and then. I listened to him while I was in my dorm/lab trying to put together new compounds. Now I had Quinn to do that with, if she would let me…

I felt Matt's sturdy hands on my waist, and I grinded up against him trying to get lost in him. So this is what you call flirting.

I feel like Matthew is the one.

_So why can't you see...we ought to be...together girl don't front on me  
I just wanna be near so don't have no fear and lemme see you bring your body right over here  
Because you should share it...girl I'll care it...And I'm gonna give you love so clear  
It gonna make you shine and once you are mine...we be rockin' it until the end of time_

Mark was an infatuation, a crush… and now Matthew was the one with my heart. I understand I'm moving quite quickly with this guy, but speed doesn't matter when it's true love. I hope he's fallen for me too, as much as I have for him. The music was controlling me. I don't think that it's scientifically possible, but either way, I'm enjoying it.

I'm enjoying having Matt with me.

I'm enjoying having the music pulsate through my body.

No one can take that away from me.

_From you look inna me eye gal I see she you want me  
When you gonna give it up to me  
Because you body enticing you makin' me horny  
When you gonna give it up to me  
Well if a no today girl then a must be tomorrow  
When you fulfill my fantasy  
Because you know I give you lovin' straight like an arrow  
When you gonna give it up to me _

The music faded, and we stopped dancing, as we walked.

"You were great," Matt told me.

"So were you…" I replied. My eye caught my friends, and it was about eleven thirty. I think he had to go too.

"Oh, well. My friends are waiting for me," he told me, jerking a thumb behind him. He was studious like me but he didn't have one of those pocket protectors and suspenders… those kinds. He was a normal guy with from I can tell, an IQ similar to mine.

"Yeah, well… mine are waiting for me too," I said, with a small laugh.

"Can I?"

"Can you what?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

"Hug you."

I blushed for the third time that night, "Ok, Matt… because I'd like to, um, hug you too."

He hugged back, and strangely I hugged back and I whispered in his ear, "I'll always be grateful for tonight."

He pulled away, with a smile, "It was no problem…really… I guess I'll see you at school then."

"Yeah, I guess we will," I said, returning the smile. I watched as he walked off, but when he reached the door. He waved at me with a smile. I waved back, and his dirty blonde was no longer in sight.

I turned to meet everyone and everyone actually came to me. It was silent for a couple moments and then the first to speak was Nicole. She screamed happily.

"Ok, Quinn! Dish the dirt. Who was the guy that just waved to you?"

Next was Zoey, "Come on, tell us…please?"

"Um…I…" I started. I really didn't know what to say after that, but I miss Matt already…

* * *

**A/N: So there's Quinn's POV.**

**She met a new guy and isn't dating Mark anymore… Matt Keller. Trust me, we'll see more of Quinn/Matt. But I like my OCs. What will Quinn say? Read the next chapter, which you won't get for another weekend. **

**Oh, and I've also changed my penname. It's now x3 My December x3 I chose this, because I like the song, and I'm a Sagittarius, so it works. I'm still Tears On My Pillow, just under a whole pen name now… so yeah. Just thought I should let you guys know. **

**So REVIEW! It's a fairly long chapter. Over 4,000 words. 4,690 to be exact.**

**Poll Question:**

**Who's your favourite pairing so far?**

**Chase/Zoey**

**Stan/Nicole**

**Dana/Logan **

**Vanessa/Michael**

**Quinn/Matt**

**Tell in your reviews. If you want to see me smile… pile on those reviews, and while you're reading… check out _Clash of the Secrets_. Really dark there. It would make me happy if you reviewed that too.**

**Thanks for reviewing and reading as always (hugs reader)**

**--x3 My December x3**


	17. Cute, In A Nerdy Kind of Way

**A/N: I just saw the commercial for the next season of Zoey 101! Holy freaking God! If anyone of you know how to upload videos on Youtube, would someone be kind as to upload _Chase's Girlfriend_ on there? The rest of us up north don't get to see it until February 2007! It sucks… Stupid Family Channel…-growls- Yeah, Canada's alright, but still…ugh. Have to wait 5 whole months! Not to worry, I asked a friend to tape it and send it to me…**

**I like the idea of having Chase/Vanessa as close friends…and nothing more, so I'll put that in too.**

**Enough of my ranting, here's the next chapter. Sorry if it's short, you know how school is…**

* * *

_I turned to meet everyone and everyone actually came to me. It was silent for a couple moments and then the first to speak was Nicole. She screamed happily._

"_Ok, Quinn! Dish the dirt. Who was the guy that just waved to you?"_

_Next was Zoey, "Come on, tell us…please?"_

"_Um…I…" I started. I really didn't know what to say after that, but I miss Matt already…_

* * *

**Chapter 17: Cute, In A Nerdy Kind Way**

I was utterly speechless. I got raised eyebrows, and Nicole's expectant face begging me to tell. I sighed, dreamily. Maybe we could like compare blood types, or nose hairs. I don't think it's weird at all, do you? I didn't believe in fate or astrology, although I do pride myself in being a Virgo.

"Matt… sounds nice, doesn't it?"

Vanessa smiled putting an arm around my shoulder, "Ah, so that's his name…"

"Yeah," I replied with a small nod. Memories of tonight danced in my head like electrons orbiting the nucleus of an atom. I didn't hear anything any else had to say after that. I was too absorbed in what happened to hear anything.

I hoped to see Matt again…

"_Can I?"_

"_Can you what?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me._

"_Hug you."_

_I blushed for the third time that night, "Ok, Matt… because I'd like to, um, hug you too."_

_He hugged back, and strangely I hugged back and I whispered in his ear, "I'll always be grateful for tonight."_

_He pulled away, with a smile, "It was no problem…really… I guess I'll see you at school then."_

"_Yeah, I guess we will," I said, returning the smile. I watched as he walked off, but when he reached the door. He waved at me with a smile. I waved back, and his dirty blonde was no longer in sight._

Now that I think about it, the name Quinn Keller doesn't sound that bad.

* * *

I walked out of _The Mixer_ in love. That's right, I confessed. I love Quinn Pensky. I was walking back with my best friend, James. I was smiling because of my night spent with Quinn. She was fun. All the other girls I've tried to court have always hurt me, but I know Quinn wouldn't hurt me. Just something so innocent and sincere about her. I can't put my finger on it, but it's there. One thing ails me, why was she so sad?

On the upside, she attended PCA and she was in Brenner… yeah, life is good.

My mind wandered to when we were dancing. It was like she fit… Like she completed me. It probably sounds weird coming from me, but I can't deny myself the truth. I'd be hurting myself, and Quinn that way. I'd be disgusted with myself if I ever did.

"_Quinn?" I asked, as her hips swayed with the rhythm._

_She looked at me, her brown eyes twinkling, "Yes, Matt?"_

"_What dorm are you staying in? You know, so we can get acquainted with each other better," I asked, staring her in the eyes._

"_Oh, I'm in Brenner Hall, room 102," she answered, smiling. "And you?"_

"_Oh, I'm in Branford Hall, Room 38." I answered back._

"_Good. I look forward to get re-aquatinted with you, Matt," she said. I love the way she says my name. It sounds corny, but it's a fact. You know, how I love facts._

_I nodded yes, "Likewise."_

"Earth to Matt… Anyone home?" James said, waving his hand in my face. Damn, he just had to be a nuisance and pull me from Quinn flashback.

I heaved a sigh, "What James?"

"Ok," he started, sternly, "Tell me what's going on. Who was that girl all over you? It's not like you to hold out on me, you know," James asked, nudging me. I looked down at the pavement and I kicked a random pebble. Wonder what that's made of anyway. Maybe feldspar or igneous rock. James looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Ok," I heaved a sigh. "Her name's Quinn, okay?"

"Hmm, Quinn…huh?"

"Yeah, so?" I muttered, stuffing my hands in my pockets. James stroked his chin in deep thought. Why was he making that rather peculiar face? Is he like having facial muscle spasms or something? I adjusted my glass, and shot my friend a nervous glance. "What?"

"You like her?" my best friend asked with a smirk. He got a mischievous glint in his jade eyes. Curse you, James! He got me blushing and everything. I should've turned James into a rodent by scrambling his DNA, when the opportunity presented itself, but no… I have a heart… which magically fell into Quinn's lap. I answered, as honestly as I could. I'm a terrible liar, and I have a lie detector to prove it.

"Maybe, maybe not…" I answered, averting my eyes. We were nearing the PCA campus. It was kind of filling up since some kids were already coming back.

"Liar," he coughed.

"Shut up…" I said, rolling my eyes.

"You so like her!" James said, smirking. "I wouldn't blame you, man. She's hot. If I had a girl all over me like that, I'd be a happy dude. You'll get to sleep easier. I punched his arm, and he winced. He shouldn't talk about Quinn like that! I'm capable of doing so much more. With my inventing, I do find the time to work out. I'm pretty fit and I have a six pack…I'm just unbelievably shy about it.

"Oww!" James exclaimed, rubbing the sore I had given him. Serves him right. "What was that for?"

"That's for talking about Quinn like she was inanimate. She's a person, not some object to take advantage of… She has feelings!" I pointed out to my friend in annoyance. "She's not a trophy!"

"Ok, ok…chill. This little episode just proved you like her…" Dang! He got me. Might as well confess.

"Okay, fine. I do," I confessed in a harsh whisper. Almost at my dorm, yes! We were waling to our dorms.

"I knew it! Care to make a little wager?" James asked, his voice having a suggestive tone to it.

"Depends…"

"I bet you couldn't get Quinn to fall in love with you…"

No! No freaking way! When hell freezes over! I'm not betting on the best thing that ever happened to me.

"No!" I said, crossing my arms. "I'm not doing it. Yeah, and she finds out… and hates me forever… I don't think so."

I turned away from him, and got my key out to my dorms. I suddenly felt a rush of anger surge through me. My eyes narrowed to slits, as I turned on my best friend. He looked at me with a glint of defiance, as I opened the door to my dorm/lab.

"Fine, man," he chuckled. "One girl and she's already got you wrapped up so tight. You are so whipped!"

I let out an angry sigh, "Listen, I'm not whipped. You shouldn't be talking. Shouldn't you be with Anna, or Shellie…or Penny? I've lost track of the number of girlfriends you've sowed your oats into. I'm not betting on Quinn…and that's final. Good night. I thought you were my best friend. That does matter anymore, because a best friend would NEVER ask me to put a wager on a girl's feelings. So call me when you've set your act straight, dude."

He shrugged it was no big deal, "Fine. It's your loss."

It wasn't fun having your male pride attacked like that. For Quinn. It was all for her

_The music faded and I let go of her, as reluctant as I was to do so._

"_That's was amazing, Matt," Quinn said, finally, as we walked off to the dance floor side by side, along with the other pairs on the floor._

"_I agree." I replied. What kind of line was that? Another fast song came on._

"_Would like to dance? I don't listen to this song very often…but I do find it very entertaining." Quinn suggested._

"_I'd like that very much," I replied, as she took my hand, and led me back on to the dance floor. This song entertains me too._

I watched as he walked off.

I sighed, and shook my head. I've come to the conclusion that best friends are strange people. I took off my shirt and pants; putting my clothes in the hamper…I was going to deal with it tomorrow. My dorm was my sanctuary. Just something soothing about having chemicals ad compounds in glass beakers with test tubes. In all honesty, I don't even know what half the stuff does. I'm bound to find out sooner or later.

The only thing I had left on was a dark green muscle shirt, and black boxers. I hate briefs, no doubt about it. The stretching, the latex and the composition of them all… I cringe just thinking about it.

I crawled into bed, and took off my glasses, setting them on the lamp table. I felt drowsy and my eyelids felt heavy. My eyes closed, as I plunged into a sea of dreams. A quote from Romeo and Juliet's last scene fills my head as I dream…

"_From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last!  
Arms, take your last embrace! and, lips, O you  
The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss  
A dateless bargain to engrossing death!  
Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide!  
Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on  
The dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark!  
Here's to my love!"_

"_O true apothecary!  
Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die."_

This shows I'd do anything for Quinn… but betting?

NEVER!

Yes, life is good.

* * *

Quinn has this really weird look on her face.

"Yoo-hoo…earth to Quinn," I said, waving my hand in her face. So, Matt is it, huh?

"Quinn!" Zoey yelled.

"I think we lost her after the name 'Matt'," Chase pointed out, scratching his head in confusion.

"QUINN!" the four of us yelled in unison. The guys all jumped back in fright. I think we scared them. Oh, well. They're guys. What do you expect?

"Huh…what?" she asked, kind of dazed. Then she realized where she was. "Uh… sorry. I don't know where my head was…"

"Oh, yes we do…" Zoey said, nodding.

"Quinn and Matt sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G… first comes love, then comes—oww!" I took the liberty of stomping on Logan's foot. I smirked to myself, when I realized I still got the ability to hurt him. Call me sadistic, but it felt great.

"Sorry, but you deserved it…" Stan pointed out.

"Shut it!" Logan snapped, while trying to tend to his throbbing foot.

"You deserved it," Dana agreed blandly. Logan pretended to be hurt. Dana's not that stupid. She knows when something's up.

"Baby, that hurt. Right here," Logan said, pointing to his heart. I guess we should kiss his boo-boo better now, right? Pfft, like that'll ever happen. Chase spoke up.

"You had it coming… See I'll even prove it… All in favour of Logan get hurt because of stupidity. Say 'I'."

"I," everyone except Chase and Logan said. Hell, I even joined in.

"See, point proven," Michael said, as he slipped an arm around my waist. OH MY GOD! His arm is around my waist. I blushed, slightly. Chase gave me a look that said, 'you're blushing'. Oh crap.

"Ok, uh, who wants to get out of here?" I asked, wanting to change the subject. Everyone nodded.

Yes, I'm back to PCA for tequila and sleep…

We walked out of _The Mixer_, as Michael and I separated. Zoey, Quinn, Dana and Nicole walked together, giggling about something. Well, Zoey and Nicole anyway. Stan, Logan and Michael were goofing off, and they walked to their cars. Soon it was just Chase and I. I've never got to really to talk before.

"So Vanessa?" Chase said.

"Yeah…"

"I've got never to talk to you before, you know. I just wanted to tell you that I knew Mike liked you way before tonight…"

"Chase… you knew?" I asked, slightly surprised. The only sound registered was the clicking of my boots.

He laughed, "Yeah. I couldn't tell you. You know, the 'Best Friend' Code…"

"Right…" I answered, laughing. "Dana and I got that too."

"Well," Chase started, as his green eyes met mine. "If you like each other go for it. You're scared because well, Logan's an ass to bluntly put it. I know Michael better than anyone and Michael is nothing like Logan."

I looked down averting my eyes for a while, and then managed to look up at Chase. He smiled a friendly smile.

"I'll take you up on that," and I gave him a friendly hug. He hugged me back, and we pulled apart. "…but thanks Chase. Really."

"No problem."

"Ok, Matthews. You owe me shots," I teased, smirking.

"Can't I just gave a glass of whiskey and get it over with?" he asked with a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes playfully, "Ha! You know us Irish. We're crazy with that whiskey."

"Well, I'm part Irish part Jewish… but it's true. We gotta have our whiskey," I replied, with a small laugh. "Christmas and eight days of presents? I wouldn't miss that…"

"Come on," I said, with a giggle. "You gotta do shots or the leprechauns will take you away, you know."

"Leprechauns?" asked Chase with a raised eyebrow. We continued walking.

"Well, they're not all friendly…" I defended.

"Oh yeah, when I was five…they promised me Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots. I never got it…" Chase recalled, slightly gazing upwards in thought.

"See, I just proved my point." I said, sticking my tongue out at him. Chase rolled his eyes, playfully.

"Very mature, Vanessa…"

"Yeah, like you're mature. Mr. Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots…" I retorted all in good fun. "I guess we're like sixteen, but act 5, huh?"

"Yeah… that pretty much sums it up," Chase agreed with a nod and a smile. I smiled back. Chase is pretty cool once you get to know him. Zoey's lucky. Real lucky.

"So what do you think of Quinn and Matt?" I asked Chase.

Chase shrugged, "Well, if he's anything like Quinn… then it's cute… in a nerdy kind of way. Just don't tell Quinn I said that. I'm afraid I wake up with tentacles or soething.

We laughed.

I've found a friend in Chase Matthews.

* * *

**A/N: So we got Matt, Quinn, and Vanessa's POV. Nothing much to say besides, review! Tell me if I'm doing okay in this story.**

**I'm off to go watch _Survivor: Cook Islands_. Later**

**--Erika **


	18. Carside Conversations & More Flirting

**A/N: Here's Chapter 18 of Hollywood Rivalries. Anyway, I've been thinking of co-writing with someone so if you're interested, PM me and I'll get back to you ASAP. Yeah, season 3 is in less than a day! –screams and dances for joy- Enough of my craziness. Here's Chapter 18. For future chapters, things are about to get crazy for Vanessa, Michael, Logan and Dana. Oh, and Chase and Stan get the shock of their lives. So yeah. Here you go.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Car-side Conversations & More Flirting**

God, that was so much fun. I think us girls should go clubbing more often. Nicole and Dana split up and it was just me and Quinn. I guess everyone split up and got into their cars. The whole race, the singing, the dancing… it was all fun. I'd like to do that again. I turned to Quinn.

"Hey Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Hop in. I'll give you a ride back," I told her with a smile. As weird as she is, Quinn was my friend…and I wanted to know more about her mystery boy or Matt.

"Thanks, Zoey…" she said, as she hopped into the passenger seat. I got into the driver side, and started the car. I looked back to find a discarded bag on gummy bears. Dustin. You see what happens when you let your little brother in your car? It becomes a hangout for gummy bears…and gummy worms. I'm not even going to check if they're good or not, seriously. Sighing, I started the car. I pulled out and we put on our seatbelts. I pulled out behind Nicole (the pink Hummer). Soon we were on the night road.

"So…"

"So?" she responded. I sighed, not being able to take the silence anymore.

"Come on Quinn. Tell me about Matt," I pleaded. I turned on the entertainment system in my car and _Me and You_ by Cassie played softly. I liked this song a lot.

_You've been waiting so long  
I'm here to answer your call  
I know that I shouldn't have had you waiting at all  
I've been so busy, but I've been thinking about what I wanna do with you_

"Ok," she replied. I used my peripheral vision and caught her smiling. I've never seen her this happy since… Mark. I hope Matt is the one for her. "Well, he's incredibly charming, nice and sweet. He likes to invent things just like me, too. We have a lot in common, it's almost uncanny…"

Oh God. Another version of Quinn. I'm happy for her, but it'll be weird in a twisted romantic way. You know what's scary… if Logan had a twin. Chase is a twin, so I'm happy with that. But two Logan's… God helps us all. Maybe Logan's the evil twin… Hmm, that makes me wonder. Ok, back to Quinn and Matt.

She continued, "…but he probably doesn't like me the way I do about him. He is incredibly cute. Not only is he easy on my retinas, he's easy on my heart. He's a complete gentleman. I know he likes me for me but I'm not sure if his feelings have evolved yet."

I braked gently as we approached a red light. There was Vanessa on my left, and Stan on my right. Love is a confusing game. I just hope there are no losers, or Room 101 will be a dreary and depressing place (when you count Quinn coming over). I hit the brake as soon as the light turned green and we were off again.

I shrugged with one hand on my steering wheel, "Well, you never know. Matt might like you. He sounds nice, and I think you should go for him. Remember, Mark Delfiggalo is your past. Matt is your future, ok Quinn?"

"Yeah. Thank you for your kind words, Zoey… I'd hug you but you're driving."

I laughed, "Yeah. I'll tell you what. I'll give you a hug when we get to PCA."

"Okay…" she said, nodding with a laugh. "I'd be the happiest girl in the world if I was his girlfriend.

"Oh, wow. You really like Matt, don't you?"

_I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do  
They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true  
They know you're the one I wanna give it to  
I can see you want me too  
Now, it's me and you_

She was giving a knowing look. I caught it for a split second before my eyes were plastered on the road ahead of me, "Honestly Zoey… That's like asking if Dana and Logan don't like each other."

My eyes widened.

"Did you make some kind of potion to figure that out?" I asked.

"Nope. It's pretty obvious. If you look hard enough, the tips of Logan's ears turn red when he's with her, and his cheeks turn red, also known as blushing, but seriously, look for the ear thing," Quinn explained, matter-of-factly.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in my mind," I said, looking at her for a split second. It was silent except for that same song playing in my car.

"Zoey?"

"Hmm?" I answered, giving some of my attention to my driving.

_It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting (Waiting)  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me how you like it_

"I've been thinking," Quinn finally said. I could hear her sighing. Wonder what's wrong? I nodded, as if telling her to continue. "I'm going to give up my glasses for good, and start wearing contacts. I mean, I thought glasses always made me feel studious but I realized that didn't matter anymore. I'll still be the same person… just without the glasses."

I felt a pang of guilt, a small one, but guilt nonetheless. I spoke up, "Well, we won't treat you any different. If you feel like you want a new look, go for it. Change is a good thing, right?"

"Right," she said, shortly, as the silence came back in the car.

I changed the subject, "What do you think of Vanessa?"

"I like her. She's actually a great help when it comes to my experiments. I actually gave her a sample of one of them. I perfected it because of her," Quinn explained. What? Earlier today, she was at Quinn's? Why didn't she tell me? I'm not mad, just a bit surprised.

"She was at your place?" I questioned, as I drove.

"Yeah," she confirmed. "I made a new shampoo. Use more than needed, your hair will change to a hideous colour."

"Oh…that's nice," I said, trying to cover up how I really felt. I'm never using that shampoo, EVER!

_I was waiting for you to tell me you were ready  
I know what to do, if only you would let me  
As long as you're cool with it, I'll treat you right  
Here is where you wanna be_

Ok, I'm getting to the bottom of this later.

"You know that Vanessa used to be Logan's girlfriend," I told Quinn. I could imagine the look of shock and slight disgust on her face.

"Are you serious? Wow… You're kidding," Quinn breathed. I think she was shocked.

"Nope," I confirmed, with a slight nod. "Their fathers have the same job. Apparently the Reeses and the Stevens' hate each other. I read a little about it like last week, before I met Vanessa. We asked Logan about it, and he stormed off, pissed. Anyway, they dated. It was 'the powerhouse Hollywood relationship' …well they broke up because after Logan took Vanessa's virginity. He slept with someone else, and cheated on Vanessa. Honestly, whoever did that gives blondes a bad name…"

"I'm not surprised," Quinn finally said in a dry tone. "I mean, it's Logan. Logan's head doesn't have the proper cranial capacity for a normal, functioning human being. Although, I do sympathize with Vanessa. No one deserves that."

_I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do  
They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true  
They know you're the one I wanna give it to  
I can see you want me too  
And now, it's me and you _

I nodded after she was going after cranial capacity or whatever.

"She explained, "I basically called Logan stupid and a jerk for doing that to Vanessa, if you didn't get it, Zoey."

"Oh… thanks for clarifying… and I agree. When it comes to girls, Logan has the brain of six-year-old," I said, as we continued to cruise down the California road. This made Quinn laugh a little.

_It's me and you now (Baby, it's me and you)  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now (Thinking bout making that move)  
Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now (Uh-huh)  
I've been waiting (Hey)  
Think I wanna make that move, now (Wanna make a move)  
Baby, tell me how you like it (Yea)_

"Yeah…" she said, as our laughter turned to small giggles. "Zoey, I had a great time with you guys. Thanks so much."

"No problem. Really, Quinn, it isn't," I assured. She yawned. "You can go to sleep, you know? I'll wake you when we get to PCA, 'kay?"

"'Kay…" Quinn said softly. I listened as Quinn's breathing became even. She must've done something about the snoring. Thank God. She had fallen asleep. I laughed quietly to myself as I shut off the music softly playing. Who knew Quinn could be so cool? I had a really good conversation with her. Maybe there's more beneath the quirky and sometimes freaky experiments.

I tip my hat to the person who said, "Never judge a book by its cover…"

* * *

I walked to my car and rummaged through my small black purse. The car door to my Lamborghini went up, and I climbed in with expertise and grace. They went down and I started the ignition. It was fun. I got to clear the dance floor and dance freely. I love dancing. It's my life, really, but I'm really smart in school. Dean Rivers told my dad he was considering pushing me up to the senior grade, but I said no. I don't want to go to university next year. I want to have prom and graduation with everyone.

I have an awesome set of friends, all in one day too. I find it surreal. Surreal how I could bump into Logan and Dana all at once. Then I've added on to making more friends like Chase, Zoey, Quinn, Nicole, Stan… and top of that, fall in love too. That must be a world record, but I'm happy at Pacific Coast Academy. I wouldn't have it any other way.

Michael.

That name just makes me smile. He's a good person and he's loads of fun. That kiss will forever stay implanted in my brain. I felt like every cell in my body awakened when he kissed me. Sadly, I can't be his girlfriend. I need to bury my past, meaning Logan. I need to just re-program everything. I'm definitely not scared of Logan, but can I face him? I said we'd talk tomorrow, but it's too early. Maybe not for him, because he thinks he's just that important, but me… I need time to think everything over. I'm not going to say that I'm afraid I'll say something I'll regret because I'm not.

A lot of words have been thrown around, and all of them the damn truth! I drummed my manicured fingers on the steering wheel in deep thought.

So much for thinking, my RAZR went off. My phone is lime green but it has dark green, sparkly four leaf clovers on it. They're like all over. I told you, I take the Irish patriotism thing overboard. What's your point?

Well, speak of the devil. Michael.

I flipped it open, "Hey Mike."

"_Hey 'Nessa… what's up?"_

Oh God. How adorable is he?

"Nothing much, anyway. I'm right behind you," I told him with a laugh. Then I realized why he was calling me even though he just saw he like 10 minutes ago. "You missed me, don't you?"

"_Well… maybe…" _

I can just picture his face right now.

I smirked as I drove, "Yeah, I missed you too. Just for the record."

"_Well, you are incredibly sexy, and you're beautiful inside and out…" he told me with a chuckle. _

"Well, you're pretty handsome yourself," I replied. "…and you're an awesome kisser."

"_Hey, well, I'm pretty versatile. I can be anything you want, baby…" Michael laughed._

That made me laugh, "I know… and I love you for it…"

_He sighed, and I can feel him smiling. Well, it's time he knew I did love him, "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that."_

My cheeks got hot, "Well, I love you, too. I'd kiss you, but I'm driving."

"_Tell you what? How about you kiss me later at PCA?" he asked, suggestively. _

I laughed with a roll of my eyes, "Do I have a choice?"

"_Nope," and we both laughed. _

"Ok, I'll kiss you again…" I said with a flirty smile.

"_You'd better, Missy…" he playfully warned. _

"Oh, Michael. Better go. A trucker cut Chase off, and now he's having bad road rage. You can probably hear it…"

Oh, God. Talk about road rage. Such colourful vocabulary.

"_Yeah," he said with a laugh. "It's always fun to see Chase pissed off, to a certain extent. Chase isn't really 'road rage' material… but it's funny. Logan and I can hold it over his head for blackmail."_

"A-ha! I knew there was a dark side to you!"

"_When I wanna be… why? Is it turning you on?" _

"I cannot lie. Your dangerous side does turn me on, Michael," I answered with a small laugh.

"_Glad to hear it…"_

"Oh, so Chase isn't road rage material…but what kind of material am I?" I playfully questioned, a flirty smile, tugging on my lips. My eyes (covered by dark but stylish shades) were trained on the road in front of me. The wind played with my hair…which made me look dangerous…in a sexy kind of way.

"Oh, you… well, you're basketball material, dance material, and singing material, but you're wifey material," he said in his phone. I could make out his gold convertible in front of me. That made me smile.

"Aww, you're sweet…" I said, with a giggle. Damn, I'm blushing again. "Okay, I gotta go, but I love you, Mike."

"Man…" he pouted. I knew he was just pretending, but it was funny to me anyway. "Do I have to?"

"Now, now, don't pout. I promise. We'll have lots of alone time afterwards, ok…"

"Ok," he said finally. "Love you."

"I love you, too" and I hung up, as much as I didn't want to and set my phone aside. My flashed back to the kiss we shared on the dance floor. Nobody has ever kissed me like that…not even Logan. If you had asked me like 18 months ago, who was the best kisser; I would have said the following:

"Logan Reese, hands down…"

Yeah, right. Stupid, stupid me.

I was stupid back then, but now I've seen life in a new perspective, and it's a lot brighter with Michael Barrett around.

_He gave me a kiss on the cheek, and gave me a half-smile. I smiled back. I swear I think I feel my cheeks burning. Damn, I'm blushing. His brown eyes met mine, and I melted in them. I subconsciously found myself, drawing nearer to Michael. The distance between us was getting narrow with each passing second. Michael took my hands in his, as a tingle went up my spine._

"_Michael," I managed to get out, my voice was barely a whisper. Our eyes fluttered closed… and bang! His lips met mine. You know what I did…_

_I kissed him back… and I liked it. The feeling of adrenaline as I felt his hands on my waist, and the pressure of his lips against mine…_

_The feel of his safe arms around me, and my arms around his neck…_

_My heart beating as fast as ever as my tongue mingled with his…_

_I liked it all…_

I was snapped back to reality, as a small honk was heard beside me. Using my peripheral vision, I noticed it was Michael and I gave a little wave. I turned my attention to what was in front of me, and smiled as I drove off into the night.

If you had asked me who was the best kisser now, and I had to choose between Logan and Michael…

"Michael Barrett, hands down…"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I gave you another chapter… OMFG! The end of _Surprise. _That like totally caught me off guard. I'm actually having a friend tape the first and second episode of the season. Holy freaking God! I screamed afterwards… My mom thought I was on drugs, I swear.**

**Poor Zoey. I kinda blame Quinn and Lola for getting her hopes up. It looked like Zoey actually believed it for a minute and then she had to walk in to see _that_? Lock the damn door if you're gonna make-out, Chase! Sorry, I'm a bit peeved at the moment. The excitement of yesterday hasn't worn off yet. **

**I heard that Quinn was with Lola and Zoey because of an assignment mix-up. So, hopefully that mix-up will be fixed. I know, it's farfetched, but I'm still holding onto the shred of hope that Danger Cruz _will_ come back. A girl can dream, right?**

**The whole Michael/Logan bed choosing thing was hilarious! It lightened up the mood a bit. The part where Chase gave Logan a timeout to go sit on the rock…good stuff! I had tears coming out of my eyes from that. Aw, man…**

**Check out my new two-shot, _Separate Ways & New Beginnings_. I'll be kinda re-doing it because I found the name of Chase's _real _girlfriend. Rebecca. Could you review that too? Thanks!**

**Oh, and can someone tell me what the names of the new girls' and boys' dorms are, likes the new names? I'll be adding that into the redone two-shot. Thanks. **

**Next up: Logan, Dana, Stan, Nicole, and Chase's POV. Logan has a talk with his older brother, Tommy Reese, so look out for that.**

**So, review like the wind. I'm off to grab a snack now. **

**Oh, and the song _Me and You_ by Cassie isn't mine. While you're reading, check out my other stories but going to my profile. Their links are already there so click away! Sorry for the long authour's note. I just felt like I had to get a lot of my chest, so once again, REVIEW!**

**Hugs and Kisses,**

**--Erika **


	19. My Own Personal Hell

**A/N: Here's Chapter 19. You know how school is. I hate school but I have to go. It's Thanksgiving up North so I have time a little to write for you guys. Now this chapter revolves around Chase and Stan for a while so thanks for reviewing and continuing to review. My favourite couple for this story is Michael/Vanessa but they won't be happy for long. Some bumps along the way. Keep in mind that Dana/Logan, Vanessa/Michael, and Quinn/Matt aren't officially bf-gf. Just Chase/Zoey and Stan/Nicole are. **

**Ok, now glad we got that cleared up, enjoy the chapter. There will be humorous parts so it will make you laugh. **

* * *

**Chapter 19: My Own Personal Hell**

So, I'm driving home from the club, Zoey dragged me to. Don't get me wrong. It was lots of fun. All nine of us just hanging out on a Friday night. Then, I'm back for shots. See, Vanessa struck a deal with Zoey and Nicole. Stan and I have to drink, but when we're hung over the next morning, they get to yell at us all they like. I laughed a little, as I drove back. I could make out Zoey's car on my right side. Oh, and there's Quinn. Cool.

Speaking of Quinn… She seems to have bounced from Mark and Matt. Quinn must like guys that begin with the letter M (besides Michael). I'm just weird like that. Yep, that's me. Chase the Weird guy. Michael and Vanessa kissed. That's so awesome, but one problem: Logan. Logan's her ex-boyfriend, and is sort of with Dana, whose been Vanessa's best friends since they were in diapers. Somehow I've been dragged into it all… How does that happen? Seriously? I'll leave the psychology to my twin brother.

Now I get the feeling, he's going to call me. What the? Why do I hear _Devil In A Midnight Mass_?

"_Silent night for the rest of my life  
Silent night for the rest of my life  
Violent knight at the edge of your knife  
Guilty, guilty... won't make it right  
Silent night—" _the caller ID flashed BRENT. Ha! See, that twin thing works.

"The Matthews twin telepathy strikes again!" I answered my brother with a laugh. We sound the same but there's a major difference between us. I'm slightly skinner than him, and he plays football as a quarterback. I would die on the field, on the other hand, but I'm three and a half minutes younger. "What's up, Brent?"

I know how to multi-task, especially when driving. He replied, "Nothing much, except the fact that the Crowes moved back so Lily's over there with Jeff, and, uh, yeah, there's something else."

Now he got my attention, "Yeah, I already know about the Crowes being back because Stan actually goes to PCA. I swear to God Brent, if you mention my crush on Anita, I'll kill you when I get back."

He laughed, "Ah, you know me too well."

"Twin telepathy always works," I teased. "Ok, you mentioned something else. Whaddup?"

"Oh, about that…well, you're not going to like it…"

"Um, well, maybe two, or three words will sum it all up," Brent said on the other end of the phone. "Maniac Myers. PCA. Put two and two together, dude."

Maniac Myers. PCA. I remained silent as my brain put the pieces together. My mind went back to three years ago…

"_You are so self-centred, you know," she said to me. Yeah, and she's a saint. Yeah, right._

"_Yeah, and you're Mother Teresa," I shot back. "I heard what you said about Stan. I don't like you, but now I hate you, and believe me. I'm not the type of kid to hate. I'll make sure Stan breaks up with you. You're too damn clingy anyway."_

_She glared at me, "Just in case you haven't noticed Matthews, you're lonely."_

_That was it! It was on!_

"_Ok, **Myers**," I started with an angry tone. I spat out her last name like it was poison. "If all girls were like you, then I'd rather be lonely. You are evil, ok? I seriously hope Stan sees you for the psychopath you are."_

"_I hate you, Chase Matthews!" she screamed. See, told you. Psychopath. "Stan Crowe is MY boyfriend!"_

"_So, he's MY best friend, and I don't wanna see him get hurt…especially, by you."_

_She crossed her arms and smirked, "What he doesn't know won't hurt him…"_

"_You are a piece of work, honestly," I told the girl in front of me. "So you think it's ok, even though you cling on to Stan like saran wrap, which I think is pretty stupid…that you get make out with Alex McPherson. Oh, and look there's a hickey to prove it."_

"_You know nothing, Matthews. Nothing at all! You can't prove I made out with Alex."_

"_A-ha! You admitted it!" I said, with a triumphant smile. "You and Stan are so over, Chels."_

"_Don't call me that, Chase!" she growled. She's just mad because I booked her. I'm doing this for Stan. I don't even know why he's dating her. This is so messed up. _

"_Oh, gee. I think someone forgot their medication," I teased, with a smile. It's fun getting her worked up. We pretty much hate each other. Well, so what if I drenched her with water balloons…she deserved it. Brent helped too. "Oh, and for the record I hate you more."_

"_JERK!"_

"_PSYCHOPATH!"_

"_I'll get you," she threatened, as her eyes narrowed. I scoffed, and glared just as hard. Soon we were nose-to-nose. _

"_Not if I get you first…"_

I snapped out of my flashback. I'm surprised I haven't crashed into a pole yet. I gripped the steering wheel with white knuckles, as I remained on the phone. OH MY GOD! She…but…how…no! Chelsea Myers can't come to PCA. Absolutely not! Isn't there a law that can prevent this?

"Seriously, don't play like that!"

"I'm not," Brent explained. I'm trying so hard not to crash, which is pretty easy, considering I'm at an intersection. Only a couple more traffic lights to PCA. I drove again as the light turned green. He sighed. "Mom and Mrs. Myers still work at the same hospital, in case you have forgotten. She told Mrs. Myers PCA was a good school, and they considering sending Chelsea over. I'm giving you a heads-up. She has changed… both her looks and personality."

I was scared by now, "Um, how?"

"Well, she's a lot um, fuller…but…the girl is as mean as a rattlesnake."

"Oh. Great. That makes me feel a whole lot better…" I muttered, sarcastically. Apparently, he heard me.

"You're not scared, are you?"

Pfft, me? Scared of Chelsea Myers? Yeah, right. I could take her, but I'm too much of a gentleman…even if it is her.

I laughed nervously, as I neared PCA, "No. why would I be scared?"

"Oh-kay… whatever you say, bro…"

I tired, changing the subject.

"So, how's our little sister doing?"

"Well," Brent started, "today, she bit me…last week she cut holes in my drums…and she's trying something new. She put an air horn by my pillow and made it go off every half hour. I have the biggest headache ever. Lily's evil. Now that you're at boarding school she's torturing me now."

Lily is my 10-year-old sister. We have an…interesting relationship. She is like, the spawn on Earth. She's like the little girl on _The Exorcist_. I wouldn't be surprised if she could turn her head all the way around. Okay, that's creepy. Whenever me and Brent try to get her trouble, she put on this innocent act, which she uses on our parents. Brent and I end up getting grounded. Evil, evil girl… but she's my little sister and I guess you can say I love her, but I'm glad I'm not home right now.

"Oh, poor you," I laughed, as I teased my twin. "I'm all the way in California, so ha!"

"There's just so much brotherly love…" Brent replied, sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, and smiled. He spoke again, "So, any ladies?"

"Actually, yeah. Remember the girl I told you about? Blonde, beautiful, with the cutest personality ever…"

I could hear my brother laugh a little, "Slow down there, Casanova… Zoey, right? You sent me pictures of you and your friends… Logan, Dana, Nicole and Michael…"

I nodded, "Yeah… actually Zoey's my best friend, but now she's my girlfriend."

"Nice, she's a nice catch…" my twin said.

"I know…" I answered, as I drove down the road some more.

"Speaking of girlfriends… that Dana seems hot…" Brent seems hot. No! My brother cannot like Dana! That's Logan territory (Dana would kill me if she heard me say that), and I've had enough of Logan for one night with this Michael/Vanessa/Logan mess. Tell me, how I get myself into these messes? Maybe I was just born accident-prone too. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but Dana's kinda taken…"

"No, Chase. I don't want Dana… I was just going to ask if she had, I don't know, an equally cute twin sister."

"Well… actually she does," I replied, as I turned. I could see Brent's face lit up, because well, he looks like me. "Her name's Mercedes Cruz."

"Please dude? Talk to Dana, so she could talk to Mercedes… if you do this for me, I'll never ask you for anything again! Please… the Boston girls aren't what they used be. I mean, they're pretty but either they're personality challenged or just plain creepy. I'm desperate here…" Brent begged. I sighed, knowing we'd all be hung over, but fine I'll talk to Dana.

"Okay… I'll see what I can do, but I can't make any promises."

He breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks, man. I owe you one."

"Yes you do…"

We both laughed. I was going to tell Brent about Vanessa. Vanessa's pretty down-to-earth for someone that's known all over the world. She doesn't let it get to her head, you know? To top it off, she's as rich as Logan…if not richer. I like her, only as a really, really good friend. My heart belongs to Zoey. You should all know that.

"You'll never guess who else came to PCA today…"

"Who?" he asked. Yep, I got his attention now.

"Vanessa Stevens," I told him with a small smile on my face. "…and I know her. I'm friends with her."

"No freakin' way!" my twin brother breathed. "You don't know Vanessa Stevens… _The_ Vanessa Stevens goes to Pacific Coast Academy? Are you pulling my chain, seriously?"

"I'm dead serious. She goes to PCA."

"You lucky bastard!" Brent said with a laugh. "Vanessa's dad makes the coolest movies ever, and you're cool with Logan Reese too, right? Vanessa is like, one of the best actresses ever!"

I know my brother. It takes a lot for him to make a powerful statement like that. You had be like, blow-your-mind good. He was always the picky one, everything from food to girls. I was easier, and I could adapt to things. I didn't know Vanessa acted. Maybe I should consider asking her to star in a couple of my plays, but I haven't had the inspiration to write anything yet. Writer's block is the worst.

"Yeah. I guess you can say that… Logan's actually my roommate."

"Wow," Brent said, sincerely. "Chase, you're doing pretty well for yourself. I'm happy for you, but come home for Winter Break and help me fend off Lily, will ya?"

"You know it," I replied, reassuringly. "…and thanks. That means a lot coming from you."

"Well, what can I say…? I'm just that loveable."

"Man, hang up before Lily kills you in your sleep," I said, laughing.

"Ok. I'll e-mail you, 'kay?"

"For sure," I said, with a nod even though he couldn't see it. "Later, Brent. Call me anytime and if the phones all shut down because a spontaneous freak accident, there's always twin telepathy."

"I'll take a rain check on that, but okay. Shit, Lily's upstairs, and I have to save my drums. See you on the other side, bro."

"Later," I said, finally as I hung up. I sighed putting my phone in the glove compartment. It was nice talking to Brent, but Chelsea Myers? Why her? Why her of all people? Stan didn't know yet. I fished for my phone (we were at an intersection, so I stopped) and flipped it open. I typed Stan a quick, and I mean _quick_, text message. That's what happens when three of your friends are girls.

**Chelsea PCA soon! Ttyl later 4 details.**

**-Chase**

I put my phone in the glove compartment, and sighed. I guess I have to prepare for everything about to unravel. You don't get it. Chelsea and I are like Dana and Logan, only we're not kissing each other whenever we please. No way in hell will that happen! I'd rather kiss a toad. I remember everything about her. I hate the way she'd walk around like she could never be caught, and our parents loved her.

I know better.

I guess it's up to me to take her down. She's no angel, let me tell you.

* * *

I'm the happiest guy on earth right now. Nicole and I drove side-to-side at the same pace. I think it's cute actually. Nicole's a happy person. I love the way she could be so clueless, yet she's so sunny and cheerful. Way different from Chelsea. Where has Nicole Bristow been all my life? She's so amazing, and the way her brown eyes just light up… it's like they always have a twinkle in them. One full of life, and one that makes Nicole so unique.

We went to a club but we didn't really dance… just make out and hold hands for the rest of the night. Nicole's an awesome kisser.

"_Don't be sorry…" she said, as my eyes eventually locked with hers. What? "Don't be sorry, Stan… because I liked it a lot. I liked kissing you…"_

_A grin grew on my face, "Seriously Nicole?"_

"_Uh huh," she replied, nodding enthusiastically. Oh my God. If this is a dream, I never wanna wake up again!_

_I had one more question, "Um, Nicole?"_

"_Yes, Stan?"_

"_Uh, Nicole… willyoubemygirlfriend?"_

"_Huh?" Nicole questioned a confused look crossed her face, and her face changed into a thinking face. She's cute when she's confused. Then the biggest smile grew on her face. I think she understood me. "YES! Ohmigosh! Yes, of course I'll be your girlfriend!"_

"_W-what? You will?" I asked. I had to make sure I wasn't hearing things._

"_Yes, silly!" Nicole said with a giggle. Then she frowned. "Unless, you don't like me because that would so be suckish and—"_

"_No, no…" I cut her off, laughing. "That's not it at all! In fact, I like you a lot."_

"_Yay!" she squealed, as I wrapped my arms around her in a hug. I want to remember Nicole's scent forever. She put her arms around my neck, as I placed my arms around her waist. I leaned in and we kissed._

_The pressure of her lips against mine felt awesome. It was short but the best kiss of my life. We parted, and rested our foreheads against each other._

_Nicole's eyes twinkled happily, as I took her hand in mine…_

"_I love you, Nicole…"_

_She answered, "I love you too, Stan."_

_I pulled her into a hug._

I drove my Lincoln Navigator, in sync with Nicole's Hummer. I looked out of the corner of my eye and mouthed 'I love you'. She waved and blew a kiss at me. Nicole waved once more, and drove off, as Zoey's car was in the distance. My eyes were plastered to the night road ahead of me, and now it was just me and thoughts. I don't regret ever leaving Boston to come to PCA. I've made good friends over here, and I intend to get comfortable.

My phone went off, and I flipped it open, as I braked at an intersection. Hmm, a text message. I opened it and my eyes widened. No, this can't be happening. Chase can't be serious. Why the hell didn't anyone tell me anything? Fuck, I hate being left out, especially when it's involving my life.

**Chelsea PCA soon! Ttyl 4 details**

**-Chase**

I groaned, as I tossed my phone aside. Just when things were going great with Nicole. Chelsea is my past… she's supposed to stay there. I gripped the steering wheel with almost a death grip. Yeah, I know my knuckles are turning white. I hate this. I hate this so much that I'm on the brink of punching someone. Chase has some explaining to do, starting with if Chelsea is really coming to our school, and if so… does she have a different motive besides getting an education. Oh, wait. I should know the answer to that. Of course, she does.

Chase and Chelsea… well, it's like put a cat and dog in the same box, and shaking it up. It's World War 3. I'm glad Chase told me about her sooner. I owe him, which is why we have each other's backs. On top of that, our girlfriends are best friends (Zoey and Nicole)…so are we. So it works.

I ran a hand through my hair as I drove into the California night, getting close to PCA. Chelsea is a shadow… a shadow that refuses to leave me alone. I can't take it! I'm going to need more than just shots of tequila… Something stronger would be nice.

Hi. I'm Stanley Andrew Crowe, and I have just been damned to my own personal hell.

* * *

**A/N: There's Chapter 19. Chelsea is NOT nice and will cause drama…that's all I can tell you. Some hearts will be broken. As for Logan/Dana/Michael/Vanessa, things get difficult, and things DEFINITELY heat up. There's your little preview. I'm off to go to bed, so while I sleep soundly… send me those lovely reviews. Was this chapter good? Bad? Tell me. Whose POV do you want next? Dana, Logan, or Michael? As for updating stories, Chapter 10 of _Clash of the Secrets_ will be out next weekend.**

**On a random note, I'm dying to see _Hot Dean_…apparently Chase and Zoey almost kiss in this episode. Can't wait!**

**Tell me in a review whose POV who want next, and thanks so much for still reading. You guys rock!**

**--Erika x3 **


	20. Second Thoughts

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I do have a life outside of FanFiction, you know. Home, day and night school, planning a giant birthday bash for my 17th birthday (December 10 by the way) AND juggling a boyfriend is very stressful, but I couldn't keep you waiting any longer, so here is Chapter 20 of _Hollywood Rivalries_. It's like one of these filler chapters. Sorry if it's not that interesting. It was either this or nothing at all. All songs used aren't mine. **

* * *

**Chapter 20: Second Thoughts **

I had an awesome time, believe it or not. Even if it was with or without Logan. After years of trying to avoid the guy like the bubonic plague, I finally crack. How weird is that…but maybe I shouldn't have said anything at all. Maybe I should have kept quiet. I got carried away in the heat of the moment. That's it. I got carried away. I drove in my black Viper. You have no idea the adrenaline rush I get from driving this car. I think my driving speaks for itself. I think it says, "Get out of the way because Dana Cruz is on the loose!"

Yeah, that's exactly what it says. I stopped at an intersection and turned on some driving music. I need something to calm myself down. I'm still ready to do something else. Oh, I'm going to get wasted…but if Nicole and Zoey get all 'rise and shine' on me tomorrow morning, there will be two funerals. I promise. Sure, Chase and Stan will be heart-broken but that's what they (Zoey and Nicole) get for waking me up. That's the ultimate no-no.

I hit the gas pedal and I was off again.

_Now I'm of consenting age to be forgetting you in a cabaret.  
Somewhere downtown where a burlesque queen may even ask my name  
As she sheds her skin on stage  
I'm seated and sweating to a dance song on the club's P.A.  
The strip joint veteran sits two away  
Smirking between dignified sips of his dignified peach and lime daiquiri_

I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Nicole and Stan on either side of me. Now that those two have hooked up, it's going to be Nicole talking about Stan non-stop. Now I'll be sure to suffocate that girl when she sleeps. I will have no regrets either…you know, because she made me do it.

My mind drifted as my eyes remained trained on the road.

Vanessa.

It's funny how I can bump into her after all these years. I have my best friend back and now we can raise hell together, again. It feels nice. Danger Cruz and Naughty 'Nessa are definitely back. I smirked to myself, remembering the priceless look on Logan's face when he found out Vanessa and I went way back. Damn, I should have taken a picture of that on my phone. I remembered what happened when she told me her parents divorced.

_A knock on the door was heard at my house. Aw, man. Now I gotta get up from my Saturday morning cartoons. I sighed. Maybe if I wait long enough the person will go away. Argh, the knocking's getting louder. _

"_Mama! Someone's at the door!" I yelled. I'm not getting up. No one's making me. My dad was upstairs in his study…I think that's what he called it. He's some kinda doctor. Don't care. My mom walked in._

"_Then go get it Dana," my mom told me. No! No one's makin' me get up. _

"_Yeah, go get it…" my twin sister said, sticking her tongue out. I narrowed my eyes. _

"_Shut up before I kick your a—"_

"_Dana… language mija…" my mom warned sternly. She only talked to me and Mercedes in Spanish if we were doing wrong…or for fun. Parents are strange people. God, this sucks. I'd rather kiss a boy…and they have COOTIES! Besides, I'd just beat them up afterwards._

"_Fine, Mama…" I muttered, annoyed. She walked over giving me a kiss on the cheek._

"_Gracias…"_

_I sighed, leaving my sister alone. I turned around when my mom left… my sister, with my cereal, "Don't touch my cereal, Mercedes!"_

"_Me…never! Why would I do that?"_

"_Shut up," I said, with a small smirk. My twin smirked back, and I walked out of the living room to the door. I opened it, and…Vanessa? Vanessa was my best friend and we were in the sixth grade right now. Her mom was a supermodel and her dad was like a famous movie producer. I let her come in and she was sniffling. Like she was crying. _

"_Hey Dana…"_

"'_Nessa, what's wrong?" I asked. I'm really scared now because I've never seen Vanessa this sad before. Usually, when I'd beat up someone…she'd help me. It's funny afterwards._

_She shook her head, "I'm not going to tell you here."_

_I nodded, and I pulled her upstairs to me and Mercedes' room. If my sister complains, she can go suck on an egg. I know she's eating my cereal anyway. We reached my bedroom and I closed the door behind her, and Vanessa got in. We were sitting on my bed, across from each other, and she bit her lip. _

_She has nice green eyes. Random, I know…but her eyes are kinda pretty._

_Vanessa looked up and me, and a tear rolled down her cheek, "My parents are splitting up, Dana! I'm so scared. Like, what's going to happen to me…my sister…my life!? Those news reporter people are all at my house, so I ran away…"_

_Oh my God. Her parents are splitting up? I know I'd be stinkin' mad if that ever happened to me. Oh, yeah. I forgot her parents are also famous. Vanessa gets pulled out of school all the time to act in a movie. I miss her when she leaves, but she brings cool souvenirs back. _

"_I'm sorry, Vanessa…" and we hugged. We pulled away, and she smiled, wiping her tears away._

"_Thanks, Day…"_

"_Yeah, that's what best friends are for…and beating up those stupid boys when they get in our space, right?"_

_She nodded, and gave me a smirk, "You know it."_

"_Well, 'Nessa even though your parents split up you still have Marissa to look out for you, right? So I say that parents suck…"_

_Vanessa and I draped an arm around each other, "Yeah… parents suck."_

"_So, we cool?" I asked, smirking._

"_Like the other side of the pillow…" and we did our secret handshake and laughed._

The song playing in my car pulled me back. That happened when we were eleven. A lot has happened in five years, but we're back and it'll be great.

_And isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety  
Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety _

I stopped at an intersection just when the light was turning from yellow to complete red. I could see Michael's car and. Yes, Michael is my best guy friend. Weird how that turned out, but he's cool and funny. Michael was on the phone most likely talking to Vanessa. They're really good for each other if Michael breaks her heart, like Logan did…I swear to God. I'll take all those potato chips and cram it down his throat.

That's how serious I am.

Vanessa'll teach Michael not to eat so many of those things. I hit the gas pedal and I was off again. I can't believe I'm beating myself up over this…but argh! I can't believe I did Captain Egotistical I _loved_ him. He said he loved me back, but now I'm starting to wonder if he meant or they're just mere words and he's actually toying with me.

_Logan inched closer to me and I looked down as my eyes were fascinated by the black painted colour of my toenails. He put a finger under my chin, and our eyes connected. His eyes were full of worry._

"_Dana, what are you trying to tell me?" Logan asked, softly. I turned away, and walked away from him. I felt him, grab my wrist. Not rough, but hard enough to get my attention. It was now or never. It's not like it would matter anyway. I just wanted to tell him for the sake of my sanity, or it would eat me alive. I hate Logan Reese for having this much control over me. It's not supposed to be this way. All of this, because of Zoey, and her stupid Truth or Dare game…_

"_I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU, I LOVE YOU, IDIOT!" I yelled angrily. This caused him to jump and I looked away. I didn't care about his reaction. My sanity was saved._

I felt like a burden had been lifted off my shoulders, but now… I've set myself up for heartbreak. I've told Logan that…but you know how it is with him…in one ear and out the other. I felt myself growing angry. I don't know why. Usually there's a reason behind my anger and I deal with it…but not this. My knuckles were a lighter shade, as I gripped the steering wheel.

Something, just _something_ irks me about Logan. He can't fuck me over. I've spent too long trying to keep my walls up, and in one swift moment he's torn them all down.

_But, but I'm afraid that I  
Well, I may have faked it  
And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place_

Just like that.

"Asshole," I muttered, to no one in particular, as my car sped down the California road.

Fine, let's give Logan the benefit of the doubt. Let's just say he's truthful and decides not to kill the little bit of trust in him I have left…what will happen in the end? Will it just be happily ever after? That's it? As these thoughts brewed in my head, my eyes remained on the road. I saw Logan's car in front of mine… and got the feeling God was teasing me.

_Well, I'm afraid that I  
Well, that's right, well I may have faked it  
And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place_

His car is still there, driving at a steady pace.

Yeah, God himself was teasing me. I thought God was supposed to look out for you.

Oh, well. Shows what I know.

If I have this useless paranoia for a reason and I'm right…something will break… and I'll be damned if I let be my heart.

* * *

I'm looking incredibly sexy in my Ferrari. I didn't even know Quinn, of all people, could clean up that good. Any hotter and I think I might make out with her…but I'd never date her. Too weird and I have my rep to worry about.

I sighed, as I drove back to PCA, and Dana was on my left and Vanessa my right. God, this sucks. Almost as bad as having 20 mirrors broken, but I don't even want to think about that. I'll get nightmares for weeks. I'm torn…that's what my problem is. Why did Vanessa have to show up? WHY!? This is some kind of divine punishment and I totally hate it already.

I've got to talk to Vanessa, though. Dana's confession of love literally made me jump, but Vanessa was hot when I first met her, but today…she was absolutely gorgeous. I only use words like that when I mean them. Dana and Vanessa are similar in some ways. They're both sexy with athletic abilities (next to me, of course). Oh, and they both have attitude problems…but I personally like a bit of a mean streak in a girl.

_And isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety  
Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety_

I remember the first date I had with Vanessa (away from our parents. Only Tommy and Marissa knew about our relationship. I found it hot…sneaking around like that).

Our first date was going paint-balling and I fell for her…hard. At first I hated her because no girl ever controlled me this way, but she was fun to be with…and the rest is history. It was great…until that blonde ruined it all. Hey, this isn't my fault. I was DRUNK! Can you at least cut me some slack here? If you can't…too bad. This is about me…as it always is. How can it not?

Her sarcastic and seductive charm drew me in so far.

Don't you just hate that?

You think you're rid of something and it re-appears twice as bad. Thank God. I've reached the PCA student parking lot and it's about time too. It's funny how this afternoon we were at each other's throats…and now Vanessa and I are all buddy-buddy? What happened? Ugh…

My head hurts.

I know what happened. There has to be some catch…that's it. I know it. C'mon, this is Vanessa we're talking about. She may be cool and calm now but I'll laugh at the next person that has to suffer her temper. Combine that with Danger Cruz and you'll never breathe again. I know from experience because I've had both of them hit me (added with the occasional scolding from Zoey…I don't listen to her). Finally… we're here. I pulled my key out of my car, and so did everyone else…oh yeah, I forgot Quinn came along too.

We all got out of our cars, walking in a horizontal line. Zoey and Chase held hands…Stan and Nicole held hands too. Finally, it's about time those two got together. I just met Stan and he's already tripping over Nicole (it would be funny if he did that literally). Dana, Vanessa, Michael and I just basically chilled. Now we were talking about music.

"Ok…how about _Fergilicious_? I love that song? Don't you love that song? You should totally listen to it!" Nicole babbled. It's too late for this. Luckily, I'll be drunk off my ass and she'll be easy to tolerate, but now that I'm sober…

Not so much.

_Well, I'm afraid that I  
Well, I may have faked it  
And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place_

"That song's kinda annoying," Vanessa said, walking between Michael and Dana. "When you've heard that song over a billion times…it makes you want to slit your wrists."

Nicole had this confused look on, "Why? Won't that hurt? You'll like have to get stitches and—"

"Figure of speech…duh!" I said, annoyed. Was this girl dropped on her head? No one can be that clueless. Even_ I_ knew that. Sheesh! Dana slapped me on the arm. "Ok, for what?"

"Um, for being what you always are…" Zoey said, rolling her eyes. No one asked her anyway. I smirked. Time to pester Little Miss Perfect a little.

"What? Hot?"

"No, a jerk!"

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner. Zoey Brooks, you have won the 'Logan's Being An Asshole Game'. For your prize you get to hurt him," Vanessa announced using a fake game show host voice.

"Har de har har… very funny, Stevens…" I said, with sarcasm dripping off my tongue. "That's right. Laugh it up."

"Thanks…I'll take that into consideration, Reese," she shot back. The laughter died down, and we continued to walk around campus. It was like five to midnight, and I'm still ready to go do something else.

_Well, I'm afraid that I  
Well, that's right, well I may have faked it  
And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place_

We walked in silence for a while. I don't want to sleep all of a sudden. I know, Michael's mad at me right now…which I can handle during the day, but what if he tries to kill me in my sleep?

Psh, I'm not scared of him or anything but I'd better sleep with a baseball bat just in case.

_And isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety  
Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety_

* * *

I'm all clubbed out, but I'm ready to chill a little. Ok, I'll admit it. Me and Vanessa basically dominated the dance floor. We rock. No doubt about it.

I'm still wondering how I got so lucky. I reached for Vanessa's hand, and she interlocked her fingers with me. They were so soft… like velvet. Damn, I want to kiss her so bad…but I have to contain myself. I'm still curious to who this 'Matt' is anyway. Dang, Zoey beat me it to it.

_Ladies and gentlemen_

"So, Quinn…" she started. I'd say Chase is happy, but that's an understatement. He's practically over the moon. I think when Zoey said yes, the sky like opened up, and the angels sang 'Hallelujah'

"Yeah, Zoe…?" Quinn replied. Man, I could go for some potato chips now. Today, I'm feeling Sour Cream and Onion-ish. I've learned not to eat anything that is made from Quinn's lab. After those chips made me walk and talk funny… no! Never again! No matter how good those chips were.

"Come on! We just want to know who Matt is! Please! Please? Pleeease?" Nicole asked. God, I had a crush on her a while back, but we went out for a week. It didn't work, and I'm sorta glad it didn't. Stan has her now, and I'm happy with Vanessa. I watched as Quinn was blushing.

"Someone's blushing…" the beauty holding my hand, said in a sing-song way.

"You've fallen for him," Dana added, smirking slightly. Yes, this was my _girl_ best friend. Okay, I need to get something straight. I can totally beat Dana in a game of basketball, but the potato chips slow me down, okay?

"Ok, guys," Chase interjected. "…Quinn is obviously embarrassed…"

"Thank you Chase," our smart, I mean, really smart friend breathed in relief. Wrong. She wasn't off the hook. I saw my best friend's face take on a cheeky smile.

"…but she likes him, which is completely normal," he finished. Quinn rolled her eyes, and laughed. We were at Brenner now or close to it.

"Ok, I'm off to retire for the night. So, good night," Quinn turned to walk off, but was stopped.

"So, you and Matt had a long night, huh?" Yeah, that was Logan.

"Ok," Quinn breathed, pinching the bridge of her nose, as she turned around. "Fine, his name is Matt Keller, he comes from Denver, he has two older sisters, his favourite subject is Chemistry and a bit of Physics, and he likes to invent just like me. Satisfied? Now if you don't mind. I'm going to bed. I have to take out these contacts anyway. I'm trying to see if I can cross-breed the strawberry and the grape, anyway."

"And we don't care…" Logan muttered. Idiot.

Wait, did that mean she was going to grow another strange fruits. One that was potentially life-threatening? Oh, man. We're all screwed now. Wait… did she say Matt's last name was Keller. Could he be related to Coach Keller? Nah… There's no way. Absolutely no way.

Quinn narrowed her eyes, "Don't be surprised if you wake up with boobs tomorrow, and unable to reproduce ever again. Just a precaution. It's not very wise to anger a smart person."

BURN! Quinn burned Logan…in her Quinn-ish kind of way. Basically she told Logan to shut up or he was going to wake as a girl. Ha!

"Like you can really do that…"

"Care to find out for yourself?" Quinn challenged. I think she's starting to become one of those crazed mad scientists…if she hasn't become one already.

I'm shocked she knows that much. Then again it's Quinn.

_You me girl we could do the thang  
You me girl we could do the thang  
You me girl we could do the thang  
We could do the thang  
We could do the thang_

Silence.

"My thoughts exactly. Now…goodnight and I'll see you tomorrow," Quinn smiled, before walking off.

"Ok, Quinn is a very, uh, complex person," Vanessa said, finally. Logan spoke up.

"Is that the nice word for weird?"

Ok, I've had enough!

"Hey Dana?"

"What, Michael?"

"Kick the jerk beside you for me, please?"

She smirked, as she kicked him, and he yelped in pain. Logan said, "Oww!"

Stan shook his head, sadly and partly because he thought he had been exposed to Logan and his ego for one night, "You deserved it for so many reasons, man. I'm sorry but it was to be said."

Logan rubbed his sore spot, "No one asked you, Stan."

_I know she like me I kinda dig it  
So I did my thang for her she joining wit me  
Now we getting groovy hotter than jacuzzi  
So shorty want you slow it down  
I see them otha fellas and I ain't hating  
They try to do it like me it ain't the same  
Front to back shorty side to side and lean wit it  
(You wit a solja now) _

"I know… just pointing out the obvious even though you don't want to hear it!" Stan retorted, with some anger laced in his voice. Good job. Not even two days and you've managed to piss off Stan too. Are you proud of yourself, Logan? Good job. Ladies and gentlemen, we have a new record.

Chase rolled his eyes, "Man, I wouldn't be surprised if Quinn _did _manage to turn you into a girl."

"Quinn can say whatever she wants…but seriously, can she do that?"

"Umm, this is Quinn. I don't know. You tell me," Zoey replied, smiling.

_You should be my girl girl girl girl  
(You should be my) you should be my girl girl girl girl  
(You should be my) you should be my girl_

Yeah.

Tonight was interesting. We all know we're not going to sleep yet. The night is young. Maybe if I'm practically wasted, I'll be able to stand Logan.

Let's break out the Bailey's and Bacardi already!

* * *

**A/N: And we'll stop right there. So in this chapter, you have Dana, Logan and a bit of Michael. I know I'm a bit harsh with Logan, but Logan's after Vanessa and Michael's still pissed off about what happened when they were after about to play Truth or Dare. So put yourself in his position for a while.**

**And yes, The Great Vince Blake was a hilarious episode. When Chase spilled, I was like, "Oh my God. You are going to die! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" But I like how Michael and Logan stood up for him in the end. That took guts, man. **

**Sorry if my Spanish sucks. I only understand bit and pieces of it, so sorry if it's suckish.**

**Next up: Quinn's POV… The boys start a Brotherhood. Chase and Stan is freaked out by something big, and someone snaps!**

**Tune in for the next chapter of Hollywood Rivalries.**

**Oh, on your way out. review he following: Clash of the Secrets (JUST UPDATED), Eternally Yours, and Love's Power: Rediscovered (CHAPTER 14 UP!)**

**Erika, out!**


	21. Settling In and A Pillowfight

**A/N: Next chapter of Hollywood Rivalries. Sorry for the long wait. You know. Stuff happens. I will fast-forward this story about two weeks, but everything they did after the club will be used in flashback. Songs used are not mine. Thought we'd get that straightened out. So Vanessa has been at PCA for a total of two weeks. I think this story will have about 30 chapters and a sequel of the next year. I already have title. So in this story… the gang is in grade 11. Lola left after sophomore year to get started on her acting career and Dana came back. This story is one year after the current season.**

**Anyway. On with story. The drama unfolds. **

* * *

**Chapter 21: Settling In and A Pillowfight**

Two weeks at Pacific Coast Academy have been awesome. I have to say this. Mr. Bender is the coolest teacher ever! He's so funny, and apparently down to earth. Yes, he's watched my movies, so he was surprised when he met me…now he can say 'I taught Vanessa Stevens'. I'm sitting in the lounge watching Laguna Beach. Damn, this is boring like hell. There's nothing on, and this biology homework, Mrs. Crenshaw piled on isn't helping.

A little nap wouldn't hurt, right?

_I walked into Mr. Bender's class late. Well, I kind of overslept because the homework was piled on. Mrs. Crenshaw, our biology teacher is terrible! I hate her. I wish she'd like fall into a vat of hot acid or something. You never mess with an Irish girl…well, I'm one third Irish but you get the idea. We have leprechaun magic… don't mess with that!_

"_This is Mr. Bender's class, right?" I asked. I wasn't sure. _

"_Yeah, you're late."_

"_Uh, sorry…"_

"_That's fine. Just don't let it happen again," the teacher said. I love this teacher already. I was going to take a seat beside Michael when Mr. Bender stopped me. "Hmm, you look vaguely familiar. I didn't catch your name. What was it again?"_

"_Oh…I'm Vanessa Stevens," I said, shooting Zoey a kind of worried look. Chase looked at me, and mouthed 'why are you late?' I gave him a look that said I'd tell him later. He nodded in understanding. _

"_Vanessa Stevens as in actress and teen model Vanessa Stevens?"_

"_Um, yeah. My father's James Stevens," I answered. Mr. Bender broke out into a grin as he shook my hand. Wow, I don't know whether to be flattered or scared. I'm most likely flattered because Mr. B wouldn't hurt a fly. I smiled, as he let go off my hand._

"_Oh, gosh. It's an honour to have you in my class. I'm such a fan of your work! If it's not too much trouble, would it possible to have an autograph?"_

"_Sure. Mr. B. I'm glad you're a big fan."_

_He handed me a piece of paper and I got a Sharpie out of my bag. I don't carry those backpacks, just a stylish bag large for my binders and laptop (and maybe my make-up bag). I have a very large collection of bags, and they always match my outfits. I was wearing red and a bit of pink (because Nicole insisted and wouldn't shut up about it) today. A red low v-neck top, and red and pink and black plaid mini-shirt. I finished the look with a cute ruby necklace, and heart-shaped earrings. My hair was worn up, with a fake red rose in my hair. I wasn't in the mood for heavy make-up, so just pink eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara…and my lips were painted a glossy dark red. _

_For footwear, my lucky red Converses. _

_I signed my autograph, and gave it to him._

"_Thank you, Vanessa… you can take a seat beside Michael now."_

_I nodded, smiling, and walked to my seat besides Michael. I'm not sure if we're boyfriend and girlfriend, but we hold hands, and we tease each other and stuff. It's fun. Logan and I aren't friends but we aren't enemies either. Weird how that works, but he's too busy pissing off Dana to care about me right now. _

_I sat next to him, as he gave me a small kiss on the cheek, "Hey…"_

"_Hey yourself," I answered, getting out my laptop and turning my sound down. _

"_You smell good."_

"_Thanks, so do you," I flirted, playing with his fingers. I was waiting for my laptop load up. _

"_Hey, why were you late?"_

"_Work…that's why. I had to figure out which shift and days I was going to work," I answered, with a sigh. I love working a Sushi Rox, but seriously, this school is like split down the middle between the normal kids and the freaks. "I'm working on Thursday, Friday, and maybe Saturday. Kazu said he was going to check to make sure."_

"_Okay…" and when no one was looking, he gave me a quick kiss on the lips._

_We said nothing to each other the entire class but there was hold holding, and Michael silently flirted with me. Chase, Zoey, Logan, Dana, Stan, Nicole, and Michael were in media class and homeform with me. _

_My laptop was loaded up, and signed onto Instant Messenger. Chase, Zoey, and Nicole were on. I got an alert, and was asked to join a conversation. I clicked yes. _

_**BabyVee has joined the conversation.**_

_**Chase32: **why were u late?_

_**BabyVee: **work. that's why. i had to see when i was working. i might be working thurs, fri, and maybe sat. kazu said he'd check._

_**Chase32: **aww, man. gotta do that after class._

_**ZoeyB101: **hey chase. hey vanessa._

_**Chase32:** hey…even though you're rite beside me._

_**BabyVee:** 'sup zo?_

_**BabyVee: **hey zoey. why didn't u wake me up this morning?_

_**ZoeyB101: **we tried, and nothing worked. u looked tired too._

_**Chase32: **Crenshaw, rite?_

_**ZoeyB101: **gawd, she's evil. how far did u get on that homework?_

_**BabyVee:** like number 15 or was it 16. too sleepy to check._

_**Chase32: **around there too._

_**ZoeyB101: **yeah, me too. quinn'll know what to do. i wish her and matt would just date already._

**_Queen of Mean666 has joined the conversation._**

_**BabyVee: **hey dana. what's up, chica?_

_**Queen of Mean: **nothin 'much. hey zoey. hey chase._

_**ZoeyB101:** logan being annoying?_

_**Queen of Mean666:** yes! want to kill him._

_**Chase32:** at least u don't have to live with him. _

_**Queen of Mean666: **well, mr. thomas isn't here so we have a sub for history, you guys!_

_**BabyVee:** YES!_

_**Chase32:** i second that._

_**ZoeyB101:** oh, yes!_

_**Chase32:** i've made a realization._

_**ZoeyB101:** what?_

_**Chase32**: me and drinking equals no-no._

_**BabyVee:** chase, that was three days ago._

_**Queen of Mean666:** gotta admit. u're funny when u're wasted, chase._

_**ZoeyB101**: u and vanessa went through the top five reasons why ireland rocks._

_**Chase32:** oh gawd. kill me now._

_**BabyVee: **lol, i so remember that. and even though i'm sober, i stand by them. do 'em with me, chase._

_**Chase32:** do I have to?_

_**BabyVee:** yes._

_**Chase32: **how about you list then and i agree?_

_**BabyVee:** sure…fine. ireland's rainbow have gold on the end of each of them, the leprechaun on the Lucky Charms box is actually pretty nice when u meet him._

_**Chase32:** yeah, and on our flag has orange AND green. america has the red and blue and i think our flag's beautiful, but orange and green can't be beat. _

_**Queen of Mean666:** i think you guys are slightly drunk still, and it's been three days._

_**BabyVee:** okay, but we weren't the ones doing the mexican hat dance, hun._

_**Queen of Mean666:** funny, very funny._

_**ZoeyB101:** come on dana. u know we love ya._

_**Queen of Mean666: **sure, i know that. gotta go. see you guys in gym and english._

_**Queen of Mean666 has signed off.**_

_**ZoeyB101: **lol, reasons two and one are…_

_**Chase32:** we were one of the first to invent whiskey._

_**BabyVee:** …and without the four-leaf clover, u'd be screwed. clovers come from ireland._

_**Chase32:** amen _

_**ZoeyB101:** im british. its all good. so which part of ireland are u from anyway, 'nessa?_

_**BabyVee:** dublin…all the way!_

_**Chase:** no way. u're from dublin? I'm from dublin._

_**BabyVee:** sweet! (does virtual high-five)_

_**ZoeyB101:** aw, man. class is almost over. gotta go get ready for home ec with nicole._

_**BabyVee:** have fun :)_

_**ZoeyB101:** i will. see you guys in gym third period._

_**BabyVee:** if we're gonna die because of coach keller…we might as well do it together, right?_

_**Chase32:** true. see you in third zo. love ya._

_**BabyVee:** love u too, zoey lol _

_**ZoeyB101:** lol. love you too, chase. right back at cha, vanessa._

_**ZoeyB101 has signed off.**_

_**Chase32: **then there were two._

_**BaybVee:** yep_

_**Chase32:** so what class do u have after bender?_

_**BabyVee:** dance class. today we finally do hip-hop. yes!_

_**Chase32: **nice. u're pretty good at it considering on the Stingray Step Squad._

_**BabyVee:** yeah. what class do u have, chase?_

_**Chase32:** physics. it's pretty hard but i get it._

_**BabyVee:** oh. well, better get ready for dance, then torture with keller. _

_**Chase32:** what fun. i think he likes when he works us like pack mules. laps on the track. yay._

_**BabyVee:** nope. in the pool this time. stupid asshole. but lunch afterwards._

_**Chase32:** we're swimming this time?_

_**BabyVee:** yep. i gotta run to the dorm and get some swimwear on._

_**Chase32:** same. bye._

_**BabyVee:** wait._

_**Chase32: **what?_

_**BabyVee:** stop by kazu and see when u're working, 'kay?_

_**Chase32:** right. thanks._

_**BabyVee:** no problem :) gotta jet, chase. later._

_**Chase32:** later vanessa._

_I closed the conversation window, and signed out. _

_**BabyVee has signed off.**_

_I sighed, closing the laptop. _

"_Okay, review your notes on the definition of propaganda, and the devices of media…and there will be a small quiz next class," Mr. B said. Oh crap. I'll just borrow Zoey's notes, and copy them. We all stood up and I put my laptop and binders in my bag. The dismissal bell rang. "Ok, get outta here, you crazy kids."_

_We all walked out of Bender's class. The eight of us walked out, and Nicole was freaking out over gym._

"_Oh my God. You mean we have to…run in a pool?"_

"_No, baby. We're swimming… a bunch of times so in a sense, we actually are running," Stan said, kissing the back of Nicole's hand. Aww. That's freakin' cute. _

"_Aww, man… I'm gonna be sick…"_

_Dana rolled her eyes, "Oh, suck it up. Just water. Swimming won't kill you."_

"_Okay, the minute you puke in the pool, I'm out…"_

_We all laughed. It was funny when Logan said that…but when you actually think about it… it's kinda um, gross._

"_Eww. I'm not swimming in a pool full of chlorinated water, and Nicole's puke," I said, making a grossed-out face. I turned to Nicole. "No offence."_

"_Can you believe it? Next year is our last year…"_

"_Yeah, Zoe! I'm gonna miss this place. Aren't you? I'm totally gonna miss it!"_

"_Calm down, Spazerella! When we graduate then you can freak out, kay? 'Kay," my best friend snapped. I already had my dance clothes with me, but I had to go back to our dorm to get a bikini. We were walking to next class until I heard someone call my name. I looked over and it was Callie Johansen. I had made friends with the people on my dance squad too._

_Cheerleading squad._

_Dance squad._

_See the difference? Besides, Dana's bound to pick a fight with them anyway. By them, I mean the cheerleaders._

_I turned to everyone, "Gotta go. Dance squad thing."_

_I said goodbye to everyone. With a kiss on the lips for Michael, I was gone. I was going to be late for class anyway. _

"_Hey Vanessa!" Callie greeted. She was overly nice, and a really good locker. I mean, the girl can really pop n' lock…but she's small about 5'3._

"'_Sup Callie?"_

"_Nothing…hey, um, you think you can show me those hip hop steps Miss Lisa was teaching us? I didn't quite get it?"_

_I smiled, "Sure. I think there's about twenty minutes before class starts, so let's go, ok?"_

"'_Kay," she answered. "…and thanks. We can practice our routine for the next basketball game since the season will end, right?"_

"_Of course. Get everyone together and we'll see."_

_We walked into the dance studio with fifteen minutes to spare. Life at PCA was good, but I'm cringing to know what Coach Keller has planned for us. He can't even say 'sushi' right? But he can become a teacher?_

_That's messed up._

"Vanessa!"

A voice brought made me jolt awake. Must have fell asleep watching TV in the lounge. I did all my biology (that was a miracle), media (a five page report. I forget what), history, a bit of English that's not due until next week. I made a mental note to get Chase to help me with that (Othello confuses me to a certain extent). I still kinda sore from gym AND dance class. I think I locked too hard. Keller made us do like a billion laps in the pool.

If I get yelled at like that, I have hit men on him. I swear.

"_Come on, hustle, Stevens! Come on, my mother can swim faster than that! "_

"_Faster, Crowe!"_

"_Hurry up, Bristow!"_

"_Move it, Brooks!"_

_I got out of the pool. I'm frustrated. Biology is a bitch, and the routine isn't going the way I want it! Now I have Colonel Dumbass over here down my neck. I'm Vanessa fucking Stevens for God's sake. My hair dripped wet, and I crossed my arms with my bikini and all (which was in green camouflage by the way. Pretty hot if you ask me.) _

"_Listen old man, and listen good. I'm sore…you know from dance class, which you probably wouldn't be able to do!" I screamed, red in the face. I knew I shouldn't have been yelling at Coach Keller even though he's as dumb as a post…but once I started I couldn't stop. Long story short, I snapped. "I have to write a five page report on natural selection! Who the hell knows that much!? You try to choreograph a routine that going downhill! You teachers like working us, don't you?! I—"_

_A hand was clamped on my mouth. Zoey's hand actually. I needed that honestly. _

"_She has no idea what she's saying. She's, uh, delirious…she had a fever a couple of days ago. Vanessa was just getting better enough to swim. It's hard to get into the swing of things when you've been sick for a couple days. It won't happen again…" my roommate lied. Wait, what? I didn't have any fever! What is she—?_

_I removed her hand from my hand and faked a cough. I even made it sound like I lost my voice._

"_I'm sorry," I added another cough. "Guess I won't be working for a while."_

"_Huh, what?" Chase asked, stupidly. Zoey gave her boyfriend a look. "Oh…right because Vanessa's sick. Kazu's short on staff too, so I guess no sushi tonight."_

"_Matthews! Stevens! There'd better be sushee!"_

"_It's 'soo-shee', sir," Stan corrected._

"_Crowe! Are you giving me back-sass!?"_

"_Uh, no… ok, fine. 'Sushee' it is then…"_

"_Alright then! Brooks, Stevens! Back in the pool! The rest of you I wanna see splashing when you dive! Cruz, Reese! Show 'em how it's done!"_

_I sighed, as Zoey and I smoothly dived into the deep end of the pool. Dana raised an eyebrow. We swam over to where everyone was. _

"_I have to… dive with him?" Dana questioned with her famous glare._

"_It's fate, baby. We can make more than a splash together later in my dorm…if you catch my drift."_

_Dana retorted, "Not in this lifetime or the next."_

"_This is going to be a long class…" I muttered to no one in particular. _

"Yoo-hoo…Vanessa?"

Someone's waving their hand in my face. I slowly opened my eyes again, and my green eyes focused. I sat up, still sore in some places. It was Quinn.

"Hello…"

I rubbed my eyes and stifled a yawn. I even got up to stretch, and my hair was clipped up.

"What's up, Quinn?" I asked with a tired, but small smile. I pick my biology books strewn out on the table, and scooped them in my arms. Quinn let out a small squeal. What happened while I was asleep? "Quinn, you look like you're about to burst."

"I'm full of euphoria at the moment. Oh my God. I can't believe this happened to me! Come on. Let's go to the dorm. Everyone's in there."

"Whatever will get me to bed quicker."

We walked into my dorm with Zoey, Chase, Nicole, Michael and Stan already inside. Wonder where the dynamic duo was? Probably going all Mr. and Mrs. Smith on each other. Usually I'd be all for it, but now I just don't care. I'm tired. I want to sleep. Luckily, I took a shower right after class and changed into comfortable clothes to sleep in. I put my books on the already messy desk the four of us shared. When I moved in, our room was renovated. I brought in a big-screen TV with a stereo system (really expensive one too). It's all good. It was about seven in the evening. I walked, and opened the mini-fridge, getting myself a Blix.

"Anyone else want one?"

"Toss me one, please?"

"Here," and I threw the bottle to Zoey. I walked over to Michael, sitting on his lap. I wasn't heavy, and he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Hey."

"Hey beautiful…" he answered, as I stared into those warm brown eyes that made me weak in the knees. I was slowly waking up. Before, I was fully awake by now.

"It's about time you woke up," Chase said, as Zoey played with his fingers. I shrugged not wanting to say anything for now. I'm still in wake-up mode. "You look dead for a minute there…"

"Yeah, I fell asleep watching Laguna Beach… MTV is losing its touch."

"True," Quinn added. We all gave her questioning looks. Since when does Quinn have the time to watch MTV? I thought she'd be watching something educational or whatever. "What? I like Billie Joe Armstrong. Green Day is very infectious when you think about it."

"Uh, Quinn… you don't really think when you listen to music…" Nicole's boyfriend pointed out. That's true. Good ol' Stan.

"Yeah, I mean, just like dancing for me… I don't really think. I just get up and dance, you know?"

Quinn looked up in thought, "I just had an idea for an experiment."

Oh, great. The rest of us shot each other worried looks. Oh…man. I haven't been the target of her experiments and I don't plan too. I need all of me to continue my acting career and my dancing, so no. She spoke up again, and a smile grew on her face.

"Oh, guess what?"

"One of your experiments did explode, didn't it?" Nicole asked, with a worried expression on her face.

"I don't think so… but anyway, you know Matt Keller, right? The one I met at the club we went to, right?"

"Yeah… he's in my physics and chemistry class with Chase and me. I like him. He's cool when you meet him. What about him?"

Yeah, I wanted to know too.

"Well," she started. "…he asked me on a DATE for Friday!"

Oh my God. Finally. I've seen them together, and trust me, they look adorable in a twisted kind of way, but a good twisted. I think. Nicole went to hug her. What the hell? I hugged her in congratulations too. Maybe this date would give them a push in the right direction. I'm happy for her, seriously. I climbed on my top bunk, lying on my belly… My arm hung off the side of the bed and Michael kissed my hand. I noticed Quinn was back to wearing glasses. They look nice on her. Studious but stylish.

"We so have to help you!" Nicole squealed.

"Sure, that'd be nice," Quinn replied, before looking at her watch. "…Oh, I'd better go. Coco said something about a new roommate and she should be arriving around 8:30. Better go prepare. Bye guys."

"Bye Quinn," I said, with a lazy wave.

She smiled, leaving my dorm with a click. Just when I think it's quiet, I hear two voices. We all let out a collective groan, knowing who those voices belonged to. I knew best, since I dated one and grew up with the other.

Yes, story of my life.

"Now, now…don't be a sore loser, Reese. I'm the Queen of Fooseball," Dana teased.

"Whatever. Fooseball isn't even a really sport, ok? Now if it were basketball that would be a whole different story."

Zoey jumped in, "Are you implying what I think you're implying?"

"If you're saying that I'm implying that I can kick your asses in basketball, anytime, anywhere and any place, then yes."

Oh, someone's head grew a bit too big this morning. Then again, that's old news.

"Dude. I don't know. The last time we played against them, we lost…"

"Terribly," Stan added after Michael. Yeah, that's right. Zoey, Dana and I beat them with 25-23. Just two points, but numbers don't lie.

"Oh, puh-lease. Just two points…"

"Oh, ok fine, Logan. You're on. Me, Zoey, and Dana against you, Michael and Chase. Stan and Nicole can keep score since Stan played last time. It won't even matter if you put four guys in because we can beat you…so you in, are you going to chicken out?"

"Me? Chicken out? I'd rather not. I don't want to make you cry…"

I turned to Zoey, Dana and Nicole, "He's chickening out."

"Okay, fine! Basketball court. Saturday! Prepared to be destroyed, ladies," Logan said, with a smirk. Dana sat on her bed, and Logan spoke again. "Um, you know practice is on Sunday against that home game against the ECA Eagles the following week, right?"

Aww, man. I totally forgot about that. I was on the basketball team. Yes, I was number jersey 10 and it had STEVENS on the back. That's my lucky number and I have a bright green wristband that I wear to every game. If I don't have it on during a game, my balance will be thrown off. Call it superstition by it works. I never wash it or the luck will be washed off. Yes, I'm weird. Shut up about it.

"Oh, great. Coach Keller again…" I sighed.

"Oh no… it's not Keller this time. It's…Coach Phelps this time," Chase informed us this time. I buried my head in my pillow.

"Are all these men are coaches or run-away psych ward patients?" I asked, exasperated. Coach Phelps is an annoying pain in the ass that yells at us while he sits on his wide load reading comic books all day. Yeah, that's really encouraging.

"Dang, I have football practice on Friday too," Stan said. "…with uh, Coach Keller. I don't get it. How come he can't say 'sushi' but he can become a coach? There's something wrong there."

"Welcome to Pacific Coast Academy, home of the Stingrays, where landscapes are beautiful but coaches are crazy," Chase said, with a narrator's voice. That was so funny, but so true. "Outbursts courtesy of the beautiful and talented…Vanessa Stevens."

"Not funny, Chase," I said, with a smirk. I unclipped my hair and the tresses came up. It smelled like vanilla and peaches. I had to borrow Zoey's shampoo since I ran out. I'll buy some later. I smirked my friend and picked up a pillow. I threw it at Chase but he ducked and it hit Zoey instead. Uh oh. "Uh. My bad…"

"Yeah, I'm sure…" and she picked the same pillow and threw it at me. I jumped and it hit Michael.

"Oops…" Zoey said, shyly. Michael stood up, with Logan laughing.

"Haha! Michael got hit and—oof!" Logan got a pillow at his head, courtesy of Michael. Logan narrowed his eyes, and tried to retaliate but hit Chase and Dana at the same time.

"Ok, it is so on," Dana declared, standing up.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Nicole screamed, as the eight of us tried to hit each other with pillows. Feathers went flying and I knew Coco was going to kill us, and none of that mattered. It was fun to just be with friends (I even included Logan in there). Screams and giggles were heard and look at that Logan and Dana are even being civilized for once.

To hell with class.

I giggled as a pillow was coming my way.

We were all trapped in a rainfall of white goose feathers, but hey, this was too much fun to pass up. Life at PCA is good…for now.

* * *

So, this is PCA. Interesting.

I looked at the sky as my strawberry blonde hair was pulled back by the wind, my hazel eyes observing the sky. I found it beautiful…but I don't have the time to stop and smell things. I'm on a mission.

A mission that I have been trying to finish since I was twelve. I'm sixteen now. It may seem like a fruitless and pointless thing to do. Call it whatever you want. I don't care.

_Everybody look at me, me  
I walk in the door you start screaming  
Come on everybody what chu here for?  
Move your body around like a nympho  
Everybody get your necks to crack around  
All you crazy people come on jump around  
I want to see you all on your knees, knees  
You either want to be with me, or be me! _

I walked around the campus, looking for a place called Brenner Hall. I heard that this school used to be just for guys until they started letting girls in. I'm ready to make my mark, and complete what I came here to do. Anyone that stops me will be taken care of.

"Hmm, Brenner…Brenner…" I said to myself. I stopped walking when I spotted a bronze signing saying 'BRENNER HALL LOUNGE'. I made my way up the steps. Okay, this school has too many steps. And my parents decided to send me to California for boarding school.

I love them too.

I sighed, as I made my way to Brenner Hall past the lounge where a few girls still hung out. I was staying in Room 102…with Quinn something. I can't be bothered to remember.

_Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
Make you buy cars  
Make you cut cords  
Make you fall, real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
Make you buy cars  
Make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all! _

I walked up to the room where I'd be staying and opened my compact mirror. Okay, make-up perfect. Clothes perfect. I lightly rapped on the door, and it opened.

"Oh, hello…I'm Quinn Pensky. You must be my new roommate. Pleased to make your acquaintance," she said, extending her hand. I sighed, and put on the fakest smile ever. I was smirking on the inside. Get ready, Pacific Coast Academy. I'm ready to flip this place on its ear. I fake-smiled, and shook her hand.

"Chelsea Myers."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so there's chapter 21. Half of next chapter will take place after the pillow fight, and half will take place the next day. The first flashback with the IM is a summary of what they did when they were drinking so read that. The flashback happened like three days after the club outing, so if you read then you'd pay attention. My birthday is in exactly one week from today so I will be accepting birthday wishes all this week. Thank you. Seventeen…I'm getting old. Anyhoo, please review this. The drama is just starting. **

**Check out my new oneshot: _Catch Me When I Fall_ (it's Lola/Michael_). Love's Power: Rediscovered _is updated with a jumbo-sized chapter, so please review those. I'm currently working on _RockaBye Chase_ and _Eternally Yours_, so thanks for your patience. **

**REVIEW!**

**-Erika **


	22. No Turning Back

**A/N: Here's Chapter 22. Nothing new besides the fact that I've started a new story. All other stories will be updated other the holidays (Clash of the Secrets, Rockabye Chase etc.) so please be patient. Right now it's Hollywood Rivalries. You think Chelsea's bad now…she'll worse almost evil in upcoming chapters –evil grin-. I actually liked writing her, and I'm feeling very evil so more Chelsea is coming your way. All songs belong to Vanessa Anne Hudgens. **

**I don't own Breaking the Habit by ** **Linkin** **Park**** either. **

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 22: No Turning Back**

That was so much fun, even though there are feathers everywhere. The eight of us lay sprawled in our dorm room in a circular form. Kinda when you were young and you watched the clouds with your friends…like that. We all took turns asking Vanessa about her career. So far it's interesting. Chase and I were beside each other with intertwined fingers.

"So have you met Orlando Bloom yet? Because if you have…that's awesome. Don't you guys it's awesome. I think it's—"

"Nicole! Breathe…" I told my friend cutting her off with a laugh. It's funny how Nicole can get excited over the smallest things.

Vanessa laughed, "No…but I'm bound to someday."

"That's awesome," Stan said. "So…what do you plan to afterwards?"

"Well, I'm planning to put a CD out before senior year starts. I want to stop acting for a while, and focus on school. I've already starting writing some songs."

Chase sounded surprised, "You write?"

"Yep."

"I'd like to see what songs are out there. Probably about romantic mush," That came from Logan, obviously.

"Oh, don't worry. I wrote one just for you… it's called _Never Underestimate A Girl_," Vanessa said. I know she was just smirking. She and I slapped hands.

"Ouch… burned again…" That was from Chase.

"Psh, whatever. I still say it's about romantic mush…"

"Why are you hatin'?" Michael asked. Dana spoke.

"Mad because it's not about you?"

"Anyway, moving on," Stan said, stopping an argument. "What are some song titles?"

She counted them with her fingers, "Um, _Come Back to Me_…_Let's Dance_ because I love dancing…_ Afraid_, _Psychic_, _Let Go_, _Say Ok_, _Drive_, _Make You Mine_, and uh,_ Whatever Will Be_. I'll be writing more tomorrow. Half of the album will fast, and half will be slow jams so it balances out. My favourite to write though was a tie between _Come Back to Me_, and _Let's Dance_. I already recorded my demo like over last weekend. They just have to call me to tell me I got the deal. There'll be a bonus track called _Flirt_. That was nice to write too."

"I'm so buying it when it comes out!" Nicole squealed loudly. "…but will you sign my copy?"

"How about I just sign all of your copies?" Vanessa suggested.

"That would rock!" I said, happily.

"Now when Zoe and I buy your album, I can say I actually know you…" laughed Chase.

We all got up from lying down, but we were in a circle, sitting. Vanessa has an interesting life. I wonder if we could get her to sing a little something for us. I'm dying to hear it.

"Hey Vanessa?"

"What's up?" she answered, as she played with Michael's fingers. Those two are made for each other. It's so cute. I'm not at mad at Logan anymore for what he did but I'm a bit miffed.

"I was wondering if you could sing something for us? Pleeease…" I begged, asking her with hopeful eyes. Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes.

"Ok, sure. This one's called _Whatever Will Be_…when it's done there will be some piano…which will be playing myself. I'm thinking soft drums too."

**

* * *

**

Vanessa opened her mouth to sing. Usually, I wouldn't care but I don't know…something hooked in. I've spent two weeks ever since she came here debating with myself about who I love more. Dana or Vanessa.

I sighed inwardly. I think I've made my choice. Yep, I know who I want to be with. It sounded soft…Vanessa's singing.

"_Sometimes I feel like I'm a bird with broken wings  
At times I dread my now and envy where I've been  
But that's when quiet wisdom takes control  
At least I've got a story no one's told _

_I finally learned to say  
Whatever will be will be  
I've learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land_,_" _Vanessa finished singing. I have only one word for that.

Amazing.

"So what do you guys think?"

"Vanessa… that was…" Great, Chase doesn't know how to describe it.

"That was so good, Vanessa!" Nicole screamed, and gave Vanessa a hug. Sometimes I wonder if she had a hidden supply of crack. Then everything would make sense. It amazes me how Stan can take her, because if it were me, I'd be trying to slit my wrists.

"That was pretty nice," Dana said. Yeah, I've definitely made my choice. After everything that's happened in two weeks…I'm pretty much set on who I wanna date now.

"Thanks, Day…" and she smiled. Just then a phone rang. It doesn't sound like mine.

"Does sound like mine," I said in a bored tone.

"It's not mine, either…" Chase said, with a confused look. Vanessa's eyes widened and she jumped up.

"It's mine!"

Okay, weird. Girls…

**

* * *

**

Oh my God. That could be the record company calling. I rushed over to the phone and flipped my green Motorola RAZR open.

"Hello?"

"Vanessa, darling. I'm glad I caught you…"

Zoey looked at me with hopeful eyes, and I held up a finger to tell her 'just a minute'. I'm nervous as hell. Seriously. I don't know what'll happen. I mean, the singing is just an experiment. If it doesn't work out I can always go back to act and modeling. I hope it does work out though.

"So, what's up, Richard?" I asked the producer. That's his name. Richard.

"You're demo was…outstanding. I'll definitely see to it that your album becomes a hit by the time summer vacation rolls around. That's when it'll be finished. I understand you wrote most of the songs, right?"

"Yes, I did…"

'What's going on… ?' Michael mouthed to me, and it's as if Nicole is hoping with me. She's biting her bottom lip in anticipation. I shrugged in response to Michael but I hope it's good news.

"Well, we at the studio…loved it…"

"Uh-huh…" I said, as I felt a grin grow on my face. I heard Richard sigh. "Come on, Richard. You're killin' me here…"

"Okay, okay," he responded with a laugh. "Congratulations Vanessa. You're our new label mate. You go to PCA, right?"

"Yeah…" I answered, slightly weirded out. I'm doing a dance on the inside now. After I hang up I'm letting loose. "Why?"

"Because…" Richard started. "We gave your contract to, um, what's his name, Logan Reese first, you know, as a surprise."

I looked at Logan. You've got to be shitting me right now. He knew? We get along better than we used but don't talk about us dating in the past, because it's a touchy area. I looked at Logan with an amused smile on my face. He smiled shrugging. What the hell!? You little stinker! You knew and didn't say anything. Note to Self: Kick Logan's ass.

I went back to the phone.

"Well, thanks Rich…if you don't mind me calling you that."

"No, not at all… Once again, I send my congratulations. There's a recording studio not far from your school, so it'll make your life easier. Send my love to Natalie and James."

He meant my mother and father.

"Will do," I reassured as a grin broke out on my face. I'm on the verge of crying tears of joy right now. My friends are all standing around me so they could hear. "Thanks again."

"No, thank _you_…" and a click was heard and I hung up. The phone slipped from my hands. Oh. My. God. I got the deal! I GOT THE DEAL!

"Vanessa?" Chase questioned. I pulled him over since he was the closest to me at the time. I whispered what Richard told me in his ear. He looked at me, and smiled widely. I pulled away and ran out of my room in sheer happiness. The lounge was empty. I danced around like a fool. They probably all think I'm crazy now. Screw it!

YES!

I broke out in the Running Man, pumping my fist in the air.

"YES! I GOT THE DEAL! HELL YES!" I screamed to no one. I could shout it from the rooftops.

Oh yeah. Vanessa Stevens is climbing up…

**

* * *

**

Vanessa whispered, "I got the deal" in my ear and she ran out of the room. Oh wow. The girl is just ecstatic, and I'm happy for her.

"Chase, why did she tell you?" Zoey asked.

"She got the deal. Her album's coming out in the summer," I announced, with a smile. We walked and the girls' case ran out to congratulate her. Vanessa was in the lounge dancing it out. Nicole and Zoey ran to her and soon we have three girls jumping around in the middle of their lounge. Vanessa walked over to Dana, hugging her best friend tight. Wow, Vanessa might be really happy but she hugged Logan and I know she'd never do that in a million years…and than Stan got a hug and then she hugged me, and I whispered in her ear. "Congrats."

"Thank you… oh my God," she ran into Michael's arms and he hugged her spinning her. I hope Logan makes the right choice. He told me what he was going to do…way different conversation from the one we had two weeks earlier.

"_Dude, I've come to a realization," Logan told me suddenly. No, no, no. I'm not doing this again, but I listened anyway. Everyday, I wake up and ask myself this question: why am I such a pushover? I looked up from my history homework, but that doesn't mean I wasn't thinking about it. Michael and Logan are slowly starting to make up… it's not a lot but it's progress._

"_What?" I asked, writing a couple more sentences. _

"_I know who I wanna be with. Not that both of them wouldn't want to…"_

_What? He's made his choice? It kind of made sense since it's been two weeks since Vanessa first arrived. That's a lot of thinking time… even for him. I'm slightly freaked but intrigued all at once. _

'_Well…"_

"'_Well' what?" he shot back at me. He's going jerk-like again. _

"_Well, tell her…whoever 'her' may be," I explained, using air quotes. Logan looked thoughtful. _

"_Well, maybe later…but now," he said with a smirk as he pulled the dreaded overhead projector. Oh crap. I know what that's going to be used for. Better think of something quick. "…It's Logan Time."_

_I stood up, "Oh well, look at the time. I'm off to Sushi Rox. You know… work-related, um, stuff."_

_I grabbed my cell phone and was gone. I basically ran for dear life not before tripping over my own feet. I didn't fall. Thank God. _

"_Your loss!" I heard him call out. _

_I saw Vanessa and the way up, and she stopped me._

"_Okay, what have you been doing, Matthews?" she asked, as she raised a perfectly done eyebrow. It looks done to me anyway. She only called me by my last name if I was in trouble. I don't know what I did yet, though._

"_Nothing…" I answered, slightly out of breath. "…but if you are looking for Michael…he's not at the dorm. Don't go in there. I'm warning you."_

"_What—Oh, is Logan Time again?"_

"_Yes!" I nodded. She placed a hand on my shoulder. _

"_Thanks for the heads-up" and Vanessa was gone. That's one more life I helped save besides my own. I don't think I can stomach sitting through 2.2 million pictures of Logan for the 5th time this week. I was this close to smashing the projector while he slept. Then it was going to be freedom for all!_

_I was walking through campus now. Just me and my thoughts. Two things bother me… why is Chelsea coming to PCA of all places, and I wonder who Logan picks._

_Dana or Vanessa…_

_It's pretty much a toss-up for me. Anything's game._

"Ok, everyone out!" a voice screamed. This one was scary. Coco, the girls' DA. She turned to the girls. "Ok, ladies. Time to go to bed…now!" Then she turned to me, Logan, Mike and Stan. We didn't look her in the eyes. If you look hard enough she'll like turn you stone. To look Coco in the eyes was suicide. "Boys, out!"

We all said goodbye to the girls…and I got a goodnight kiss from Zoey, Michael from Vanessa…ok, not really a kiss, but a good night make-out. Man, can they ever kiss, and they're not even boyfriend/girlfriend. Not officially anyway. I looked at my watch. Still smooching. Watch again.

"Ok, people. Break it up!" we all shouted. They broke away laughing.

"Hey! We can't help it…" Vanessa defended smiling, and then stuck her tongue out at us. Michael agreed by interlacing their hands together.

"I'm giving you 5 more minutes. You all lucky Leno starts, so I gotta go," Coco said, turning to walk away. We all let out a breath of relief. Thank God, she's gone. Seriously. Dana, Nicole, Zoey were about to go to their dorm, not before she (Zoey, of course) blew me a kiss. I smiled, and waved goodbye. The girls (except Vanessa) were gone. Michael, Stan, and I were turning to leave.

"You coming Logan?" Stan questioned with raised question.

"Yeah. I'll catch up with you," he answered. We walked away outside. I'm dying to know what'll go on between Logan and Vanessa. Let's just hope this isn't the 'I Want You Back' speech.

If it is, then all hell will break loose.

**

* * *

**

So it was just me and her. So what if I knew about the contracts? Well, she got the deal, and that's all that matters. I guess I'm saying I'm happy for Vanessa. She crossed her arms, as her foot tapped impatiently. What? Why is she looking at me like that?

"Ok, what?"

She pinched my shoulder, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Well, you know. It would totally ruin the surprise concept anyway. You got your deal so, um, congratulations," I said, running a hand through my hair. Vanessa fiddled with her fingers, and the awkward silence was there. We hung out only because we thought we would without ever mentioning the past…but we're going to have to sooner or later. She sighed, looking at her feet then her pale green eyes traveled up to lock with my brown ones. Shit, this was going to tough.

"Logan, we need to talk," she said, sighing. She grabbed my hand, and I let her lead me to the couch. I knew this was coming. Not even my good looks could withstand this.

We sat down and it began.

She laughed and I looked at her.

"I tell you we need to talk and I don't even know where to start. Pretty lame, huh?"

"Yeah," I agreed, teasing my ex-girlfriend.

"Hey! You weren't supposed to agree!" she said, pretending to offended. Vanessa laughed and I found myself laughing with her. I stopped when I realized we were laughing together.

"Long time we've done that…"

"Yeah, I get what you mean," she said, smiling at me. Yes, she's not hitting me. "How about you just say what's in your heart and it'll make life easier for the both of us."

"Ok…" I couldn't say anything because I wanted to sleep, but until I fix this because this, those dreams of being in a hot tub sandwich between two Playboy Bunnies aren't going to be coming anytime soon. I took a deep breath. "Vanessa, when you came to PCA two weeks ago… I was scared, shocked…and a whole bunch of emotions, but originally I was going to say that I was an idiot and I wanted to fix it…" Those eyes were transfixed on me and I'm trying not to stare too hard or I'll forget everything I had planned to say. Yes, I actually prepared, ok? So shut up and let me pour my guts out. "…and I was also going to say that I wanted you back."

Vanessa's eyes got wide, "Logan, I-"

"…but I thought about it. You're happy with Michael. He's still mad at me for…you know. Forget him for a minute. I still care for you believe it or not. We tried the boyfriend/girlfriend thing and I screwed up, right?"

"Right…" I think I'm getting through to her but she wasn't supposed to agree about 'screwing up' part. "So, what exactly are you saying here, Logan?"

"I'm trying to say that I'm sorry. Really sorry. Oh, wow. I said my first apology," I mused.

"Logan, I can't believe I'm saying this…but I believe you. I seriously believe you're sorry or you wouldn't have wanted to talk to me this late. Michael's helping me heal from the pain you caused… Because of you, I had made up my mind to stop dating all together. I couldn't get hurt…a girl can only have her heart broken so many times…but I'm happy with Michael" I winced inwardly because it was true even though I didn't want to admit it. I mean, come on, hasn't my pride been bruised enough? I looked closer. Was she blushing? Yeah, she was…you know I'll hold this over her head now. Vanessa continued talking. "…Never in a million years did I think you would hurt me the way you did… I have a question."

"Shoot."

"All those times you said 'I love you' to me…did you mean it? Just answer. I won't be mad. Just answer truthfully."

"Yes…I did," I answered, with a sigh. "I meant it…which is rare but I meant it."

"Ok… what you did what you did will be a mystery because I don't want to dig up on this any longer," Vanessa said, standing up. Yes, that makes two of us. Aw crap, I think I lathered, and rinsed…but I didn't repeat. Shit. "…but I'm tired. Life is too short to be angry and bitter…I'm at the prime of my career right now. So how about we just start fresh?"

Starting fresh? So we can be friends. Friends just happen to rag on each other when convenient. Nice.

"That's fine with me," I said then laughed. "You know Hollywood expects us to hate each other, right?"

"Oh, puh-lease…since we do we care what anyone thinks. Honestly. Screw Hollywood. I bet our families hate each other over the dumbest things like my mom borrowing your mom's purse and not returning it. Some stupid shit like that," Vanessa said, shrugging. We stood a foot apart from each other. "You know. I forgive you so you can hug me now. I won't bite…"

"Or will you? Frankly, I don't believe you," I smirked as I wrapped my arms around Vanessa in a friendly hug. I felt her hug me back. "Congratulations. Seriously."

She pulled away from my hug, "Thanks. Now, don't you have dreams of a certain Danger Cruz to catch up on?"

"No…"

"Liar. You so like her!"

"No, I don't…"

"Uh-huh…and elephants aren't floating around right now with pink polka dots," she smirked with a dangerous glint in her eye. She turned to go to her dorm and when Vanessa was almost there, she turned to me with that smirk on. "I know you like the back of my hand. You're forgetting I also know Dana quite well…"

I won't let myself by shown up by a girl. No way.

"Am I supposed to be scared?" I asked, as my eyes challenged her.

"No…but you will be…Come on, I'm a triple threat. I think the fear will kick in by itself… You plus stubborn girl plus best friend intervention… figure it out… Goodnight, Reese."

And Vanessa walked into her dorm, and I left Brenner Hall.

Oh, crap.

Was she gonna trying to hook me and Danger Cruz up? Not that I care or anything. Even though Dana's a goddess and the way she glares at me like she wants to kill me. Her caramel curls…and her dark mysterious eyes…

Nah, I don't sound like I'm crushing on Dana at all. After all, I'm Logan Reese and Logan Reese doesn't do crushes.

**

* * *

**

Quinn's an interesting roommate.

Ha! Total understatement. I'm ready for bed, but honestly Quinn is driving me insane. I don't know much if this 'niceness' act can last any longer. Just focus on your objective. All I have to do is focus and everything will be smooth sailing from now on.

Once I crush everyone like bugs at this damn school. I was reading while Quinn was making…then again, I don't want to know.

"Where did you say you were from again? I'm from Seattle," Quinn asked me. Again with the questions?! God… I lay on my bed, and lowered my book.

"I'm from Boston…" I answered, as nicely as I could. She bought it. This will be easier than I thought.

"No way! My friends, uh Chase Matthews and Stan Crowe are from Boston," Quinn told me. Like I don't already know. I hate one and still love the other. How stupid do you think I am? Honestly.

"Really?"

"Yeah… you could meet them tomorrow. It'll be fun…"

I clutched my pillow tightly, my nails digging into the soft fabric…

_I'm pissed off…beyond mad. I threw things around as I was blinded by anger. How could this have happened? So what if I made out with Alex MacPherson? Stan's usually a forgiving person but Stan dumped me! Me, of all people! I picked up a framed picture of Stan and I._

_Chelsea Crowe…sounds nice, doesn't it?_

_Now that will never happen...all because of one person. My blue eyes shone with flames of rage. _

"_Payback's a bitch, Matthews, and you'll get yours," I vowed, quietly. The photo slipped through my fingers, and I was greeted by a shattering sound. A jagged crack ran between Stan and me. I picked it up, gently. I don't care if I cut myself with the glass. In fact that's what happened. A piece of glass sliced the palm of my hand, and blood dripped from the cut… I watched as the crimson drops turned into long trails traveling down my arm. I chuckled, "You can run…but you can't hide, Chase…"_

_He can't hide behind the walls of a California boarding school forever…and I'll make sure of that._

A ripping sound brought me back to reality.

"Chelsea, you've ripped your pillow," Quinn pointed out. I looked down and there was a really big rip in the pillow.

"Oh, I'm sorry Quinn," I said, apologizing. God, for someone that's supposed to be smart…this chick's incredibly stupid. Ha! I wanted to rip that pillow…

"It's really no problem," she answered with her back turned to me. "There it's done!"

What the…

Quinn turned to me with a beaker with dark red liquid on the inside. I have a feeling she going to get me to drink that. Oh, God. Oh, she's talking…more like babbling, but either way…I can't take it.

"Can you drink this and tell me if it freezes your taste buds?"

"No way!" I answered, starting to act like myself. Oh, crap. Quinn raised an eyebrow at me. "Uh, I mean…um… No thank you. I'm flattered you offered though…"

I smiled.

"Oh…ok. Maybe tomorrow then…"

"Uh…" I responded unsure. No way in hell am I drinking that. I forced another smile. "Maybe…"

I fell back onto my bed, and let out small irritated growl. The only thing keeping me from going crazy is the fact that I get to 'meet' Stan and Chase tomorrow.

The pain begins…

**

* * *

**

I woke up in a cold sweat.

I had the weirdest dream ever, and it terrifies me really.

_Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again_

Maybe it's a repressed memory. I wish it was. I really do. I could do all the calculations and research possible, but I can't kid myself. Just when Quinn and I are getting along great, my past decides to rear its ugly head. I've met Quinn's friends. Chase Matthews…well, he's cool because he's in both my physics and chemistry classes with Stan Crowe.

The shape of Chase's hair is intriguing though. How anyone can get it that bushy…is really beyond me.

Zoey is likeable. Nicole is also likeable but she talks at rapid speeds. Reminds me of a chipmunk. It sounds mean, but that's what comes to mind…a brunette-haired chipmunk. Then there's Dana Cruz and Logan Reese. I need to bring popcorn the next time they bicker. I find quite amusing. The chances of them spend a lifetime together…quite high. Michael Barrett. Very funny guy. This gives me an idea on whether I can find out whether comedic relief is just something a person is born with or is developed with age. Lastly, Vanessa Stevens.

_I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused_

I've heard of her career and have followed up on it. Quite fascinating. I could never handle being famous…because it's so fast-paced for my lifestyle. I'm just the kid next door from Denver, Colorado…and I prefer it stay that way.

So Quinn's got a group of friends…for moral support and whatnot.

"_Hey Quinn…"_

"_Hi Matthew…" she greeted me, her eyes sparkling but hidden behind glasses. When Quinn wears glasses, it makes her quite attractive. Everyone calls me 'Matt' but she calls me by my full name. It sounds like a melodious song, coming from her. _

"_I have a question for you…"_

"_Ok, just give me a minute," Quinn poured the beaker of sulphuric acid in her concoction. We watched as it changed colours. She picked it up, and smiled at me. "Success!"_

"_I'm glad…"_

_Quinn set down the beaker down and smiled at me with curious eyes, "So, what's up?"_

_It's now or never._

"_Well," I started, running a hand through my hair. "I was wondering whether you wanted to go on a little outing with me…you know…"_

"_Uh, as a date?"_

"_Yeah, you can call it that," I clarified, starting to feel a little better. Quinn's face broke out into a grin. Does that mean?_

"_Sure…I've love to go with you," Quinn answered as she gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "Friday sound good?"_

_I nodded yes, still mesmerized by her. _

"_Ok…I've got to go…but we'll talk, yeah?"_

"_Feel free," I finally responded, finding my voice. "We can talk anytime…"_

"_Bye Matthew," Quinn said, with a delicate wave. _

"_Bye Quinn…"_

I can't do this anymore. I have to tell her. Not doing this will eat me alive. I reached over, putting my glasses on and I stood up. I got my cell phone, and texted her. I know Quinn was sleeping but this important. The outcome may make or break the both of us. I can't wait until Friday.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

I typed a quick message.

**Quinn, meet me at the beach. Very imperative. Besides, sleep is so overrated anyway lol. **

**-Matt**

I grabbed my robe and some footwear and managed to sneak past my DA, Louie.

Once I had made sure to get past security…I ran for dear life, all the way to the beach.

This was it… and now there was no turning back.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So you all got to meet Chelsea a little bit more. Well, she's evil and somewhat psychotic. Watching yourself bleed and laughing afterwards…yeah, that's psycho. Anyway, review this. The story will be ending soon with only 8 chapters to go, and they'll be really long. I've adapted to that habit now. I hate short chapters (no offence). Vanessa and Logan made up…that's good. A good friendship moment. **

**Next: Michael and Logan have a heart-to-heart. Or Guy Talk. Stan and Chase get the shock of their lives. We hear from Matt. Wonder how he's doing…hmm? Something happens between Quinn and Matt.**

**Anyway, check out my newest creation _Behind Green Eyes_ and review that as well. The first two chapters are up…**

**Off to night school…so REVIEW!**

**-Erika**


	23. White Tulips & the Darkest Rose

**A/N: Okay, I'm giving you another chapter of Hollywood Rivalries. I have an idea of what'll happen in this chapter. Anyway, here you go. All songs aren't mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: White Tulips and the Darkest Rose I Can Find**

Zoey and Nicole are asleep. Finally. After hearing who was the cuter actor (it was a debate between Zac Efron and Cody Linely) for the past half hour…sleep was good now. I lay awake on my bottom bunk…my eyes plastered to the ceiling even it was dark. All these questions flooded my brain, although I thought it was stupid for me to let it happen. Well, that's happened when you are unwillingly sleep deprived. The sound of a door opening was heard and it closed with a silent click.

Just Vanessa.

She climbed on to the bunk bed, and I heard shuffling above me.

Damn, still can't sleep.

"Hey Dana? You awake?" Vanessa's voice called out. It was quiet enough so Nicole and Zoey could sleep but loud enough for the both of us to understand each other.

"Yeah?"

"I can't sleep…" she said, with a sigh.

"Ditto…"

"You know what you told me before in the bathroom…when the guys were coming over to play Truth or Dare…but it really never happened?" she asked me. Oh yeah, I remember…and it was two weeks ago.

"_Dana, speak up," Vanessa said, a look of concern gracing her features. A tear ran down my cheek and I let out a jagged breath._

"_I said, I love Logan…"I said, slightly louder. Then I added, "and I'm not supposed to."_

"Yeah, I remember," I replied, flipping over on my side. I can't believe I'm saying this but I love Logan still. After all the crap he likes to pull, I can't bring myself to hate him. "So?"

"Good luck with Logan," Vanessa whispered, finally. Deep breathing had been heard, shortly after. Vanessa had fallen asleep. Mr. Bender told us about a talent show coming up last week…and for our big project we have to be in it. I was just jumping for joy…NOT! Oh, and to make things worse… Mr. Bender partnered us up. So, as it stands, this talent show has been a school-wide thing. And it's tomorrow. Yay.

Chase and Stan are the MC's for the whole thing.

Zoey and Nicole have decided to be in the evening wear fashion show. Our cosmetology teacher, Mrs. Gayle is really nice if you're not in her way. She doesn't bug me…I don't bug her.

Vanessa and her crew… get this. They're actually called the Young Outlawz and they will be dancing a whole series, and it's featuring Michael. No surprises there. I've seen them practice their routines and trust me, they're pretty good. I'm not a bad dancer, either. But that's irrelevant, isn't it?

Oh, and Logan and I are doing a piano duet, playing _A Thousand Miles_ by Vanessa Carlton. The song kinda grew on me and…I don't know. Practices with Logan became less painful. We picked this song because it was short, simple and we both knew it. That way, we didn't have to kill each other out of frustration.

I haven't yet, although I've come very close to killing him.

The piano mixed in with people like Logan and I…you'd never guess that.

"_Oh, great… what fun… Working with you," I said, sarcastically. _

"_Like, I'm jumping for joy, Cruz…" _

"_Look," I started with a glare directed at him, with a cross of my arms. "Let's just do this and get it over with. You don't want this anymore than I do…but no way in hell am I getting a shitty mark."_

"_Fine," Logan smirked, his eyes getting a playful glint in them. "Whatever floats your boat, sweetheart…"_

_I will not slap him. I will not slap him. Remember, you confessed your feelings so if you try to kill him, you're a hypocrite. The one thing I hate, besides wannabes. _

"_Move, Reese," I said, dangerously low and shoved by him, making my way out of the classroom. And yet, I still love him… _

_Why is that?_

I sighed, and yawned. I looked over at the clock. In giant flashing red letters, as if they were set in stone, they flashed. 12:56 am. I snuggled over into bed, and slowly closed my eyes.

And finally, sleep came.

* * *

A vibrating sound awoke me. I was having the most amusing dream ever. Discussing relative theory with Einstein and having an engaging conversation with Isaac Newton on the evolution of calculus. I rubbed my eyes and put my glasses on. Chelsea's still asleep. Oh, and if you're wondering about my snoring, I got that cured, so no more sticking guppies up my nose.

I picked up my phone, flipping it open. Who would send me a text message at this hour?

**Quinn-**

**Meet me at the beach. Very imperative. Besides, sleep is so overrated anyway lol. **

**-Matt**

I wonder if Matt was okay. He said it was important, anyway. I sighed as I threw on my PCA sweatshirt. I knew this was going to come in handy someday. Besides, it could get cold at night at sometimes. I snuck out of my room, leaving with only flip-flops on. I got past Chelsea, and most importantly Coco.

If both manage to wake up and find out I've gone missing, then the built-in knock-out gas will care of everything.

_Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky_

I ran in the direction of the beach…

Although, I'm smart and I know the answers to most questions and can answer them, I'm confused and I don't know what's going on, but I found myself drawing nearer to the beach when I saw him. I grinned, and broke out into a run.

"Matt!"

* * *

I heard a familiar voice call my name, and instantly I felt my throat about to clench, and my heartbeat sped up.

"Matt!"

_And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize  
That everyday you find  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines._

She ran up to me, appearing slightly out of breath. God, she's beautiful when flushed.

"Forgive me for being so late," Quinn said, as she hugged me her back. I nodded understanding, and pulled away from her. A piece of her brown hair went in her face, and without thinking it I brushed it away. She looked absolutely radiant when the moonlight hit her. I'm aware of the high degree of cheesiness but it's the solid truth.

"You're beautiful…" I said, softly, and my cheeks flared up. She looked at me with wide eyes then sighed as they went down to the floor. I was surprised. What if I had scared her off? I gently placed my finger under her chin, making her looking at me. Her brown eyes were shiny with tears, and one finally rolled down her cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb. I asked softly, "What's wrong, Quinn?"

Her eyes bore into my hazel ones and she grabbed my hand. She has incredibly soft hands. I like that.

"It's just that… I haven't been told that too often," she explained, sadly. "Do you mean it, Matthew? Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes… I think you're beautiful and so much more…"

"Then prove it," Quinn said, with a smile. She stepped closer to me. I returned it with an identical smile and I stepped closer to her. There was minimal space between us now. I bet she can just feeling my heartbeat and breathing speed up. She asked me to prove it, so does that mean she… oh my God! I smiled, as the distance between us became minimal.

_He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand _

"How about I prove you're beautiful?" I murmured, against her lips. I could feel her warm breath on me.

"I'd like that very much…" She closed the distance between as I captured her lips with mine. Quinn wrapped her arms around my neck, as we gradually were pulled down on the sand. We sat kissing, as I stroked her cheek gently with my hand. Her hands roamed my hair, and I teased her bottom lip, as she slipped her tongue in my mouth. I did likewise and soon it was a full-blown make out session.

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
You'd swear those words could heal _

I pulled away from her mouth only to find her neck. I kissed her neck, and Quinn tilted her head to the side giving me more room. I think I kissed her neck at the right spot because she let out a moan. Somehow our lips connected once again.

Ok, time to breathe now.

I pulled away, and Quinn was giggling.

"Ok, why are you giggling?" I asked, standing up. I couldn't help but laughed a little as well. I pulled her up too, and we were holding hands as we left the beach.

"It's just that…I've wanted this since the day I saw you at that club," she informed me, intertwining our fingers. "…and now it's happened. I love you, Matthew."

"Truth is," I started, kissing the back of her hand. We continued walking. "…is that I've wanted this too. You don't know how happy I am right now. I love you too, Quinn."

_And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And I know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time._

I kissed her on the cheek. I'm too tired now to go into details, but we were at Brenner now.

"Goodnight…" and she kissed me on the cheek, and I hugged her slender frame tight. I never want Quinn to cry again. It's just not right… although tears make her look more attractive than she already is.

"Goodnight, Quinn," I said, pulling away. I was going to do a little magic trick for her. Besides, being smart… I also dabble in a bit of slight of hand. I pulled a white tulip from behind my back. I remember her telling me that the tulip was her favourite flower. I managed to remember to this day. "A flower for the lady…"

"Aww, Matthew," she breathed, sniffing the tulip and taking in its scent. "You remembered. Are you for real? How did you do that?"

I chuckled, "As real it gets… and a magician never shares his secrets."

"Not even for his girlfriend…"

I took her hand in mine, "Ah, anything for you… but maybe somebody."

"Promise…?"

"Is Newton the father of physics?" I questioned, playfully. She laughed, and slowly let go of my hand. We kissed one last time before she retreated to her dorm for the night. I sighed, contentedly and stuffed my hands in my pockets.

Things can't be more perfect than they already are. I walked back to Bradford with every spring in my step.

_And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand.  
In the palm of your hand._

And yes, I gave Quinn a hickey.

* * *

I walked back to my dorm… across from Room 101. Yes, I have the best boyfriend ever. Matthew's too good to be true. I can't comprehend it. I carefully opened the door to my room, and closed it behind me with a silent click. Chelsea, that's my new roommate, stirred but didn't move.

She's an interesting girl.

I still want to know if the new potion I made can freeze taste buds.

I smiled to myself and closed my eyes sniffing the beautiful white tulip. I still can't believe Matthew Keller is my boyfriend. He's helping me recover from the pain of Mark…and I will always be eternally grateful to him for that. I know now, that I love Matt with all of my heart.

The tulip smelled so beautiful. Almost like spring.

I put the tulip in a nice vase with water, and took off my flip-flops. My PCA sweater also came off. I was right. It was quite chilly out tonight.

I yawned quietly. Almost 2 am…and I have a chemistry test after the talent show. Don't worry me at all. I mean, I finished the exam in 10 minutes.

I fell into bed, and with a smile graced on my face. I fell asleep with the thoughts of Matthew filling my head.

Oh, and it was the best kiss of my life. I most likely, obtained a hickey from him, but I care.

Things are perfect…just the way they are.

* * *

I'm in my dorm. I woke up and Chase and Michael are no where to be found. What the hell? Oh God, it must be one of those twisted dreams. Like the one I had two weeks again. One thing bugs me though. Why do all my dreams start in the same place I fell asleep?

"You know…you really shouldn't question your dream setting…" a familiar voice said from behind. I whipped around and there was that look alike of me…only this one had a halo. Oh, I know where this is going.

"You again?" I asked in exasperation. "Wait…"

"What?"

"Aren't there two of you?" I asked, kinda confused. You know, the guy in all black?

"Yeah, but, um…he's a bit tied up at the moment… I suggest you don't dream of us after this. Ok, my brother will most likely hurt you," he explained, shortly. "Yes, I got my wings yesterday if you're going to be asking. You're wondering how I knew that. Well, say hello to the world of telepathy."

I looked around me, behind him. Aren't his wings supposed to be on his back?

"Where are they?"

"Oh, they're there. Just don't like using it…"

"Ok, so why am I here…and can I wake up now?" I questioned, crossing my arms. I need to wake up and looked hot as usual. Now, I can't do that if I die in my sleep, can I? I also have a piano duet to do with Danger Cruz for some stupid talent show. Don't ask.

"I'm here to tell you did the right the right thing with Vanessa. Now Michael can have her…and I know your heart truly belongs to Dana, as much as you don't want to admit it. Michael's already forgiven you, and you'll be good as always. As you say: Logan Reese always bounces back."

I smirked. Yeah, I always do say that because it's the truth… The fact that I'm incredibly sexy…that's true as well.

"That's true… so can I wake up now?" I asked my good side.

"Yeah, and thanks for listening to me for once, dude…"

"Yeah, whatever," I said, in my usual tone. I jumped up in bed awake with a start. I looked over and Chase was asleep in his bottom bunk. Michael was asleep in his top bunk, as his foot hung over the bed.

Typical roomies.

"Michael…move your foot…" I could hear Chase mumble in his sleep. "Gotta make sure Michael's foot…doesn't take over the…world."

What a dork…

I sighed, as I fell back into bed. I reached for my cell phone. I know this 24-hour flower place. It's actually on campus but not a part of PCA. It's pretty stupid that I would but I know what I'm doing as always. You know I'm right. I picked up my phone and dialled the all-too familiar number. I was careful not to wake my roommates. Well, Chase…I don't care, but Michael's very angry in the morning if he doesn't get enough sleep… I'm not scared of him, but he punches hard.

"Um, yeah. I'd like two dozen of the darkest roses you have. Have them sent to "Dana Cruz, Brenner Hall, Room 101… Credit card, please…thank you."

I hung up, and I think Quinn had something planted in here.

For once it doesn't matter because I fell asleep. Things were good… as they should be. Me, being a jerk and irritating the girls to no end. That's the life for me.

A future male model slash famous director slash secret agent's job is never done.

* * *

**A/N: It's tad short, but I wanted to give Quinn and Matt some story time, so I'd like reviews for this please. There's Dana's POV with some Logan, Matt and Quinn thrown in. So I hope you enjoy. A little calm before storm (Chelsea, and yes…she's on the crazy side). **

**Next chapter will be Michael and Logan's talk. They all meet Chelsea…and the talent. Someone finds out about Chase and Stan's childhood with Chelsea. Who will it be?**

**Ooohh, the suspense. **

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: I've had bad writers block for the following stories… _Clash of the Secrets_ and _Rockabye Chase_…so please read them and in your review I'd like to hear your input on these stories. I would like them to be finished. It won't feel right if I disappoint my readers. So in other words: HELP! **

**SECOND IMPORTANT NOTICE: Please check out my new story,_ Behind Green Eyes_. I'd like to see more input and feedback on what you think. The first two chapters are out so please please give those a read. Thanks a lot.**

**THIRD NOTICE: I'm thinking of changing my pen-name. How does Falling From Grace sound? Tell me as you review. **

**If I'm not back updating by Monday, I'd like to just everyone a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah…and Happy Kwanzaa (and any other holiday there is in December) **

**-Erika**


	24. We've Got Talent, We've Got Trouble

**A/N: Here's Chapter 24 of Hollywood Rivalries. So, here's when they meet Chelsea and the beginning of the talent show, so sit back and have fun. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24: We've Got Talent, We've Got ****Trouble **

Stan, Zoey, Nicole Logan and I were sitting at our usual table. We have this talent show thing to do today, as part of our media project. Stan and I are the MCs for this, Logan and Dana are doing a piano duet. It surprised me because I didn't even know Logan or Dana could play. I've been playing since I was five…but I'm more into guitars now. I still play the piano, but not as much. Zoey and Nicole are in some fashion show, and Vanessa is dancing.

"So what were you doing with Vanessa last night?" I asked.

"I made up with her, okay?" Logan said, somewhat exasperated. Stan's eyes widened.

"Are you serious? She didn't knee you in the nuts?" Stan asked.

"No…because if she did, I would have an icepack down there."

"Vanessa must've seen some good in you then," my girlfriend put in. "…but good for you."

"Thanks, I think…"

Where were Michael, Vanessa and Dana this morning? I think Michael was up before both Logan and I because we woke up and he wasn't there. That's really the reason why I was able to sleep like a baby.

I was skimming over the paper as I was going over the program. Two whole hours, but I do want to see Vanessa's routine. It'll probably be good.

"So, where is Vanessa anyway?" Dang, Stan beat me to it.

"Oh," Zoey started. Yeah, we were holding hands under the table. "Well, unlike Michael…she left us a note. She's at the auditorium trying to get in some last minute practice thing."

"You shoulda seen her outfit! It was so cute…" Nicole squealed. Ok, oww. Too early for this. It amazes how Stan and Nicole are still going strong. But hey, I think it's cute…in a twisted kind of way.

"I think we get it, Nicole…" Logan muttered.

"Oh, hey Dana…" I greeted, smiling.

"Oh, hey. Sorry, but I got the biggest bouquet of flowers ever. Had to put them all in water and it took me five minutes," Dana explained as she took a seat between Zoey and Nicole. She shot Logan a glare at the table. Logan must've sent her the flowers. "Logan, we need to talk…"

"Huh? Why?" Ok, great. He's playing stupid now.

"Because I said so!" Dana argued back. She walked over, grabbing his arm and pulled him off somewhere. Dana turned to us. "If we don't come back, we're at the auditorium."

"Ok, later Dana…" Zoey said, as Dana and Logan waked off. How many want to bet they'll get married?

I laughed, "Those two will never change…"

"You said it, man." Stan agreed.

Dana and Logan will always be the same but it works. One thing irks me; Quinn said something about a new roommate. I shouldn't be scared, right?

RIGHT?!

But then again, Quinn says a lot of things…

**

* * *

**

Oh, yeah. She so wants me! The only difference is I want her. We were a far way off from the table now. Not it matters… Nicole's squealing has managed to drive me crazy again. We stopped walking.

"Ok, spill it, Reese. Did you send me those roses?" Dana asked, as she crossed her arms. I smirked. I know, I keep saying this but she's extremely hot when angry. "Well?"

_Used to seeing black and white_

_Never any in between_

_Waiting all the love of my life_

_To come into my dreams_

_Everything is shades of grey_

I answered, with a smirk, "Well, what if I did?"

"Hmm, well, I was hoping you would say it was you," she said, stepping closer to me. Hold on…is she teasing me? I'm a bit turned on…

"What if I told you it was me?" I asked, partly because I was curious and partly because I wanted to know what was going on in that head of hers.

"If you had told me, I would have done this…" Dana replied, and before I could blink, she kissed me. Why am I shocked? Kiss her back, you fool! I kissed her back as her arms went around my neck. I held her, my finger tracing her all-too familiar frame, and my hands stopped at her slender, and quite sexy waist. Score!

"Logan…" she murmured against my lips. That's right. Say my name!

_Never any blues or greens_

_Needed someone else to turn to_

_Someone who could help me learn and see_

_All the beauty that was waiting for me _

"Shh, don't say…anything," I mumbled. "Just…kiss me…"

Our lips met and we kissed again. I opened one eye, and looked at my watch while kissing her. Talk about multi-tasking. Oops, we have to go to the auditorium to meet Mr. Bender there. I broke the kiss.

"Dana, we have to go!"

"Auditorium?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah…"

"Ok," she replied, and we held hands and intertwined our fingers. We walked across campus. "Oh, and Logan thanks."

_You, you put the blue back in the sky_

_You put the rainbow in my eyes_

_A silver lining in my prayers _

_And now there's colour everywhere_

What was she thanking me for?

"Thanks?" I questioned quite confused. "For what?"

"For finally giving up this battle with Vanessa…and for the flowers…"

"You're welcome. We both figured that the rivalry thing was kinda pathetic. It was fun while it lasted though," I replied with a smirk. "…and you're my girl, so of course, I gotta spoil you…"

She shook her head, "Come on, loverboy. Talent show starts in 30 minutes."

_You put the red back in the rose_

_Just when I needed it the most_

_You came along to show you care_

_And now there's colour everywhere, everywhere_

We made our way to the auditorium. I made sure my hair was perfect also. I always have to look good. It's a force of habit. One I will never, ever, break.

Dana's my girlfriend.

I'm Dana's boyfriend.

Yeah, the Big Guy knows what he's doing.

I sighed… two down, one to go.

**

* * *

**

I think we pretty much have this routine down pat. We've been up since seven-thirty practicing. This was our last practice and that's it. The music ended and it was the last practice ever. I'm dead tired and all I want to do is rest. I hopped off stage, and opened my water bottle, taking a long drink. Ah, all better now. Michael's in the routine thing too. Miss Lisa approved as along as we behaved ourselves because she knows he's my boyfriend.

That's right.

Michael and I are officially boyfriend and girlfriend.

Logan and I are pretty much good with each other and I've forgiven him. As I said before, life is too short to hold grudges. Pretty different than where I was at two weeks ago, huh?

We had matching outfits, and you could accessorize it however you wanted. It was a purple sleeveless tank which showed a bit of my stomach, with black jeans (mine had my name spray-painted on the side on the left leg in light purple). I had dark purple Vans too. For my hair, I had it in sexy curls, and with a matching purple headband for my hair and purple wristbands. You know, school spirit. I know. You thought I've gone overboard with the purple. Well, I have a purple belt with a silver skull and crossbones on the front as a belt clip.

"Hey, sexy…" a voice whispered in my ear. I turned, and smiled. It was only Michael.

"Hi yourself…" I replied, with a quick peck to the lips. "What's up?"

We sat on the floor beside the stage and my head was in Michael's lap, and he played with my hair. I liked being with Michael. He made me laugh, and he was sweet. I was kinda nervous about dancing. It's stupid because I've been acting since I was six, and it's not all that different, but still.

"Mike?"

"Hmm?" he asked as he softly stroked my hand.

"I'm kind of nervous. Pre-show jitters…"

"Well, don't worry about it 'Nessa. I love you and just try to have fun as you dance. I'll be with you, okay?"

"Ok," and he kissed my forehead. I sat up, lifting from my head from his lap and wanted to kiss Michael. My feelings for him remained unchanged. I leaned into him, capturing his lips. He soon captured my lips with his own… and we were making out right now. His tongue swept across my bottom lip, begging him to let him in. I parted my lips, slightly…and Michael took this chance as his tongue explored my mouth. I did likewise and soon we were exploring each other's mouths until…

"Ok, people…let's keep it clean," a familiar voice said behind us. I pulled away and looked up. Logan and Dana. Michael and I were sitting the way we were before, and they joined us.

I smirked, "Yeah, and you tried to bullshit me last night, Logan."

"How?"

"I was going to help you and Dana get together…your face went red as a tomato. Looks like I didn't have to do a thing," I explained with a small giggle.

"Listen, this pretty face does not blush under any circumstances, ok?"

"Oh, yes, it does…" Dana teased. Logan pouted. God, what a baby. I laughed.

"Aww, what's the matter? Hair gel all gone?"

"Love you too, Vanessa…" Logan said, sarcastically. I playfully punched his arm. I stood and linked arms with Dana. I missed hanging with her. Just her. I love Zoey and Nicole (awesome shopping partner!) but I miss hanging with just Dana. Like back in the day.

"Ok, boys…we're leaving. Behave yourselves," my best friend said to our boyfriends. Oh, wow. That feels weird to say. I left the boys alone partly because I knew Michael needed to talk to Logan anyway. I told him everything about last night. So I hope they straighten things out.

"Wanna learn part of the routine?"

Dana shrugged, "Sure, why not? I'll be bored if I don't anything."

We climbed on stage and I taught her the first ten steps.

"…so it goes like this 1…2…3…and pop and lock. Hold it, and 4, and down," I explained. Dana copied it exactly. "Oh wow, that was perfect. I seriously have to challenge you to a dance-off."

She smirked, "Name the time and place, and you're on."

"It's a deal…"

We did our secret handshake on it. After goofing off some more, we were pretty much dizzy and decided to sit down. I absent-mindedly stared at my belly button piercing. It's funny because I was drunk when I got this thing done. I didn't realize I had the piercing until I woke up with a massive hang over the next morning, but I've decided to keep it.

"I missed you, you know…" Dana said, finally looking at me.

"Yeah, I missed you too, but I had to move to Hollywood permanently, because of the divorce. Who knows? Maybe by some miracle they'll get together," I said with a sigh. I really wanted my parents to get back together. Then Marissa and I could be a real family with our family (parents). I continued, "I missed you too, but I was at the Brooklyn School of Arts two years ago, when you were in France…"

"Yeah. France sucked, and after a lot of begging… here I am back at PCA…" Dana explained, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. I smiled.

"But you've got to admit…Mother Hale Academy was the best when we were there," I said with a laugh. "Remember when you beat up Tiffany Derrington at recess?"

"Oh, yeah… you laughed so hard, milk came out of your nose!"

"Then there was that time Kathy Miller rolled down the stairs…oh god!" and we burst out laughing. "…then there was that time in kindergarten, we went around and kicked Henry, Travis and Marcus in the balls to see what would happen…"

"Then we got the time-out chair…" Dana added. "This was you… 'you can't tell me what to do! I'll tell my daddy on you!'" Then you'd walk out like there was red carpet waiting for you."

I laughed, knowing that was the perfect imitation of me.

"Oh yeah… at least I didn't pour a whole pitcher of juice all over Frankie Lombardi's head…"

"He had it coming. He wouldn't shut up about the Power Rangers. Everyone knew it was all about Sailor Moon back then."

"True," I agreed with a nod of my head. "Mercedes was always the quieter twin, anyway."

"Not always…" she defended. I know her and sister…and Dana was always the rambunctious of the two. Then again, I haven't seen Mercedes in years, so things have most likely changed. After more laughs, we settled down again.

"Dana?"

"Yeah…"

"Best friends for life?" I questioned, holding out my pinkie. She laughed and rolled her eyes at me.

"Duh…" and we intertwined pinkies. "Best friends for life…"

We smiled at each other. Hope Logan and Michael are just as good as we are.

**

* * *

**

"The girls are having fun, huh?" I said to Logan as my lame attempt to make conversation. Vanessa and Dana were doing back flips and cartwheels, and laughing. I remembered sophomore year when Logan and I fought over the single bed. Eating hot peppers and boxing was a big mistake, but we all know I won the pepper-eating thing.

"I guess…" Logan replied. Wow, he looks like he just lost his best friend. In a way, he has. I was so mad at him for hurting Vanessa…but I'm not anymore. The anger kind of faded away but itself. "Look, man. I have a confession to make…"

Confession? What confession?

"Okay…" I nodded slowly. Believe me when I say…I've never seen Logan rant the way he did. The only person I know that can do that is probably Nicole, and boy, can the girl talk.

"I was originally going to take Vanessa away from you," I frowned at this even though she already told me everything on the way here. I continued to listen, "I was an idiot, a bit drunk, but a drunken idiot nonetheless. I will always regret what I did, because unlike most things associated with me, it was dumb. I was going to get Vanessa back, but then I realized I loved Dana more. Vanessa loves you, man. I see the way she looks at you, and you're helping her recover, and you make her feel better…"

"So in a way are you saying you want me to be with 'Nessa?" I asked to make sure. As I said before, he was rambling.

"Yes, I don't do well with the talking thing so yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"Thanks, man," I said, with sincerity. Two weeks is a lot of time to think between gelling his hair and the two hours of 'Logan Time'. "We're cool. 'Nessa told me everything on the way here, so if she can forgive you, then there's no point being ticked at you."

We bumped fists just to show we were good again. Logan laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"You look like a giant plum!" my 'so-called- friend said, bursting into laughter. All I had was purple muscle shirt with a white t-shirt under it. To finish it off, blue baggy jeans with chains hanging off the side, and my black and white Converses.

"Dana!" I called to my girl best friend. That's right. Dana's almost like a sister to me, even though I have an older brother, Darien, and a twin sister, Angela. "I'll get you in trouble with your girlfriend!"

"Oh, puh-lease, I think it's pretty clear who wears the pants in this relationship," Logan said with a smirk and rolled his eyes.

"Is that right?" That was Dana. Ha! Someone's busted.

"Same old Logan…" Vanessa smirked, as she walked over with Dana. Vanessa's my girlfriend. That's right. Let's put this in math style for you. Michael Barrett plus Vanessa Stevens equals item, and possibly future life partners (as in husband and wife). I slipped an arm around my girlfriend's shoulder. "Some people never change…"

"Stop harassing, Michael…" Dana defended me. "You're lucky I love you, Reese."

"I love you, too…" Awww. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Vanessa whispered to me, "Yeah, someone wears the pants in this relationship, but it's not Logan."

I quietly laughed. We needed pictures of this moment. The four of us just chilling together. It's awesome.

"Ooh, before you guys practice for your duet, we need pictures," Vanessa said as she got out her digital camera. "Hey Jules!"

How does she know all these people? A girl about 5'3 came up to her. Oh, I know her. She's got a class and basketball practice with all of us. Julie's got skills…and she's dancing with us too.

"Oh, hey Vanessa. Dana. Logan. Michael…" she greeted. I nodded my head in acknowledgement, and so did Logan. It's a guy thing. That's the cool way of saying 'what's up', you know?

"You think you can take a couple pictures for us?"

"Sure…"

So we were posing for different pictures. There was one with me and Vanessa with my arms around her. We smiled widely for the camera. There was another with Dana and Vanessa. One with me and Logan. Another with Dana and Logan (it looked pretty romantic. I'm not admitting that though). They actually smiled! Oh God, it's a miracle.

"Thanks, Jules…" Vanessa said, getting her camera back.

"No problem. I gotta stretch so I'll see y'all later…"

Then…

We just pretty much goofed off after that. There was this one when Logan posed with the girls, as Vanessa and Dana kissed him on each cheek at the same time. Logan has this goofy grin on his face. I took that one. Then Vanessa and Logan decided to take us to "Hollywood 101".

"Hollywood 101?" Dana questioned.

"Yeah…how about to pose for paparazzi," my girlfriend said with a laugh. "Here, Logan and I will show you…"

So Logan and Vanessa took a whole series of pictures together. It was nice to see them getting along even though they're ex-boyfriend and ex-girlfriend. Sometimes they'd put Dana in the middle of them for fun.

"Charlie's Angels Pose!" That was Vanessa.

I took this one too. I didn't want to be in anymore pictures because I'm not as photogenic as them. Logan was in the middle, Dana on his left and Vanessa on his right.

"These pictures are hilarious," I said, flipping through the pictures. Haha… I put my girlfriend's camera in her bag. I turned to Vanessa.

"Don't we have to go backstage? Talent show starts in 20 minutes," I told Vanessa while Dana and Logan listened.

"Aw, shit. We do. Well, we'll see you guys later. We have to do some pre-preparation dance thing…" Vanessa said as she rolled her green eyes. She hugged both Logan and Dana. "Have fun with your duet. See you guys out there."

"Yeah… see you guys later," I added. I grabbed Vanessa's hand as we intertwined fingers and we walked off backstage.

We have a long talent show ahead. The Stingray Step Squad is after the kid who plays the national anthem with his armpits and some girl singing. Don't know who she is… then the piano duet. I know the fashion is like second to last though.

What if I slip up?

What if I mess up the routine?

Am I supposed to back flip or front flip?

Aw, crap. I have two words for you… I'm screwed.

**

* * *

**

I want to die. I would be very happy if lightning could temporary strike me. Quinn came by and guess who came with her? The devil herself!

Chelsea.

Chase is very acting calm, but I can tell he's utterly freaked because he's unbelievably pale, and is about to hyperventilate. I don't know what he's freaking out over. His ex didn't decide to just show up out of nowhere, and re-appear in California. Too bad. I'm with Nicole Bristow now, and there's nothing she can do about it. I looked down as Chase's grip on Zoey's waist slightly tightened. Ok, someone's marking their territory… well; at least he's not peeing all over her.

Gross when you think about it. Eww.

"Hey people," Quinn said, as she sat down. "Oh, this is my new roommate, Chelsea Myers."

I shot Chase a quick look saying 'we're so fucked!'. They sat down. Shit, I know those hazel eyes anywhere. The same ones I fell for, but turns out Chelsea decided to cheat on me because Chase tipped me off.

That was the end of that.

"Chelsea, this is-"

She cut Quinn off and smiled. So fake. Chase is glaring so hard, but he smiles at the same time. It amazes me how he can do that. He probably thinks that if he glares had enough, she'll burst into flames. Unfortunately, it doesn't work.

"No, wait. I can do this… um, Zoey, Nicole, Stan and Chase…"

"Well, welcome to PCA, Chelsea. You'll love it here," Zoey assured. I'm sure she will. She'll love torturing us every chance she gets. I was always raised to see the good in people, but this is just a lost cause…

"Thanks. I'm sure I will. After all I don't plan on going _anywhere_," she said, as she grinned evilly at me and Chase. Oh my God! No one booked that. She's already brainwashed them.

"So, Chelsea told me she comes from Boston too…" Quinn said to me. Nicole looked at me.

"Isn't that where you and Chase come from too?" She's cute when she's clueless.

"Um…yeah." Chase answered. At this point, Chase should be crapping himself from the fear.

I added, "Yeah, uh, Go Celtics…"

"That's awesome. It's probably just a coincidence, right?" Chase had to get the innocent girl, didn't he? We nodded yes. Yeah, coincidence. You said it, not us. "Oh, anyway, the talent show is starting soon and we have to pick our dresses for the fashion show, so we'd better go."

"Zo-ey," my girlfriend whined. "We gotta go before we get all the suckish dresses!"

"Ok," Zoey said, standing up. She gave Chase a kiss. Nicole kissed me, and I kissed her back. Ha! Take that and choke on it! "Oh, Chelsea…there are more of our friends you could meet so you should swing by our dorm, okay?"

"No!" Chase and I shouted at the time. Zoey and Nicole gave us weird looks. Shit. I hate lying to them. Okay, just the whole concept of lying period, but we have to do it. I don't want to be associated with…_that_.

"The male species is weird…anyway, I have to see Matt. He's doing the lighting for the talent show so I'd better get to the auditorium," Quinn said and walked off. We said goodbye to her and Zoey rounded on us. I'm her boyfriend's childhood friend…don't I get some kind of immunity here? Zoey placed her hands on her hips, and stared us down.

Uh-oh. I guess not.

"What do you mean 'no…'?" Zoey asked us.

"Uh, we meant… 'No! The Red Sox lost to the Yankees again!'" I clarified. "It's a sad day for Red Sox fans…"

"Well, you guys will get 'em next game…even though I know nothing about sports. I wonder if shopping is considered a sport…" Nicole asked out loud as she made a thinking face.

I think I'm getting better at this lying thing. Nothing a little white lie won't fix, right?

Zoey dragged Nicole off, "Bye guys…Chelsea, it was a pleasure."

Chelsea smiled again. Faker!

"Likewise, Zoey…"

Note to self: Keep Chase away from sharp things until graduation.

**

* * *

**

I'm loving this.

The fear radiating off of them. It's like killing two birds with one stone. Stan is dating Little Miss Airhead. Hmm, and I thought there would be at least some kind of competition. Turns out there's none at all. Zoey just plain annoys me. I don't know how to cause Chase emotional pain concerning her…but we'll see what springs up.

"Ok, cut the crap, Chelsea! What are you_ really _doing here at PCA?" Chase growled at me. I laughed.

"Ooh, the boy stays in California and finally decides to grow a backbone. Bravo…"

"And you wonder why I broke up with you?" Stan retorted. His face is contorted into rage. It doesn't scare me…much. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm not the one who just lied to their girlfriend," I countered but I was not finished there. "…who's a complete dumbass for buying them!"

"Don't diss Nicole like that!" Stan yelled, angrily. "She's way better than you. She won't cheat on me and parade it around with a freakin' hickey!"

"You weren't supposed to know… it just sorta happened…" I muttered. This is when Chase decides to be the jerk.

"So you were basically going to keep it from him," I opened my mouth to speak but Chase continued talking. "…don't you dare lie because I know what you're capable of. You said the following: 'what he doesn't know won't hurt him.' Am I right?"

Damn you, Chase Matthews! I've never seen Stan look at me the way he did. I feel my heart break but I refuse to cry!

"Oh, so you woke up and decided 'let's pull one over Stan's eyes because he's just that dumb', right?"

"Stan, I've apologized for that, honestly. I guess it doesn't matter anymore…but I love you!" I screamed and grabbed his waist. Stan gently pulled me off of him. He was never the abusing type.

"No…" he said, shaking his head. "I can't do this. I love Nicole now…"

"Why? What's she got that I don't?"

"I think I can name a few…" Chase said, standing beside Stan. Ok, bushy boy needs to stay out of it.

"Let's run through something, ok? I loved you before you hurt me…badly. You're scum…" Stan said to me. "…and if you try to screw around with my relationship with Nicole…I'll make you pay. And you will pay dearly…"

Stan shoved past me and Chase, and left. I let the boy I love go once…I won't let him go again. I turned to Chase. Yeah, he's just looking so smug right now.

"You're loving this, aren't you?"

"If by 'this', you mean…coming here and falling flat on your face, then yes…I'm loving this…"

I glared, "Well, let's get one thing straight, ok? We're not in Boston anymore. Anything's game. I'd be careful if I were you."

Chase's face was priceless.

Now, who's the fool? I smirked in delight.

**

* * *

**

"If I were you, I'd be careful…" she said as a smirk crossed her face. No doubt she's gotten prettier like Brent said, but I still think she's a toad. I thought this when I was eight and I still stand by this. I crossed my arms. "I'd hate for something to happen to sweet, innocent Zoey, _unexpectedly_…"

Oh no, she didn't. She DID NOT just go there.

"Leave Zoey out of this, Chelsea. I'm not playing around!"

"Neither am I," I know those hazel eyes anywhere. Look in the face of evil, people. "…I'm going to try to get Stan back. No, scratch that. I_ will_ get Stan back and if you try to stop me…"

I cut her off, "Nicole's my friend, so don't try hurting her. If I try to stop you, you'll what?"

She tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"As I said before, I wouldn't want anything to happen to Zoey, so back off!"

Why couldn't she be a guy? If Chelsea was a guy, I would've walloped her a long time ago. I don't hit girls, even if it is Chelsea.

"I don't have to listen to you," I said, with a smug grin on my face. I'm grinning because maybe I can't do anything, but girls can hit girls. Who are the toughest girls I know? Dana and Vanessa… so it works. "…therefore I won't. But I will find a way to stop you."

Without even saying goodbye (like she deserves it...) I ran off. I was already late to the talent show and Stan is long gone. I'm pissed off so that only made me run faster (if only Coach Keller could see me now. Oops, I spoke to soon). I zoomed by him.

"YEAH! PUMP THOSE LEGS, MATTHEWS!" I heard him yell. Yes, almost at the auditorium with 5 minutes to spare… "THERE'D BE SUSHEE TONIGHT!"

Yeah, whatever. I have my childhood rival breathing down my neck and all he can think about is sushi!? How Dean Rivers hired Coach Keller is beyond me…

Time to take Chelsea down, one way or another…

**

* * *

**

"Dana…do we have to practice this again…?"

"Yes, Logan." I answered, with a sigh. He sat at the black grand piano and I sat at white one on the stage. There were microphones were connecting to the pianos too. They (the pianos, I mean) were back-to-back so when we could see each other. "God, stop whining and count us in already."

"Ohh, I like it when my baby gets aggressive," he said with a wink. I like the sound of that, and couldn't help but a smile a little. I rolled my eyes, and kissed him on the cheek.

"There, happy?" I asked, with an amused smile on my face.

"No…"

"Too bad!" I answered, sticking out my tongue.

"Ooh, someone five…" my boyfriend joked, as he shot me a smirk.

"Let's just practice before everyone gets here…"

He sighed, "Fine, but I'm getting sick off this song…"

"Yeah, I know…Zoey and Nicole were humming it this morning," I explained as I positioned my hands on the keys. I've been playing since I was 4. My mom thought the piano was more "lady-like". "You ready, Reese?"

"Hit it, Cruz."

I raised an eyebrow, "Who says that anymore?"

"Just start, please?"

"Fine…"

I played the beginning and I opened my mouth to sing. I pictured it was just me and Logan. Corny, but it works.

**Me: **_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound _

Logan jumped in and to be honest, he wasn't all that bad at the piano either. We were playing together. I played the melody and he played the harmony.

**Logan: **_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd_

We played the piano some more, and we'd steal glances from each other every now and then.

**Me: **_And I need you _

**Logan:** _And I miss you_

**Both:**_And now I wonder…_

**Both: **_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you_

I'd hate to admit this, but Logan is not musically impaired at all. His voice has this like, rock edge to it…but then again so does mine. Everyone says I sound like Pink and Mariah Carey combined because surprisingly I can hit all those whistle registers.

Logan sang as he winked at me, with a seductive smirk. I blushed but I didn't let him see. I hope.

**Logan: **_Tonight_

We played the piano louder only because we thought it was cool and sounded better. Screw what the sheet music says.

**Logan:** _It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me_

**Me:** _'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories _

I liked singing this song because it explained what I was feeling about Logan when I was in France. I acted like I didn't care but I did. All it did was eat me up on the inside, especially after Bryan. (He was the only other American kid there…and he cheated on me) What if I had stayed too long? What if time had ended? What would happen to us…and was there even a slight chance of us?

**Logan:** _'Cause I need you_

**Me: **_And I miss you_

**Both:** _And now I wonder…_

**Me:**_ If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by (oohhh)_

**Logan:** _'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight _

We rocked. I can't believe I'm saying that, but we totally rocked. Our fingers danced all over the keys, and we cracked small smiles at each other. Now it was getting to my favourite part of the song. I don't know about him, but I loved it. We kicked up the piano another notch.

**Me:** _And I, I_

**Logan:** _Don't want to let you know_

**Me:** _I, I_

**Logan:** _Drown in your memory_

**Me:** _I, I_

**Logan:** _Don't want to let this go_

**Me: **_I, I_

**Logan:** _Don't…_

We turned, slightly to see Michael accompanying us on the drums. Sounded cool. We played the piano they way we did in the beginning. Not too loud, but not soft either. Even when we got to the chorus, Michael would do something cool like hit the cymbals or something.

**Me: **_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound_

**Logan:**_ Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd_

Michael's still playing the drums. What the hell? Since when does Vanessa know how to play the violin? It sounded awesome. They're helping us get an awesome mark. Vanessa added her own stuff on to it. Logan laughed a little and shook his head as he played, and I sang.

**Me: **_And I still need you_

There goes Vanessa's violin… mixed with drums and violin. Of course, the piano is still there.

**Logan:** _And I still miss you_

More drums and violin.

**Both:** _And now I wonder…_

All four of us going now… it's great, but we'll need Chase because he's the best guitarist we know. After that, it was just me and Logan… also known as the pianos. Maybe soft drums from Mike. Our voices hit another note and the song was almost ended.

**Logan:**_ If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by_

**Me:** _'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you..._

I continued singing with everything I had within. I wanted a perfect on this thing, so was I going to wing it?

No way in hell. Vanessa and Michael were helping us too.

**Logan:** _If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you_

We were singing softer now.

**Me:**_ If I could  
Just hold you_

**Both:** _Tonight_

We hit the final notes, and that's it. It was over. Vanessa smiled at us, and walked off. Michael walked off, twirling drumsticks. Then he came back, gave us the thumbs-up sign, and walked off. Probably some dance thing.

I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Logan asked as he came over to sit with me.

"Well, for starters. We weren't that bad…" I replied as Logan gave me an 'oh please' look. "Ok, fine. We're going to kill that talent show."

"Much better," he smirked, as he draped an arm around me. I would have sat with him some more but my phone vibrated, making me jump slightly.

"What's wrong?"

I opened the phone.

"Text message…from Quinn?" I answered, but it came out as a question.

**Dana-**

**Guess what? Matthew and I are together now! I'll tell you, Nicole, Vanessa and Zoey all about it later. After talent show sounds good? Oh, and good luck with duet with Logan. Sounds awesome!**

**-Quinn**

I really didn't want to hear about it, but I knew I'd be forced to. I texted her back. Logan is most likely reading over my shoulder. If it were anyone else, I would have punched you but whatever. This is important, but not-so-important. Either way, I'll listen because Quinn is my girl. I know, weird…but underneath all the weird experiments, she's actually a decent person.

**Quinn-**

**I'm happy for you. Can't wait to hear about it. After talent show is cool. Thanks for the good luck wish. Logan says hi and who's Matt?**

**-Dana**

I closed my phone and turned to my boyfriend.

"You don't know who Matt Keller is?" I asked, with raised eyebrow. Just when Logan was about to answer Chase came bursting in. God, what has been doing? Has Zoey been wearing the boy out? "Hi…"

"Chase…" Logan finished, as Chase ran backstage. Bushy hair and all. "I swear I don't know him sometimes."

"Be nice," I playfully scolded, giving him a light shove. "He is your roommate after all…"

"We gotta go…" I said, holding Logan's hand. We stood up, and walked across stage to the backstage. I rolled my sheet music so tight…about the accompaniment, Mr. Bender saw the whole thing, and let us have Mike and Vanessa on stage, but Logan and I were the only one that were going to be graded. Michael and Vanessa are cool with us. A six-minute dance routine is long enough for them.

We saw Zoey and Nicole there. They looked pretty good. Zoey had an ice blue gown, and Nicole had a white and pink one on. Hair and makeup were done too. They even had some accessories. Modelling isn't my thing anyway.

Chase and Stan look good too. They got all primped up. I wonder if they're in the fashion show.

"Oh, God. Sorry about that, you guys," Chase said, coming up to us. "You guys are after the kid that kids that play _Yankee Doodle_ on the xylophone, and before the fashion show, and you guys didn't hear this from me, but Michael has a surprise for Vanessa at the end."

"We won't tell…" Logan assured. That smirk on his face usually means he'll spill.

"Neither will I," I assured and I pulled Chase in to whisper in his ear. "I'll make sure Logan doesn't blab."

"Thanks," he whispered back. Then he turned to the both of us. "I've got to go, but good luck…"

"Thanks, man," Logan told his roomie. "Wait, Chase?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you in the fashion show?"

He smirked slightly and nodded, "Unfortunately, yes…"

We watched Chase leave through the curtain and caught a glimpse of all the kids filed outside sitting in their seats. I sighed.

"You're nervous, aren't you?" Logan asked me as he slipped an arm around my waist. Me nervous? I laugh at that. Danger Cruz…nervous. Ha, that's funny!

"It shows, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," I wanted to hit him for saying yes, but then he said the sweetest thing ever. Depends on how you look at it. "…but don't worry if you screw up, you can take your anger out on some unfortunate victim."

I rolled my eyes, as a shadow of a smile appeared. There's this girl. Allie Johnson. We've been on each other's nerves for a while now. I smirked, thinking about the expression on her face when she got a whole strawberry smoothie dumped all over her cheerleading, pom-pom shaking ass. When I met her, she seemed nice and then she'd turn around and talk smack behind my back.

Thank God for Nicole's rambling. I can't believe I said that. Well, I confronted her. That turned into a full-blown cat fight. We've been enemies ever since.

Yep, typical high school drama.

"See, you're listening," Logan pointed out when he noticed my smirk. "It's Allie Johnson, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I answered, as I played into a lock of my hair. "I'd like to push her into oncoming traffic or something…"

"This does sound like much fun, but orange isn't your colour, and kissing you through jail bars wouldn't be fun either," Logan said, as he kissed me. It was passionate but short and sweet. He played with my curls and I kissed back, getting a whiff of his cologne. Smells nice. He should wear it more often. He pulled away causing me to smile. "So don't freak out…"

He wrapped his arms around me, and suddenly I wasn't so nervous anymore…

Logan kissed my hair, "I love you."

I giggled and looked into his chocolate brown eyes, "Yeah, you'd better."

* * *

Stan and I looked at each other.

We were hosting this whole talent show, and we shot each other glances. It was then and there that we decided that we decided to have fun. Forget Chelsea. We stepped out, and greeted the large crowd. Yes, they gave us microphones.

"Is this thing on?"

I tapped it and ok…it's on.

"What's up, Stingrays?" I asked the crowd. They went wild. Whoa… I smiled. I want to do things like this more often. Stan spoke.

"Well, we're your MC's. I'm Stan…"

"And I'm Chase, and without further ado, let's get this party started!" I said into the mc. Again with the excessive cheering. Note to Self: take Tylenol when this is over. I looked at the program quickly. I got primped up really good, with a dress shirt, an open blazer and some pretty swanky pants. Did I just say the word 'swanky'? Ok, weird. I got dressed to match Zoey, and Stan got dressed to match Nicole, but he was in all white. He even has a white hat that kinda tipped off to the side. He wore a pink dress shirt and tie though.

Very cool.

Stan turned to me, "So we all like jokes, right?"

"Yeah, nothing's better than a good laugh-out-loud joke…" I replied, and turned to all the spectators. "So, everyone help me welcome the comedy stylings of…Jordan McKay!"

"Make some noise!" Stan cheered as they cheered along with him. I've seen this kid work before. Hilarious. He's like the next Russell Peters. Jordan came on and we left to go backstage.

"You did a good job, Chase," Vanessa said, congratulating me. I smiled. "Stan too…"

"Thanks…"

She got out a digital camera. I wrapped an arm around her in a friendly hug as we smiled widely, and she held out the camera.

"Smile!"

The flash went off, and we looked at it. It came out nice.

"I'm getting that framed," she said, happily, and then her face changed into a slight frown. "We're up soon…"

"Yeah third…but good luck. Come here St. 'Nessa," That was my nickname for her. You know, because we both of Irish heritage (I'm half Jewish, half Irish. Vanessa is one-third Irish, but you get it. And yes, I celebrate both Christmas and Hanukkah) She always called me St. Chase as well. I gave her a friendly hug. Vanessa has become one of my closest friends at PCA, even though she's my best friend's girlfriend. They were made for each other. We all know that. That's why, Logan decided to back off and date Dana. He loves Dana way more than Vanessa anyway. Vanessa hugged me back and pulled away.

"Thanks, Chase…"

Yeah, who needs to be scared of Chelsea when I have friends like these?

* * *

**A/N: Oh boy. Long chapter for my first update. Not bad for my first update of the year, huh? HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I'm graduating high school in June. CLASS OF '07! Woot! Anyway, please review this chapter. Lots of things happened. Dana/Logan, Michael/Vanessa are officially dating. Michael's surprise will be next chapter so will Dana and Logan's duet, which I find cute. I was like, "Aw…" when writing it. So help me start 2007 getting by helping me get a lot of reviews. Clash of the Secrets will be updated by Wednesday. Thanks for your patience. **

**The following has been updated: _Eternally Yours_ (Ch. 10), _Rock-A-Bye, Chase_ (Ch. 4) and _Love's Power: Rediscovered_ (Ch. 18), so please check those out as well, and leave a nice little comment on those too. Is it just me or has the site been acting weird?**

**Please review…**

**Okay, I've once again rambled. Sorry. I'm going to see _Freedom Writers_. Kristen Herrera (Dana Cruz) is in it. YAY ME! –claps like London in _Suite Life_-**

**REVIEW!**

**-Erika**


	25. Surprises of the Worst Kind Part I

**A/N: Chapter 25 is here. Enjoy. I just updated Behind Green Eyes, and Love's Power: Rediscovered. So, enjoy. There are actually surprises at the end. I don't own the cheers used here either. I've decided to increase this story, to about 35-40 chapters (give or take some some), and a sequel is being planned right as we speak. **

**BREAKING NEWS: I longer have writer's block! An idea just hit me for Clash of the Secrets, so I'm scribbling it down, and will be updated by Saturday. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 25: Surprises of the Worst Kind (Part I)**

It's been three hours after the talent show. It's about 5 in the evening, and we're sitting in Brenner Lounge, sitting in a circle. There's three hours until Coco comes in here, and decided to yell at us, about Carl or curfew. It doesn't matter because both are annoying as hell. I'm all changed into lighter clothing…actually we all are. Once again, we're playing Truth and Dare and Spin the Bottle mixed up together.

Oh, Quinn's new roommate, Chelsea, is playing too. She seems nice. I rest my head against Michael's shoulder, and he wraps an arm around me.

Guess we're both tuckered out from dancing for six minutes straight.

Okay, so the rules are that we're sitting in an alternating order, and when you spin you have to kiss the boy/girl it lands at for thirty seconds. Yeah, yeah. We get it. Michael and I are seeing each other. Dana and Logan…Chase and Zoey…Nicole and Stan, and even Quinn and Matt, but it's more fun this way. We've all gone through that before the game started.

"Ok, I'll go next," I volunteered, as I spun the bottle and it landed it on…

Chase.

We leaned in, and our eyes fluttered closed, as I started to kiss him, and soon he was kissing me back, as a part of the game. Thirty seconds later, we pulled apart. I went back to my seat.

"Hey Zoey…this one's a keeper," I told her, nodding my head towards Chase. You could watch his face just go red quickly. It was hilarious and so freaking adorable all at once. She smiled, holding Chase's hand. Thankfully, Zoey doesn't hate me for kissing for boyfriend…neither does Michael. I turned attention on Chase. "Ok, Matthews…truth or dare?"

"Oh, you've just been put on the spot…" Stan said, with an amused grin on his face.

Chase sighed, "I'm aware of that… I pick truth."

Aw, man. I was kind of hoping he'd pick Dare, but whatever works.

"Ok, what's the grossest thing you've ever done in your entire life?" I asked, with a devious smirk on my face. Chase looked up to think.

"Well, when I was ten… I streaked my neighbourhood, and regret to this day because my brother still brings that up."

Stan burst out laughing, "Oh God…I remember that day so well…give Old Man Jenkins a heart attack!"

"Ok, although I'll most likely hear the rest of this tonight, let's move it along…"

That was Logan.

So thirty minutes later, and I think we've all kissed someone.

Me and Chase. Me and Logan. Me and Michael (until they had to pry us apart. It actually turned into a minute). Me and Stan. Me and Matt, even. He's not a bad kisser. Now we were just talking about our lives and crap…and for some reason, mine seemed the most interesting. Then there was Zoey and Chase (those two took longer than me and Michael), Zoey and Michael, Zoey and Stan… Zoey and Matt, and a bit of Zoey and Logan. Chelsea even got her smooch on, haha.

"So, when's the first season of _Teenage Years_ coming out? My sister loves that show ever since she saw the preview," Chelsea asked me, tucking a piece of her strawberry-blonde hair behind her hair. I don't know what it was, but it felt like déjà vu. The same tension hung in the air the first time with me and Logan…and when that whole argument happened.

But why does it feel tense all of a sudden? I shook it off, and answered her question.

"Well, I'm glad your sister's a fan," I said, with a genuine smile on my face. _Teenage Years_ was about six friends that lived in the same neighbourhood, and all are going to the same school. Ever watch _Degrassi_ ?

Yeah, something like that. There's Angie, the leader and the one with all the ideas…then Marc, he's incredibly shy, but he makes friends easily…Eric, the bad boy, and he's extremely a royal pain, Claire…boy-crazy and kind of ditzy…Raymond, the brainiac…and then last but not least, my character Rayne. Rayne is tough, and rough around the edges because of her past. Her dad ran away when she was younger and her mother's an alcoholic.

"The show will most likely be out and premiere when we start Senior year…and we're filming in the summer, after I promote my album, but I just got another movie part. I'm playing a teen psychopath. I'm actually filming it on Saturday…as for the album; I'll start recording next week. I haven't finished writing all of the tracks yet."

"Ok. Can't wait," Chelsea said, finally. I turned to Michael, and smiled squeezing his hand reassuringly.

"But I promise I'll make time to come down to Atlanta to meet your parents, and chill with you, ok?"

"Kay," he replied, giving me a peck on the lips.

"I have the feeling, it's going to one of those scary movies," Nicole said, holding Stan's arms.

"Ooh, horror movie junkie in the house! I'm watching it when it comes out. If you literally scare me to the point of passing out, I'll pay you fifty bucks," Chase challenged me, as he shook my hand.

"Oh, you're on…" I said, smirking. "Prepare to pass out, my friend…"

"All right, 'Nessa's climbing up!" and Dana and I high-fived. I laughed, turning to Logan.

"Oh, guess what, Reese? The producer…you know, Rob told me not to say anything, as a surprise to you, right? But… you're starring!"

The look on his face was priceless.

"What?" he asked again. "Did you say I got a part?"

"No, I'm just psyching you out," I sarcastically said rolling my eyes. "Yes! You're starring as Eric, the bad ass…"

He smirked, "That part was made for me!"

We all groaned. Yep, Logan would play Eric easily.

Matt spoke up, and he slipped an arm around Quinn's shoulders. They're so cute together.

"So, have you done any other parts?"

"Yeah… lots. I've done everything except a romantic comedy. I'd like to try that sometime in the near future," I replied. "…but I've always played the morbid, twisted characters. I love it, because I get to explore…if I wasn't already acting, I'd most likely most a criminal investigator. Go into the mind of a psychopath, and sees what makes them tick…"

"That seems like an interesting experiment," Quinn said, with a smile on her face.

"Not without me, you don't!" Matt defended, and kissed her cheek. Again, I say…they're so cute. Nicole was reading my mind. "I love you, Quinn."

"Aww, you guys are so adorable…" Nicole squealed, and then made a confused face. "…in a sciency kinda way…"

"Oh, ok…" Chelsea said, confused, and stood up. "…I'm off to take a shower so later, and explore the campus…you know, get familiar."

"This late?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah," and the strawberry-blonde give a light shrug. "No, harm done."

"Bye, Chelsea. It was a pleasure, really…" I said, smiling. She smiled and nodded her head, walking off in the direction of her dorm shared with Quinn.

Anyone who could bunk with Quinn is a total trooper. I love Quinn, because she's an awesome friend. She's always funny when she wants to be. Not to mention, a great lab partner in biology class, but honestly…

God speed, Chelsea. God speed…

I'm having the sudden craving for California Rolls. I want California Rolls; therefore I'll go to Sushi Rox. Life is good when you're working at a Sushi Bar, an actress and have a cool boss like Kazu.

When he rants in Japanese, it's hilarious, but Chase doesn't get it, so I translate to him. Yes, because of what I do, I'm fluent in the following: Spanish, Italian, French, Japanese, German, obviously English (duh!) and a bit of Welsh. When I'm really pissed off, I'll rant in all of the languages and mix them up.

I'll calm down when people give me weird looks.

"I'm getting a craving for California Rolls," I announced, standing up. "Anyone wanna hit Sushi Rox? It doesn't close till like, ten anyway, right?"

"Right…sure." Chase replied. He should know that already. He works there too. He turned to Matt and Quinn. "You two wanna come with us?"

Matt shook his head no, "Nah, but thanks. I have a load of AP Calculus homework to finish. I still don't get that thing with derivatives anyway…"

Quinn sighed, and pulled him along to her dorm.

"Come on. I'll explain it to you…" she offered, with a smile. The happy couple waved goodbye to us, and we won't see them until tomorrow.

"Well, anyone in the mood for sushi?" Stan asked us.

My boyfriend patted his stomach, "No… not really. But I hear the teriyaki chicken's good…"

"Hey, as long as I can eat it… I'm game," I replied. I have a huge appetite at the moment.

"My thoughts exactly," Dana said, as Logan's hand interlocked with hers.

"Guess we're heading to Sushi Rox," Zoey said to me, as we left the lounge. Nicole was with Dana. Logan walked with Michael, while Stan and Chase walked together. Lastly me and Zoey.

"California rolls…here I come," I said with a smile. Zoey laughed shaking her head. This made me laugh too, as we walked across campus. A soft breeze came in, and my flip flops tapped against the pavement.

"What?"

"You're so weird…"

I draped an arm around her laughing lightly, "Why, thank you."

**

* * *

**

"So, what are we going to do now?" I asked him, as we were walking. Why's he asking me this question? It was his psychotic ex, right? I wanted to say that, but I didn't. It was a tad harsh, and besides I'm in way too deep.

I shrugged stuffing my hands in my pockets, "I don't know, dude. I seriously don't. Chelsea's back, and she'll be staying until graduation. I don't think I can take a whole year of her. I'll snap!"

"But you gotta admit…the look of your face was priceless when you had to kiss her," Stan chortled. I shuddered at the thought.

"Worst thirty seconds of my life. I think I'm going to go scrape my tongue tonight…"

"Have fun…"

That awkward silence crept back in. I looked at Zoey and it terrifies me that I can't be honest with her and tell her this. If I tell me, she'll be mad at me for not telling her sooner…and if I do, she'll hate me for lying to her face.

It's a lose-lose situation, but I feel for Stan because with him it's worse. Way worse.

Then when you think about it, not really. The stakes are high for both of us, because I could lose Zoey, and Stan could lose Nicole.

"The stakes are high, man. Really high…"

He kept his gaze straight ahead as we walked. I've never seen so much determination on him in my life. Stan's laid back and cool…but now…I'm not sure how to organize things. When have I ever been able to organize things? I mean, really…

Never. Okay?

My organizational skills suck, and Nicole has the attention span of a goldfish, but that's beside the point. No, not really because they're both the truth.

Stan finally spoke, running a hand through his hair, "…I know."

And I end with three words: I hate this!

**

* * *

**

"…and the kangaroo says 'Get outta my pouch then!' Get it?"

What kind of joke was that? That was weak. No, correction. That sucked!

"Michael, I'm your friend, right?" Dana asked.

"Yeah…"

"…then as you're friends we're telling you that that joke was weak, seriously," I finished, giving him a blank stare. No, I'm not amused. He looked at Vanessa. "Vanessa, he's you're boyfriend, you can lie to cover up his feelings."

Vanessa rolled her eyes at me, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sorry, babe. It was kind of weak," she said, trying to keep a straight face on. "…but I love you all the same."

"Right back at you…"

Ok, I'm bored and slightly hungry.

"Ok, ladies. Entertain me," I said, with a smirk. Dana's frown but I know that silent look the girls are giving each other. It's some kind of language. Kazu's trying not to laugh.

"Ok, Logan," my girlfriend said, standing up. Vanessa, Nicole, and Zoey smiled following her lead. "…you got it. I found out about this, after Zoey and Nicole told Vanessa and I. I cracked up laughing, seriously. You'll be familiar with this…"

"Ok, ready girls," Zoey said, taking the lead. Oh, God. NO. NO. NOOO!

They had the little moves going and everything. I still have nightmares about those cheers but Michael and Chase don't know. They'd never let me live it down.

**Zoey:** Suntan!

**Vanessa/Nicole: **Suntan!

**Dana: **Go get yourself a tan.

**Zoey:** Suntan!

**Vanessa/Dana:** Just the grab the lotion and start the motion!

**Zoey/Nicole:** Go get yourself a tan!

**All:** Go man!

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," I said, sarcastically. Vanessa laughed as she sat down.

"Well, you said you wanted to be entertained. A whole cheer for you? Come on…"

"Be careful what you wish for…" Stan added, taking a sip of his water. Well, thank you. If I need anymore fortunes told, I'll let you know. I rolled my eyes. Cheerleading isn't a sport anyway. Dana held my hand.

"Come here, ya big baby…" she teased, and she kissed me. I kissed her back, and let me tell you…it feels so good to do that. I pulled away, as we held hands under the table.

Logan Reese is my name, and looking hot is my game.

No seriously, it really is…

**

* * *

**

I can't get something out of my head. Something's up with Chase.

I'm not psychic or anything, but it's more like a hunch. Like a gut-feeling kind of thing. I smiled, and looked at Kazu.

"Hey Kazu, you think Chase and I could get more Blix from the kitchen?" I asked politely. Not really my thing but the Japanese are all about manners and I actually like Kazu so it works. Who knew he was actually lived in Birmingham, Alabama with his mom. My grandfather on my father's side lives there. His wife, and my father's mother is Cherokee (Native American). My mother's side is where I get my Irish roots from.

Chase looked confused. Doesn't matter. I have to get to this or it's going to pick at me.

"Hai," Kazu replied. He said yes, for those of you who don't know the language. I smiled, and bowed a traditional Japanese bow. If I wanted to shoot an action flick, I was in Japan, and sometimes New York.

"Arigoto…" I said, gratefully. That meant 'thanks'.

"You don't mind if I borrow him for a few minutes, do you?" I asked Zoey, referring to Chase.

"Hey, he's all yours," she replied. "Go all out…"

"Hey! Don't I get any say in this?" Chase asked, still confused.

"No, but it's work-related and you're going to help me, unless you want stay and watch Coach Keller yell at his food," I said, nodding toward our somewhat crazy coach. I squinted closer. "Is…is he talking to his Yellowtail?"

"Yeah… it's pretty entertaining, and embarrassing…." Stan said, as he, Logan, Dana, Zoey and Michael watched. I shook my head, and pulled him off to the kitchen. Guess we'll miss another show.

Ok, now we're in the kitchen. I looked outside, now no one in the doorway listening.

"Ok, what's going on, 'Nessa?"

"I need you to be honest with me. I won't betray your confidence and tell anyone but I need to know because back there when we were at the lounge, it felt kind of tense between you, Chelsea and Stan," I explained. "…no one may have booked it but I did. So please tell me, as I said, I won't betray your confidence."

A pained look came across his face. Yes! I knew it. I hit a nerve.

"So, are we going to talk or do we have to stay here all night?"

He looked away, and then back at me.

"Fine…I'll tell you."

I crossed my arms, a challenging look in my eye, "Everything?"

"Everything…"

**

* * *

**

It's not as fun, watching your coach yell at food when you have this big thing weighing on your conscience.

Way back when, I actually tried to kill my conscience by all means necessary, even eating ice cream the fast I could. Where did that get me?

All it got me was a massive brain freeze, and a sudden dislike for ice-cream. Frozen yoghurt is better. I need to vent, and with Vanessa I really don't have a choice. For the next twenty minutes, I compressed all of my unfortunate encounters with Chelsea.

I poured my guts out, and I couldn't stop it until I was actually done.

"_You are so self-centred, you know," she said to me. Yeah, and she's a saint. Yeah, right._

"_Yeah, and you're Mother Teresa," I shot back. "I heard what you said about Stan. I don't like you, but now I hate you, and believe me. I'm not the type of kid to hate. I'll make sure Stan breaks up with you. You're too damn clingy anyway."_

_She glared at me, "Just in case you haven't noticed Matthews, you're lonely."_

_That was it! It was on!_

"_Ok, **Myers**," I started with an angry tone. I spat out her last name like it was poison. "If all girls were like you, then I'd rather be lonely. You are evil, ok? I seriously hope Stan sees you for the psychopath you are."_

"_I hate you, Chase Matthews!" she screamed. See, told you. Psychopath. "Stan Crowe is MY boyfriend!"_

"_So, he's MY best friend, and I don't wanna see him get hurt…especially, by you."_

_She crossed her arms and smirked, "What he doesn't know won't hurt him…"_

"_You are a piece of work, honestly," I told the girl in front of me. "So you think it's ok, even though you cling on to Stan like saran wrap, which I think is pretty stupid…that you get make out with Alex McPherson. Oh, and look there's a hickey to prove it."_

"_You know nothing, Matthews. Nothing at all! You can't prove I made out with Alex."_

"_A-ha! You admitted it!" I said, with a triumphant smile. "You and Stan are so over, Chels."_

"_Don't call me that, Chase!" she growled. She's just mad because I booked her. I'm doing this for Stan. I don't even know why he's dating her. This is so messed up. _

"_Oh, gee. I think someone forgot their medication," I teased, with a smile. It's fun getting her worked up. We pretty much hate each other. Well, so what if I drenched her with water balloons…she deserved it. Brent helped too. "Oh, and for the record I hate you more."_

"_JERK!"_

"_PSYCHOPATH!"_

"_I'll get you," she threatened, as her eyes narrowed. I scoffed, and glared just as hard. Soon we were nose-to-nose. _

"_Not if I get you first…"_

Flashback after flashback hit me as if I was watching a movie, but still talking to Vanessa/

"_If I were you, I'd be careful…" she said as a smirk crossed her face. No doubt she's gotten prettier like Brent said, but I still think she's a toad. I thought this when I was eight and I still stand by this. I crossed my arms. "I'd hate for something to happen to sweet, innocent Zoey, unexpectedly…"_

_Oh no, she didn't. She DID NOT just go there._

"_Leave Zoey out of this, Chelsea. I'm not playing around!"_

"_Neither am I," I know those hazel eyes anywhere. Look in the face of evil, people. "…I'm going to try to get Stan back. No, scratch that. I will get Stan back and if you try to stop me…"_

_I cut her off, "Nicole's my friend, so don't try hurting her. If I try to stop you, you'll what?"_

_She tossed her hair over her shoulder._

"_As I said before, I wouldn't want anything to happen to Zoey, so back off!"_

_Why couldn't she be a guy? If Chelsea was a guy, I would've walloped her a long time ago. I don't hit girls, even if it is Chelsea._

"There…that's everything," I said, finally.

"Wait, I have a question… if Stan—" she started, but I think the idea hit her. "Oh my God, Chelsea was Stan's ex, and she still loves him, but she's here to cause you hell?"

Ding. Ding. Ding. We have a winner.

"Yeah, you've pretty much summed up everything," I told her finally. I was expecting her to yell at me and tell me what an idiot I've been, but she didn't do that. Vanessa placed her hand on my shoulder and smiled reassuringly.

"I won't tell a soul, but you do have to be honest with Zoey AND Nicole…"

I sighed, "I know, but thanks for listening."

"What are friends for if we can't vent to each other once in a while?" she replied laughing. "…I'll finish up in here, you get the Blix."

"Hey! Where's the Blix at?" we heard Logan yell.

"Logan's having another hissy fit…"

I laughed, and walked out with the Blix in my arms. Now I could sleep better. My eyes averted to Zoey, and she smiled at me. I smiled back.

Well, kinda.

And if all else fails, I'll count sheep.

**

* * *

**

"No, shopping is a sport when you look at it," Nicole countered. "…you think it's easy running to all those shops across from each other AND have the patience for a manicure and pedicure?"

"Fine, just get the clothes and go. Makes life easier," Logan shrugged, as he popped a California roll in his mouth.

"That's a stupid point, Nicole…" I retorted. We had been arguing about this for about half an hour, and frankly I'm tired of it. "…about shopping being considered a sport."

Shopping is not a sport!

End of discussion.

"Dana…" Zoey said, with a warning tone.

"No, no Zoey, I wanna see where Dana goes with this…" Michael stopped her. Thank you! I continued my argument.

"Well, it is! What do you really gain from shopping besides getting the satisfaction of being superficial and shallow, huh?" I asked, annoyed. "Please, enlighten me."

"Anything that makes you sweat is a sport!" screeched Nicole. Oh, God. Do we have to go through this again? Like seriously.

"Well, I think that if you shop once in a while that's fine! Compulsive shopping are what irks me, and if you do that, it's like you have something to prove and you really don't. I'd rather lick a bus pole then walk into _Claire's,_" I defended. I crossed my arms. "…Looks like a freaking peppy bomb exploded in there."

Before Nicole could defend her "point" Chase walked up with Blix.

"About time, man…" Logan said, as Chase tossed him one. We all had bottles of Blix. Another ten minutes passed and no Vanessa.

"Hey, where's Vanessa?" Nicole asked.

"Oh, she decided to re-arrange the plates in the kitchen. She should be out in about five minutes…" Chase explained.

"Oh," was Michael's response. "…but it's not her work day, is it?"

"Nope… I guess it's just work ethic."

"Well, that's Vanessa for you," I said, relaxing into my chair and I drank some of my Blix. Black Cherry was my favourite flavour. I looked up at the TV, and my eyes widened. I think Kazu left to go get more fish for the sushi, and thank God Coach Keller left.

I blinked to make more I wasn't seeing things. Vanessa needed to be here now! I tapped Logan on the shoulder, and pointed up.

"Look…"

He looked too, because he had the same expression I did. Soon everyone was watching this, and we were floored. I was more shocked than everyone combined, because this story hit home for me.

It'll hit 'Nessa more.

"_We have BREAKING NEWS at this moment, live directly from Paris. This is Tonya Powell reporting." _

"Where's Vanessa?" I asked. "She seriously needs to be here."

"And the fact that my mother just came home from Paris too, doesn't help either," Logan added, his eyesplastered on the TV.

Sushi Rox was filled with a deathly silence. I don't let things get to me, but this…this was the last thing I was expecting.

"_It seems that a severe car crash has claimed the life of fashion's finest. It was here that Natalie Stevens strutted her way into stardom at the age of 19, shortly after the marriage of big time director James Stevens. _

_Shortly after, the Stevens' family were blessed with two beautiful daughters we've all grown to love as America's sweethearts, Vanessa and Marissa Stevens. Shortly before this tragedy, Leighanne Reese and Natalie had sealed the rivalry between the two families that have spanned for more than 10 years. The two ladies were reported best friends since high school." _

I saw Logan roll his eyes when they reported this part.

"Seriously, I'm happy that everyone's all buddy-buddy now, but how is this relevant?"

"I guess, we'll find out," Chase said. He looked at me. "Dana, you okay?"

I'm trying not to cry, because I knew Mrs. Stevens personally. Vanessa and I grew up together, so I know. It's killing me like hell.

"Yeah…I-I'm fine, Chase," I reassured, blinking my tears back. I silently sniffled. "…Don't worry about it."

I've never seen Logan so quiet, but I know this is tearing him up so badly. It's eating at him, and honestly I wouldn't blame him.

"_The model was set to come home today to be welcomed by her children and estranged husband. They were speculation that the two would get together. The limo was driving past the D'Arc de Triumph was a gas truck collided head-on with the limo, causing it crash forcefully into a nearby bridge. We're sorry to announce that around 3:35 this afternoon…Natalie Stevens was pronounced dead. We'll have follow-ups to this story after these messages. "_

"Oh my God…" Zoey gasped, putting a hand to her mouth. "Vanessa's gonna be so devastated."

I turned around, and there she stood. Her green eyes filled with tears as they fell like waterfalls, and you actually catch the moment her heart broke. I slowly walked up to her.

"I need some air," my boyfriend muttered with glazed over eyes, as he walked out. Soon he ran. Logan seriously ran…

"Logan! Wait up!" Michael called to go after him. He turned to me. "Take care of her, 'kay?"

I nodded, and watched as Michael and Chase went to go after Logan. Yup, he was devastated. Zoey and Nicole looked at me sadly before heading off with Stan. I think they knew I had to be alone with her.

"Nessa, I'm so sorry," I said, as my voice started breaking. Tears filled the brim of my eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"She's not dead, Dana. She's not," she screamed as she shook her head furiously. Sobs racked her body as we wrapped our arms around each other. A tear rolled down my cheek, then another. She murmured against my shoulder. "I just talked to her! Before the talent show started…I just talked to her…it's not fair, Dana! It's not…"

"I know…"

Forget being tough, and acting like I don't care for a minute. I'm feeling her pain right now, because to this day our moms are still friends.

"I'll be here for you…we all will. I swear it…as long as I have breath in my body, Vanessa. I'll be there," I vowed, the fresh tears flowing down my cheeks.

And there in the middle of Sushi Rox, we cried together…

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Review. Off to do homework now and sorry for the long wait. I think this is the rising action of the story. The drama is just starting, so show me some love when you're done reading, and review Behind Green Eyes is if you haven't. Only need one more to make it to 70, please!**

**Part 2, we get Logan's thoughts. Review if you want the darkest chapter I'll probably ever write in any story. If you go to my profile, I still have two new story ideas listed, so I need you guys to vote. **

**Should I do "Free Falling" or "Not Acting"? You decide! **

**Thanks for reading**

**-Erika**


	26. Surprises of the Worst Kind Part II

**A/N: Here's Chapter 26. Enjoy. I don't own any songs used. Enjoy. Flashbacks (some of them) are in Normal POV unless stated otherwise.**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 26: Surprises of the Worst Kind (Part 2)**

Four days…

I still can't believe she's gone, and the funeral is today. I know my friends are doing everything to cheer me up, but it's like I've given it all up. My mother was a dance teacher in her teenage years, so she fuelled my love for dancing. My CD, the promotion of me and Logan's show…everything has been put on hold.

I'm numb.

I stare at the mirror, and I'm in a simple black dress that stops above my knees. My make-up is perfect…my hair is nicely done…and I wear a wide black hat. I grab my purse stuffed with my cell phone, and my car keys. I exit my room, and the only sound is the sound of my black strap-on heels clicking against the floor as I walk.

"_I want you to dance your heart out…"_

It's not fair… It's been four days, eight hours, thirty-nine minutes, and two seconds later, and I'm still wondering why.

"_Ah, so Michael is his name…"_

"_Yeah…Michael Barrett," I answered, with a smile. "…remember the pictures of me and him together I sent you?"_

"_Yes, sweetie…and he looks like he loves you a lot. Do you love him…?"_

"_Mom, that's an understatement," I replied with a smile. "…I love him so much. And I almost feel like he may be 'the one'…"_

"_Well, good for you. And you really have good taste in guys. First, Logan Reese, and another cutie?" Wow, it's two for two…"_

_I blushed, but it was funny at the same time…_

"_Mo-om!" I whined, while slightly laughing. _

"_Ok, ok…but I'd like to him sometime, Missy…"_

_I smiled, "Sure…"_

_I could hear the music starting, and I say goodbye to my mother and promise to see her soon. _

I'll see her alright. In a casket…and I can't even say a proper goodbye to her because the body is decomposing fast so the casket has to be closed. I took a deep breath and enter the girls' lounge to see everyone there and Michael in a black suit and tie. He looks good, really good. Michael saw me, and hugged me.

"Hey…"

"Hi…"

"You ready to go?" he asked, as he smiled gently and brushed the hair out of my eyes. I sighed. I promised myself I wouldn't cry… I swore to myself I wouldn't.

"Yeah…" I replied, quietly. I stole a glance at Logan, and he looks like his mom is the one that died and not mine. I whispered in Michael's ear. "What's eatin' Reese?"

"I have no idea…he's been on edge ever since, you know…" Michael explained. What could possibly have Logan all worked up. What? Did someone break his mirrors again?

"Oh…"

"You have my condolences," Quinn said, as she hugged me, then Zoey, Chase, Stan, Nicole (her's was more like a bear hug but I accepted anyway), and then Dana.

"Take care of yourself, and continue to kick ass if anyone pisses you off," she said, with a usual smirk. I laughed lightly, and wiped my eyes.

"Yes, ma'am…"

We hugged, tightly and the day we met in kindergarten floated into my head. I mean, we always played together but we became best friends when we were five…

_The curly haired girl sat in the time-out chair, making a pout as she sat there in her plastic chamber. It wasn't her fault that Tyler decided to annoy her. As far as 5-year-old, Dana Cruz was concerned, Tyler Mansbridge had got what was coming to him._

"_Get away from me!" another little girl screamed, obviously not wanting to be in kindergarten either. Her green eyes were sharp and dangerous for someone so young. "No! I don't want your COOKIE! Move before I hit you, you block head!"_

"_Vanessa, we do not yell in class…" the teacher, Mrs. Tomlin, said sternly. _

"_You're not the boss of me. SHUT UP!" Vanessa screamed, stomping her foot as if to say 'I run things, lady and your authority doesn't scare me at all'. The teacher walked to the strong-willed five-year-old and despite the little girl's protests, Vanessa was carried and planted on that plastic chair. She crossed her arms and glared, after the teacher as she walked away. _

_She let out an annoyed sigh as she swung her legs carelessly over the chair. Vanessa looked to her left and saw the curly-haired girl there. She was sure she had seen this girl before. _

"_Hey… I know you," she said suddenly getting Dana's attention. "…my mommy is always with your mommy."_

_Dana looked at Vanessa before a small smile came on her face. For someone so young, Dana had recognized her playmate._

"_Vanessa!"_

"_Hi Danny!" the other girl squealed, and they hugged. They pulled away. To this day, Vanessa still called Dana 'Danny' because back then, she couldn't pronounce 'Dana' right. _

_Dana sighed, "Getting time-outs suck!"_

"_Yeah, but I gots an idea. Let's be best friends forever and ever and ever, and then the stupid teacher lady can't be mean to us no more…"_

_Dana thought about it, and with a light shrug she said, "'Kay…and then we'll put sand from the sandbox down Frankie's pants and run."_

_Vanessa laughed and it was the start of a strong and beautiful friendship._

I snapped out of it and pulled away from Dana.

"Hey, do you know exactly what's up with Logan?" I asked, as I adjusted my big black designer hat. Michael had given it to me.

"No," she answered, shaking her head. But then she looked genuinely concerned. "…and I hate that he won't tell me. Or anyone else. Ever since he heard about your mom passing, he ran and drove all the way to Santa Barbara… he came back the morning after and hasn't said two words since."

Wow…

I took her hand and gave it a sympathetic squeeze. Dana gave a small smile, and walked off sighing, and plopped herself on the couch. I walked out of the lounge, where Logan was sitting on a couple of steps not to far off.

"Hey…mind I sit with you?"

He shrugged, and I straightened out my dress before I sat, "What's eatin' you?"

He sighed, and the look in his eyes. I've never seen him have that look before. I could almost cry but I've done to last a lifetime.

"I'm going to be an uncle, Vanessa," he told me finally. What? Tommy knocked somebody up? I grew confused, and then the next sentence stunned me, and it felt like I couldn't breathe. "…but you're going to be an aunt…"

"What?" I asked quietly. Please don't tell me that Marissa's pregnant. No… I was fuming mad, and I could feel the tears roll down my face. "For four days, I haven't eaten, slept or even danced and you have the balls to tell me that Tommy fucked_ my _sister got her knocked up?! What kind of sick, twisted person does that!? I'm going to my mother's funeral for crying out loud, and the media is already lined up at my house! You think this bomb you dropped on me helps!?"

The way Logan was talking scared the shit out of me. His tone was calm and it was almost as if my outburst just seconds ago didn't faze him.

"But he denies the kid is his…although I know in my gut it's his. The child your sister is carrying is our nephew or niece," he told me, staring me in the eyes.

What an asshole. I refuse to believe that Marissa would have such a stupid and dumb lapse in judgement, because if she did…that would kill most of the respect I have for her.

"I have to go…" I mumbled without having to look at him and I stood up wiping my eyes. I walked back into the lounge and saw Michael talking with Zoey. Chase and Stan were spread out over the lounge, and Quinn, Nicole and Matt sat on bean-bags. Chelsea and Dana were watching TV, or at least it seemed that way. I walked up to Zoey and Michael. "Hey Chase, you think I can borrow my boyfriend for a minute?"

Zoey smiled, and gave me one last hug, "Hey, you can take him."

"Thanks," I replied, and then Michael kissed me on the lips, pulling away. I stroked his arm, and smiled. "I'm ready to go…"

"You sure, baby?"

I took a deep breath, "Yeah… I'm ready…"

We held hands as we walked across the parking lot. Michael decided to take his car instead. He thinks I'm too 'hysterical' to drive, and if I drive I could end up in an accident, and I could die… I think it's sweet for Michael for worry even though it's small. We got in, and pulled out of PCA, and on to the road. I look out the way to see various things pass me by. Is this really how life is? One minute you see something and it's gone…

I guess so because not even an hour after I talked to my mother, she was killed. Just goes to show you how cruel life really is. I was raised a good religious girl. I mean, God could have saved her. He could have made her feel better, and not make her suffer. He could've brought her home to us.

But when people think of Natalie Stevens, she'll be remembered as pretty, divorced and dead.

"Hey, did you ever find out what ever happened to Logan?"

Yeah, of course I did. Logan's brother knocked up my sister, and now I don't know where Marissa and I stand… Instead, I lie. I flat out lie…

"No."

"Oh…"

The car became silent again for about another hour until we pulled up in my large driveway. Then I realize what I'm doing here. This is the house I moved into when I moved from New York. I had so many memories in that house, so many birthdays…

I'm here for a funeral.

Many of the guests are here, and Michael comes out of the car, and opens the door for me and I come out of the car, slipping my hand in his. I put shades and try not to cry as we walk into the media frenzy surrounding my house.

"Oh, Vanessa! Vanessa! Ms. Stevens! Over here! How did it feel to lose your mother? How do you feel delivering the eulogy? Where does your interaction with the Reeses stand at this point? Ms. Stevens…"

"No comment, now get that camera out of my face before I break it!" I yell and continue walking into the main house with my boyfriend. "Damn paparazzi…"

"It's okay, 'Nessa. I'm here for you, ok?"

"I know and thank you for coming," I said, with a grateful smile. I saw it… The mahogany coffin draped in sky blue. That was her favourite colour. I gasped and placed a hand to my mouth, and Michael wrapped his arms around me from behind. My hands are trembling, as I run my hands over the coffin. "She's really gone, Michael. She's never going to help pick out the perfect dress or the perfect wedding dress. My mother isn't going to be there as I walk down the aisle… or when her grandchildren are born. My mother has really gone this time…"

I turned to Michael, and I felt my bottom lip tremble and my breathing get shorter and shorter… Oh, God I can't take this. I fall into Michael's arms and sob painfully.

"Shhh…" he whispered, stroking my hair. "…it's okay…"

_I miss you, Mommy…_

_

* * *

_

I walk away from the lounge (not before giving Dana a kiss goodbye), and now I'm at the basketball courts. I don't get Vanessa's reaction but I don't care about that. I looked up to my brother, and he just killed whatever faith I have left in him.

I grab a basketball and do a lay up, catching it on the rebound as it goes in the net with a swish.

Yep, nothing but net…

"_Can you believe it? Some chick got knocked up, and now that whore's tryin' to pin it on me," my brother said with a laugh. I just finished giving it to my parents, and my brother is the only one I can turn to now. _

"_Who is she?"_

"_That Stevens' girl…her older sister…"_

_I nearly choked on my Blix. The hell? _

"_Marissa?"_

"_Is that her name?" he questioned. Was he high? He shrugged. "I always thought it was Melanie, or Melissa…"_

"_You didn't sleep with her, did you?"_

"_Yeah," he answered, taking a sip of Blix. "…but it was only one time. There's no way in hell that kid could be mine. I used a condom, I think…"_

"_You think?! Tom, what the hell is wrong with you?" _

"_Whoa, ease up, Logan. I don't know why you're getting wound up over this… going to PCA really made you soft."_

"_I just got Vanessa to trust me after a year, and I'm dating her best friend!" I screamed, snapping. Am I really the only sane one in my family? I understand that. A man has needs he needs to satisfy, but even I'm not that crazy. "Her mother is stone cold dead…she just found out tonight!"_

"_Ouch…"_

_I almost feel sorry for the ass-kicking he's out to get when it goes around._

"_You know something when this goes around, Marissa won't able to kick your ass…again, but I know from experience that Vanessa will," I told my brother crossing my arms. "…and this time I won't defend you."_

"_There's nothing to defend, man! That kid isn't mine…"_

"_And if it is?"_

"_Logan, you're my baby brother. I swear, Marissa's kid isn't mine. We only had sex one time…"_

_I look at him and shake my head. Sex Ed is obviously the only class I'll actually pay attention in because it's my favourite class, and the teacher's not too bad to look at. In fact, Michael, Chase, Matt, Stan and I are acing that class (don't tell. Our girlfriends will kill us…well, Mike and I will be killed first). _

"_It only takes one time though," I said, and wordlessly walked off. I walk up my driveway and get into my car. _

_The tires screech as I drive off, really not caring anymore. _

I snapped out of my flashback, and did a free throw, but I miss. I heard someone calling me, and turn around and I'm surprised.

"Mother?" I questioned, staring at the woman in front of me…

_

* * *

_

Dana's off in her dorm.

Chase went to finish off some work. Something tells me English. He can be in his dorm for hours doing straight English work, and considering the whack job teacher we have I should be doing that too, but I'll pass.

Nicole and Zoey are off at the new pizza place that just opened up. I heard they have good stuff there.

Quinn and Matt are at the beach, testing the kelp and seaweed…something about blue-green algae. I was kind of scared to ask. So it's just me and Chelsea, unfortunately.

"Uh," I said, starting to scoot away from her. "…can you not sit so close to me considering we're not dating anymore?"

"Look Stan, I love you…" Chelsea started to get closer. Ah! Where's holy water when you need it, and there's nowhere to run. She gave me a seductive look, as she ran her finger down my chest. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. "…I can give you something Nicole can't. I hope you remeber. Remeber those nights we had alone. Maybe this will help rekindle that..."

"No Chelsea… I'm with Nic–"

The worst unthinkable thing happened.

Chelsea kissed me. Right on the lips. I tried to pull away, believe I couldn't. Finally she pulled away going to her and Quinn's dorm.

Then I heard it. The voice sounded so familiar and it sounded like it was in tears. Oh, God what have I done?

"S-Stan? How could you?!"

I turned around slowly, silently praying it was who I thought it was.

Guess, God didn't answer this one.

Because I came face-to-face with a teary-faced Nicole…

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Well, hope you like this chapter. It was somewhat eventful. I thought it was about time someone got cheated on. In future chapters, we'll have more of the funeral, we meet Marissa's sister and Logan and his mom have a serious talk. Another couple hits a rift in their relationship. Stay tuned.**

**-Erika**


	27. Seeds of Doubt

**A/N: Next chapter is here. Enjoy. Any songs used aren't mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Seeds of Doubt**

I don't remember anything else about the funeral…

It's a blur although people are telling me I did a great job on the eulogy. I'm hearing things like 'you were great out there, honey' and 'I'm so sorry for your loss'. Oh, and look…the media hasn't left. All I know is that it's over (the funeral, the burial…everything. They decided to bury my mom in the Williams family plot since she's not married to my dad anymore. I don't care anymore), and most of the guests are gone. Just a few relatives like my grandmother (on my mother's side), a couple cousins and whatnot.

I saw Marissa but I avoided her. So Reese wasn't bluffing after all.

She's really pregnant…

"Oh, um, Nana… this is Michael Barrett, my boyfriend," I introduced, with as much happiness I could muster.

"Nice to meet you, uhm, Mrs. Williams…uh, Ma'am…"

"Likewise," she replied, as they shook hands. "I understand you're courting my granddaughter?"

"Courting means dating," I hissed in his ear.

Michael smiled after hearing what I told him, "Uh, yeah. That's the case, and I love her very much…"

My grandmother (she's fully Irish, and my grandfather is African-American. He died when I was eight) gave him a soft smile, her green eyes sparkling for once. One thing you should is that she's very reserved but if she smiles like that…then you're okay in her book. In other words, she thinks Michael's cool.

"I hope that continues…"

He wrapped an arm around me, and pecked my cheek, "Yeah, it will. I promise."

"That's good, Michael. I'm happy to hear that," she stood up, bid goodbye to Michael and hugged me tightly. She whispered in my ear, "I love you, Vanessa. If you need anything at all, you call me right away. Keep Michael, dear. He's a keeper…"

I smiled, as she wiped a forming tear away from my face. She kissed my forehead, and left.

Michael wrapped his arms around me, figuring I needed that right now…and boy did I ever. His suit jacket was opened, and his black tie was lying loosely around in his neck.

"I'm going to go outside for some fresh air. You gonna be okay?"

I nodded yes, taking off my hat, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"I'm going to call Dana and fill her in. I love you, ok?"

"I love you, too," and I crossed over to where he was and kissed his lips. He pulled away, and smiled before walking away to call Dana. I figured she would want to know what was going on too… I sighed, rubbing my temples. I'm dead tired, but I had to find Marissa.

I started upstairs in search for my sister…

I had to know.

* * *

"Mother, what are you doing here? Dad didn't put you up to this, did he? 'Cause if Tommy or Dad had anything to do with it, then I have nothing to say to you guys…"

"I'm only here to talk… about everything."

I sit on the bleachers, and my mother joins me. I couldn't really tell her to go away since she probably drove all this way. I should know since I drove all the way up there for nothing and burned valuable gas.

That was four days ago.

"Define everything," I replied, took a drink of my water. "…because I know you didn't make up with Natalie before she died, and I know James and Dad didn't make up either. You only said that for good publicity on your part."

I don't usually think this deep, because I don't have the time nor do I care, but I've had four days. You're kinda forced to think even though you don't want to.

Maybe I should just scrap the whole idea of being a director/producer if Hollywood is that corrupt. But then again, I don't want to because that's the only thing I have going for me.

Sad, isn't it…

_Yes…very._

See, even my conscience thinks so.

"Logan," my mom sighed, "…you're my little boy. I can't have you resent us."

"Then tell me why Tommy decided to get Marissa pregnant," I retorted. "…he swore it wasn't his—"

"And I believe him, honey. You're going to have to too…"

I can't believe what I'm hearing. Oh, my God. Yep, this is the work of aliens. I'd like to think that my entire family has been abducted and their forms have been assumed…

But that's not it.

I stood up and crossed my arms, "What kind of mother are you?"

"Logan Anthony Reese! I think I'm a damn good mother, thank you very much!"

She can think whatever she wants. If she wants to think that she's Mother Teresa in knee-high boots, accessories and a nice dress, fine. I'm done.

"Mom, I'm done…" I said, finally. "…but I'm not going along with the fact the kid is not my nephew or niece with Vanessa. Face it, you're going to be a grandmother, and I'm going to be an uncle. That's it. End of story."

"No,_ not_ end of story… why do you care so much?"

"Maybe I care because I think my 'cool' brother is actually an idiot with good-looking hair…"

"You still have feelings for Vanessa. I saw the way you were with her during your relationship. Even when your father and I both forbid you to see her, you did everything possible because you loved her," she told me. I laughed. I've already been down that road before.

Having to pick between Dana and Vanessa.

It drove me insane…so much so that I was considering slitting my wrists and ending it.

I did love Vanessa… but I ruined it, so that part of my life is done.

"_I think Vanessa Reese sounds hot," I said, kissing her neck. I heard her moan, and I smirked. _

"_We'll see, but for now," she answered, turning around. Her lips turned into a seductive smile, as she ran a finger down my chest. I wanted to say something else but her finger landed at my lips. "No more talking…just shut up, and kiss me…"_

_Before anyone said, anything… our lips collide._

"That's in the past where it should stay," I told my mother. "…of course, I love Vanessa. We had something special, but that's over, and we're okay with it. We're happy but not with each other. We're happier with different people. That's it. I know what you're doing, and it won't work."

She gasped, and put a hand to her heart.

"I'm appalled you'd think of your own mother this way…Honestly, Logan, how could you?"

"Who are you trying to fool?" I asked, smugly. Now I know where I got my attitude from. "…you're trying to psych me out, and you want me to get back together with Vanessa. Uh-uh…not happening."

"Now you told me you're girlfriend's name was Dana, correct?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, so? What does she have to with anything?"

"I don't know, Logan…" my mother said, as she made a thinking face. "…maybe she's not that great for you. You had some problems with her in the past and now all of a sudden, she's throwing herself at you? She ran away to France for almost two years, and you're stupid to wait for her? How could she come back and all of a sudden decide to love you? It's pretty awkward if you ask me."

I shook my head, "It wasn't like that. Don't. I'm warning you, seriously don't…"

"Don't what? Tell the truth? Look out for your best interests?" my mother questioned, and then I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I want to pull away and tell my mother that she's full of crap, but I…can't. I just can't.

"Mother, don't talk like that. I love her, okay?" I answered, quietly. But strangely, I'm starting to think differently. Maybe that's how it went down. Maybe that's why she came back.

I don't know anymore…

"Aw, poor baby… now, she has you in denial? She sure has done a number on you…that's probably just the guilt."

I pulled away from her. No! Dana came back from France because she couldn't stand to be away from each other.

She…told me herself, right?

"Think about it, hon…" my mother said, finally. "I have to go but I'll call you, ok?"

"Whatever…" was all I could say.

"So, you think I came back from France because of guilt, huh? All you can do is stand. You don't even defend our relationship!"

I turned around, and soon as my mom was gone…there she stood.

"Dana, I did. Did you not hear me tell my mother I love you? And that I wouldn't get back together with Vanessa?"

"…but it wasn't enough. I saw the look in your eyes when she told you that _shit_…" she said bitterly. "I was sick and tired of hearing about the funeral that I came here to see if you wanted to go to Sushi Rox or something, but I guess this shows how stupid I was…"

"Don't you think you're blowing this out of proportion?" I asked, slightly exasperated and angry.

"_I'm_ blowing this out of proportion?"

"Yes, you are, Dana! Because I defend you as well as I could to my mother. She's my mother for God's sake!"

"You may have spoken with your mouth that you love me. But don't test my intelligence and take me for a fool, Reese. You were starting to believe her, weren't you?" she said, and I can't look her in the eye because if I tried to deny it, I'd be lying. "I thought so. You think I came back because I felt guilty, right?"

"No…" I answered. "…but you think it was easy for me when you left?"

"Bullshit!" she yelled. She was trying so hard not to cry, but I know she was. "You think it was easy for me to just pack up and leave! Those damn French people were uprooting me from everything I knew and couldn't say two shits about it! You know what though? You're free to think whatever you want without me being on your conscience, Logan…"

Was she saying what I think she was saying?

What the hell?

"Are you breaking up with me?" I questioned, starting to get angry myself.

"Um, in simple terms…yes," Dana answered, and glared at me before walking off. "Screw you!"

Fine, I don't need her. I don't need anyone.

_Yeah, you do…_

No, I don't. I could get any girl on this campus if I wanted. Please… Dana Cruz can't control me. I'm my own man.

_You and your pride. You think Dana can't control you? Guess again. Vanessa Stevens did…and Dana Cruz can. _

Oh great…

Isn't this just fucking great? I growled in frustration as I kicked a silver bleacher.

Not only am I single…but I think I broke another toe…

Stupid conscience.

* * *

I left some of my clothes here. So I'm in a black tank with my hair worn up in a messy bun. I have my bangs though. My face is devoid of any make-up and for once I don't give a damn about appearance. Sweatpants and black flip-flops cover the bottom part of me. I wear my black wristband.

I have to know. I'm trying not to get mad now, because anger won't help. Maybe anger towards Logan's dumbass of a brother…but not Marissa.

Believe me when I say I'm trying.

"Vanessa?" I heard her call softly.

"Hey Marissa…"

Despite, how I'm feeling she's still my big sister. So I hugged her, and she smiled. I pulled away as we walk into my old room (left the way it was when I left) and sit on my bed.

"Why?" I asked, staring her in the eyes. Her eyes are green too. Usually it would be a recessive gene in our family, but for some twisted reason that's one of the strong genes in the family. "…because Rissa, you know I love you, but when Logan told me I was shocked. I'm not going to lie…"

"I don't know. I just found out a week ago, and I couldn't tell anyone because I was scared. The only person I told was Mom. She said she understood because she was just starting modelling when she found out she was pregnant with me," she explained, sniffling. "…I told Tommy and the first thing he does is deny that this child is ours. Mine with him. I was with him only once. I swear Vanessa… please don't hate me…"

That made my anger kind of melt away, and then she burst into tears, and I felt like a bitch for wanting to be mad at her. This was my big sister, and I was going to love and support her regardless.

"I'm going to be a single mother, and the only person that would support me is gone. Mom is gone, 'Ness, and she's not coming back…ever. I've wrecked my life, Vanessa…"

I don't need to ask about my father. He doesn't give a rat's ass. He wasn't even at the funeral.

What a douche bag.

Probably busy with his new bitch.

"Well, I'm going to help you," I assured, smiling slightly. "…believe it or not, Logan knows it's Tommy's too and before you ask…yes, I attend PCA with him."

"Oh…" my sister answered, shortly. "Well, Michael's better than him for what I can see…"

Wait, what? Marissa met Michael?

"You met Michael…?"

"Yeah," she answered, with a light shrug. "…I talked to him. It's cute that he's head over heels for you. I hope this one could be my future brother-in-law…"

I rolled my eyes to hide the fact that I was blushing like crazy now.

"Trust me, 'Rissa…I love him too," I replied, finally. I gave her hand a squeeze. "…but I'll help you. Whatever you and the baby need, call me and I won't hesitate to come down here and help."

"Thanks, sis…"

We hugged, careful of her stomach, and pulled away. She wasn't showing but I wanted to be careful anyway.

"I know I have school too, but I have a record deal, a movie and a new show coming out but that's never stopped me before."

"I know…"

I stood up, and we walked downstairs. I went through my purse and got only my cell phone, and my car keys, stuffing them in my pockets. I spotted Michael outside on his cell phone, and by the look on his face the call wasn't that good. Wonder what happened at PCA while we were gone? I looked at my sister.

"You should go lie down," I suggested. "…but I'm going to head out. Call anytime."

She yawned, "I should probably do that, and I will. Thanks for being so understanding about this whole thing."

I smiled and nodded and gave my sister one last goodbye and a hug.

I opened the door, and walked out into the driveway right after Michael slammed his phone shut. The look on his face made me worry a little bit.

"Mike? What's wrong?" I asked, worriedly. "Did something happen at PCA?"

He sighed, "Hey, you changed…"

"Yeah, I did. Those heels were killing me anyway," I explained. "…but seriously what happened?"

"Well, let's see… Stan and Nicole are on the rocks," he explained. What? No way! "…oh, and um, Dana and Logan are over! As in broken up…"

I sighed, closing my eyes before opening them again. So as it stands the only couples that are okay are Michael and I, Chase and Zoey, and Quinn and Matt.

"What did he do this time?"

"I don't know, but it probably has stupid written all over it," Michael said, with a shrug. "…let's go back, unless you want to crash here. I'll come get you tomorrow or something."

I shook my head, "No. I want to go to back to PCA with you. You take Logan…"

Michael sighed just as dryly, "…and you take Dana."

We got into Michael's car and this time, I was in the driver's seat, breezing as fast as the speed limit would allow me to go back to Pacific Coast Academy…

* * *

I feel like celebrating.

I've done extremely well for myself. I hopped back to my dorm, and got a Blix out of the mini-fridge. I'm surprised I found out where it was. I opened a peach Blix and took a long well-deserved drink. Yep, I think that's justified.

"I've done well. Stan and Nicole are through…Chase and that stupid demented Barbie will be, and then I can go in for the kill…" I said to myself, smirking. I tried out for cheerleading yesterday and made it…then again, so did Nicole. Ugh.

I have to see that airhead in practice everyday.

"You did…what?!"

I turned around, and there stood my roommate.

Quinn.

I cursed under my breath. I have to stop talking to myself. Well, my true colours should come out since the nice cover has been blown. I turned around, smirking evilly…

Still, her mouth remained agape.

"Yes, Quinn. I'm responsible for Stan and Nicole's break-up. Soon Chase and Zoey will be over too…and there's nothing you can do about it…

And that's the damn truth.

* * *

She…

But…I let her kiss Matt!

She kissed my MATTIE!

ARGH!

After I came back from the beach, I came back to analyze my findings and then Matt and I would have an intellectually enriching discussion about it. You know, the composition of seaweed and that stuff.

Then I hear her say all this stuff about breaking up Nicole and Stan. I saw Nicole walk by from the lounge, and she looked like a mess.

If you listen closely, you can hear her crying from next door. I'll go comfort her later, but right now.

"Yes, Quinn. I'm responsible for Stan and Nicole's break-up. Soon Chase and Zoey will be over too…and there's nothing you can do about it…" she said smirking. Was she just born evil? "…I want Stan and I will get him."

I grew angry. After watching Zoey and Chase dance around each other for God-knows-how-long, I wasn't about to let Chelsea ruin it.

"You won't do anything," I said, holding her up with the DNA scrambler. I narrowed my eyes through my glasses. "…one more step, and I'll turn you into the rat you are!"

And I was dead serious…

The DNA scrambler will either mess with the number of chromosomes she has…or it'll kill, but I haven't tested it.

"Quinn, you're crazy… I swear!"

"Oh, this is just the beginning. No one…and I mean, no one…messes with my friends. This baby hasn't been tested, so if you move… we'll just see whatever outcome the result produces, shall we?"

I had a firm grip on the trigger.

I'm game for any result at this moment…

I dialled my phone with one hand, while keeping Chelsea captive with the other. It was ringing.

"Yeah, it's me. Can you do a favour? Ok, go find Chase and Zoey as soon as you get back here."

"_We're actually on the road right now…but Michael and I are on it," Vanessa replied. "…God, I feel like double oh seven. I need some theme music."_

"_Hi Quinn. What's up?!"_

"Vanessa! Irrelevant tangent… and yes, hi Michael…"

"_My bad. I'll be going at the moment. See you in a bit…" and she hung up._

As I said, I'm ready for anything…

* * *

A middle-aged woman smirked as a black stretch limo took her down the California speedway home. She like she had accomplished something today.

Leighanne Reese refused to believe that she was going to be a grandmother.

Sure, she had lied to the press, but publicity was still publicity. It wasn't like Natalie was going to chew her out beyond the grave. It was impossible. As the limo went through the silver gates of 'little' mansion, she sighed slamming her phone shut.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Logan…but sacrifices have to made, baby… Now, you'll have to stand by your brother rather than occupying your time with _Dana Cruz_…"

Her brown eyes darkened at the thought of Dana becoming her daughter-in-law…

No way in hell was that going to happen, and she would personally see to it…

She walked into the main house with a smile…

"Chauncey, bring me some champagne…" Leighanne told the butler. "…I feel like celebrating."

She let out a sigh, sitting down with a champagne flute in hand, and a bottle of champagne in the other as she poured. Leighanne sipped her champagne and smiled.

The seeds of doubt had been planted, and all it took was some time…

Yes, today was a good day…

* * *

**A/N: So very dramatic. Please review this and my trailer for _Free Falling_ if you haven't. It's worth it… trust me. **

**REVIEW!**

**-Erika.**

**PS. You're not supposed to like Logan's mother. I loved writing her. She's so badass. My favourite character in the whole story for some twisted reason…lol.**


	28. Inner Prankster

**A/N: Chapter 28. Any songs used aren't mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Inner Prankster**

I'm in my dorm while it's lunch time.

Breakfast was kind of awkward this morning, and it's weird, but after the big blow out when Michael and I got back from my mother's funeral…I'm not surprised.

Dana and Logan have broken up, although I know they still love each other. Just them being their stubborn selves. I got the whole story from Logan because Dana tuned me out when I asked. I will keep my biting comments and remarks directed towards Leighanne Reese to myself. I'd like to shove those stiletto boots up her—

Okay, I'll be biting my tongue now. Really hard.

Quinn snapped and went berserk after she found out what Chelsea did. She held the girl up with a DNA scrambler. Trust me, I know what that thing does…and it does more than rearrange the number of chromosomes you have. Matt eventually had her sleep in his dorm. After that is a matter behind closed doors. For my own sanity, I'd prefer not to know.

Chase and Zoey are avoiding each other. She's mad at him because she should have told everyone about Chelsea in the first place. Chase defended himself by saying Zoey wasn't there when he was a child so she couldn't jump to conclusions, so now he's frustrated with her.

Zoey knows I knew about Chelsea.

Now, she's pissed off at me. I'm mad at her, because I tried to vouch for Chase, and she didn't get it! I fucking hate people like it. Nicole blames me for her break up with Stan. Did I tell him to lock lips with his ex? No! Dana and Michael defended me.

Michael tried to calm Zoey down, and for the first ever, Chase and Zoey argue. They had the biggest argument I've ever seen. Oh, but she won't listen to me, but whatever. I don't care anymore. Nicole, being spineless sides with Zoey. Big surprise there! Note sarcasm.

Being the short-tempered person I am, I scream everyone into silence, and storm off landing here. Logan was surprisingly quiet, and quietly walked off. He's going to the courts. He goes there when something bothering him.

I lay on my bed, and sniffled. I refuse to let anyone see me cry. What happened to me? I was fine, and just like that, everything has been turned on his ear. I'm going to go and whether or not I come back, I don't know…

I got dressed with make-up, and wore my tinted glasses. I straightened out my caprices, and my black top, which I shortened myself by the way…so it shows about 5 inches of my midsection. I have a loose black and white tie around my neck, and black and white Converse Chucks on my feet. A tilted hat on my head completes the look.

Damn, my eyeshadow is looking kind of weird. Better fix that up.

I was preoccupied with perfecting the colour on my eyelids, when I heard a knock.

"It's open!" I shouted, and added muttering. "…unfortunately…"

"Um, hey Vanessa…" the voice greets shyly. I turned around and was surprised. What the holy hell—

"Matt?" I blinked in surprise. Not that I didn't want him around but Matt and I haven't really gotten the chance to talk to each other, so I'm surprised that him of all people would show up at my dorm. I smiled, and crossed the room to where my purse was. "Um, not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here?"

"Oh," he answered, with a sheepish smile. "…I just came to see if you were okay. This morning was pretty tense, and right now everyone's separated trying to cool off. Vanessa, I know you've heard this so many times, but I'm so sorry about your mom…"

I smiled, "Thanks, Matt…"

"Now, come on. Five days, you know. You haven't been dancing around campus."

Maybe I don't want to dance. Did he ever think of that?

"So?"

"Well, it's you," Matt answered, with a light shrug. "…you're usually doing the Robot or pirouetting to class. We've grown used to it, you know like adapting…"

"Oh, okay…" I said, finally. "…now, what's the real reason you came up here?"

Matt raised his hands in mock surrender, "Ok, fine. You caught me. Don't you think you could settle this? Come on…be the bigger person…"

No.

No way in hell!

If they wanna be stubborn, fine.

"No," I replied, simply as we waked out Room 101, and I closed the door behind us. "…I'm done with it. Stick a fork in me, I'm done…and wait, aren't you supposed to be in class right now?"

"It's in that direction anyway, but I could ask you that same question?"

I smirked, "Sorry, Keller. Work calls. I have to record half of my album if I want it out by the summer and I have a Guess photo shoot… But I have a question."

"Shoot…"

"This has been bugging me for sometime but…" I started, and stared him in the eyes. "…would you happen to be related to Coach Keller?"

Silence. Matt looked away.

"He's my uncle… my crazy uncle… I hate it," he replied. "He's always wanted me to be athletic and fit, when I just preferred studying, and grades. But I do owe him to an extent. I'm sorry you have to watch him yell at his food…"

He looks almost…embarrassed, and I could see the blush on his cheeks.

I laughed, "I kind of figured. Don't worry. It's very amusing now."

A sigh escaped him, "I could go to class, but I won't. Chase, Stan, Michael, Logan and I have to practice. Ah, the responsibilities of having a band. Strenuous, don't you think?"

"You don't even know the half of it…"

The guys' band was actually good. Anymore, they could be signed to an actual label. Hmm, that gives me an idea. The band was called _Fiery Ice_. An oxymoron, I know…but Chase and Logan came up with it. Logan was fiery and hot-headed…Chase was a mellow dude. Therefore, _Fiery Ice _was born.

They also told me it was because Zoey and Dana were polar opposites…

Anyway, I think the drummer's damn pretty hot…

"So, I take it they're all ditching class for the afternoon?" I asked, as we stood at the silver Lamborghini.

"Yeah, pretty much…"

"Hey, Matt?"

"Yeah…"

"Don't tell the others where I went…"

"Vanessa…" he said my name in a pleading way. "…can I least tell Michael? Think about it. You go off, he asks me, I don't tell him his girlfriend went off God-knows-where, he panics, and eats me alive…"

I rolled my eyes with a smile, "Fine. You can tell Michael, only because he's my boyfriend…and I love him…"

Matt smiled, and surprisingly we hugged.

"Bye… see you later, okay?" I said, with a small wave.

"Cool…" Matt replied, as his hazel eyes had a small twinkle in them.

I smiled at him, one last before getting onto my car, starting the ignition and drive out of PCA's campus. Do I care that there's all this drama and somehow I've been linked to it?

No, because I'm immune to it.

That's the joy of being numb with some much emotion that your ability to feel them turns off…

I'm not thawed out, because I'm close to be frozen with…nothing.

_Why can't I melt?_

* * *

"They hate us…" I said, finally. After what happened this morning, I'm not sure where Zoey and I stand. Seriously, we've never argued like that. EVER. I'm starting to think Dana and Logan are starting to rub off on us. I sighed, as the four of us were in the empty auditorium. Shocker. I've decided to cut my favourite class. "The girls hate us…"

"So? What difference does it make? I could get any girl I want to anyway," Logan replied, and snapped his fingers.

"…but you don't want another girl…" Stan added with a sigh. "Just like I don't any other girl but Nicole…"

Logan sighed, and lay across at least three chairs and closed his eyes.

"You know nothing, okay? So, stuff it… You don't know what I want."

Logan hasn't seen more than a sentence today. Yeah, we're basically moping together. Stan and I are just sad. Logan is just angry. Plain angry. Ok, I take back what I said about being just sad. Of course, it sucks but there's a sense of frustration there.

"Shut up, Stan. Just shut up…and let me mope quietly" I said, and continued to tune my guitar. Michael hasn't said anything, but a curious look came on his face, as he twirled his drumsticks.

"Why would you tell Vanessa ahead of everyone else?"

Are you serious? He's seriously asking me this?

"I don't know. She gave that, you know, look…" Logan and Michael looked at me weirdly. "Oh come on, you've both experienced that…first-hand! She made me crack. That whole Good Cop, Bad Cop thing going…"

"Well, it doesn't matter," my childhood friend said finally getting his bass guitar out, and slinging the strap around him. It's killing me he doesn't have Nicole anymore. Now Vanessa and Zoey are fighting only because she defended me. That makes me feel worse. The song I wrote is upbeat, but we're anything but.

I heard the door open, and Matt ran up to us.

"Hey guys. Sorry, I'm late. I just caught up to Vanessa…"

"Yeah?" I questioned nervously. Yeah, her temper officially scares me.

"Yeah, she had to go to some photo shoot and recording session. Don't tell the girls, well, Zoey and Nicole anyway…"

Michael got this goofy grin on his face, "What a woman…that's my baby. Always workin'"

Gee, thanks. I mean, if you can't properly mope about your teetering relationship the least you could do is pretend…

"I hate you, man. So much…" Logan said to our drummer. He doesn't mean it. He's just angry about him and Dana breaking up. We tried to get the story, but he basically gave us the evil eye. So forget I asked. He takes his position at the mic as Stan and I plug our guitars into the amplifiers. Michael sits at the drums, and Matt stands by the keyboards.

Michael and I start, and Matt and Stan join in. Logan obviously sings, and honestly he's pretty good.

_It's not enough to hear me say you've won  
You only wanted me for having fun  
But now I think you've gone and had your way  
And left me with a pile of bills to pay  
I can't even rewind the tape machine  
To listen to your drunken reasoning  
So here it is - your final lullaby_

Oh, I also do the background vocals on the chorus.

_So goodnight, goodnight  
You're embarrassing me  
You're embarrassing you  
So goodnight, goodnight  
Walk away from the door  
Walk away from my life  
So Goodnight_

Matt plays although I think he could be a tad louder. I nod and point my index finger up, and he's gets it. Logan breezes through the rest of the song, flawlessly. I'm not telling him that with the monster-sized head he has. I think I'll pass. This second verse personally made me laugh when I wrote it down.

_I've given up on social niceties  
I threw 'em out when I threw out your keys  
Along with all your records I can't stand  
You never even listen to any one of them  
You're never gonna drag me out again  
With all the people that were never ever even your friends  
So here it is - your final lullaby _

So goodnight, goodnight  
You're embarrassing me  
You're embarrassing you  
So goodnight, goodnight  
Walk away from the door  
Walk away from my life  
So goodnight

A little bit of rain I'd say is fair  
But when it starts to thunder they all stare  
This isn't goodnight, this is goodbye…

I intentionally put that guitar piece in there for myself. Selfish, yes, but it sounds nice, okay?

_So goodnight, goodnight  
You're embarrassing me  
You're embarrassing you  
So goodnight, goodnight.  
Walk away from the door  
Walk away from my life_

The songs ended, slower and we stop. It's over, and I think it's suitable for the audience to hear now. We've run through it so times. 

So goodnight, goodnight  
You're embarrassing me  
You're embarrassing you  
So goodnight, goodnight  
Walk away from the door  
Walk away from my life  
So goodnight

After a few minutes, we stopped and it was just silent.

I'm going to go crazy in this silence, so I'll go to my dorm, and think about what I am. I'm not a great liar. Period. I don't know how some people do it, but it's not for me.

"Where are you going?" Michael asked.

I carried my guitar back, "Uh, to the dorm…"

"Ok, later, man…"

"Yeah," I replied, absent-mindedly.

Now, excuse me while I bang my head against a nice, hard wall repeatedly and scold myself…

Hopefully I'll fall asleep, and forget everything.

* * *

Three hours after school and she was here…

Being the good student she was she managed to go to class, despite not being able to concentrate very well.

Zoey Brooks walked across the beach in solitude. It is ironic that she'd return to the place she had admitted her love for Chase, and now she wasn't so sure. She had every right to be mad. Did he not trust her? Was it really that important to hide? So much so that it cost Stan and Nicole their relationship?

But Vanessa knew. She was the first to know because Chase told _her_.

Zoey thought Vanessa was her friend, but guess not.

_Some friend, _the blonde thought sadly, with a bit of bitterness. Tears threatened to fall as she perched herself on a rock, watching the sun sink into the California sky. The ending of another day was starting to show. To cheer herself up, she called Dustin while his entire grade had gone on a camping trip.

Zoey had found out her brother was even climbing up in the love department, finally getting together with his long-time crush, Ava Mendez…

…Seemed like everyone was happy at the moment, as six people's love lives hang in the balance.

_I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now _

A tear rolled down her cheek, as her mind flashed back to this morning.

The table that was usually filled with laughter and joking around, now tense and awkward.

It shocked even her when Chase and Zoey, overcome with rage, argued with each other. It was a scary experience, one she wanted desperately push out mind's eye view. It wasn't fair. Dinnertime was counting down but Zoey was sure that her appetite had died…

What was happening to her?

Finally, she rested her head on the top of her knees and quietly sobbed, searching for the answer to her own question…

* * *

_There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound _

Quinn had been pacing up and down her boyfriend's dorm. She was angry.

"Honey, stop pacing…" Matt tried, for the fourth time that night.

"How can I? I'll blame myself here. You know why? Because if I hadn't introduced Chelsea to everyone maybe this wouldn't have happened and—"

"Quinn, look at me," Matt instructed sternly. He hated to see her upset. It just didn't look right to him. He'd kill the next guy that made Quinn cry. She looked at her boyfriend, with tear-filled eyes. It was as if she could feel their pain, almost in a literal sense, and it was just overwhelming. Matt smiled and wiped a tear away, and played with one of her braids. "None of us this is your fault. Chelsea is a horrible person, but I don't blame you, and neither should you…"

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you _

Quinn smiled through her tears as she held back a sob.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

Matt pulled his girlfriend into his arms, "Nothing. All I've ever wanted to is love you. Now I can…"

Quinn reached up, pulling a shirtless Matt into a lip lock. He kissed her back, just as fiercely. She could hear him moan into her mouth, and she ran her fingers down his abdomen. He walked backwards with her, never breaking the kiss between them. Quinn lay down as they made out, passionately.

"Matt…" she breathed, as pleasure ran through her. Her adrenal glands worked overtime sending adrenaline through her body. She moaned, as he bit and sucked on her neck gently.

"You're so beautiful…" he said, looking down at the brunette.

"I want you… all of you…"

"You sure?"

"I've wanted this for a long time. From the first day I met you," she admitted, a blush creeping on her cheeks.

His hazel eyes sparkled, as he stroked her cheek gently, and kissed it, moving his mouth to her ear.

"I'll be gentle…"

Before anymore words were said, lips collided…

Quinn lost her virginity to Matthew that night, and had no regrets…

* * *

Nicole sat a fountain, confused as clear tear drops dripped and hit the floor darkening the concrete? How could Stan do that to her? Her habit of giving her heart away too fast had caught up with her. It didn't make sense. It didn't matter who kissed who because it hurt both ways.

Why did Stan kiss another girl, let alone his ex?

Were Nicole's kisses not good enough? Was she really a bad kisser?

Did Stan find her hideous and lie to her when he told her everyday she was beautiful?

It didn't matter, because it was over.

_Is it really? Are you sure you want to give up Stan? _a tiny voice questioned in the depths of her psyche.

Nicole looked up wiping her tears, and soon she was angry with the shadow looming above her.

Angry brown eyes connected with hazel ones.

"Aw, poor you…" the voice sneered. "…did you break a nail?"

"You won, okay! Take Stan! He was yours first!" Nicole screeched in Chelsea's face. "I hate you. You pretended to be my friend, and you put a freakin' knife in my back, you…you, _bitch_!"

A dainty manicured hand went flying across accompanied with a loud _SMACK._

"You little whore!" Chelsea screamed, grabbing her cheek. It stung badly.

"You can't hurt me anymore. Your threats don't scare me," the angry brunette answered, as she felt her heart shatter, and her once bubbly voice now reduced to a noticeable tremble. "…you already have."

Nicole spun on her heel and ran with tears in her eyes…

* * *

Dana Cruz with an angry motive stormed into her dorm, blindly forgetting to routinely slam the door beside her. She hated…everything. One minute she loved Logan and wanted to just kiss him like there was no tomorrow, and the next she wanted to rip all the internal organs out of his chiselled body…

She had dumped him.

…and although she didn't personally know Logan's mother (only reading about her in the tabloids), Dana despised that woman. Suddenly, Leighanne become the epitome of all evil to her. It hurt her that Logan actually started to believe the poison this woman put in her own son's ear about her, and for what?

It then hit her that Logan had been acting weird for about five days, since the night at Sushi Rox when the devastating news of Natalie Stevens' passing had been delivered.

_Something didn't seem right_, she thought with a frown as she strummed her black and red guitar with random chords. Like Chase, Dana was also a guitarist. She also played the piano when convenient…

For her, that is.

Logan controlled her, made her feel like pile of mush whenever they bantered.

…when he did spontaneous things like kiss her while upside down hanging in the tree above her, she knew Logan would always keep her on her feet.

"_What was that for?"_

_Logan hung upside down, as his face took on a reddish hue from the blood rushing to his head. He smirked nonetheless._

"_Just thought I'd hone my inner Spiderman…"_

"_What am I, then?"_

"_If I'm Spiderman, then you're my Mary Jane…"_

_Dana laughed, as Logan's face became almost as red as a tomato. _

"_Fine, but get down…"_

"_Oh, shit…" he cursed. Damn, he shouldn't have climbed the tree. "Wait, I think I got it. I-"_

_Logan fell out of the tree with a thud, landing beside the caramel-curled girl. Dana looked concerned as her boyfriend sat up on his elbows, rubbing his head. He opened his eyes, and then closed them again. _

"_I think I'm seeing double…"_

"_Well," Dana answered, with a playful smirk. "That's what you get for trying to be spontaneous. You almost look like a cherry red tomato…"_

_Logan blinked, and his eyes focused again. _

"_Ha. Ha. Funny, Cruz. Very funny…" he retorted, and kissed her under the tree right side up this time…_

Dana sighed, as she continued to strum her guitar. The words to her song had formulated and came spewing out of her, as she sing in the empty dorm. The only other sound was her electric guitar…

_Aah, ah ah  
You're so good to me baby, baby _

I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around  
I wanna push your hand in my pocket because you're allowed  
I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud

Now you're in, you can't get out

Dana was surprised but sang anyway…

Logan Reese walked aimlessly around PCA. He sighed and shook his head when he realized where his feet had taken him.

A bronze plaque with the words: BRENNER HALL staring him in the face. His feet didn't stop him. Logan was almost hypnotized by a voice coming from the corridor. It was so familiar he had heard it before.

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby_

His footsteps stopped at the source.

There she was. Her curls falling into her chocolate brown eyes. The eyes that were so dark and mysterious…but were so entrancing all the same.

_I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
And I can show you all the places you've never been  
And I can make you say everything that you've never said  
And I will let you do anything again and again _

Now you're in, you can't get out

She looked almost angelic, playing and singing, and Dana was too wrapped up into her music to notice him standing there. Where did this come from?

That would always remain a mystery to her, but it was as if she was voicing her all of the feelings her subconscious felt, and as much as Dana wanted to stop, it wouldn't let her.

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby_

_How did he do that? _Logan asked, quietly as Dana flooded his ears. He wanted nothing more than run away and hid in the solstice of his beloved basketball courts, but something stopped him…

_Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me, love me  
Don't ever go  
Ooh, yeah yeah_

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby_

Dana strummed the last few chords, and the ended…

_You're so good_

Logan was going to do it. Just walk into the room and talk. This was going to be her last chance, and if it didn't work, then he'd take the hint and move on, as painful as that was for him. Dana stopped moving for a split second, sensing she was being watched.

God, was she ever right.

Dana looked up, as a pair of brown eyes locked with hers…

* * *

Michael was at the basketball courts, with a smile on his face as he dribbled a basketball in between his legs and threw the ball. It went in with a _SWISH_. Nothing could wipe the smile of off his face as he sat on the bleachers, tired. It was his fault Michael was happy. He had Vanessa.

His grades were pretty decent, and it was Junior Year.

Yep, life was good. A buzzing sound was heard, as he sat up to get his phone out of his pockets.

A text message from Vanessa…

"Thank you, God…" he said, looking up at the sky and then opened it.

**Hey Handsome. I'll be back in an hour or so from my photo shoot. Recording in the studio went great, and we're in the process of mixing the songs. U know. Giving them beats, and stuff. Anyway thought I'd check in. I miss you. **

**-Love 'Nessa**

He smiled and typed a reply back.

**Hey Beautiful. Glad to hear you'll be coming back to me, where you belong lol. That's good to hear about your music. Hope I get to see some of those pics ;) Miss you too, baby. **

**-Love Mike **

Michael put the little phone in his pocket, and stood up walking to his dorm.

Yes, life was good…

* * *

Stan Crowe had fallen asleep on the single bed in the confines of his single dorm. It hadn't come easily, but it had come.

However, his dreams were anything but sweet…

* * *

Chase Matthews was restless, and he tossed and turned from his nap. Sure, he was asleep, but it was turbulent. Green eyes snapped open, and little beads of sweat lined in his forehead.

"Okay, just a bad dream… I'm at PCA," he reassured himself.

He fell back into bed, with a dramatic sigh. As he lay awake in bed counting the holes Logan had put in their ceiling, it was at that instant that a new resolve crept into his mind. Chase knew it was wrong. It was wrong, and this would come back to bite him later, but right now Chase felt rebellious…

He jumped out of bed, and grabbed a purple PCA sweater, putting his over his head.

It was known that Chase carried little things in his bushy hair, so he shook his head, and an almost evil smile crept onto his face, as a sliver bobby pin fell on the floor with a soft clink. He bent down, picking it up…

"Perfect…" he said as the same smile grew.

He knew exactly how to exact revenge…

It was time for the prankster that had been dormant for so long to reawaken.

Chase took one look at his dorm, and turned bolting out of it and in the direction of Brenner…

* * *

**A/N: I love writing this chapter. From now on, the rest of the story will be written in ****NORMAL POV****, because I want to speed things up a little bit in the story. The songs are "Goodnight. Goodnight" by Hot Hot Heat (love 'em!), and "Hot" by Avril Lavigne. This is what Dana thinks of Logan, even they're broken up (for now). Listen to it. It's my new favourite song.**

**Recommended Read of the Week: ****Clash of The Secrets**** (if you like dark themes and stories with blood in it), ****Things I Will Not Do**** (if you like to laugh, and trust me, you will…), and ****Behind Green Eyes**** (if you like angst/romance)**

**Next chapter will be explosive… SO REVIEW!**

**-Erika **


	29. Waiting

**A/N: Next chapter of Hollywood Rivalries. I'm going to wrap this up soon, and start the sequel. Besides, I'm getting bored with this, unfortunately. This chapter will be like the final and then the really long epilogue to tie up loose ends.**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Waiting**

She was tired, as she drove the road from her Guess Jeans photo shoot. Vanessa had been doing well for herself, juggling a boyfriend, school, and a budding career that had she had worked for since the tender age of six. Filming the first season of her show would take place every Sunday, meaning both her and Logan had to be up by 4 am, and on set by 5:30.

Too much drama was in her life right now. Vanessa was happy she was going to be an aunt, but not when her sister would be a single mother. She remembered the nights they'd listen to their parent's yelling. Sometimes Natalie would end up crying, and as the starlet grew and continue to be in the middle of those arguments, Vanessa had grown bitter towards her father for causing her mother so much trouble…as if the divorce wasn't enough.

It was then that Vanessa was convinced that her dad was responsible for her mother's untimely death. She didn't care about the logic. She didn't really care for the reasoning although everyone around her said it was an accident.

_Bullshit, _she thought with a roll of eyes, and then kept them trained on the road.

Was it karma?

Did God have something against the famous people?

Why did everything spin out of control in a matter of two weeks?

Vanessa pushed all thoughts aside, as the _Welcome to Pacific Coast Academy_ sign blurred past her window. She needed answers to so many of the questions she had. Vanessa always knew she was destined to entertain people with her acting, and her dancing and music, but what if?

That question buzzed incessantly in her head.

She parked the silver car in its usual parking lot, and hopped out of the car using the vertical car doors and shut it, the sound meaning that she was here. At PCA. Away from the glitz and glamour…even if it was for a little while.

Vanessa put her shades in the bag she was carrying and walked out. She would be talking to Michael in the morning, and…

…come clean about everything.

One thing confused her though, as Vanessa made her way towards Brenner, she couldn't help but notice a bushy blob put of the corner of her eye.

It was Chase, and just a few minutes later, appeared Zoey.

"Ah, screw it," Vanessa muttered, going in through the back way. Come tomorrow, that photo shoot with her rocking Guess Jeans would be known to everyone with the help of _Teen Scene Magazine. _

Vanessa was dead tired, and looked exhausted.

It was 6:30 in the evening, was it too early to turn in? Yes, but right now her brain was into the process of becoming tapioca pudding.

After a recording session that take two hours, a photo shoot that took about three, and a stupid interview that seemed like in eternity when it was actually an hour… yes, she was going to bed.

Anyone that got in her face would be dealt with…

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Zoey asked him, with crossed arms. "…and you're picking Quinn's lock?"

"Yes, I'm picking the lock," Chase answered, shortly as he jiggled the little bobby pin in the keyhole. He stopped when a little click was heard and opened the door. "Yes…"

"What are you—" she started to ask, but Chase yanked her in, and closed the door before she could question it. "As I was asking, what are we doing here? You and I both know that we don't know half the things she does in here."

"…and the other half?" he asked, looking around. This was going to take a lot of work.

"We're just too scared to ask," Zoey replied, inching away from a bubbling beaker containing a pink concoction. "Quinn will kill us, well you…"

"Ok, one Quinn's probably with Matt. Two, Quinn's the one rooming with her. I highly doubt she cares about her roommate's well-being, so you gonna help me get her back, and possibly out of PCA or what?"

Zoey thought about it, and honestly she was never the vengeful type. She was a lot of things, but never the conspirator of revenge plots. That was more of Logan thing, and the more she watched Chase…she realized that revenge plots weren't really Chase's thing either, so what was his motive besides making Chelsea suffer?

"When did you become so hell-bent on revenge, and what exactly are you planning?"

Chase looked at her. This morning he had snapped. The shock of Chelsea being within 200 feet of him had finally got to him. Right now, he wasn't even sure of where and Zoey stood. In his mind, they were still together, but somewhat not. He had to act like it did bother him when it did. God, it bothered him to the full extent.

He sighed, "Doesn't matter."

Zoey put her hand on his to stop Chase, "Yes, it does matter. I actually did a lot of thinking on the beach after school, and I came to talk. So I'm here to talk now."

"Here?"

"Yeah," Zoey answered, and then looked around at all the chemicals. "…even though, something might explode and kill us."

"Wow, that's comforting…"

She gave him a knowing glance, "You know what I mean, but let's get out of here to be on the safe side…"

"Oh, we're not going to sabotage Chelsea's shampoo?"

"No, because once Quinn holds you up with a DNA scrambler, you're pretty much her mortal enemy for life," she explained with a slight smile. "Besides, it's Quinn. She'll think of something."

Zoey grabbed Chase's hand and pulled him out the room, closing the door behind them. They walked into the lounge.

She sat, and soon so did he.

"Talk, and I'll listen," she said, after a minute's silence.

"Okay…"

* * *

Stan Crowe had just awoken from a turbulent nap. Azure eyes stared ahead, as he walked aimlessly around Pacific Coast Academy. Stan felt like a total asswipe, as a sigh escaped his lips. He sat on a nearby bench, groaning loudly as he grabbed fistfuls of his shaggy brown hair in frustration. He replayed that kiss, over and over in his head.

With every second that it replayed, Stan felt worse, and was a step away from hating himself. Chelsea just finished a last-ditch effort on getting him back. Was he up for hearing how she loved him? No, because when you loved someone, you didn't exactly break the person heart…twice (directly, and indirectly).

Stan knew Chelsea. He knew she wasn't as evil as she acted, but other times he just didn't know.

"_Stan?"_

_The voice made him look up, and unwillingly anger washed over him. _

"_Penny for your thoughts?"_

"_Go away," he responded, coldly and turned away. "…as if you haven't done enough already."_

"_What? So wanting you back is a crime?" Chelsea shot back, heatedly. Stan stood up, reaching his boiling point, and absolutely couldn't believe the gall she had. _

"_If you loved me, you wouldn't have broken my heart…twice!"_

"_Don't judge me, okay?" she replied, still sad and angry at the same time. _

"_I wouldn't do that, Chelsea because it's not my right," Stan replied, and stood up. "I know I shouldn't have kissed you back, because it hurt Nicole. I don't want to grow to resent you…or even hate you, but after you did I'm not really in control of my emotions anymore."_

_Chelsea quietly sniffled, "So, what? You're not even going to try to give me a chance?"_

"_That's pretty much it. There are no chances to give because they were never reserved for you to begin with. What I'm saying is, we're done. Our relationship is dead, okay?… now, if you don't mind I have to go find Nicole, okay?"_

"_Stan…" _

_The tears rolled down her cheeks. He hated seeing Chelsea cry, but right now, Nicole was on his mind. Stan's mind had always been filled with Nicole ever since that day at the smoothie stand. He sighed, and walked away, hoping to God that she would at least talk to him…_

"Hi…"

Stan looked up, and saw her. Nicole was there, standing there awkwardly. He moved over, making room for her.

"You can sit…if you want," he offered. Nicole sat down, and there was a silence in the air. She played her fingers, as she stared at her fingers, the tears threatening to fall. She just didn't get it, and after everything she loved him. Stan looked at her, and broke the silence. "Nicole, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, and I understand if you hate me, but I just want you to know that."

She looked up at him, and surprisingly Stan gently wiped the tears away with her thumb.

"You hurt me…" she said, her voice barely a whisper. Stan gently lifted her chin up, and smiled.

"I know… which is why I swear I'll never do it again."

Nicole had her doubts, although he seemed genuine. Stan did it once, who's to say he wouldn't do it again?

"I really want to trust you, I do," she assured, taking his hand, and then grew sad. "…but what if you do it again?"

"Okay, here's the deal. If I _ever_ hurt you again, you have my permission to have Vanessa and Dana both beat me up at the same time… I will be gracious and take it."

For the first time, Nicole found herself laughing and giggling with him. She knew she could never stay mad at Stan for too long. He was a sweetheart deep down, and on top on that, he was cute. Nicole hugged him, and Stan slid his arms around Nicole, sighing in satisfaction.

"I forgive you," she said, grinning and she pulled away, and squealed. "You're my boyfriend, yay!"

"Yeah, yay. You're my girl, and it'll stay that way. So I can kiss you now, right?"

"Yes, and just me," Nicole answered, and kissed him in happiness…

* * *

Zoey was in shock, after listening to Chase for a good forty minutes. She felt terrible for overreacting this morning, and now she knew why he had kept it from all of them.

"She scares you that bad?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "…I've never admitted this, but yes. Ever since, the age of four. My brother was around but somehow she always tortured me. I almost had a panic attack the morning I saw her…the talent show. That's how scared I was. I could stand up to her, but it was just too much for me to keep in. I didn't tell you because Vanessa picked up on it first. She had to squeeze it out of me. She gave me…that look."

"Oh…that look. The one that says 'Tell-me-or-I'll-kill you' look…"

"Exactly. So now you know, and Vanessa didn't say anything to anyone because of me. She didn't want to betray my confidence. She was being a good friend," he explained. "There, now you know…"

Zoey didn't say anything, but to his surprise, she kissed him.

When she pulled away, Chase was shocked…not that he didn't want her to kiss him, but it was just unexpected.

"What was that for?"

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I understand if you're mad at me. I'm sorry though. I should have been more understanding."

"Zoe, I could never stay mad at you, ok? It's okay. Let's just put it behind us," he answered, putting a lock of her hair behind her ear. He smiled. "Now, it's my turn to surprise you too."

She leaned in too, "…but I already know what's coming. So, just kiss me already."

"I'd love to…" he whispered against her lips, and captured them with his own…

* * *

The basketball court.

Dana only laughed at the irony because this was the place where her and Logan would not only get into heated disputes, but only heated games. Only Logan would bring her here, but he knew the significance behind the dimly-lit court.

"You want to talk so talk…" she said, sitting on the bleachers. He sat next to her, opening his mouth to say something, but Dana quickly beat Logan to it. "…Oh, and just for record, I hate your mom."

"Uh, you don't know her."

"I know her well enough to know that she hates me! She would like nothing more than for you to be with Vanessa…" Dana retorted. "…and as her best friend, I'm actually entitled to break that face of yours, but I can't."

"You love me, don't you?"

Dana rolled her eyes, knowing this was true, "Even if you're an insufferable dipwad sometimes, yes…"

"So, are we back on?"

"Maybe, maybe not…" Dana replied with a playful smirk. "…but answer my question and be honest about it: do you still love, _love_ Vanessa?"

Logan shrugged, "Sure, I always will, but I'll tell you what I told my mom. Vanessa's my past, and just being friends and ending that stupid rivalry is enough. Besides, we kind of had to because… Vanessa's gonna be an aunt, and I'm going to be an uncle. That's why I was on edge for a while. I was kind of shocked."

Dana could only blink.

"Marissa's…pregnant?"

"Yep, with my brother…" Logan explained, shortly. "…but as I was saying, I love Vanessa, yes. But I'll always love you a billion times more. No joke."

"Swear on a pile of mirrors…"

"Dana…"

"Just do it!"

Logan grabbed her hand, "I swear on a pile of mirrors that I, Logan Anthony Reese, declare my undying love for you, Dana Cruz…"

She lightly punched in the shoulder with a smirk, "We're on, but you can't kiss me."

"And why is that?"

"Because," she smirked, expertly bouncing a random basketball. "…you have to earn it. So, here's how it works. You win, and we make out right now but if I win, we wait until tomorrow. That too hard to handle?"

"Nope," he replied, as Dana did a chest pass. Logan shot a hook shot, and _SWISH_. Nothing but net. He laughed, "Well, look at that. I'm wining already. That's two, Cruz."

"Check it, Reese…" she shot back, with a challenging look in her eyes…

Once Dana had the ball in her grasp, the game was on…

* * *

It was now 10 pm, and PCA was now asleep. The basketball game had raged on for two hours (finally ending at 9), and Dana won by a single point, so Logan would fall asleep rather quickly, and in the morning he wanted that make-out session he was promised. Chase was asleep, now that he hadn't seen Chelsea for a while, he could sleep easier, knowing he and Zoey were on their way to being friends, and even better…having a strong and truthful relationship. Michael Barrett slept soundly. Vanessa was his girl, and now he didn't have to worry about a threat. He knew that they would be together a long time. It was pretty far-fetched considering he was just sixteen, but _damn_, she just felt right. He would talk to her in the morning. Stan and Matt were asleep in their respective dorms as well in peaceful slumbers…

Five boys would all sigh and smile contentedly in their sleep…

The girls of Brenner were silently content as well. Zoey had Chase back again, Nicole was giggling in her sleep, dreams of Stan playing in a loop all night. Yes, she was very happy. Dana Cruz would even crack a small smile.

"_I don't have to like your mother, do I?"_

"_Nope, I'm not asking you too…" he answered, with a small smile._

_Dana sighed in relief, "Thank God…"_

Vanessa slept and had been asleep since six-thirty. Zoey, Nicole, and Dana all walking wanted to talk to her, but when they looked in her bed. Vanessa was in her pyjamas, sound asleep. If you didn't hear her breathing, you would think she was dead. Thankfully, she wasn't. She was alive so that she could be with Michael forever. _Vanessa Barrett-Stevens_ had a nice catch to it, right? Quinn slept in her dorms, as happy as anyone could be. Today, she had become a woman. It surprised her, that she would be doing something so impulsive.

Was she nervous because it had been her first experience with sex? Yes.

…but like Matt promised, he was so gentle, and God…did it feel great. Quinn experienced sensations she had never thought she'd experienced in a billion years.

Yes, Quinn Pensky was officially a woman…

Now ten friends would wait for the next morning…

* * *

**A/N: I think thirty is a good solid number. So, this story will be ending soon, and I'll start writing the sequel ASAP. **

**Next: The girls talk. We find out what happened to Chelsea and the rest of the other not-so-important characters, and the epilogue will be on a very special occasion…Vanessa's Seventeenth Birthday. **

**REVIEW!**

**-Erika**

**Check out Letters To You, and Fire and Ice if you haven't…**


	30. That's A Wrap!

**A/N: Last chapter unfortunately. Wow, I started this story a year ago, and it's come to an end. Well, enjoy this chapter, and epilogue. **

**Music During the Party: ****'Don't Matter' by Akon, 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne**

* * *

**Chapter 30: That's A Wrap!**

It was now five to eight, as four girls were up, and out of their dorms. It was a sunny day, and someone had to talk. The silence was too awkward. They had their men back, but what was so hard but making up with each other?

"I'm sorry!" Nicole blurted.

"Me too…" Vanessa said, with a sigh as she picked a salad, and put on her tray. She smiled. "Now you know I couldn't tell you Chase's secret, right?"

Zoey nodded in understanding, "Yeah…and thanks."

"It's cool…"

"Ok, I guess we're cool now, so can we start eating or do we wait for the boys?" Dana asked, sitting with her tray. She smirked. "…I totally beat Logan's ass yesterday…"

Dana and Vanessa high-fived. That's the way things were supposed to be. Ten minutes later, and they were laughing merrily as Quinn ran up, with a huge smile on her face. She had done something so evil, that Chelsea would be leaving PCA by this time tomorrow, according to her calculations anyway. Her calculations didn't lie, or backfire.

"Hi people!" she greeted, excitedly.

"Oh, hey Quinn," Zoey answered, sipping some Blix. Vanessa had spread dressing all over her salad, and closed the top and shook it doing a little dance. Yes, dancing was a way to see that Vanessa was slowly healing from her mother's death. She had talked to her father in the morning. They weren't at father/daughter status but she was willing to build a relationship with him, based on love…not business. Zoey laughed, watching Vanessa do her 'salad' dance. "What are you doing?"

"Shaking it so it's even…" she replied, and stopped. "There. Now I can eat it. So, Quinn what exactly did you do?"

"Oh, I gave Chelsea shampoo," she explained, and gave Vanessa a knowing look. The young actress nearly choked on her salad, as her eyes widened and saw her.

"You guys…look!"

The other girls looked and they dropped their utensils in shock, and then laughed, before they went back to shock again. Chelsea's hair was neon pink, and all frizzy, and it stood on end. If you stood close enough, Chelsea had a few bald patches to boot. In other words, the powerful shampoo Vanessa helped Quinn make was making Chelsea's hair fall out. This would be the sweetest revenge because for any girl to start losing their hair would be any girl's nightmare. Chelsea looked like a troll doll. The guys came up sitting next to their girlfriends. Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

"What are you guys lookin' at anyway?" Michael asked, confused. Vanessa answered his question by grabbing his head and turning it to their line of vision. He shared the same shock, and out of curiosity, Logan, Chase, Stan and Matt all turned around.

"Oh…"

"My…"

"God…" Chase and Stan said in unison. Yes, revenge was sweet. It reminded Chase of Lily's troll dolls…and the fact that he had stuck them in a microwave watching the radiation melt the plastic doll.

"And to think I was going to use that shampoo on Logan…"

Logan turned to Vanessa, a curious look written on his features, "You were?"

"Yeah," she answered, shrugging. "…but you know how I roll. I'm just easy going like that. Give revenge to those that actually deserve it."

Stan had to stop laughing, "Oh God, Quinn this is your best work yet…"

"You can say that again…"

Logan pulled out a camera and smirked, "Aw, man. This is so going on Youtube…"

Everyone would usually groan but they all laughed, finishing their breakfast and leaving the table.

"What? Well, it is!" he yelled to the remaining group of friends. Dana sighed, grabbing him by the arm and pulled him along to class. "You're killing my creativity here."

"I'll kill more than just your creativity if we're late," she retorted with a glare.

"You love me too much…" he said, planting a kiss on her cheek. Dana grabbed his hand, and shared a small smile with him, as their fingers magically interlocked.

Dana rolled her eyes, although she was blushing…

* * *

Vanessa and Michael walked side by side as they held hands too.

"Thanks, you know. You were there when I needed you so thanks," Vanessa said to him, smiling gratefully at him.

"I love you, so you don't need to say thanks, okay?"

"Well, remember when you asked me if I was okay and I said no," she asked, slowly, as their intertwined hands swung between them slightly. "Well, I lied. There was something wrong with me. I just didn't want you to worry but honestly, it didn't seem fair to you, Mike."

"So, what was up?"

"My sister's pregnant…with Logan's brother's baby…"

"No way… that's why Logan was acting all wonky?"

"Well, wonkier than usual anyway," she laughed, slightly. "…but yeah. I'm sorry I lied to you, but as of right now, I have no other secrets, I promise."

Michael only smiled, and kissed her on the lips, "It's all good… Have I told you that I love you?"

She rolled her green eyes, playfully, "Well, yeah…but it wouldn't hurt to say it again."

"Okay, then how's this for 'I love you'…" he replied, and cleared his throat dramatically, which made her laugh. "You are to me as Jay-Z is to Beyoncé, only you're hotter, and you have prettier eyes."

Vanessa smirked as they reached the media building before anyone else, and they were alone. She stared into his warm brown eyes, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Michael smiled down at her, her green eyes sparkling brightly.

"You, Mr. Barrett, have given me the perfect analogy…"

"Yeah?"

"Mhm," she nodded, seductively. They were only mere millimetres away from each other. "…so you get a very handsome reward."

"Really?" he questioned, 'surprised'. "…what might that be?"

"This…"

Vanessa captured his lips, the happy couple merging together in a passionate kiss. Michael was in the man in her heart, and she would never doubt that for a second… They pulled apart, as he softly stroked her cheek.

"You're so beautiful…"

Michael would kiss her again, with more passion than the last. Vanessa kissed him back, only one sentence running through her head.

A sentence that would stay with her until her dying day…

He was hers, and she was his…

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

In the months that rolled by, Logan and Vanessa were done filming Season One of _Teenage Years_, and top on that befriended the cast members. They had become best friends, more of the little sister/big brother type of relationship.

As for their families, Marissa's baby was proven to be Tommy's and surprisingly he stepped up, preparing to be a father. He had even grown feelings for Marissa. Unbeknownst to anyone, the feelings reciprocated. James and Vanessa had gotten closer as father and daughter. To her own surprise, she had a very tight relationship with her new stepmother, Sherry…although Natalie's memory always stayed with her.

Chelsea was gone, and started attending the rival school, Atlantic Coast Academy. Chase and Stan threw confetti and blew party blowers around singing, "Ding, dong…the wicked witch is dead!"

Dana and Leighanne still had major friction, even though they had only met each other once. Both wanted to forget that experience.

As for Brent and Mercedes (Chase and Dana's twin siblings), they were finally introduced to each other, and they immediately clicked. To the other's surprise they would both be attending the same boarding school, East Coast Academy based in Richmond, Virginia. The days rolled into months as they got closer…

…and of three days ago, Brent Matthews and Mercedes Cruz are an item.

Angela Barrett and Vanessa met only twice at Michael's birthday, which became hers too. She was Michael's birthday present from Vanessa, having his twin sister fly out from Atlanta to celebrate with each other.

Vanessa and Angela promised to see each other again, very soon.

At Pacific Coast Academy, The days had been winding down until her seventeenth birthday, for Michael, and Dana had turned seventeen, and now it was her turn. Vanessa was too pre-occupied with a party, and as much as she would love one, she simply didn't have the time. She had to keep up in biology (other classes included), and now there were dance rehearsals…and basketball practice with Coach Keller didn't help too much either.

Thankfully, the season was almost over, but volleyball would be starting.

Vanessa sat on a beanbag, typing fervently on her light green laptop. Honestly, which teacher would assign a four thousand-word paper on the evolution of dance? Dance was about body movement, and the emotional side effects it made you have afterwards. She looked up finding the new violin her father had bought her. She had needed a new one because her other one broke.

The inscription read, _Happy Birthday, baby girl. May you always make beautiful music and dance your heart out. Love Dad, Sherry & Marissa. _

_Back to your paper, _she scolded herself, as her French-manicured nails typed ferociously on the keyboard. Her eyes focused on the screen and moved along the blinking cursor. Books related to dance of all sizes lay all around her. She learned to work through the pain, this specific pain being paper cut induced. Why? All because she flipped the pages a bit too fast.

The bleeding had stopped, but now it just stung.

A bright green band-aid proved she had a paper cut, but Vanessa wanted this paper finished, and done with. 600 words typed. Some birthday this was turning out to be.

_3,400 words to go, _she thought with a roll of her eyes. Her phone rang and being flexible, she reached over grabbing the green RAZR phone, and flipped it open. Vanessa let it rest on her shoulder, leaving her hands free to roam all over the keyboard.

"You got Vanessa," she answered to the unknown caller. "What's up?"

"_Oh, hey. It's Dustin… happy birthday Vanessa!"_

She smiled, "Thanks for remembering. Thanks, Dustin. I'm kind of have my hands full with something, but is there a reason you called?"

"_Yeah,"_ Dustin replied. _"…I did something to make Ava mad, and I need to make it up to her."_

"Well, what did you do…this time?"

Dustin sighed sadly, _"I'm even too ashamed to tell you, but please help me. I can't lose her because I'll be all alone forever and ever."_

Vanessa still typed, but managed to roll her eyes at Dustin's begging.

"Fine, get her something nice…"

"_Yeah, I was kind of thinking that but what if I got her cake? Would that work?"_

"Yeah, sure…" she answered, half-heartedly. Vanessa was really trying to listen, but when you had a 4000 word paper staring you in the face, it was kind of hard. "…but depends on the flavour."

"_Really?"_ Dustin questioned, meeting the expectant faces of his sister and her friends. He held up a finger as if to say 'hold on', as set up was going on in the lounge and kids were filling up the lounge…fast._ "…so I mean, you're a girl…what do you think Ava would like?"_

"If it were me, vanilla and chocolate with butter cream in the middle," she answered, and then started to pick up something wasn't right. "Are you sure, this is for Ava?"

"_Yes, your advice helped. Thanks…"_

_Ugh, only 800 words typed. 3,200 words left, but hey, it's been ten minutes…_

"Sure, I'm happy to help," she said, finally, and hung up. Vanessa lazily tossed the cell phone on the bed, and blew a strand of hair out of her eyes. It was three in the afternoon. She should be celebrating but every minute could be used towards her research paper.

Vanessa's outfit was stylish but damn, was she ever stressed. Her legs were crossed, sitting with her laptop on her lap. Her bracelets jingled with every movement she would make with her wrists and arms. Now the clanking of the keyboard got louder, and faster, as many ideas ran through her head.

_Now we're getting somewhere._

Two hours later, and her fingers were cramping. Now, an astounding 2,986 words were typed. Only…1,014 were left. After saving the document, and closing the laptop, Vanessa sighed, and stretched. Now, she wasn't as stressed but man, was she bored.

Vanessa went through her closet, feeling black and pink today. A black top that said 'Death Cheater', and the black and pink plaid skirt Nicole bought her as her present. At least, Nicole would be happy to see on her. To be honest, it looked pretty cute on her. Then again, Vanessa thought she could rock anything.

Vanessa wore the black spiky wristband from Dana. Dana also gave her perfume, and a tiara knowing her best friend fed off attention. The best one from Dana were the 'We love NY…so what?' matching tanks. Dana had the black one, and Vanessa's was in camouflage.

Logan knew Vanessa loved accessories, and lots of them. Whether they were bags, or shoes, and body jewellery he knew she'd wear it, so when she woke up this morning, Vanessa found a box full of different kinds of jewellery of all different colours. To go with the outfit she had on, she wore the silver hoops, the pink diamond heart shaped studs for her second set of ear holes, and finally a diamond stud for her left cartilage.

From Chase and Zoey, 'SHAMROCK AND ROLL' sleepwear (all green), and pale green Converses she had been wanting to buy for the past two months, but time had not been fair to her. Stan made her video montage of her life, and Matt and Quinn made her a real mood ring that changed colour according to her emotions. It was so accurate it scared her, but Vanessa loved it, so she wore that too.

Stuffing her cell phone in her pocket, and grabbing her keys, she headed to the lounge to occupy herself with something to do.

The school was awfully quiet, as she neared the lounge. A pindrop could be heard, so could Vanessa's flip-flops against the carpet. She reached the lounge's double door, but why were the lights out?

"What the—" she wondered, aloud. Vanessa pushed the doors open, and jumped back a foot in the air, a hand over her racing heart.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY VANESSA!"

She couldn't move, as she put her hand over her mouth, in utter shock. Tears threatened to fall, as Zoey and Nicole pulled her over to a table, Chase, Dustin and Michael bringing out the biggest cake she had ever seen…and she had seen a lot of cakes in her lifetime. The birthday tiara was placed on her head.

As the lounge broke out in song, she couldn't believe it.

"Happy Birthday, dear Vanessa. Happy Birthday to You…"

Chase placed the cake down on the table, seventeen candles all ablaze.

"Well, make a wish," Zoey urged with a laugh. Vanessa dried her eyes before the tears actually showed.

"Sorry," she answered, with a slight laugh, and sniffled. "I'm just shocked. Okay, I know what I'm going to wish for…"

Vanessa bent over slightly, holding her hair back and applause broke out, the candles all going out. She dipped her finger in the frosting.

"Mmm, butter cream," she said, and turned to Dustin. "…you lied to me."

"Well, it worked, right?"

"Yeah," she answered, and ruffled his hair. "Okay, I'm hungry, so let's cut this bad boy up!"

Cheers rang out, and cake was distributed. Two hours later, and Vanessa was supposed to have her first birthday dance. Michael and Dana planned this. They both needed closure, and badly. Dancing couples cleared the floor.

"Okay, people! Clear the floor!" Michael, as the DJ, yelled over the microphone. "The birthday girl needs to have her birthday dance! Happy birthday, baby…"

The crowd 'awww'ed and Vanessa replied by blowing him a kiss.

Vanessa walked up in the middle of the floor, and turned around to find Logan offering his hand to her.

"May I have this dance?"

Vanessa grinned and slipped her hand into his, "You may…"

As they swayed to the music, Vanessa couldn't help but smile, "Thank you, Logan. Really. I don't know what to say…"

"What makes you think it was me?" he asked playfully, twirling her and placing his hands at her waist. Vanessa gave him a look that said 'only you would…' "Okay, it was me…and you're welcome."

"I can't believe you planned this under my nose, and didn't say anything…"

He shrugged, dipping her, "Well, I'm cool like that, but everyone else was in on it. I paid Nicole to keep her mouth shut, and gave her one of my credit cards for the day, just to shut her up."

She laughed, as he pulled her back up. Only he would go to such extreme measures.

The song ended, and they hugged.

Michael and Dana high-fived, and the DJ booth was closed, because basically Michael wanted to get his dance on too.

"Thank you so much…you know, for the bling and everything. It was nice," she whispered in his ear, and kissed him on the cheek. Vanessa climbed on the lounge table, and she got everyone's attention. "I want you to thank all of you for making the best party of my life, but it's just beginning. Without further ado, let's get this party started, ya'll!"

Quinn hit the PLAY button, as _Girlfriend _blasted through the lounge. All of the girls in the room, pulled their boyfriends/dates onto the floor as Vanessa and Michael danced together on the table.

She danced as Michael danced with her. So carefree, and yes, it was her day.

Chase and Zoey were goofing off. Logan and Dana were dancing, but there were trying to show the other up. Nicole and Stan were dancing too, Quinn and Matt were being the silly people they were.

"In a second, you'll be wrapped around my finger, 'cause I can, cause I can do it better. There's no other so when's it gonna sink in, she's so stupid, what the hell were you thinkin'?!" the girls all laughed and sang along to the catchy song.

Vanessa laughed, as Michael twirled her.

Yeah, that paper, the whole Hollywood rivalry, and the drama…they were all light years away…

Vanessa Stevens was seventeen now, and there was no place she would have rather been than here…

* * *

**A/N: It's over! Wow, I'll miss writing this. The sequel will debut in July/August 2007. That's how long it'll take to write it. I hoped you really enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was major fun. The song Logan and Vanessa slow-danced to was 'Don't Matter' and the last was 'Girlfriend. Listen to them while you read. Thank you so much for the loyal reviewers and readers that decided to read this story. I love you guys all so much. **

**Another story complete…**

**REVIEW!**

**-Erika **


End file.
